Espérance et Renaissance
by memepotter952504
Summary: Et si, quand Voldemort a attaqué Godric's Hollow, Lily avait fait le sacrifice dans un premier temps de son amour et ensuite de son corps pour protéger son fils et que finalement elle se retrouvait piégée dans la tête de son fils. Que ce serait-il passé ? Severitus. Snily. Journal de Jedusor comme seul et unique horcruxe volontaire et Harry comme horcruxe accidentel.
1. Anima Translatio

**Espérance et Renaissance.**

Et si, quand Voldemort a attaqué Godric's Hollow, Lily avait fait le sacrifice dans un premier temps de son amour et ensuite de son corps pour protéger son fils et que finalement elle se retrouvait piégée dans la tête de son fils. Que ce serait-il passé ? Severitus. Snily.

Journal de Jedusor comme seul et unique horcruxe volontaire et Harry comme horcruxe accidentel.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Anima translatio**

Bruit d'une explosion.

« Lily ! Prends Harry et vas-t'en ! » La voix de James était forte et déterminée, mais aussi tendue, limite effrayée. « Je vais le retenir le plus longtemps possible ! »

Un ricanement à glacer le sang se fit entendre dans le hall alors qu'un combat s'engageait et que les rayons fusaient. Lily courut dans la chambre de son fils. Elle entendit le mage noir crier l'incantation mortelle et un bruit d'une chute. Elle ferma les yeux une seconde avant de les rouvrir en larmes. _James_.

Elle eut à peine le temps de prendre son fils dans ses bras que la porte de la chambre explosa également. Elle le reposa dans son landau et fit barrage de son corps.

« Pitié, pas mon fils ! Tuez-moi à sa place ! Par pitié, laissez Harry vivre ! »

« Ecarte-toi, petite idiote ! »

« Je vous en supplie ! »

« _AVADA KEDAVRA !_ »

Lily vit le rayon vert partir de la baguette de Voldemort. Elle ne fit qu'une chose, la seule qui lui vint à l'esprit. Elle sortit sa propre baguette et lança un sortilège en informulé. _Anima Translatio_. Elle sentit son âme être transvasée de son corps vers un autre, beaucoup plus petit et fragile. Celui d'Harry. En faisant cela, elle se tuait elle-même en quelque sorte. Elle le savait, mais elle pourrait protéger son fils d'encore plus près, de l'intérieur. Lors du processus, elle ne pensa qu'à une seule chose : '_Pardonne-moi, Severus.'_

Quand Lily reprit _connaissance_ dans le corps de son fils, elle revit la chambre par la vision d'Harry, à travers les barreaux de son lit. Elle sentait sa détresse, alors qu'elle regardait à travers ses yeux son propre corps sur le sol, les yeux grands ouverts, vides, sans vie. Harry pleurait et hurlait en la regardant.

'_Shh. Harry. Ca va aller, je suis toujours là, avec toi.'_

Lily essaya de le calmer de l'intérieur. Mais comment rassurer un bébé sans pouvoir le prendre et le serrer dans ses bras ? Elle ne fit que ce qui était en son pouvoir : elle pensa et diffusa tout l'amour qu'elle avait, ressentait pour lui et créa une bulle protectrice qui diffusait une douce chaleur autour de son fils. C'était le mieux qu'elle puisse faire à défaut de le serrer tout contre son cœur.

Il y eut un flash vert et une douleur intense traversa le front d'Harry. Lily sentit la magie noire s'insinuer dans son petit corps quelques secondes plus tard, ainsi qu'une conscience très faible.

'_Quoi ?! Pas question ! Il peut y avoir qu'une seule âme dans le corps de mon fils ! Et c'est la mienne ! Dégage vieux dégénéré !'_

Lily recommença le processus protecteur autour de son fils et chassa l'âme de Voldemort qui tentait de survivre. Pas question qu'il fasse de son fils un horcruxe ! Déjà qu'elle était à la limite de l'avoir fait elle-même ! A un détail près … La mère gagna le combat mental contre l'âme affaiblie du mage noir. Mais elle sentait que ce n'était pas encore fini. Cela avait été trop simple.

'_Il reviendra.'_

Elle rassura ensuite du mieux qu'elle put son fils en lui parlant, fatiguée de son combat contre Voldemort. La magie d'Harry, ainsi que la sienne, était épuisée. Elle lui parla longuement mais son bébé était inconsolable. Il regardait le corps de sa mère, alors elle ne pouvait que se regarder. Froide. Immobile. Morte.

Elle vit soudain ses capes noires. Elle les reconnut tout de suite malgré les larmes qui obscurcissaient la vue de son fils. Elle reconnut aussi sa voix, bien qu'enrouée, alors qu'il pleurait en murmurant son nom. Severus Snape était venu à Godric's Hollow. Il l'avait prise dans ses bras et la serrait tout contre lui, malheureux et désespéré. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi vulnérable.

'_Oh, Severus, mon amour. Je suis tellement désolée.'_

Hagrid vint ensuite prendre Harry dans ses bras.

'_Hagrid, tu donnes Harry à Severus. C'est son fils ! Non, tu fais demi-tour. Tout de suite ! Donne Harry à Severus ! Nom d'un hippogriffe ! Mais tu vas m'écouter, oui ? Ah ! Maudit sortilège à sens unique !'_

Lily fut obligée d'assister, impuissante, à l'éloignement entre le père et le fils, sachant parfaitement que personne sauf James et Dumbledore ne savaient pour l'identité du père. Elle soupira et s'assit dans l'espace vide qu'elle avait autour d'elle quand elle sentit son fils s'endormir. Et elle assista à ses rêves attendrissant. Elle sourit en les regardant.

oO°OoO°Oo

Un hurlement strident réveilla brusquement Harry et le fit pleurer. Lily vit sa sœur à travers les yeux embués de son fils.

'_Sérieusement Tuney ? Tu hurles ?! Ce n'est qu'un bébé … C'est ton neveu, Harry. Mais pourquoi on l'a déposé chez toi ? Et Sirius ? Remus ? J'aurais même préféré Minerva. Enfin peut-être un peu trop âgée pour s'occuper d'un bébé … Mais pas toi ! Eh ! Vas-y mollo avec mon bébé ! C'est pas un sac de pomme de terre !'_

Elle entendit la discussion entre Pétunia et son mari. Choix de Dumbledore pour une protection de sang.

_'Hein ? Quand Harry ira à Poudlard, faudra qu'on fasse des recherches ! En admettant qu'il puisse un jour m'entendre … J'espère.'_

Lily vit Pétunia prendre Harry dans ses bras, le regard dégoûté et le déposer sans ménagement dans le placard sous l'escalier. Elle ferma violemment la porte.

'_Quoi ?! TUNEY !' _

Mais Pétunia n'entendit que les pleurs de son monstrueux neveu.


	2. Je serai toujours là pour toi, Harry

**Chapitre 2 : Je serai toujours là pour toi, Harry**

Harry Potter grandit au 4, Privet Drive, auprès de son oncle et de sa tante, Vernon et Pétunia Dursley, et son cousin Dudley. Même si de l'extérieur, on pourrait croire qu'il s'agissait d'une famille comme les autres, ce n'était pas le cas. Harry était brimé par sa famille, maltraité. Il mourrait de faim dans son placard, sa _chambre, _la plupart du temps alors qu'il était obligé de préparer le repas pour sa famille. Il devait aussi faire toutes les corvées de la maison. Sauf passer la tondeuse. Les Dursley avaient peur de voir arriver les services de protection de l'enfance, donc ils faisaient en sorte de cacher au mieux ce qu'ils faisaient au gamin. Au monstre.

Harry avait cinq ans et venait d'être jeté dans son placard sans nourriture. Encore. Il venait de faire brûler le petit déjeuner. Tante Pétunia n'était vraiment pas contente mais Oncle Vernon était furieux, le visage tout rouge. Il lui avait donné une sérieuse claque avant de l'envoyer dans son placard et de fermer le verrou.

'_Espèce d'enfoiré ! Harry n'a que cinq ans ! Attends qu'il sache utiliser la magie, espèce de veracrasse ! Tu vas le payer ! Vous allez tous payer !'_

'_Encore cette voix !' _s'étonna Harry. _'Mais d'où elle vient ?'_

'_Harry ?'_

'_Qui est Harry ?'_

'_C'est vrai qu'ils ne t'appellent jamais comme ça …,' _Lily soupira. _'C'est toi, Harry. C'est le nom que je t'ai donné. Je suis ta maman.'_

'_Ma maman ? Mais où tu es ? Pourquoi je peux pas te voir ?'_

'_Parce que je suis dans ta tête, mon chéri. J'ai été obligée d'y entrer pour te protéger.'_

'_Comment tu as fait ?'_

'_La Magie.'_

'_Oncle Vernon dit que la magie existe pas !'_ répéta Harry, plus par habitude que par croyance.

Il était à la limite du lavage de cerveau.

'_Il te ment,'_ démentit Lily. _'Lui et Pétunia savent que la magie existe. Je suis une sorcière et ton père est un sorcier. Pétunia le sait très bien.'_

'…'

'_Je suis si contente que tu puisses enfin m'entendre. Je désespérais de devoir regarder ta vie, impuissante, sans pouvoir t'aider, te conseiller …'_

'_Désespérer ?'_

'_J'avais peur, Harry.'_ Elle fit une pause. _'Je t'aime.'_

Lily diffusa tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour son fils et recréa un bouclier d'amour autour d'Harry. Le petit garçon sourit au fin fond de son placard.

'_Est-ce que tu peux me raconter une histoire ? Tante Pétunia raconte toujours une histoire à Dudley.'_

'_Oui, bien sûr, mon chéri. Laisse-moi réfléchir ….. Il était une fois, il y a fort fort longtemps …'_

Harry se coucha sur son matelas miteux et écouta sa mère. Il souriait. Lui aussi avait une maman. Il était content. Il ne la voyait peut-être pas. Mais elle était là. A la fin de l'histoire, Harry resta silencieux un moment.

'_Maman ?'_

'_Oui, Harry chéri ?'_

'_Tu ne partiras pas, hein ?'_

'_Non, Harry. Je serai toujours là pour toi. Toujours. Je t'aime.'_

'_Je t'aime, maman.'_

oO°OoO°Oo

Harry était à l'école et faisait sa dictée du jour.

'_Hum, Harry ?'_

'_Oui ?'_

'_Comment écris-tu _oiseau _?'_

'_O.I.S.E.A.U.'_

'_Alors pourquoi tu as mis un O à la place de E.A.U. ?'_

'_Parce que je ne veux pas être puni parce que je suis meilleur que Dudley.'_

'_Corrige-moi ça tout de suite ! Dudley est un idiot ! Et Pétunia une sale garce ! Je te jure que quand tu iras à Poudlard, je t'aiderai avec des potions pour régler les problèmes et les carences que tu dois sûrement avoir. En attendant, sois le meilleur élève possible. Pour moi. Si tu es doué en quelque chose, fais-le !'_

Harry avait corrigé les fautes qu'il avait faites volontairement non sans trembler car il savait qu'il allait déguster dès que son oncle et sa tante sauraient pour sa note. Exactement comme la dernière fois.

'_Et n'oublie pas de mettre ton nom sur ta feuille.'_

Harry l'écrivit tout de suite.

'_Au fait maman. Pourquoi, je m'appelle Potter alors que tu as dit que mon père s'appelle Severus Snape ?'_

'_Je t'en parlerai ce soir, si tu veux. D'abord l'école.'_

oO°OoO°Oo

Harry était dans son placard, en boule, tremblant sous la douleur et ses sanglots silencieux. Lily utilisait la magie de son fils pour soigner petit à petit ses blessures du mieux qu'elle pouvait et surtout atténuer la douleur. Harry avait encore été victime de la _Chasse au Harry_. Ce gros porcin de Dudley avait encore cogné dur avec ces amis.

'_Harry ?'_

'…'

'_Est-ce que tu veux toujours savoir pourquoi tu t'appelles Potter et pas Snape ?'_

Même si elle allait avoir du mal à lui dire, elle devait le faire à un moment ou à un autre. Autant le faire maintenant, d'une part pour le distraire, et d'autre part parce qu'il était jeune et qu'il aurait du mal à comprendre certaines choses et pourrait les accepter plus facilement.

'_Oui.'_

'_Tu portes le nom de James pour te protéger et protéger ton père. Severus a fait une énorme bêtise. Tu te souviens du vilain monsieur dont je t'ai parlé ?'_

'_Celui qui vous a attaqué James et toi ? Voldemort ?'_

'_Oui. Eh bien ton père a rejoint ses rangs et j'ai eu peur pour toi. Alors je l'ai quitté. J'ai divorcé et je suis partie chez Dumbledore pour te protéger. James a accepté de m'aider et de t'adopter et t'élever comme son propre fils. Tout le monde sorcier pense que tu es le fils de James. Même Severus.'_

'_Papa ne sais pas que j'existe ?'_

'_Si, il sait, mais il pense que tu es le fils de James, mon chéri. Je ne voulais pas que Voldemort utilise ton père pour t'avoir. Je regrette d'avoir brisé le cœur de ton père mais je devais te protéger. J'espère un jour pouvoir m'excuser à travers toi.'_

'_J'aimerais savoir à quoi il ressemble. Et à quoi tu ressembles aussi.'_

'_Oh ! Harry …' _

Lily diffusa tout son amour en un cocon protecteur autour de son fils comme elle en avait pris l'habitude pour le réconforter. C'était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un câlin pour eux. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux. Lily réfléchissait à comment lui montrer son apparence ou pas même celle de Severus. Maudite Pétunia qui n'avait gardé aucune photo, pas même de son enfance ! Harry aurait été plus qu'heureux de les regarder.

'_Sache déjà que tu as mes yeux, Harry. Exactement les mêmes. J'avais les cheveux roux. Pas comme la carotte, mais plus comme un beau roux sauvage, entre la crinière du lion et le ciel crépusculaire.'_

'_Crépusculaire ?'_

'_Le soleil qui se couche.'_

'_Oh. Et Papa ?'_

'_Tu as indéniablement hérité de sa couleur de cheveux. Un beau noir corbeau. Et je pense que tu as aussi son nez et son menton. A voir avec le temps si j'ai raison. Ton père a aussi de très beaux yeux noirs comme … comme ….'_

'_Comme quoi ?'_

'_Comme de l'onyx, mais tu ne sais pas encore ce que c'est, mon chéri.'_

'_Je peux toujours demander à Mme Sophie demain.'_

'_Excellente idée, mon chéri !'_

'_Tu crois que papa est encore en vie ?'_

'_Je ne sais pas. Je le pense oui. Il est trop intelligent pour se faire avoir si facilement. Mais …'_

'_Mais quoi ?'_

'_Je ne sais pas, Harry.'_

La voix de sa mère était triste dans sa tête. Il pouvait presque l'entendre sangloter. Pour lui faire changer les idées, il n'aimait pas de l'entendre triste ainsi, il lui demanda encore une histoire sur Poudlard.


	3. Les passions de la famille

**Les passions de la famille**

Harry passa les années suivantes entre les douleurs et les mauvais traitements infligés par sa famille et le réconfort et l'amour de sa mère. Il avait hâte de recevoir sa lettre de Poudlard et de ne plus être à Privet Drive au moins durant l'année.

Il devint rapidement un garçon intelligent et rusé, curieux de nature, un peu impulsif par moment – _'c'est ton tempérament Gryffondor, mon chéri_' –, et un puissant sorcier déjà. Grâce à sa mère qui l'aidait à se focaliser, il arrivait à subtiliser par magie un peu de nourriture – pas trop pour éviter de se faire prendre – que ce soit à la _maison_ ou à l'école. Cela lui permettait de ne pas trop mourir de faim.

Il n'avait pas d'ami à l'école du quartier à cause de Dudley qui les chassait. Personne n'avait le droit de jouer ou de s'amuser avec son cousin, en tout cas pas sans lui. Dudley Dursley n'avait hélas pas la même notion de l'amusement que le commun des mortels. Mais cela, finalement, ne dérangeait pas Harry plus que cela. Il y aurait toujours une personne auprès de lui que même Dudley ne pourrait jamais chasser. Sa mère. Il avait caché jusqu'à présent sa présence aux Dursley. C'était son petit secret.

Il avait réussi un soir à voir sa mère en se plongeant dans ses pensées. Il était d'une certaine manière entré dans son monde intérieur, au plus profond de son esprit et il l'avait vue pour la première fois. Il avait huit ans.

_Flashback_

Son esprit était une immense bibliothèque avec un salon où ronflait un doux et chaleureux feu dans une cheminée. Il avait trouvé sa mère dans un fauteuil avec un livre sur les genoux. Il s'était avancé un peu et l'avait observée. Elle, habituée à être seule dans cet espace, ne l'avait pas remarqué.

'_Maman ?'_

Lily redressa la tête et le regarda, d'abord surprise avant qu'un immense sourire illumine son visage. Elle jeta son livre sur le côté et se précipita sur son fils pour le prendre et le serrer dans ses bras. Elle pleurait de joie.

'_Oh Harry !'_ Elle l'embrassa dans le cou, sur les joues, les cheveux, … _'Mon chéri, je suis si contente de te voir enfin. Comment as-tu fait ?'_

'_J'ai appliqué le conseil de Mme Blondel en morale. A propos de la zénitude et de la méditation.'_

'_Oh. Tu fais bien. Ton père n'en sera que plus heureux. La méditation est une étape indispensable pour apprendre l'occlumencie.'_

'_Et c'est quoi ?'_

'_Une branche de la magie. Elle te permet de protéger ton esprit des intrusions extérieures. Et ton père est un très bon occlumens.'_

'_Alors je deviendrai aussi bon que lui,'_ promit Harry.

'_Et je sais que tu le feras, mon chéri. Viens, je vais te montrer à quoi ressemble ton père.'_

'_Comment ?'_

'_Il y a un projecteur dans la pièce à côté. Je vais te montrer quelques-uns de mes souvenirs.'_

'_Cool !'_

_Fin du Flashback_

Depuis, Harry revenait souvent dans son esprit et apprenait tout ce qu'il pouvait, il profitait de ces moments passés avec sa mère. Il développa un certain don tant pour le dessin que pour la musique. Il aimait dessiner pour représenter ses parents le plus fidèlement possible. Et plus il vieillissait, plus il s'améliorait au point que ses croquis ressemblaient plus à des photos.

La musique. Une passion commune à ses deux parents. Lily jouait du piano. Une véritable virtuose. Elle transmit sa passion à son fils quand ils découvrirent tous deux la présence d'un piano dans la bibliothèque, création pure et simple de l'esprit d'Harry sur base des souvenirs de sa mère. Son père, Severus Snape, était un violoniste hors pair et passionné de claquettes. Harry avait pu voir de nombreux souvenirs de son père souriant, jouant du violon tout en tapant du pied le sol en rythme et en harmonie, accompagnant sa mère qui jouait au piano.

Harry avait appris par lui-même à faire des claquettes, à chaque fois que sa famille moldue le laissait un peu tranquille. Et il avait le rythme dans les pieds. Il en était si heureux. D'abord, il l'avait appris dans sa tête sous le sourire et le regard chaleureux de sa mère. Puis, il était allé se cacher dans le garage ou dans un endroit à l'abri de Dudley pour le faire réellement.

Harry apprit aussi de nombreuses choses sur Poudlard et sur les cours qui y étaient dispensés. Les potions, vu comment sa mère en parlait, avec tellement de feu, de passion, devint une de ses matières favorites. Il apprit que c'était aussi la passion de son père. Il avait hâte d'être à Poudlard pour pouvoir en faire.

En attendant, il faisait ses corvées et se faisait le plus petit et plus obéissant possible. Ses seules punitions n'étaient que pour la plupart à causes de ses notes excellentes qui dépassaient toujours de loin celles de Dudley. Ce dernier, pour se venger, sabotait son travail, surtout ses corvées. Au début, Harry se faisait avoir et se prenait une sévère correction de la part de son oncle. Puis, lui et sa mère restèrent vigilants. Et à chaque fois que Dudley faisait du sabotage, il le nettoyait dans la seconde ou presque dès que Dudley disparaissait. Et quand il cassait quelque chose, Harry le réparait par magie avec l'aide de Lily. Même si c'était de la magie sans baguette, avec la formule, il arrivait à faire certaines choses.

Ce qui les faisait rire, c'est que cela rendait Dudley dingue parce qu'il était persuadé qu'Harry allait être puni. Mais à chaque fois qu'il revenait avec l'un de ses parents derrière, il n'y avait plus rien et Harry était visible un peu plus loin à faire ses corvées. Sans désordre, il ne fut jamais puni.

La dernière de ses découvertes fut son don d'oniromancie. Il était un oracle des songes. Souvent, il faisait un rêve des plus réalistes et quelques temps plus tard, quelques jours ou quelques semaines, cela arrivait.

Il était certain de son don car il avait pu le vérifier plusieurs fois, du moins pour les choses les plus graves. Une nuit, il avait rêvé que sa tante se casserait la jambe et deux semaines plus tard, elle avait fait une mauvaise chute dans les escaliers et se retrouva avec une jambe dans le plâtre. Il s'était passé aussi quelque chose de similaire avec Tante Marge, la sœur de son oncle. Pour de sérieux problèmes de santé, elle était restée deux mois chez les Dursley, dans la chambre d'ami, pour le plus grand déplaisir d'Harry.

C'est ainsi qu'Harry atteignit tout doucement mais sûrement, et avec une certaine impatience par moment, l'âge de onze ans. Il attendait sa lettre avec impatience. Celle qui le délivrerait. Il avait hâte d'entrer dans le monde sorcier, loin de sa famille moldue. Il regardait avec attention le courrier tous les matins dans l'espoir d'enfin la voir. En attendant, après ses corvées, Harry développait son talent tant pour le dessin que pour les claquettes, discutait avec sa mère sur de nombreux sujets et jouait avec elle.


	4. Enfin, ma lettre de Poudlard

**Chapitre 4 : Enfin, ma lettre de Poudlard**

Harry se réveilla avec le sourire. Elle allait bientôt arriver. Il en était certain, sinon il n'aurait pas rêvé d'un long périple à travers tout le Royaume-Uni avec ses relatifs moldus pour finir dans une vieille bicoque sur un rocher en pleine mer. Il n'aurait pas non plus rêvé d'Hagrid, le garde-chasse de Poudlard, qui entrait en défonçant la porte de la dite bicoque. Son oncle et sa tante allaient essayer par tous les moyens de l'empêcher de lire sa lettre en espérant qu'il n'aille jamais à Poudlard.

'_Qu'ils essaient'_ rit sa mère. _'De toute façon, tu y es inscrit depuis ta naissance et tes études sont déjà payées.'_

'_S'ils essayent, je vais leur raconter le rêve et je vais dire à Tante Pétunia que tu es là depuis le début et que tu n'es pas contente du tout.'_

'_Je ne sais pas quoi penser de ça. Est-ce Gryffondor ? Ou Serpentard ?'_

'_Vu que je suis le fruit de l'union entre une Gryffondor et un Serpentard, on peut dire que c'est les deux. Et puis, j'ai pas envie de me taper deux jours de voitures en compagnie d'un Dudley ronchon – enfin plus que d'habitude – et d'un Oncle Vernon complètement cinglé !'_

'_Oui, à éviter. Tu ferais mieux de te lever avant que ma maudite sœur s'énerve.'_

'_D'acc.'_

Harry sortit de son placard au moment où sa tante descendait les escaliers. Le jeune garçon se dirigea directement dans la cuisine sans faire plus attention à elle et lança le percolateur pour le café de son oncle, et la bouilloire pour le thé du reste de la maisonnée. Il mit ensuite la table sous le regard perçant de sa tante avant de commencer à cuisiner. Il termina pile au moment où son oncle descendit. Tout pour mettre sa _famille _ de bonne humeur.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte d'entrée pour récupérer le courrier et revint dans la cuisine en consultant les différentes enveloppes.

'_MAMAN !'_

'_C'est super, mon chéri !'_ dit-elle en regardant à travers les yeux de son fils. _'Maintenant direction le Chemin de Traverse !'_

Harry s'appuya contre le mur et commença à ouvrir son enveloppe quand la grosse main de Dudley s'en empara violemment.

« Regarde Papa ! Harry a reçu une lettre ! »

« Eh ! » s'indigna ce dernier bien que pas le moins du monde surpris, il l'avait vu. Mais pour le principe … « C'est à moi ! »

« A toi ? » rit l'Oncle Vernon. « Mais qui pourrait bien t'écrire, voyons ? »

L'homme regarda l'enveloppe à moitié décachetée. Son visage blêmit légèrement alors qu'il la fixait. Il échangea un regard avec son épouse avant de fixer son neveu.

« Tous les deux, dehors, » dit-il d'un ton froid.

« Et mon rêve se concrétise, » sourit Harry. « C'est ma lettre de Poudlard. Faites pas cette tête, » ajouta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. « Je suis au courant de tout cela depuis que j'ai environ six ans. »

« Qui t'en a parlé, garçon ?! » fit Vernon un peu furieux, mais surtout surpris.

« Pas sûr que vous vouliez l'entendre. »

« Parle, Potter ! »

Harry retint une grimace au nom de Potter. Un peu de respect pour cet homme qui s'était sacrifié pour lui malgré tout, même s'il était dans son cœur un Snape.

« C'est maman qui me l'a dit ! » répondit-il.

« Ta mère est morte ! » siffla Pétunia.

« En me protégeant contre un méchant mage noir du nom de Voldemort et non dans un accident de voiture comme vous vouliez tous les deux me faire croire ! »

Harry se dressa de toute sa hauteur – c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose tellement il était petit - et fit face à son oncle et à sa tante.

« Preuve de ce que j'avance. Ma mère s'appelle Lily Claire Evans, mariée d'abord à Severus Snape, puis à James Potter. Elle est née le 30 janvier en 1960. Elle a rencontré Severus Snape sous un saule pleureur dans le parc à côté de chez elle, elle avait dix ans et tu étais présente, la traitant de monstre. Quand elle a été à Poudlard, elle a été répartie à Gryffondor et lui à Serpentard. Je continue ou cela suffira ? »

Pétunia s'était assise sur sa chaise sous la surprise. Comment son neveu pouvait-il savoir tout cela ? Vernon restait immobile. Sans voix.

« Oh ! Tante Pétunia. Maman est vraiment pas contente sur toi ! Depuis le premier jour en fait. Elle regrette juste qu'elle est coincée dans ma tête car elle ne peut pas te donner la correction que tu mérites… Ses mots, pas les miens. Vous vous arrangez entre sœurs ! »

'_Bien dit, Harry !'_

« Sinon voilà ce qui va se passer ensuite si on ne répond pas à cette lettre. D'autres arriveront. Dans trois jours, il y en aura une dizaine devant la porte avec des chouettes sur ta voiture, Oncle Vernon. Dimanche, la cheminée va en recracher des centaines. Tu vas nous emmener en périple à travers l'Angleterre et tout le Royaume-Uni à la recherche d'un endroit où ces lettres ne pourront pas me trouver. Et au final pourquoi ? Etre dans une vieille maison en plein milieu de la mer, sans électricité, sans chauffage avec seulement quelques paquets de chips pour manger. Et les lettres finiront quand même par arriver ainsi qu'un demi-géant du nom d'Hagrid ! »

Le visage de ses relatifs moldus se fit de plus en plus étonné. Harry ne voyait même plus les sourcils de sa Tante tellement ils étaient relevés et cachés sous sa frange. Il appréciait le spectacle mais n'en fit rien paraître.

« Pour éviter de tels désagréments, autant que vous me donniez tout de suite cette lettre, j'y réponds, je vais faire mes courses, je vais à King's Cross le 1er Septembre et vous ne me voyez pas avant le 30 juin. Vous ne me supportez plus pendant dix mois complets. Ce ne serait pas un soulagement pour vous ? Une vie totalement normale sans un _monstre_, un sorcier dans la maison ? »

« T'es pas un sorcier, Potter, » ricana Dudley.

« Vraiment, Dudley ? » fit Harry en levant un sourcil, qu'il espérait snapien. « Alors comment expliques-tu le fait que tous les objets que tu as cassés dans le seul but de me faire punir se sont retrouvés intacts quand tu revenais avec l'un de tes parents ? Hmm ? Je n'allais quand même pas me laisser faire juste pour ton bon plaisir ! La _Chasse au Harry _me suffit amplement ! »

« Tu as osé user de ta _chose _ dans cette maison ! » hurla son oncle.

« Si je ne l'avais pas fait, tu aurais dû racheter cette bibliothèque trois fois, réparer le robinet une fois, remplacer la tondeuse, jeter les oreillers imbibés de je ne sais plus quelle substance, remplacer la télévision cinq fois, il y a aussi le frigo, le micro-onde, le téléphone, et je ne sais plus encore quoi d'autre tellement Dudley voulait que je me fasse punir ! Tu aurais préféré que je les laisse cassés ? Oh cela aurait été parfait pour ton précieux portefeuille, Oncle Vernon ! Juste magnifique ! Vous seriez beaucoup moins partis en vacances ! Pas que cela aurait beaucoup changé pour moi, je viens jamais avec vous ! J'aurais juste été puni, une bonne correction et jeté dans mon placard ! Excuse-moi d'avoir pensé à ton foutu portefeuille, Monsieur je me plains que lui coûte la peau des fesses ! »

Harry inspira profondément pour se calmer sous les conseils de sa mère tandis que son oncle était devenu blanc à mesure d'entendre l'étendue des dégâts. Il n'était pas vraiment convaincu mais il savait que son fils était souvent venu les voir, lui ou sa femme, pour dire qu'Harry avait fait une grosse bêtise et que finalement il n'y avait rien du tout.

« Maintenant, donnez-moi ma lettre et je vous épargne un enfer sans nom. Car c'est dans un enfer que l'on va finir si on ne répond pas. Le professeur McGonagall ne va pas lâcher l'affaire. D'après maman, ce n'est vraiment pas son genre. »

'_Oh que non ! C'est une Gryffondor !' _

« Rends-la-lui, Vernon, » fit Pétunia en soupirant. « Moins nous aurons affaire à ces gens, mieux ce sera ! »

'_Oh ! Tuney aurait-elle récupérer quelques neurones ?'_

'_Je ne me risquerai pas à lui demander. Je suis déjà chanceux de ne pas être puni pour mon éclat et d'avoir évité le périple !'_

'_Tu es sans conteste le digne fils d'une Gryffondor et d'un Serpentard, Harry !' _rit Lily. _'Tu as eu le courage de les affronter et tu as eu les mots justes pour les faire plier !'_

'_Merci maman.'_

Harry récupéra sa lettre et l'ouvrit. Il mit de côté la lettre de la directrice adjointe et professeure de métamorphoses, Minerva McGonagall et s'attarda sur la liste de fournitures.

« Je te préviens, gamin. Il est hors de question que je paie quoi que ce soit pour ton école de dégénérés ! » fit Vernon d'une voix autoritaire.

« Mes études sont payées depuis ma naissance, » répondit le garçon en sortant une feuille de papier et un bic de son sac dans son placard. Il allait directement répondre en demandant un accompagnateur pour ses courses. « Et je vais sûrement avoir droit à une bourse pour acheter mes affaires vu que je suis un orphelin. »

'_Tu sais que j'ai laissé de l'argent pour toi dans ma voûte ?'_

'_Et le dire tout haut ? Pas question ! Oncle Vernon est tellement avare et cupide qu'il serait capable de le réclamer puisqu'il « m'élève » ! Mentir un peu ne fera de mal à personne …'_

'_Pas bête.'_

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Je vais poster ma lettre. J'ai demandé à ce que quelqu'un m'accompagne pour faire mes courses comme ça vous ne les ferez pas avec moi. »

Harry sortit et alla chez Miss Figgs dont il savait par sa mère qu'elle était une Cracmolle. Il toqua à la porte et fit à la dame son plus beau sourire quand elle lui ouvrit.

« Bonjour Miss Figg. »

« Bonjour Harry. Que puis-je pour toi ? »

« Est-ce que vous pourriez m'aider à poster ma lettre. Mon oncle et ma tante ne voudront pas. »

« Bien sûr, tu veux entrer un moment ? »

« Je veux bien. »

Il resta quelques heures auprès de la vieille dame à s'occuper de ses chats et de lui rendre quelques menus services avant de repartir. Pas une fois il ne parla de magie avec elle. Il ne voulait pas risquer de la blesser avec son enthousiasme d'aller à Poudlard alors qu'elle, venant du monde magique, ne pouvait même pas en faire.

Quand Harry fut parti, Miss Figg s'attarda sur la lettre et vit l'adresse de Poudlard. Elle soupira dans un faible sourire en montant à l'étage pour faire porter la lettre par hibou à l'école de sorcellerie.

Harry reçut deux jours plus tard une réponse lui demandant d'attendre un certain Rubeus Hagrid à l'arrêt de bus de son quartier le lundi suivant.

'_Tu vas voir, Harry. Hagrid est super gentil. C'est un Poufsouffle.'_

'_J'ai hâte de le rencontrer, plus encore. J'ai hâte d'être à Poudlard, de suivre les cours et surtout de ne plus avoir les Dursley sur le dos !'_

'_Oui moi aussi. Bizarrement, avec toute cette normalité durant toutes ces années, j'ai envie de magie. Cela me manque de ne pas en voir H24 ou de ne pas faire de potions.'_

'_On fera tout ensemble,'_ fit Harry en entrant dans son esprit pour embrasser et serrer sa mère dans ses bras.

'_Oui, Harry. Ensemble.'_


	5. Le Chemin de Traverse et la Prophétie

**Chapitre 5 : Le Chemin de Traverse et la Prophétie**

Harry se leva tôt, c'était lundi et Hagrid allait venir le chercher. Il avait hâte de rencontrer l'homme. Enfin, homme … Demi-géant, plutôt. Il s'occupa rapidement de ses corvées du matin avant de sortir pour se rendre à l'arrêt de bus.

Il attendait en discutant avec sa mère, littéralement perdu dans ses pensées, dans la discussion. Il sursauta quand une voix bourrue et grave se fit entendre tout près de lui.

« Salut, c'est toi, Harry ? »

« Oui, bonjour, » sourit Harry, rassuré qu'il ne s'agisse que du demi-géant.

« Je m'appelle Rubeus Hagrid. »

Harry lui serra la main. Elle semblait si minuscule dans les mains du géant, aussi grandes que des couvercles de poubelle.

« Prêt à faire tes courses pour Poudlard ? »

« Oui, monsieur. »

« Appelle-moi Hagrid, tout le monde m'appelle Hagrid, » sourit le géant. « Tu as ta liste ? » Harry la sortit en souriant. « Bien alors, allons-y. »

oO°OoO°Oo

En arrivant dans le Chaudron Baveur, Harry fut surpris de voir tous ces sorciers le regarder comme une bête curieuse, venir lui serrer la main avec énergie, …

'_C'était quoi ça ?'_

'_Je ne sais pas, mon chéri. Demande à Hagrid.'_

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Hagrid ? » demanda-t-il alors. « Tous ces gens, je ne les connais même pas ! »

« Parce que tu es célèbre. »

« Et pourquoi je suis célèbre ? »

« Je me demande si je suis le mieux placer pour répondre à ta question … » Hagrid sortit son parapluie et tapa sur plusieurs briques. « Bienvenue sur le Chemin de Traverse. »

Harry vit enfin la rue sorcière de ses propres yeux et non au travers d'un souvenir. Il regarda partout, à travers toutes les fenêtres de boutiques, tout en suivant Hagrid qui le menait à Gringott's. Pendant ce temps-là, Lily réfléchissait aux propos du demi-géant.

En arrivant devant la banque des sorciers, Harry admira les marches de marbre blanc menant à des portes de bronze. Un gobelin vêtu d'un costume écarlate en gardait l'entrée. Quand le jeune garçon entra dans le hall d'entrée de la banque, il fit face à des portes d'argent dans lesquelles une mise en garde avait été gravée.

_Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir  
Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir  
Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,  
De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer.  
Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,  
D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,  
Voleur, tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,  
Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse. _

Hagrid le mena à un guichet où une série de gobelins travaillaient.

« Mr Harry Potter voudrait retirer un peu d'argent. »

« Ah ! » fit le gobelin en posant sa plume et en se redressant. « Est-ce que Mr Potter a sa clef ? »

« Oh ! Un petit instant ! » fit Hagrid en farfouillant et vidant ses poches sur le comptoir. « Je l'ai quelque part. »

Le gobelin se rassit en jetant un regard noir au géant qui salissait ainsi son plan de travail.

'_J'espère qu'il va vite trouver la clef dans ses poches parce qu'il va finir par se faire tuer…,' _fit la voix inquiète de Lily.

'_Comment il fait pour avoir autant de trucs dans ses poches ?'_ demanda Harry en voyant sachets de nourriture séchées, niffleur, mornilles, noises, bouteilles et flacons en tous genres, un hibou, … être déposés sur le comptoir.

'_Magie. Sûrement un sortilège de poche sans-fond. Je te conseille de l'apprendre rapidement. C'est très pratique.'_

'_Noté.'_

« Ah ! Voilà la petite coquine, » fit Hagrid en montrant la petite clef en or. « Et le professeur Dumbledore vous remet également ceci. Il souhaiterait que je récupère vous-savez-quoi dans le coffre vous-savez-lequel. »

« Très bien, » fit le gobelin en récupérant la clef et une enveloppe que lui tendait le géant.

'_J'aime bien Hagrid mais il a toujours été nul pour ce qui est de la discrétion …,'_ soupira Lily.

'_En même temps, c'est un demi-géant. Difficile de passer inaperçu … »_

Lily rit dans la tête d'Harry alors que ce dernier et Hagrid suivaient le gobelin en direction des wagonnets pour descendre dans les profondeurs de la banque. Ils passèrent d'abord par la voûte que lui avaient laissée sa mère et James Potter. Hagrid tendit à Harry une bourse pour prendre une bonne poignée de galions pour les courses.

'_Je te conseille d'en prendre un peu plus, mon chéri,'_ fit sa mère. _'Pour le train et aussi au cas où tu aurais besoin d'acheter quelque chose en urgence une fois à Poudlard.'_

Harry le fit donc avant de quitter le coffre. Le chemin vers le coffre suivant fut bien plus long. Harry jura avoir vu des flammes au loin, ainsi qu'avoir entendu le grondement d'un dragon. Une fois devant le coffre 713, le gobelin fit glisser un de ses doigts fins dans une rainure de la porte et toute une série de mécanismes de verrouillage se firent entendre. La porte s'ouvrit sur un coffre pratiquement vide. Au centre se trouvait un petit objet emballé dans du papier kraft – ou quelque chose qui y ressemblait.

'_Je me demande ce que c'est,'_ fit Lily.

Harry répéta la question à hagrid.

« Je ne peux pas te le dire, Harry. Cela concerne Dumbledore. C'est top secret. Il faudra n'en parler à personne. »

'_Ah. Nous voilà vraiment éclairés,'_ répliqua Lily, sarcastique, en s'enfonçant dans son canapé en soupirant.

'_Tu es trop curieuse,' _rit Harry.

'_Ose dire que tu ne l'es pas !'_

'_Ben un peu. Mais il y a tellement de choses à voir, que je ne suis pas à une près…'_

Hagrid et Harry remontèrent et sortirent de Gringott's pour rejoindre le Chemin de Traverse. Ils passèrent rapidement chez Fleury et Bott pour acheter tous ses livres et quelques-uns en plus pour sa culture générale sorcière que sa mère ne pouvait malheureusement pas combler par manque d'intérêt dans sa propre vie ou parce que c'était trop récent pour qu'elle soit elle-même au courant. Ils passèrent ensuite rapidement chez l'apothicaire et chez Mme Guipure.

Chez cette dernière, Harry rencontra un garçon arrogant et imbu de sa personne que Lily identifia tout de suite comme étant un membre de la famille Malfoy. _'Surement un futur Serpentard comme tous les Malfoy.' _ Harry le détesta tout de suite. Ils firent quelques autres magasins avant qu'Hagrid l'envoie chez Ollivander's prétextant avoir une petite course à faire rapidement.

Harry rentra donc dans la boutique du fabricant de baguettes. Le vieil homme aux mains noueuses prit ses mesures et lui fit essayer un bon nombre de baguettes. Tellement qu'Harry en avait perdu le compte.

'_Il semblerait que tu sois un grand sorcier, mon chéri. Il est rare de donner autant de fil à retordre à ce vieil Ollivander.'_

'_La manière dont tu l'as dit me rassure pas, bizarrement …'_

'_Je pense juste à quelque chose …'_

'_A quoi ?'_

'_Attendons qu'il te trouve ta baguette et après on verra.'_

Harry soupira en brisant un énième vase dans la boutique. Pas encore cette baguette. Ollivander était tout excité et farfouillait le moindre recoin de son magasin à la recherche de _LA_ baguette qui lui conviendrait. Il prit finalement une boîte poussiéreuse dans le fond.

« Je me demande si … » murmura-t-il.

Il revint à l'avant et tendit la baguette à Harry. Quand ce dernier la prit, il ressentit une intense et douce chaleur le parcourir tandis que des étincelles rouges et vertes s'échappait du bout de bois.

« Etrange. Vraiment très étrange,' fit le vieil homme.

« Excusez-moi, Mr Ollivander, mais … Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ? »

« Je me souviens de chaque baguette que j'ai vendu, Mr Potter. Il est étrange que ce soit celle-ci qui vous est convenu quand on sait que sa sœur vous a fait cette cicatrice. »

'_Et merde,' _soupira Lily.

'_A quel point est-ce problématique pour qu'une telle révélation, que je ne comprends pas d'ailleurs, te fasse jurer de la sorte ?'_

'_C'est la baguette jumelle de celle de Voldemort. Du moins c'est ce que Ollivander sous-entend.'_

'_Ah. C'est grave ?'_

'_Ben tu es un grand sorcier destiné à faire de grandes choses. Un peu comme ce taré. Il a fait de grandes choses, terribles, mais stupéfiantes.'_

'_On pourrait presque dire que vous vous êtes mis de concert tous les deux,' _sourit intérieurement Harry. _'Ollivander et toi venez de dire exactement la même chose !'_

'_Rappelle-moi de te parler de la prophétie ce soir, Harry. Profite de ta journée encore.'_

'_Okay,' _fit Harry en payant. _'Oh ! Regarde ! Hagrid est de retour !'_

En effet, le demi-géant était de retour et tenait une cape avec une magnifique chouette blanche à l'intérieur.

« Voici ton cadeau d'anniversaire un peu à l'avance, » dit-il en souriant.

« Merci, Hagrid. »

'_Elle est vraiment belle. Comment vas-tu l'appeler ?'_

'_Aucune idée. Je vais y réfléchir.'_

Hagrid raccompagna ensuite Harry au 4, Privet Drive et lui tendit son billet pour le train avant de lui souhaiter une bonne fin de vacances. Le jeune garçon retourna dans son placard avec ses affaires et s'occupa avec ses nouvelles lectures jusqu'à ce que sa tante l'appelle pour préparer le souper. Quand il retourna dans son placard, naturellement sans nourriture – ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait dit que sa mère était dans sa tête et qu'elle était furax que cela allait changer quoi que ce soit … malheureusement – il entra dans son esprit et s'installa dans le canapé au coin du feu, à côté de sa mère qui avait le regard plongé dans les flammes.

'_Maman ?'_

'_Hmm. __Oui, Harry ?'_ fit-elle en sortant de ses propres pensées.

'_C'est quoi cette histoire de prophétie ?'_

'_Il y a une dizaine d'années, une voyante a fait une prophétie au sujet d'un enfant à naître capable de vaincre Voldemort. Ce dégénéré en a entendu parler et a cherché à le retrouver.'_

'_Que dit cette prophétie ?'_

'_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois...'_

'_Ah. Le septième mois, c'est juillet non ?'_

'_Oui. Deux garçons étaient désignés pour correspondre à la prophétie : toi et le jeune Neville Londubat.'_

'_Et Voldemort m'a choisi,' _comprit Harry. _'Je suis désolé.'_

'_De quoi, mon chéri ?' _fit Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

'_Que James et toi soyez morts à cause de moi.'_

'_Ce n'est pas ta faute, Harry. Ne pense pas ça. Le responsable, c'est ce fou furieux avide de pouvoir. Nous avons fait ce que tout parent ferait, toute personne adulte sensée ferait : défendre un enfant, un fils. Et je ne regrette pas du tout mon sacrifice. Et je suis sûre que si James était ici avec nous, il dirait la même chose. Alors ne culpabilise pas pour nous, s'il te plait.'_

Lily avait pris son fils dans ses bras en disant cela. Harry avait laissé s'échapper quelques sanglots silencieux et s'était coulé dans l'étreinte de sa mère. C'est ainsi qu'il s'endormit ce soir-là, en boule dans son placard physiquement, mais mentalement, il était allongé dans le canapé, une couverture rouge et or sur lui, la tête posée sur les genoux de sa mère qui lui caressait les cheveux avec amour et tendresse.


	6. Voie 9 trois-quart et Répartition

**Chapitre 6 : Voie 9 ¾ et Répartition.**

Pour faire passer le temps plus vite, Harry s'était mis à lire ses manuels, avec quelques essais de sorts faciles au sein de son placard, sous la supervision de sa mère. Il lut attentivement les livres de potions et d'herbologie qui bien que ce soient des cours différents allaient irrémédiablement de pair. Lily apprit également à son fils quelques informations supplémentaires très utiles qui ne se trouvaient pas dans les bouquins, du moins pas dans ceux de premières années.

Quand arriva enfin le 1er septembre, Harry se leva rapidement, fit ses corvées et attendit que son oncle descende pour lui poser la question la plus importante du jour.

« Oncle Vernon. » L'homme le regarda en s'attendant au pire de la part du _monstre_ qu'il était. « Je dois prendre mon train à onze heures à King's Cross. Est-ce que tu me conduis ou je prends le bus ? »

« Vous autres, avec votre anormalité, vous prenez le train ? » s'étonna le moldu.

'_Ben oui, c'est pour que les nés-moldus ne soient pas trop perdus lors de leur première année, quand ils vont à Poudlard. Et c'est un moyen efficace pour amener des centaines de personnes d'un point A à un point B. Décidément, ils sont idiots ces moldus. Pétunia a vraiment mal choisi son mari …'_

Harry répéta ce que sa mère venait de dire tout en gardant pour lui le dernier commentaire. Il tenait quand même à la vie.

« Je dois aller à Londres de toute façon. Monte à l'arrière de la voiture et ne fais pas de bêtise, ni de ta monstruosité, ni rien du tout. Compris ? »

« Oui, Oncle Vernon. »

Arrivés à la gare, Vernon Dursley fut étrangement serviable. Harry se demandait pourquoi. Il avait l'impression qu'il se fichait de sa tête depuis qu'il lui avait dit le numéro du quai d'où partait le Poudlard Express.

'_Qu'est-ce qu'il mijote à ton avis, Harry ?'_

'_Sais pas. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Je m'en fiche un peu, ce soir je serai à Poudlard !'_

'_Oui, tu as raison.' _Petit moment de pause. _'C'est quand même intriguant….'_

Harry et son oncle arrivèrent entre les voies 9 et 10. C'est à ce moment-là que mère et fils comprirent le comportement du moldu.

« Voici la voie 9, » fit l'Oncle Vernon en tendant le bras d'un coté. « Et la voie 10, » en tendant son autre bras dans la direction opposée. « J'imagine que la voie 9 ¾ doit se trouver quelque part entre les deux, mais j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne soit pas encore construite, » termina-t-il en se retenant de ricaner. « Bon voyage ! »

'_Il est idiot … Et la magie ça sert à quoi ? Franchement …. C'est vrai que l'on va crier sur tous les toits : « Oyez ! Oyez ! Approchez, venez voir le train pour Poudlard, école de magie ! » Vraiment, Vernon est vraiment un cas désespéré…'_

« Merci de m'avoir conduit jusqu'ici, Oncle Vernon, » répondit Harry le sourire aux lèvres en entendant les propos de sa mère. « Maman va me guider pour le reste du chemin. Au revoir. »

Harry prit son chariot et le poussa en suivant les indications de sa mère sans remarquer le regard étonné de son oncle. Ce gamin avait-il vraiment sa mère dans sa tête ? Non, c'était impossible ! Bien que cela pourrait expliquer bien des choses …

Un peu plus loin, Harry fixait un pilier entre les deux voies.

'_Cours sur le piler, entre les voies 9 et 10, tu passeras au travers. La voie 9 ¾ est juste derrière.'_

'_Sûr ?'_

'_Certaine.'_

'_Flippant…'_

'_Non, Harry,'_ rit Lily. _'C'est magique !'_

Le jeune garçon courut et passa au travers du pilier sans rencontrer le moindre obstacle. Il vit apparaître devant lui la grosse locomotive rouge du Poudlard Express. Il regarda sa montre. 10h15. Il avait largement le temps de s'installer et de déjà se changer avant qu'il n'y ait beaucoup trop de monde.

Il s'installa confortablement et sortit son cahier à dessin qu'il avait acheté sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il avait la particularité de ne jamais se terminer, des pages s'ajoutant toujours à l'infini. Il avait aussi acheté un bloc de feuilles plus grandes pour les beaux dessins et autres croquis qu'il ferait une fois à Poudlard, quand il aurait – enfin – de l'espace pour travailler et exprimer – enfin – tout son talent artistique.

Le train démarra et le temps passa rapidement. Les paysages défilèrent : Londres, banlieues, campagne, vertes prairies et pâturages, champs, collines sauvages et boisées, … Harry n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention. Il fut interrompu dans son activité par l'arrivée d'une jeune brune, apparemment aussi future élève de Poudlard, suivie d'un jeune blond d'environ le même âge.

« Bonjour, » dit-elle alors que le garçon derrière elle le salua timidement d'un signe de tête.

« Salut. »

« Dis, est-ce que tu n'aurais pas vu un crapaud ? Neville a perdu le sien. »

« Hmm. Non, je suis désolé. »

'_Qu'ils aillent voir un préfet. Un _accio_ devrait faire l'affaire.'_

Harry répéta l'information à la jeune fille.

« Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas puisque tu sais ce qu'il faut faire ? » demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

« Parce que je ne sais pas encore lancer un _accio_, je rentre seulement à Poudlard. »

« Oh ! D'accord … Merci pour le conseil. Au fait, je m'appelle Hermione Granger. »

« Harry. Harry Potter. »

« C'est toi ? Harry Potter ? »

Ce dernier soupira. Il s'y attendait un peu.

« Oui et avant que tu ne viennes me poser plein de questions sur moi, ma vie, mes préférences, non, je ne veux pas en parler, pas si c'est pour retrouver ces informations dans le journal juste après. Je ne veux pas d'une célébrité mal placée et de toute cette admiration juste parce que j'ai fait exploser un mage noir quand j'étais un bébé. J'aimerais qu'on me laisse tranquille avec ça. J'ai à chaque fois l'impression d'être un phénomène de foire ! »

« Désolée, » répondit Hermione d'une petite voix.

Harry secoua la tête. Cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance si elle avait compris.

« Heu …, » dit-elle ensuite. « On se voit plus tard. »

« Salut. »

Et les deux jeunes partirent, laissant Harry à nouveau seul dans son compartiment.

'_Tu as été peut-être un peu trop dure avec cette jeune fille.'_

'_Je préfère mettre les points sur les « i » tout de suite. J'ai pas envie de réitérer l'expérience du Chemin de Traverse ou du Chaudron Baveur.'_

'_Tu sais que tu devras quand même y faire face … Et très bientôt. »_

'_Oui, mais le plus tard sera le mieux.'_

Il reprit son croquis, acheta quelques patacitrouilles quand la sorcière passa avec son chariot et se perdit finalement dans la contemplation du paysage. Il entendit à nouveau la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrir. Quand il y tourna son regard, ce fut pour y voir le jeune blond qu'il avait rencontré chez Mme Guipure, et il était accompagné de deux grosses armoires à glace.

« Est-ce que les rumeurs sont vraies ? » demanda le blond.

« Tout dépend de ce qu'elles disent, » répondit Harry qui tenait toujours son crayon et griffonnait distraitement dans son carnet.

« Harry Potter serait dans ce compartiment. »

Harry soupira mais garda le silence.

« Tu pourrais me répondre, » siffla le garçon. « Je te fais l'honneur de t'adresser la parole ! »

'_C'est définitivement le fils de Lucius Malfoy,'_ renifla Lily. _'Exactement la même façon de parler, d'exiger les choses, comme si tout leur était dû.'_

« Ecoute-moi bien, » dit lentement Harry en posant son crayon et se tournant totalement vers les trois garçons pour leur faire face. « Si tu es juste intéressé par ma célébrité, tu ferais mieux de dégager avec tes deux amis. Je ne veux pas de relations où les gens ne feraient que profiter de moi. Si tu fais partie de ces gens-là, va-t'en. »

« Tu oses me parler comme ça ?! Sais-tu seulement qui je suis ? »

« Un Malfoy. Le fils de Lord Malfoy. Désolé je ne connais pas ton petit nom. »

« Drago. »

« Eh bien, Drago Malfoy. Tu cherches un ami ? Si on peut s'entendre, pourquoi pas. Tu cherches ma compagnie juste pour te faire bien voir par la société et monter dans l'échelle sociale, en admettant que ce soit possible vu ton futur statut de Lord, tu peux alors prendre tes clics et tes clacs et aller voir ailleurs. »

Les acolytes de Malfoy s'avancèrent dans la pièce, menaçants.

« Allez-y. Attaquez-moi, » fit Harry en haussant des épaules.

Il avait l'habitude de toute façon, mais il se sentait un peu protégé aussi. Et à raison.

« Il y aura du bruit et les préfets rappliqueront, » continua-t-il. « Vous serez punis avant même d'arriver à Poudlard. »

Malfoy leva la main pour arrêter ses deux hommes de main – il était sans conteste le meneur de la bande –, puis, ils partirent tous les trois non sans lancer un regard noir à Harry.

'_Je crois que tu t'es fait un ennemi, mon chéri.'_

'_M'en fiche. Rien que ce que je viens de voir me donnait pas envie de le choisir comme ami. J'ai presque cru voir la bande à Big D.'_

Harry termina le croquis de sa mère et rangea son cahier dans sa malle en voyant le ciel s'assombrir à l'extérieur. Il allait bientôt arriver à la gare de Pré-au-Lard.

'_Tu vas voir. La vision de Poudlard à partir du lac est inoubliable.'_

'_Et il fait beau, ce soir. Aucun nuage et la lune est bien visible.'_

'_Les conditions parfaites pour admirer le château,' _confirma Lily.

Et effectivement, la vision du château était magique. Il l'admira avec un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Harry suivit ensuite Hagrid à travers le parc avec les autres élèves de premières années. Ils furent confiés au professeur McGonagall. Cette dernière les mena ensuite dans la Grande Salle devant tous les autres élèves déjà attablés.

'_Oh Merlin tout puissant !' _s'exclama Lily.

'_Maman ? Ca va ?' _demanda Harry qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre ce ton dans la voix de sa mère, surtout qu'il n'en comprenait pas non plus la raison.

'_Regarde l'homme en noir sur la gauche, à la table des professeurs. C'est ton père ! Par Merlin, Viviane et Morgane ! Qu'es-ce qui lui est arrivé ? On dirait qu'il est …'_

'_Malheureux ? Aigri ?'_

'_Oui …'_

'_En même temps, sa femme l'a quitté pour partir dans les bras d'un autre… Tu l'aurais pris comment toi ?'_

'_Touché.'_

McGonagall commença à appeler les élèves, arrachant Harry à la contemplation de son père. Il se demandait dans quelle maison il irait. Il savait qu'il était un Gryffondor mais aussi un Serpentard. Hors ces deux maisons se détestaient depuis des siècles. A chaque élève réparti, des applaudissements fusaient de la table qui accueillait son nouveau ou sa nouvelle camarade.

« Harry Potter. »

Le silence se fit dans la salle et des murmures précipités se firent entendre quelques secondes après. Tout le monde le fixait intensément, certains se dressant pour mieux le voir.

'_Encore le phénomène de foire …'_

'_Tais-toi, avance et fais-toi répartir. Je veux savoir où tu iras !'_

'_D'accord, maman,_' pouffa intérieurement Harry.

Il s'assit sur le tabouret et le professeur McGonagall posa le choixpeau sur sa tête.

'_Ah. En voilà une surprise,'_ fit l'artefact magique.

'_Bonjour, Mr le Choixpeau.'_

'_Bonjour à toi Harry Potter, et à toi aussi Lily Snape.'_

'_Mince, je me suis fait repérée. Bonsoir, Mr le Choixpeau.'_

'_Je vois que tu as trouvé refuge dans le corps de ton fils et que tu l'as protégé depuis. Tu lui as appris beaucoup de choses aussi. Quel soif d'apprendre. Curieux, courageux, rusé. Un peu d'ambition aussi mais bien placée. Alors où vais-je te mettre … ?' _Le Choixpeau réfléchit un moment. '_Les maison Gryffondor et Serpentard sont celles qui te conviennent le mieux.'_

'_Mets-le à Serpentard, s'il te plait, Choixpeau,'_ demanda Lily. _'il s'y épanouira bien.'_

'_C'est aussi le cas pour Gryffondor.'_

'_On tire à pile ou face ?'_

'_Sinon, est-ce que je peux choisir ?' _demanda Harry.

'_Dans quelle maison voudrais-tu aller, Harry Potter ?'_

'_Serpentard. La même maison que mon père.'_

'_Alors ce sera …'_

'_Attends avant de le crier !'_ s'exclama Lily. _'Je dois te demander quelque chose.'_

'_Oui ?'_ demanda le Choixpeau, intrigué par la demande de la sorcière.

'_Ne dis à personne que je suis dans la tête d'Harry. Je préférerais qu'il divulgue lui-même ma présence aux gens en qui nous aurons une totale confiance.'_

'_Très bien, je vous le promets à tous les deux.'_

oO°OoO°Oo

Severus avait hâte que cette satanée soirée soit finie. Chaque année, c'était la même chose. La répartition. Les cris et les applaudissements qui lui faisaient mal aux tympans. Il avait une sainte horreur du bruit. Il remarqua soudain qu'un garçon le fixait intensément, le visage neutre. Il le regarda à son tour, le détaillant. Un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs mi-longs et aux yeux …

'_Ah non ! Pas ce bâtard de fils Potter !'_

Pourquoi ce garçon le fixait-il ainsi ? Il ne pouvait pas regarder quelqu'un d'autre ? Le fichu chat de salon commença enfin la répartition et le foutu Potter détourna enfin le regard.

« Harry Potter. »

'_Il ira à Gryffondor, comme ses deux parents ! De la graine de Gryffondor !'_

Toutefois, il remarqua comme tout le monde que le Choixpeau gardait son silence depuis plusieurs minutes déjà.

'_Bon sang ! Il va le foutre à Gryffondor, ce maudit môme !'_

« SERPENTARD ! » cria le Choixpeau.

'_QUOI ?! Ce lion n'a rien à foutre chez mes serpents ! Maudit Choixpeau !'_

Dans la salle régnait un silence pesant, aucun applaudissement, à peine un murmure. Les serpentards étaient toujours calmes mais ils applaudissaient toujours poliment en général. Là, rien. Ils étaient choqués. Harry Potter, le vainqueur du Seigneur des Ténèbres, se dirigeait vers la table des Serpentards. Les autres maisons aussi le regardaient bizarrement et Severus remarqua la pointe de haine dans les yeux de certains Gryffondors.

Il se retint de gémir à l'idée de devoir supporter ce foutu gamin au sein de sa maison pour les sept prochaines années. Il mangea à peine son repas ce soir-là, l'appétit coupé. Comment pourrait-il manger avec Potter parmi ses serpents ?

Il y avait un lion dans son nid de serpents !

oO°OoO°Oo

« SERPENTARD ! »

Silence lourd.

'_Maman… Je crois qu'il y a comme un malaise …,' _dit Harry alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la table vert-et-argent.

'_Je le sens moi aussi, mon chéri.'_

'_Pourquoi on me fixe comme ça ?'_

'_Je ne sais pas.'_

'_Je demande ?'_

'_Vu comment tes camarades te fixent aussi, attendons plutôt de voir comment les choses vont évoluer.'_

Harry s'était installé en face de Drago Malfoy, à coté de Millicent Bullstrode. Il voyait le regard haineux du blond. Il se demandait pourquoi. Il avait été si fort et sec que ça dans le train ? Il soupira et attendit la fin du repas en discutant avec sa mère et suivant ses conseils pour bien se tenir car il était fixé par des regards désapprobateurs venant de toute sa maison.

_'Les Serpentards sont très portés sur l'étiquette,'_ avait-elle dit.

Quand vint l'heure de rentrer dans la salle commune, Lily était toute excitée.

'_Je vais enfin pouvoir voire l'antre des Serpentards !'_

'_Tu ne l'as jamais vu ?'_

'_Ben non, je suis une Gryffondor … !'_

Harry suivit son préfet, Marcus Flint, en direction des cachots. Plus ils s'enfonçaient dans les profondeurs du château, plus il faisait froid. Ils arrivèrent devant un mur de pierre.

« Salazar,' dit Flint et le mur laissa place à un tunnel qui s'ouvrait plus loin sur la salle commune des Serpentards.

'_Quelle manque d'originalité !'_ ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Lily par rapport au mot de passe.

Le préfet Flint ordonna que tous les serpentards se tiennent dans la salle commune, triés par année, des plus jeunes aux plus âgés, en rangs serrés. Harry rejoignit les autres premières.

'_C'est quoi ça ? On est arrivé à l'armée ou quoi ?' _demanda Lily. _'Même à mon époque, les serpentards n'étaient pas aussi coincés. On dirait qu'ils ont un manche à balai dans le …'_

'_MAMAN !'_

'_Quoi ?'_

'_Tais-toi ! Voilà papa qui arrive !'_

'_D'accord,' _répondit-elle. _'Bon sang ! Toujours aussi théâtral. Bien que dans un style différent …'_

'_Maman …'_

Harry commençait à s'impatienter. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

'_D'accord, d'accord. Je me tais.'_

Severus Snape, directeur de la maison Serpentard, était entré dans la salle commune vert-et-argent. Il avait une expression féroce sur le visage et son mouvement ample de sa cape couleur charbon le faisant ressembler à une chauve-souris. Toutes les premières années, sauf Malfoy et lui, s'étaient un peu tassé d'appréhension et de frayeur à l'arrivée du sinistre personnage. Harry vit les yeux de son père parcourir la petite assemblée de serpents en face de lui, s'arrêtant sur lui un peu plus que sur tous les autres.

'_Pas du tout rassurant,_' murmura-t-il à sa mère alors qu'il ne voyait que dégoût et haine dans ce regard sombre.

« Vous êtes tous des serpentards, » dit-il de sa voix basse et grave, menaçante. « Les maîtres mots ici sont fierté, pouvoir, ruse et survie. Unité et force. J'attends de vous que vous fassiez l'objet de doute, de suspicion et de peur. Les autres élèves ainsi que les professeurs doivent le croire. Le directeur aussi si vous arrivez à le convaincre … »

'_Cours toujours et bois de l'eau claire, papa ! Je ne vais pas devenir un connard comme Dudley !'_

« Ils vous craindrons vous et ce que vous pourriez devenir. Vous êtes dans la maison du grand et célèbre Salazar Serpentard, connu pour son pouvoir et pour ses critères très … sélectifs. » Severus Snape jeta un regard assassin à Harry. « Vous avez un grand potentiel, sinon vous ne seriez pas ici. Et votre potentiel, tout le monde vous l'enviera… »

Un silence accompagna ses mots tandis qu'il marchait et fixait ses serpentards.

« Voici les règles de notre maison. La première est la plus importante. Mr Flint ? »

Marcus Flint se redressa encore plus.

« Oui, Monsieur. Règle numéro un : nous sommes un. Les Serpentards sont la maison. »

« Exact. Si au sein même de cette salle commune les querelles sont tolérées jusqu'à un certain point. » Nouveau regard haineux vers Harry. « A l'extérieur de ces murs, vous avez l'obligation de rester soudés. Une famille. L'unité de la maison avant tout. Personne ne vous aura à sa merci si vous respectez cette règle, et ceux qui vous craindront ne penseront même pas à vous monter les uns contre les autres et ainsi pouvoir vous utiliser comme de vulgaires pions dans leurs sombres desseins. »

'_J'arrive pas à discerner s'il nous fait un discours pro- ou anti- mangemort là. Et toi ?'_

'_Difficile à dire, Harry. Les Serpentards sont connus pour leur habileté à manier les mots.'_

« Si, en dehors de la salle commune, un membre de votre maison est en danger, ou a besoin d'aide, vous l'assisterez. Cela concerne le travail scolaire, les projets et arriver en classe à l'heure. Les duels et les rixes sont interdits dans les couloirs du château ! A tous les étudiants ! »

Nouveau silence de la part de l'homme vêtu de noir pour permettre aux nouveaux venus d'assimiler les informations et de donner une piqûre de rappel aux plus anciens qui avaient la fâcheuse manie d'enfreindre ces simples règles.

« Vous veillerez également à avoir une tenue irréprochable et vous vous comporterez comme des jeunes gens de la bonne société sorcière. La liste des critères, règles et protocoles à suivre sont sur le tableau d'affichage. Aucun manquement ne sera toléré. Et cela s'applique immédiatement. »

Nouveau silence.

« Il y a un emploi du temps strict pour les devoirs et l'heure du coucher. Ainsi que pour les douches. Je veux également vous voir tous les jours, week-end compris dans la Grande Salle, habillés, à 7h30 précise. Une fois encore aucun manquement ne sera toléré. »

Il s'arrêta de marcher et fit face à ses serpents – et le lion qui avait fait son intrusion – de toute sa hauteur.

« Des questions ? » Aucune main ne se leva. « Bien. »

L'homme en noir disparut comme il était apparu.

_'C'était quoi ça ?!' _paniqua légèrement Harry maintenant que son père n'était plus là.

'_Je ne sais pas, mon chéri. Mais une chose est sûre, on est à l'armée !'_

'_Oh la galère …'_

'_Va devant le tableau d'affichage que je lise les règles avec toi. Il a l'air d'être devenu tellement …. Y a pas de mot pour le décrire … Autant éviter de l'énerver.'_

'_D'accord…'_


	7. Début des cours

**Chapitre 7 : Début des cours**

Harry se leva en sursaut, recouvert de sueur. Il venait de faire un mauvais rêve. Il était entouré de flammes et faisait face à un miroir sous la menace d'un inconnu.

'_Quel affreux cauchemar !'_

'_Oui, je te l'accorde, mon chéri,'_ murmura Lily en diffusant cette onde d'amour semblable à un câlin. _'Quelle heure est-il ?'_

'_Hum… 05h03.'_

'_Aïe.'_

'_Maman ?'_

'_Cela expliquerait le petit pincement que j'ai ressenti à travers ta magie.'_

'_Quel pincement ?'_

'_Une alarme a été posée sur le dortoir.'_

'_Oh ! Super …,' _soupira le garçon intérieurement en regardant son voisin de chambrée, Théodore Nott, toujours endormi. _'A quoi dois-je m'attendre ?'_

'_Je ne saurais pas te dire, mon chéri. Ton père s'est assombri à première vue. Je tâtonne autant que toi.'_

'_Bon ! Comme l'alarme est quand même déclenchée, que je suis couvert de sueur, je vais me rafraîchir le visage,' _dit-il en se le frottant avec le revers de sa manche.

'_Prends ta baguette.'_

'_Je ne sais pas vraiment m'en servir …'_

'_Prends-la quand même.'_

'_Oui, Oui,' _répondit-il en la prenant. _'Un sorcier prudent prend toujours sa baguette….'_

'_Vigilance constante ! Voilà ce que disait un vieil ami.'_

Harry fit son chemin vers la salle de bain et s'aspergea le visage d'eau fraîche et respira profondément, les yeux fermés pour chasser les dernières traces de mauvais rêves.

« A quel point êtes-vous déficient, Potter ? » grogna une voix d'homme derrière lui.

« Professeur, bonjour, » fit Harry d'une voix neutre mais toujours ensommeillée. « Je suis navré d'avoir déclenché les alarmes et de vous avoir réveillé. Ce n'était pas intentionnel. J'ai fait un cauchemar. Je retourne me coucher de ce pas. »

« Et vous pensez que je vais vous croire, Potter, » fit l'homme en croisant ses bras sur son torse pour paraître encore plus menaçant. « Vous êtes tout comme votre père ! »

'_Vu comment il te parle, te regarde,' _dit lentement Lily. _'J'ai l'impression qu'il te prends pour …'_

'_James Potter. Je m'en doutais un peu.'_

« Je suis désolé, professeur, mais n'ayant jamais connu mon père, je peux difficilement confirmer ou infirmer vos propos. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne gère pas mes rêves et je ne fais pas mes cauchemars par plaisir !

« Sur un autre ton, Potter ! Cinq points en moins à Serpentard pour votre insolence ! »

'_Quoi ?! Déjà ! Mais il a la main légère ! On vient de se lever en sursaut, bon sang !'_

'_Il est loin le gentil et souriant Severus Snape que tu connaissais, maman …,'_ dit Harry dont la voix était teintée de colère.

« Loin de moi l'envie d'être désagréable, professeur. Je suis désolé. Que faisons-nous maintenant ? Je retourne dans mon lit ? Ou restons-nous ici jusqu'au moment où vous aurez décidé de m'achever ? »

'_Harry !'_

'_Il m'énerve ! J'ai même pas le droit de faire un cauchemar tranquille !'_

« Cinq autres points en moins pour Serpentard, Mr Potter ! »

« Oula ! Okay, » fit Harry maintenant glacial mais déterminé à rester poli au minimum dans ses propos. « Est-ce que vous avez une preuve que je mens ? Non ! Et ne rentrez pas dans ma tête ! C'est mon espace privé ! Vous ne voudriez pas que quelqu'un empiète sur vos plates-bandes alors ne venez pas sur les miennes. Pas sans mon autorisation ! »

« Dix points en moins pour votre insolence et retenue ce soir dans mon bureau, Potter ! Vous auriez dû finir à Gryffondor. Tout comme vos parents ! »

'_A demi-mot, ça veut dire que je ne suis pas le bienvenu ? Ou j'ai mal compris ?'_

'_Non, non, tu as très bien compris, mon chéri,'_ fit Lily, rageuse contre son ex-mari. _'Tu devras te tenir à carreaux.'_

'_Okay.'_

« Potter ! » La voix de Snape claqua, résonnant de manière désagréable dans la salle d'eau. « Ecoutez-moi quand je vous parle ! »

« Pardonnez-moi, professeur. Je réfléchissais. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui occupe la tête de notre célébrité locale qui soit plus important que les propos de son professeur ? »

Harry soupira.

« Professeur, vous n'avez pas voulu entendre la vérité vis-à-vis de mon cauchemar. Et je suis encore trop fatigué pour vous dire un joli mensonge bien étoffé ! Puis-je retourner au lit finir ma nuit ? » Il regarda sa montre. « C'est-à-dire une demi-heure de sommeil maintenant… »

« Allez-y, » siffla l'homme. « Mais je vous veux ce soir dans mon bureau pour votre retenue. »

Harry acquiesça d'un mouvement sec de la tête et quitta rapidement la salle d'eau.

'_Je ne sais pas si je l'aime encore ou si je ne vais pas commencer à le détester,'_ commenta Harry en retournant dans son lit pour se plonger tout de suite après dans son mon intérieur pour la demi-heure qui lui restait.

'_Il reste ton père, Harry, tu ne peux pas le détester,' _répondit Lily en enlaçant son fils. _'Même s'il mériterait largement de se faire remonter les bretelles pour le coup.'_

'_J'ai une retenue avec lui, ce soir. Il y a mieux comme premier rendez-vous père-fils.'_

Un peu plus loin, l'homme en noir maudissait le garçon qui avait osé interrompre son si précieux sommeil en bravant le couvre-feu. Un cauchemar… Quel mensonge ! Il n'en avait jamais entendu de plus ridicule ! Il retourna dans ses quartiers de très mauvais poil pour son début de journée.

oO°OoO°Oo

Harry arriva avec tous les autres Serpentards dans la Grande Salle à l'heure. Il s'était fait houspiller par toute la maison pour leur avoir déjà fait perdre vingt points. Décidément les nouvelles allaient vite. Et personne ne voulait lui parler.

'_Tant mieux. Je préfère discuter avec toi, maman. Tu es de bien meilleure compagnie.'_

'_Merci, c'est gentil mais il faudra aussi que tu fasses des liens avec ta maison.'_

'_Qu'on me prenne pour un menteur quand je mens d'accord, mais pas quand je dis la vérité !'_

'_Je sais mon chéri. Ton père a été injuste.'_

Quand il reçut son emploi du temps – récoltant un nouveau regard noir de son père au passage – il se retint de justesse de gémir. Il commençait avec métamorphoses et puis juste après, potions, le tout avec les Gryffondors. Si le fait de se retrouver avec les rouges et ors toute une matinée ne le dérangeait pas, il n'était pas pressé de revoir son père après l'altercation qu'il venait d'avoir. Déjà qu'il devait le rejoindre au soir.

'_Il est peut-être différent en cours,'_ fit sa mère.

'_Tu es optimiste, toi.'_

'_Toujours ! Et puis, j'ai travaillé la théorie avec toi. Il ne pourra rien te dire.' _

'…'

oO°OoO°Oo

'_Allez mon chéri, visualise.'_

'J_e sais le faire, maman. C'est juste que je n'ai pas envie de faire mon intéressant en réussissant le premier.'_

'_On dirait que ton père t'a marqué ce matin…'_

'_C'est surtout la comparaison avec James Potter qui m'a marquée ! Je suis un Snape !'_

'_Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas en te montrant plus nul que tu ne l'es en réalité que tu vas le rendre fier.'_

'…'

'_Je pense que ton père ne changera jamais pour une chose, c'est bien le travail assidu. Je me souviens qu'il y mettait un point d'honneur étant plus jeune.'_

'_Moi, c'est mon poing dans la figure que j'ai envie de mettre avec ce qu'il a dit ce matin, et pourtant je ne suis pas d'un naturel violent !'_

'_Evite de le faire, s'il te plait.'_

« Allez, Mr Potter, » fit la voix du professeur McGonagall derrière lui, coupant court à la discussion avec Lily. « On visualise et on transfigure cette allumette en aiguille. »

Harry soupira, murmura l'incantation sans trop vraiment y penser. Il avait déjà fait cet exercice une bonne vingtaine de fois avec sa mère.

« 20 points pour Serpentard, Mr Potter, » dit la sorcière.

'_Le bon coté des choses,'_ dit sa mère. _'Tu as récupéré les points qu'il t'a retirés ce matin.'_

'_Mais j'ai toujours sa retenue comme cadeau de _bienvenue_.'_

'_Essaie de lui grappiller des points en potions.'_

'_Que … rien du tout ! Tu l'as entendu hier non ? Je ne me laisserai pas me faire écraser, même si c'est par un autre serpentard et que ce serpentard à 31 ans !'_

« Comment tu fais ? » demanda la jeune Gryffondor à côté de lui.

Harry tourna son visage vers elle pour la première fois de la journée et reconnut Hermione Granger. Il lui sourit et lui expliqua les étapes pour l'exercice. La brune réussit à rendre son allumette plus fine et argentée avant la fin du cours, elle n'était pas loin de réussir complètement l'exercice.

« La clef en métamorphose, c'est de visualiser ce que tu veux, » dit-il alors que la cloche sonnait.

Il rangea ses affaires et partait déjà quand la Gryffondor l'attrapa par le bras.

« Est-ce que cela te dérange si je fais le chemin avec toi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non, bien sûr que non, » répondit Harry avec un sourire. « Viens. Les cachots, c'est par là, » ajouta-t-il alors qu'elle partait dans la mauvaise direction.

« Oh. Merci. » Elle resta silencieuse un moment. « Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? »

« Tu viens de le faire, » rit Harry. « Mais tu peux recommencer. »

« Le professeur Snape, il n'est pas si méchant et effrayant que ça, si ? »

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

« Parce que tu l'as vu hier soir vu que c'est ton directeur de maison. Et que tous les autres Gryffondors nous ont fait limite une tête d'enterrement en apprenant qu'on avait potions en deuxième heure. »

'_Mais Severus a vraiment une sale réputation ma parole !'_

« Difficile de te répondre franchement. Je suis moi-même partagé. »

« Ah ? »

Hermione le regardait, curieuse. Il soupira.

« J'ai parmi mes connaissances une personne qui l'a très bien connu. C'était avant ma naissance. Mais les descriptions que j'ai de cet homme et l'homme en question ne concordent pas. Pas vraiment. De plus, j'ai déjà une retenue avec lui ce soir … »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » fit-elle en relevant les sourcils, étonnée.

« Tu vas rire, mais à part sortir de mon lit après avoir fait un cauchemar et m'être asperger le visage d'eau, rien du tout. Je n'ai absolument rien fait. Mais il ne m'a pas cru. »

« Et donc tu penses quoi de cet homme ? »

« J'en sais rien. Pas grand bien pour le moment. Mais ce n'est pas en une nuit que l'on peut se forger une opinion, tu ne crois pas ? »

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la classe de potions. Harry rejoignit le rang des Serpentards tandis qu'elle rejoignait les Gryffondors.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Potter ? » demanda Malfoy en un murmure, glacial. « Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec cette Sang-de-Bourbe ? »

'_Harry, je t'interdis de devenir ami avec ce jeune homme tant qu'il n'apprendra pas à tenir sa langue !'_

'… _Laisse-moi deviner. Sang-de-Bourbe est un terme déplacé.'_

'_Pire que ça ! Cela désigne les nés-moldus et c'est une des pires insultes que l'on puisse recevoir ! Ce sont généralement les « Sangs-Purs » qui utilisent de tels propos !'_

'_D'accord. Amitié avec Malfoy impossible. De toute façon, il ne m'avait vraiment pas fait bonne impression.'_

Harry avait pendant qu'il recevait ces informations, fusillé le blond du regard, les lèvres pincées.

« On réglera cette histoire dans la salle commune, Malfoy, » dit-il.

« Pourquoi pas ici ? »

« Parce que le professeur Snape a été clair sur certains points, hier, il me semble, » siffla Harry en tournant le dos au blond.

oO°OoO°Oo

Severus Snape s'apprêtait à recevoir les premières années. Les Gryffondors-Serpentards. Et dire qu'à une époque, il aimait ce mélange de maisons pour le cours de potions, maintenant il le détestait. Depuis qu'il avait eu le cœur brisé, il détestait tout ce qui lui rappelait de près ou de loin Lily.

Il chassa ses mauvais souvenirs et sombres pensées, releva ses barrière d'occlumancie et alla ouvrir la porte.

« Pourquoi pas ici ? »

C'était la voix de son filleul.

« Parce que le professeur Snape a été clair sur certains points, hier, il me semble, » répondit Potter.

'_Alors, le gamin Potter sait obéir,' _s'étonna intérieurement le serpentard.

Il fit entrer la classe silencieuse. Ses serpents étaient en nombre impairs, il se demandait qui allait être le malheureux à s'installer à côté des lions. En voyant Potter s'installer sur un banc seul et être rejoint par une petite brune de Gryffondor, il se dit qu'il valait mieux que ce soit le morveux Potter. C'est de toute façon de la graine de Gryffondor.

Il fit l'appel, fusillant Potter du regard pour faire bonne mesure, avant de commencer l'introduction de son cours.

« Il n'y aura ni baguette magique, ni incantation idiote dans ce cours, » dit-il de sa voix grave, à peine plus haute qu'un murmure. « Vous êtes là pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art délicat de la préparation des potions. Aussi, je ne m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens... Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même, à emprisonner la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours. »

Son discours fut ponctué d'un lourd silence comme il les aimait.

'_Bon ! Voyons à quel point le morveux Potter est comme son père …'_

« Mr Potter. »

« Monsieur ? »

« Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ? »

Le regard du gamin se perdit quelques instants dans le vide, trop du point de vue du maître des potions. Il s'apprêtait à humilier le gosse face à son manque de connaissance quand ce dernier ouvrit la bouche.

« Un puissant somnifère, Monsieur. La goutte du Mort-Vivant. »

'_Une bonne réponse. Peut-être un coup de chance. Essayons encore.'_

« Où iriez-vous si je vous demandais d'aller me chercher un bézoard ? »

« Le bézoard est une pierre que l'on trouve dans l'estomac des chèvres. Elle sert d'antidote à la plupart des poisons. »

'_Il est sûr qu'il a ouvert son livre mais je vais l'avoir.'_

« Quelle est la différence entre le napel et le Tue-Loup ? »

« Aucune différence, Monsieur. Cette plante porte également le nom d'aconite. »

'_Ce n'est pas comme ça que je vais l'avoir. Corsons les choses un petit peu….'_

« Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens en mélangeant de l'extrait de lavande, du miel, de la sève de botruc et des pétales de moly ? »

Potter s'immobilisa, les sourcils froncés. Même la gamine à côté de lui qui s'obstinait à lever la main pour montrer qu'elle savait la réponse ne leva pas le bras.

'_En même temps, c'est une question du niveau quatrième,' _jubila intérieurement le Serpentard. _'Potter ne pourra pas répondre.'_

« Un baume de soin basique, monsieur, » répondit l'enfant aux yeux verts. « On peut en augmenter l'efficacité en y ajoutant des racines d'astragales ou une infusion de calendula. Tout dépend à quoi on le destine. »

Les yeux de Severus s'agrandirent très légèrement. Dire qu'il était surpris était un euphémisme. Mais comment savait-il ? Avait-il triché ? L'homme en noir plongea son regard onyx dans les yeux émeraudes dans le but d'user de légilimancie. Il fut bloqué par de puissantes barrières, encore plus puissantes qu'au matin même.

'_Un occlumens ?! Naturel sans doute. Impressionnant. '_

Severus fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait et remercia Merlin que, pour cette occasion, Potter soit un serpentard car sinon il aurait vraiment été malade. Déjà que donner des points à Potter lui donnait la nausée.

« Dix points pour Serpentard pour vos bonnes réponses, Mr Potter, » dit-il de sa voix basse, neutre, le visage impassible.

oO°OoO°Oo

Quand ils entrèrent dans la classe, Harry vit tous les Serpentards se mettre par paire et il se retrouva seul sur une paillasse. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione vienne lui demander si cela le dérangeait si elle s'installait là. Il lui avait souri et l'avait invitée à s'asseoir. Il resta silencieux tout du long et soutint le regard de son père lorsqu'il faisait l'appel et à chaque moment où il le regardait lors de son speech d'introduction.

'_Il a décidément envie de se faire craindre et respecter.'_

'_Et ça marche, maman. Regarde les Gryffondors sont apeurés. Neville Londubat est même à la limite de pleurer.'_

'_Pauvre garçon.'_

« Mr Potter, » fit la voix doucereuse du professeur alors qu'il faisait un léger mouvement théâtral de la main.

« Monsieur ? »

« Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ? »

Hermione leva la main rapidement.

'_La Goutte du Mort-Vivant ?'_

'_Pourquoi tu me réponds à moi ? C'est ton père qui a posé la question.'_

'_Ouais mais j'aime pas le ton qu'il a employé.'_

Lily soupira dans son fauteuil. _'_

_Réponse correcte.'_

« Un puissant somnifère Monsieur. La Goutte du Mort-Vivant. »

Hermione posa sa main sur le bureau.

« Où iriez-vous si je vous demandais d'aller me chercher un bézoard ? »

La Gryffondor se cogna la main sur le bois de la table en la dressant à nouveau.

« Le bézoard est une pierre que l'on trouve dans l'estomac des chèvres. Elle sert d'antidote à la plupart des poisons. »

'_Correct.'_

Le visage de l'homme s'était légèrement tendu et ses lèvres étaient un peu pincées.

« Quelle est la différence entre le napel et le Tue-Loup ? »

'_Il fait une fixette sur moi ou quoi ?! Il va me lâcher oui,'_ remarqua Harry alors qu'Hermione levait une fois encore sa main.

« Aucune différence, Monsieur. Cette plante porte également le nom d'aconite. »

'_Correct.'_

Le professeur Snape garda quelques secondes le silence.

« Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens en mélangeant de l'extrait de lavande, du miel, de la sève de botruc et des pétales de moly ? »

Hermione était sur le point de lever sa main mais elle fronça les sourcils. Puis une expression d'étonnement se plaqua sur son visage. Au même instant, Harry fronça ses propres sourcils.

'_Euh, maman ?'_

'_Oh le Serpent ! C'est un niveau de quatrième ou cinquième ça ! Cela ne va pas se passer comme ça ! Tu veux humilier Harry, Severus ? Très bien. Mais c'était sans compter sur moi !'_

'_Et la réponse est ?'_

« Un baume de soin basique, monsieur, » répéta Harry après que sa mère lui eut donné la réponse. « On peut en augmenter l'efficacité en y ajoutant des racines d'astragales ou une infusion de calendula. Tout dépend à quoi on le destine. »

'_Et pan dans tes dents, Severus !'_

'_Il a l'air choqué.'_

'_Il peut l'être ! Oh, j'ai envie de lui mettre mon pied où je pense !'_

'_Eh ! Mais c'est qu'il réessaie !'_

'_Allez. Tes barrières, Harry. Vu comment il se comporte avec toi, depuis hier, je ne veux pas être repérée !'_

Harry dressa ses barrières d'occlumancie et fusilla son professeur du regard. Il vit le visage de ce dernier encore un peu plus étonné – un infime soulèvement de sourcil, presque indétectable – avant de se fermer en un visage froid et distant.

« 10 points pour Serpentard pour vos bonnes réponses, Mr Potter. »

'_Quelque chose me dit qu'il les a donnés à contre cœur.'_

'_Il avait intérêt à te les donner, ces points, tu as répondu à une question largement au-dessus de ton niveau !'_

'_Correction, TU as répondu à sa question.'_

'_Oui, mais lui ne le sait pas.'_

Ils passèrent ensuite à la préparation de la potion contre les furoncles. Harry suivit les conseils et les instructions de sa mère quant à gérer son temps et la disposition des ingrédients sur sa paillasse. Au bout d'une demi-heure, le chaudron de Neville Londubat explosa et le pauvre se retrouva couvert de furoncles purulents. Il fut envoyé à l'infirmerie. Snape avait accusé Harry pour le coup.

'_Et comment aurait-il pu empêcher ce pauvre gosse de faire cette bêtise en étant un rang devant lui, le dos tourné et concentré sur son propre chaudron ? Idiot !'_

'_Je crois que je ne t'ai encore jamais entendu autant hurler sur quelqu'un de la sorte, à l'exception peut-être d'Oncle Vernon. Et encore, tu t'es calmée, ces deux dernières années.'_

'_Par habitude, sûrement,'_ soupira Lily. _'Mais là ton père dépasse les bornes !'_

'_Donc, je lui parle de toi et de moi à la fin du cours ou pas ?'_

'_Non ! C'est un non catégorique ! Pour qu'après il revienne la bouche en cœur avec des mots doux pour me caresser dans le sens du poil … Non, je veux qu'il te respecte d'abord !'_

'_Okay.'_

Le cours se finit et ils reçurent un devoir : dix centimètres sur la préparation de la potion contre les furoncles et ses propriétés.

'_Bon, maintenant, je vais botter le cul de Malfoy.'_

'_Ah ?'_

'_Le Sang-de-Bourbe … Je vais lui faire comprendre que je ne veux plus jamais l'entendre prononcer ça devant nous.'_


	8. Injustices et Harry réplique

**Chapitre 8 : Injustices et Harry réplique**

Harry était à table et avait fini de manger son petit déjeuner. A peine deux toasts beurrés et quelques tranches de bacon. Son ventre ne pouvait supporter plus après toutes ces années à mourir de faim. Il fixait la Gazette du Sorcier dont il était dorénavant abonné. Il n'était pas vraiment dans l'état d'esprit de lire les nouvelles mais il fixait le journal pour que sa mère puisse le lire. Les gros titres du jour concernant le vol d'un coffre à Gringott's.

Non, Harry était plongé dans ses pensées à propos de sa retenue auprès de son père. Il lui avait fait récurer une trentaine de chaudrons qui semblaient ne pas avoir été lavés depuis des semaines. Certains avaient même développés de sérieuses cultures. L'homme n'avait pas dit un mot sauf pour lui donner les instructions ou pour le congédier. Et avec toujours une voix pleine de mépris. Quand il était rentré dans la salle commune, il s'était rendu compte que le couvre-feu était passé depuis longtemps et il s'était fait réprimander parce qu'il n'avait pas pu être présent pour les travaux de groupes.

Pas de sa faute si Snape venait juste de libérer …

Malfoy le haïssait depuis la veille avec leur petite altercation dans la salle commune à propos des nés-moldus et il avait maintenant bon nombre de serpentards contre lui parce qu'il défendait les gens qui étaient, comme sa mère, nés de deux parents moldus. Les autres ne disaient rien. Il n'était pas bon de se mettre un Malfoy à dos.

Il en était là dans ses pensées quand quelque chose le percuta sur le menton et le haut du corps. C'était chaud et gluant. Et cela lui collait à la peau.

'_Qu'est-ce que … Oh ! Génial…'_

Il s'était ramassé une omelette en pleine poire. Ses yeux s'étrécirent et il serra les poings. Il releva les yeux dans la direction d'où venait le _projectile_ tandis que plusieurs rires moqueurs se faisaient entendre, venant de toutes les tables. Il croisa le regard d'un rouquin, le plus jeune Weasley, qui avait un petit sourire satisfait. Harry se leva, son visage rougissant par la colère, il fusilla le garçon du regard avant de sortir rapidement de la Grande Salle, humilié.

'_J'ai cru pendant un moment que tu allais répliquer,'_ fit Lily alors qu'il prenait le chemin des cachots.

'_Et me ramasser une retenue de papa pour m'être battu ? Pas question !'_

« Potter. » La voix de son directeur de maison claqua derrière lui. « Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans le règlement de la maison serpentard pour que je vous retrouve en train de vous pavaner dans le château, tout comme votre père. »

Harry grogna mais ne se retourna pas.

'_Tu vas te faire tuer. Severus n'aime pas qu'on l'ignore. Il n'a jamais aimé cela…'_

« Potter ! Revenez ici tout de suite ! »

Harry soupira et fit demi-tour en regardant sa montre. Il avait cours dans une demi-heure.

« Incapable de manger proprement à ce que je vois, vos parents ne vous ont-il jamais appris ? » fit Snape, dégoûté.

Harry ne répondit pas mais fusilla son père du regard.

« Quand je vous pose une question, vous me répondez, Potter ! »

'_Pour ce que je vais dire, je suis d'avance désolé maman.'_

« Et comment auraient-ils pu m'apprendre quoi que ce soit, monsieur ? Ils sont morts ! Quant à l'état déplorable de ma tenue, je le dois à un Gryffondor qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de me jeter de la nourriture en plein visage ! Maintenant, excusez-moi mais il est hors de question que je me présente ainsi en cours ! Si vous ne me croyez pas, allez demander au professeur McGonagall, elle doit être encore occupée à enguirlander Weasley. »

Il avait fait demi-tour et fait quelques pas quand il entendit son professeur, et accessoirement père, lui retirer dix points pour son insolence.

'_L'année promet d'être mouvementée,_' soupira sa mère. _'Entre ton père, Malfoy et ce Weasley.'_

'_J'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça ! Je veux avoir la paix. J'ai l'impression d'être de retour à Privet Drive mais sans les coups !'_

Harry arriva dans la salle commune et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

'_Ne passe pas par la douche,'_ fit Lily. _'Sors ta baguette et dis _Recurvite_. On l'a souvent fait sans baguette chez les Dursley.'_

Harry s'exécuta et se retrouva aussi propre qu'il l'était avant de partir déjeuner.

'_Maintenant on fait la liste de ce dont on va avoir besoin car je m'attends au pire si ça commence déjà comme ça alors que ça ne fait que deux jours qu'on est à Poudlard. Puis, file en cours.'_

oO°OoO°Oo

Et Lily avait raison. Tout comme Harry. C'était comme s'il n'avait jamais quitté Privet Drive. Il devait rester sur ses gardes car il jouait une nouvelle sorte de _Chasse au Harry_. Il en arrivait à regretter celles de son cousin. Il se faisait tabasser ou recevait des sorts assez régulièrement et finissait à l'infirmerie. Et malheureusement pour Harry, Snape, sans même l'écouter, le jugeait toujours responsable. Lily en était vraiment furieuse.

'_Mon fils ne fait pas son intéressant ! Par la barbe de Merlin, Severus, arrête d'être aussi aveugle !'_

Avec Malfoy dans les parages, Harry ne passait pas beaucoup de temps dans la salle commune. Surtout depuis que ce satané blondinet était venu plus d'une fois l'embêter et saboter son travail scolaire alors qu'il travaillait encore en groupe avec les autres serpentards. Il avait définitivement trouvé son Dudley Dursley du monde magique. Alors, Harry faisait dorénavant ses devoirs caché dans la bibliothèque. Il en profitait, guidé par sa mère, pour prendre les ouvrages nécessaires à la préparation de baumes de soins, potions nutritionnelles, ainsi que quelques sorts tant pour se soigner que pour se défendre.

'_Si ton père n'a pas l'intention d'agir en bon directeur de maison impartial, moi je ne vais pas te laisser tomber, mon chéri ! D'abord, les soins et la défense, et après on se préoccupera un peu plus de ces morveux. On passera progressivement à l'attaque !'_

'_Très serpentard, maman …,'_ sourit Harry.

'_J'ai passé toutes mes études et quelques années en plus à fréquenter ton père, ça déteint …. Et franchement, vu comment cela se passe, que tu as en plus le plus vieux et le plus vicieux et rancunier des serpentards sur le dos, après Voldemort, on ne sera pas trop de deux pour répliquer ! Prends aussi ce livre, mon chéri. L'_Expelliarmus_ pourra aussi t'être utile…'_

Le jeune sorcier passait donc ses journées seul avec sa mère. Et c'est en sa compagnie, qu'il apprenait, s'entraînait, faisait des potions, … dans une classe non-utilisée. C'était également durant ces moments de pure solitude qu'il pouvait être lui-même et faire des claquettes tandis que sa mère lui jouait un morceau dans sa tête.

Finalement, même si Lily était physiquement morte, après tout ce qu'il venait de traverser et ce qu'il sentait devoir encore traverser, il était heureux qu'elle soit avec lui, dans sa tête en tout temps. Et malgré cette solitude apparente, il ne l'était jamais. Et c'est ce qui importait pour lui. Personne à part sa mère ne se souciait de lui. Cela n'avait pas changé et cela ne changerait probablement pas de si tôt.

oO°OoO°Oo

Severus Snape distribuait les devoirs médiocres de ses premières années. Harry prit le sien et vit un grand _P_, pour _Piètre_, ainsi que son essai recouvert de l'écriture semi-lisible de son père. A l'encre rouge. Et ses remarques étaient vraiment très peu constructives pour l'amélioration de son travail.

'_Maman ?'_

'_Oui, mon chéri ? Oh ! Pourtant ton devoir m'avait l'air bien…'_

'_Il veut quoi alors ? Parce que ses insultes merci mais j'aurais préféré qu'il mette quelque chose de plus utile !'_

'_Je vais t'aider pour le prochain. Ta prochaine note sera un Optimal !'_

Harry sourit intérieurement. Sa mère ne l'avait pas aidé jusqu'à présent pour les travaux, juste dit que ses propos étaient justes mais sans plus. Là, il allait avoir un coup de main. Il passa les deux jours suivants à la bibliothèque, penché sur des ouvrages de potions, avec des dizaines de bouts de parchemins autour de lui, des informations et des sources. Le sujet : les effets secondaires que pouvait donner une potion affaiblissante. Il finit avec une vingtaine de centimètres de plus que ce qui avait été demandé.

'_J'espère qu'il ne va pas râler pour ça,'_ fit lentement Harry en s'en rendant compte.

'_Qu'il essaie. Il veut un travail complet et de haut niveau. Ben qu'il accepte alors les quelques centimètres en trop !'_

oO°OoO°Oo

Le directeur de la maison Serpentard regardait un très bon devoir devant lui, bien que la formulation était un peu maladroite. Il réfléchissait en dégustant son verre de Whiskey PurFeu. Il s'agissait de la copie de Potter. Comment, avec le piètre travail qu'il avait remis juste avant, le foutu gamin pouvait-il remettre un travail d'une telle qualité ? Quelqu'un devait l'avoir aidé, ou avoir fait le travail à sa place.

Mais étrangement, cette manière de travailler lui rappelait quelqu'un … Mais qui ?

oO°OoO°Oo

Harry rangeait ses affaires rapidement. Il espérait pouvoir profiter un peu du soleil dehors avant d'aller en bibliothèque.

« Mr Potter, restez un moment. »

'_Qu'est-ce que papa me veut encore ?'_ pensa-t-il en reposant son sac sur le sol.

« Professeur ? »

Snape lui tendit son devoir, il y avait quelques annotations dessus mais rien de plus.

« Vous avez triché, » dit-il.

« Monsieur ? »

« Vous avez triché. Ce n'est pas vous qui avez fait ce devoir. »

La voix de l'homme était basse et menaçante.

« J'ai en effet reçu de l'aide, surtout pour savoir quelles étaient vos attentes. Mais sinon j'ai tout fait moi-même. »

« Ne. Me. Mentez. Surtout. Pas, » fit Snape en s'approchant dangereusement.

'_SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE !'_

'_Attends, maman, il veut jouer les connards, je vais l'avoir à son propre jeu. En serpentard…'_

'_Ah ? J'ai hâte de voir cela.'_

« Professeur, sur quoi vous basez vous pour oser dire que je mens ? J'ai fait le devoir que vous avez demandé. J'ai passé les deux derniers jours en bibliothèque pour le faire. »

« Je ne vous crois pas. »

Harry soupira bruyamment en levant les yeux au ciel.

'_Qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'exaspérer …,_' dit-il à sa mère.

« Que diriez-vous, professeur, que je vous remette un travail équivalent avec le sujet que vous venez de nous donner. Et que vous me regardiez travailler. Vous pourrez difficilement dire que je mens si vous me voyez vous-même faire un tel travail … »

'_Ouh, en effet. Très serpentard,_' sourit Lily.

« J'ai autre chose à faire que vous surveiller, Potter ! » grogna Snape.

« Alors ne venez pas dire que je mens sans en avoir la moindre preuve. Contrairement à ce que vous pensez de moi, je ne suis ni incapable, ni un fainéant. Et il est hors de question que je vous laisse m'insulter alors que vous êtes dans l'erreur totale à mon sujet depuis le début ! Alors soit vous acceptez de faire une fois la babysitter et vous voyez mon travail, soit nous aurons cette conversation pour chaque travail ! »

Harry croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et fusilla son père, attendant sa réponse. Le visage de l'homme en noir était impassible.

« Très bien, Potter, » soupira-t-il finalement. « Venez samedi matin dans mon bureau, vous profiterez de ma bibliothèque personnelle pour faire votre devoir. Il est hors de question que je perde mon temps à vous regarder travailler à la bibliothèque. »

Harry accepta et quitta rapidement la classe pour profiter du soleil plus longtemps qu'il ne le pensait puisqu'il n'allait pas commencer son devoir tout de suite.

'_Bien joué, Harry.'_

'_Merci maman.'_

oO°OoO°Oo

Severus Snape ouvrit la porte. Potter attendait sagement devant avec un livre de métamorphose sur les genoux. Il avait espéré que le gamin ne vienne pas, qu'il puisse avoir la paix du week-end et pouvoir surtout après l'humilier pour avoir manqué le rendez-vous. Mais le garçon était là. Et ce dernier ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, trop plongé dans sa lecture.

« Potter, » dit-il, la voix cassante. « Ne me faites pas attendre. »

« Bonjour, professeur, » dit le gamin en se levant.

Severus l'autorisa à entrer dans son bureau où attendait déjà une table avec une plume et du parchemin. Il vit Potter s'approcher de sa bibliothèque et lire les titres silencieusement.

« Vous pouvez utiliser occasionnellement ma bibliothèque, » dit l'homme en tendant le bras vers ses ouvrages. Le garçon tourna le regard vers lui, attentif. « Si vous en abîmer ne serait-ce qu'un seul, je vous mets dehors et ainsi qu'un zéro pour votre travail, est-ce clair, Mr Potter ? »

« Limpide, professeur. »

Severus regarda le garçon faire un instant. Il avait pris avec soin ses précieux livres et était calme et silencieux alors qu'il travaillait. Il le vit prendre quelques notes et lire énormément. Le vieux serpentard alla s'installer à son bureau et commença à corriger les copies de ses septièmes années tout en jetant des regards en coin à Potter pour s'assurer qu'il ne faisait pas de bêtises. Il le trouvait très calme. Trop calme. Il s'attendait au pire.

Au bout de plusieurs heures à n'entendre que les pages qui se tournent, le grattage d'une plume sur le parchemin, les pas du garçon quand il se levait prendre un livre, Severus vit le garçon se lever et se diriger vers la porte.

« Où allez-vous, Mr Potter ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je vais m'aérer le cerveau quelques instants en faisant autre chose qui n'a absolument rien à voir avec les cours. Mais je ne voudrais pas troubler votre travail donc je vais le faire ailleurs. De plus, il va bientôt être l'heure de manger et il n'est pas bon de travailler le ventre vide. »

« Très bien, Potter, » soupira-t-il avec une touche d'ennui dans la voix. « Revenez après le dîner. »

Severus retourna à ses copies mais son regard se reportait régulièrement sur la table où se trouvait les notes du gamin Potter. C'était l'occasion de savoir comment il travaillait. Il se leva et parcourut les quelques mètres. Il se pencha sur les parchemins. C'était assez brouillon mais dans l'ensemble, Potter avait toutes les informations dont il avait besoin. Il fonctionnait par fiche.

_'Tout comme Lily. Non ! Tu t'es promis de plus jamais pensé à elle !'_

Il ferma douloureusement les yeux face à la douleur de son cœur meurtri. Elle l'avait trompé, abandonné pour cet homme, ce bâtard. Et elle n'avait pas traîné pour avoir un bébé avec lui. Il s'éloigna de la table et retourna à ses copies, non sans se servir au préalable un verre d'alcool.

Deux heures plus tard, Potter revint et commença la rédaction de son devoir. Toujours dans ce calme étrange que l'homme en noir ne comprenait pas. Ce n'était pas dans le naturel des Potter et des Gryffondor d'être aussi calme, même lorsqu'ils travaillaient. Il releva la tête une heure plus tard en l'entendant ranger le matériel qu'il avait utilisé. Il s'apprêtait à partir.

« Pas si vite, Potter. Votre devoir. »

Le jeune garçon fit demi-tour et le lui tendit. Severus commença la lecture, sa plume prête à écrire des commentaires cinglants. Il n'en trouva juste pas à donner. La prose du garçon était encore incertaine, maladroite, mais ses propos étaient justes. Il releva la tête pour croiser le visage neutre et le regard indéchiffrable du gamin Potter qui attendait patiemment. Il soupira intérieurement et, ne voulant pas donner au gamin un Optimal, il inscrivit _Effort Exceptionnel_ sur le haut du parchemin.

« Il semblerait en effet que vous soyez capable de faire un travail d'une qualité acceptable, » admit-il finalement à contrecœur. « Vous pouvez y aller. »

« Au revoir, professeur. »


	9. Cerbère et Troll des Montagnes

**Chapitre 9 : Cerbère et Troll des Montagnes**

Le temps passa, Harry faisait ses devoirs et apprenait la magie plus rapidement que la plupart des autres élèves, grâce à sa mère. Elle lui donnait sans cesse des astuces pour améliorer ses compétences et elle le guidait dans la bibliothèque, ce qui lui permettait d'éviter les ouvrages inutiles. Il passait le temps seul, se sentant de plus en plus exclu de sa maison. Alors il errait seul et se protégeait du mieux qu'il pouvait des attaques sournoises de Malfoy et autres serpentards qui le suivait, et évitait Weasley dont il ne comprenait pas la haine alors qu'il ne le connaissait même pas.

Le pire c'était juste après le couvre-feu, quand il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que d'être dans la salle commune. Il devait faire attention à ses affaires. Plus d'une fois, Malfoy s'était emparé de l'une d'elles et de l'abîmer juste pour le plaisir de l'humilier et le faire enrager. Le blond avait vraiment une dent contre Harry, surtout depuis qu'il avait été clair pour tout le monde que le Survivant avait de meilleures notes que lui. Drago Malfoy ne supportait pas le fait d'être relégué à la seconde place. Et il le faisait payer à Potter au point qu'il était connu de tous, même par les autres maisons, qu'Harry et Malfoy étaient rivaux.

Malheureusement pour Harry, tout le monde pensait que c'était lui qui cherchait les ennuis. Même le professeur McGonagall. Lily avait explosé de colère face à l'injustice de sa propre directrice de maison pourtant réputée être juste et impartiale. C'est à partir de ce moment-là qu'Harry n'accorda plus aucune confiance aux adultes et n'écouta plus que sa mère et uniquement elle.

Un jour, vers mi-octobre, alors qu'il discutait avec Lily au sujet du prochain essai de sortilèges, un sort le frappa dans le dos et il fut propulsé dans un couloir sombre. Il entendit vaguement une porte se fermer et se verrouiller alors qu'il se relevait en massant son épaule endolorie par le choc. Un grognement de chien se fit entendre. Harry se figea. Il se tourna ensuite très lentement vers la source du bruit. Un énorme chien à trois têtes le regardait avec un œil mauvais, les babines retroussées sur des crocs énormes, jaunes et dégoulinant de bave.

'_Maman ?' _fit-il alors qu'il commençait à trembler.

'_Sors de là tout de suite !'_ paniqua Lily.

Harry courut vers la porte. Elle était verrouillée.

'_Ta baguette ! Harry, ta baguette ! _Alohomora_. Dépêche-toi !'_

Le jeune sorcier le fit rapidement, ouvrit la porte et la referma en soupirant de soulagement. Son cœur battait tellement fort dans sa poitrine qu'il était persuadé qu'il allait sortir de sa cage thoracique.

'_C'était quoi ce truc ?'_

'_Un cerbère.'_

'_Qu'est-ce que ça fout dans une école ?!'_

'_Je ne sais pas, mon chéri. Il n'y en avait pas quand j'étais élève ici. Mais m'est avis qu'il garde quelque chose ...'_

'…'

'_Il était sur une trappe, Harry…'_

'_Oh.'_

'_Je me demande ce que c'est ?'_

'_Ben pas moi ! J'ai un devoir de sortilège à faire !'_

Harry repartit dans les couloirs d'un pas rapide, voulant mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et ce maudit cerbère. Il ne vit pas les yeux gris déçus d'avoir échoué dans l'objectif de transformer Potter en pâté pour chien.

oO°OoO°Oo

Un grognement. Une odeur horrible. Un hurlement. Des objets brisés. De l'eau qui s'écoule. Un cri de rage. Du sang. La mort.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, la respiration hachée, couvert de sueur. Son estomac se tordit douloureusement et le garçon courut vers la salle de bain, réveillant son voisin de chambrée au passage. Théodore Nott s'apprêtait à crier sur lui mais, en voyant son teint verdâtre, il le laissa tranquille et retourna se coucher sans plus s'en préoccuper.

Harry remit le repas de la veille et il tremblait. Il se mit à pleurer silencieusement, à coté de la toilette, sa respiration toujours hachée, mais cette fois-ci par ses sanglots.

'_Harry… Shhh…. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.'_

'_Non, maman. Je pense que c'était encore un de ces rêves. Cela semblait si réel !'_

'_Harry …'_

'_Maman, je n'ai encore jamais rêvé de voir mourir quelqu'un. Et pourtant plus d'une fois, j'ai souhaité voir les Dursley disparaître ! Là j'ai vu Hermione Granger mourir. Cette … Cette créature lui a fracassé le crâne …. C'était horrible !'_

Lily ne répondit pas et enveloppa son fils d'un cocon d'amour pour le réconforter.

« Potter ! »

'_Non pas lui ! Pas maintenant !'_

oO°OoO°Oo

Severus se réveilla en sentant l'alarme du dortoir des garçons se déclencher. Celui des premières.

'_Potter !' _Il regarda son horloge. 02h37. _'Il va me le payer !'_

Il s'habilla en deux coups de baguette et rejoignit le dortoir de ses serpents afin de punir l'insolent qui venait de troubler son précieux sommeil. Déjà qu'il avait du mal à le trouver lui-même….

Il le retrouva une fois encore dans la salle de bain, mais cette fois-ci sur le sol, à côté d'une cuvette, en train de pleurer et de murmurer. Hélas, c'était trop bas pour que cela ait du sens à ses oreilles. Il le voyait juste assis, les bras autour de ses jambes, la tête enfouie dans ses genoux, tremblant comme une feuille sur le carrelage glacé.

« Potter ! » Sa voix claqua, faisant sursauter le garçon.

Ce dernier releva son visage imbibé de larmes. Ses yeux verts étaient habités par un sentiment de peur et de tristesse. D'horreur aussi, remarqua le vieux serpentard. Potter avait le teint gris. Les yeux onyx fixèrent les deux billes émeraude. Pour la première fois, Severus n'y vit aucune défiance, juste de la peur, de l'horreur et de la tristesse. C'était troublant.

« Que faites-vous hors de votre lit ? » demanda-t-il toutefois d'un ton cassant.

Il vit les yeux du garçon se voiler et son visage perdre encore plus de couleur alors qu'il se redressait pour vomir dans les toilettes.

'_Génial ! Je me retrouve avec un Potter malade sur les bras,' _soupira-t-il intérieurement.

« Venez, Potter. Je vous amène à l'infirmerie. »

Il fut étonné de voir le gamin obéir silencieusement, tout en continuant de pleurer. Que cela pouvait l'agacer ! Il détestait voir les mioches pleurer. Cela prouvait à quel point ils étaient faibles !

Arrivés à destination, Poppy l'examina et ne détecta rien d'alarmant. Potter était juste dans un état de stress intense et que cela s'était répercuté sur son physique. Tout ce qu'elle avait pu tirer de lui était qu'il avait fait un horrible cauchemar. Elle lui avait donné un calmant et une potion de sommeil sans rêve et l'avait gardé en observation. Severus partit, ravi d'en être débarrassé, et retourna dans ses quartiers en espérant pouvoir se rendormir.

oO°OoO°Oo

Harry mangeait silencieusement à la table des serpentards, comme à chaque fois. Même en ce jour de fête – Halloween – son mutisme était de rigueur. Pourtant Harry avait une vive discussion avec sa mère. Il ne le laissait juste pas transparaître sur son visage. Elle lui racontait une frasque que James et ses amis avaient faite à toute l'école justement un jour d'Halloween. Il était en train d'en apprécier le souvenir de sa mère quand Quirell entra en courant dans la Grande Salle.

« Un troll dans les cachots ! Je voulais vous prévenir. »

Le professeur s'effondra sur le sol. Après quelques secondes dans un silence pesant, des cris de panique se firent entendre dans toute la salle et les élèves se levèrent pour se précipiter vers la sortie.

« SILENCE ! » cria Dumbledore. « Jeunes gens, s'il vous plaît, pas d'affolement. Les préfets vont raccompagner leurs condisciples à leurs dortoirs, les professeurs vont m'accompagner jusqu'aux cachots. »

Harry suivait les autres serpentards vers les cachots quand une voix derrière lui s'éleva du groupe des gryffondor qui se dirigeait vers le Grand Escalier.

« Eh ! Ron ! Tu sais où est passée Granger ? » fit Dean Thomas.

« Non. Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis le cours de sortilèges. »

« Elle n'était pas au dîner »

« Tu t'inquiètes pour rien. Elle doit sûrement être dans la salle commune. »

Harry s'était figé, les yeux agrandis d'horreur.

'_Maman ! Le rêve …'_

'_Oh Merlin !'_

'_Où sont ces toilettes ?'_

'_Ce sont celles de Mimi Geignarde. Au deuxième étage.'_

Harry fonça vers les dites toilettes malgré les protestations de sa mère. Il n'avait pas confiance aux adultes, on le prenait toujours pour un menteur. De plus, il avait peur que le temps de trouver quelqu'un, Hermione ne se fasse tuer par le troll. En tournant le coin, il entendit un hurlement strident suivi d'un grognement rageur et du bruit de porcelaine qu'on brise. Il accéléra le pas et arriva dans l'embrasure de la porte. La scène était exactement comme dans son rêve. A l'exception d'une chose : Hermione était toujours en vie et regardait, tétanisée, le troll s'approcher d'elle en levant sa massue.

'_Oh non !'_ fit Lily horrifiée.

« Eh ! Gros tas ! » cria Harry en ramassant un morceau de bois provenant d'une cabine brisée et le lançant sur la tête du troll.

'_HARRY !'_ cria sa mère, paniquée maintenant. _'Tu es fou !'_

Le troll se retourna et regarda Harry. Il hésita entre écraser la gamine en face de lui et ce garçon. Puis, dans un cri rageur, il marcha vers Harry en brandissant sa massue au-dessus de sa tête. Le serpentard sortit sa baguette en voyant la créature avancer et hurla, en même temps que sa mère dans sa tête, l'incantation qu'il avait apprise en début de mois à force de se faire agresser par Malfoy et Weasley.

« _Expelliarmus !_ »

La massue du troll vola hors de la main de ce dernier et atterrit à côté d'Harry. Le monstre regarda sa main, à présent vide, avec surprise.

'_Euh…. Maintenant, je ferais un _Stupefix_ mais tu ne sais pas encore le faire,'_ fit Lily.

« _Wingardium Leviosa_, » dit plutôt Harry.

La massue du troll s'éleva dans les airs, attirant le regard curieux de son propriétaire. Le serpentard la dirigea au-dessus de la tête de la créature avant de cesser le sort. L'arme tomba lourdement sur la tête du troll, l'assommant au passage. Ce dernier s'effondra sur le sol, le faisant trembler sous son poids et un nuage de poussière s'étendit autour de lui.

'_Pas mal non plus,'_ dit Lily, surprise.

« Est-ce qu'il est … mort ? » demanda Hermione en s'approchant lentement.

« Non, juste assommé, » répondit Harry en se tournant vers elle. « Es-tu blessée ? » demanda-t-il ensuite en répétant la question de sa mère à voix haute.

« Euh … » La jeune fille se regarda quelques secondes. « Je ne crois pas. »

« Allez viens, je t'amène à l'infirmerie. »

« Vous allez d'abord m'expliquer tout cela, jeunes gens ! » fit la voix autoritaire du professeur McGonagall, choquée de voir le troll à terre, à côté de deux premières années, l'un d'eux ayant sa baguette en main.

« La version courte, professeur, » fit Harry d'une voix neutre alors que les professeurs Snape et Quirell arrivaient à leur tour. « J'ai entendu Thomas et Weasley dire que Granger n'était pas là au dîner et, sachant _parfaitement_ ce qui allait arriver, je suis venu la secourir puisqu'apparemment ces camarades de Gryffondor sont trop peureux et couards pour le faire eux-mêmes ! »

« Qu'entendez-vous par le fait que vous sachiez parfaitement ce qui allait se passer, Potter ? » demanda Snape de sa voix dangereusement calme.

« Qu'importe ? » répondit Harry un poil plus glacial envers son père qu'il commençait à détester. « Personne ne me croira. Personne ne me croit jamais. »

Il avait dit cela en passant un bras rassurant autour des épaules d'Hermione et la guidait vers l'extérieur de la pièce. Il l'amenait à l'infirmerie.

« Potter, sur un autre ton ! » claqua la voix de Snape. « J'attends une réponse. »

« Je l'ai vu il y a quelques temps, » fut la seule réponse que les professeurs reçurent tandis qu'Harry s'éloignait avec la Gryffondor.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Hermione avala sa salive et regarda Harry.

« Harry ? »

« Oui, Hermione. »

« Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Est-ce que tu as vraiment vu ce qui … »

« Oui, » murmura-t-il en réponse. « Je l'ai rêvé. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé ? »

« En un mot, tu serais morte. »

La jeune fille resta silencieuse jusqu'à l'infirmerie, assimilant la nouvelle. Quand le serpentard s'apprêtait à sortir, enfin libéré par Mme Pomfresh, la gryffondor l'arrêta.

« Harry …. Merci… Merci beaucoup. »

« De rien, Hermione. »

Il lui serra l'épaule avant de repartir pour sa salle commune.

'_Je suis fière de toi, Harry,'_ dit sa mère en diffusant une vague d'amour à son fils.

'_Merci, maman,' _sourit ce dernier.


	10. Une amie, une confidente

**Chapitre 10 : Une amie, une confidente**

Harry entra dans la bibliothèque et prit déjà tous les ouvrages dont il aurait besoin pour l'essai de métamorphose puis chercha une place où s'installer. Il y avait à chaque fois au moins une personne par table. Il soupira. Il n'aura manifestement pas toute la place dont il avait besoin pour être à l'aise.

'_Pourquoi ne te mets-tu pas à coté d'Hermione ? »_

'_Parce que c'est une Gryffondor …'_

'_Et tu crois que ça nous a arrêtés, ton père et moi ? De plus, elle n'est pas vraiment appréciée dans sa maison non plus. Je suis sûre qu'elle apprécierait un peu de compagnie.'_

'_D'accord.'_

Harry se dirigea vers la table qu'occupait la brunette et s'y installa. Hermione leva les yeux de son parchemin et, le reconnaissant, lui fit un faible '_bonjour Harry_' avant de se replonger dans son travail. Le jeune garçon lui avait fait un de ses rares sourires bien que très petit et s'était ensuite lui aussi plongé dans son propre travail.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, il l'entendit soupirer et il releva la tête pour la regarder. Hermione avait le front plissé sous la concentration et elle mordillait sa lèvre sous le stress.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Harry.

« Oui …, Oui ça va, » répondit-elle en secouant la tête et lui faisant un sourire forcé. « C'est juste un peu compliqué. »

« Tu travailles sur quoi ? »

« Potions. »

« Le devoir pour demain ? » Elle hocha la tête. « Qu'est-ce qui te pose problème ? »

« Eh bien, il nous a demandé de travailler sur la potion oculus et sur la potion aveuglante. Mais je ne trouve aucune information sur la dernière si ce n'est quelques citations. »

Harry regarda les ouvrages qu'elle avait consultés. Il ne vit pas celui dont elle avait au minimum besoin.

« Attends, deux minutes, » dit-il. « Je reviens. »

Il se dirigea dans le rayon concernant les potions et y prit trois ouvrages à propos des potions incapacitantes. Il alla les donner à Hermione.

« Tu trouveras ton bonheur là-dedans, » lui sourit-il.

« Oh. Merci, Harry, » lui fit-elle en lui rendant un sourire encore plus grand.

Elle s'empara des ouvrages et se plongea dans le premier. Harry se réinstalla et termina son devoir. Il était sur le point d'écrire la conclusion quand une voix basse – pour ne pas se faire repérer par Mme Pince – et traînante se fit entendre. Le jeune serpentard serra le poing et se retint de gémir en se tournant vers sa nemesis, Drago Malfoy.

« Alors c'est ici que tu te caches, Potter ? » ricana le blond, rapidement suivi par ses deux acolytes, Crabe et Goyle.

« Je ne me cache pas, je travaille. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Malfoy ? »

« Et tu traînes avec une Sang-de-Bourbe, » poursuivit le blond en ignorant la question.

Hermione fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

'_Ah. Elle ne semble pas encore connaître cette insulte,'_ commenta Lily.

'_Mais moi j'ai compris.'_

« La ferme, Malfoy, » siffla Harry. « Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas entendre ça ! »

« Ou sinon quoi ? » demanda le blond. « Tu vas faire quoi ? Me frapper ? Tu es toi-même le fils d'une Sang-de-Bourbe. Tu ne devrais même pas être à Serpentard ! Le professeur Snape lui-même le dit. Tu devrais être parmi les Gryffondor ! »

Le blond prit le devoir d'Harry et le brûla jusqu'aux cendres d'un coup de baguette avant même que le pauvre garçon n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Harry soupira dans ce qui ressemblait plus à un grognement tandis que les trois serpentards partaient en ricanant : '_Le pauvre Potty Potter aura un T à son devoir de métamorphose.'_

« Tu veux que je te donne mon devoir, Harry ? » demanda Hermione.

« Pourquoi tu me le proposes ? » demanda le serpentard en retour, curieux.

« Parce qu'on doit le rendre demain et que tu semblais l'avoir presque fini quand ce crétin te l'a réduit en cendres. »

« J'ai l'habitude, maintenant. Mais il y a un problème, » sourit Harry. « Il ne sait pas qu'il est là. » Il tapota sa tempe du doigt. « Il est déjà rédigé. Je n'ai juste qu'à le recopier. »

Il reprit un rouleau de parchemin et recommença son devoir, aidé par sa mère qui lui dictait ce qu'il avait déjà fait avant que Malfoy vienne foutre la merde. Il lui suffisait de visionner son souvenir.

« Et voilà, » dit-il en mettant le point final.

« Faudra que tu me dises comment tu fais, » fit Hermione qui le regardait faire depuis le début, étonnée.

« Pas sûr que tu puisses comprendre, » répondit lentement Harry.

« Essaie toujours. »

« Tu vas me prendre pour un dingue, » murmura-t-il.

« Pourquoi ? » Elle resta silencieuse un moment et, voyant qu'il ne répondrait pas, elle ajouta. « Tu sais, quand j'ai vu McGonagall rentrer chez moi et me dire que j'étais une sorcière, je l'ai prise pour une barge aussi. »

'_Eh bien, on est deux,'_ rit Lily._ 'J'adore cette fille. Dis-lui, Harry.'_

« Il y a ma mère qui t'apprécie beaucoup. »

« Qui ? »

« Ma mère. Elle t'aime bien, » répéta Harry un peu plus fort.

« Mais Harry, ta mère, elle est … Elle est décédée. »

« Physiquement oui, mais c'est là tout notre secret. Elle ne m'a jamais quitté, » répliqua-t-il doucement, attendant la réaction de la Gryffondor.

« Tu veux dire que tu la vois ? Comme les fantômes de Poudlard ? »

« Non, pas comme un fantôme, sinon tu la verrais aussi. Elle est dans ma tête. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Qu'elle est en ce moment même avec moi, qu'elle l'a toujours été et qu'elle le sera toujours. »

« C'est impossible ! »

'_Maman ?'_

'_Dis-lui le sort_ Anima Translatio_. Par contre, je ne suis pas sûre que vous trouverez quelque chose dessus ici.'_

'_Pourquoi ?'_

'_Parce que c'est un sort de magie noire, ou en tout cas, très proche et elle n'est pas enseignée à Poudlard.'_

« Harry ? » fit la voix soucieuse d'Hermione.

« Hmm … Désolé, je demandais à ma mère comment je pouvais faire pour te prouver qu'elle est bien là. »

« Et ? »

« Elle a parlé d'un sortilège. _Anima Translatio_. Mais elle n'est pas convaincue qu'on trouvera une information dessus à Poudlard. »

« Pas même dans la réserve ? » demanda-t-elle, curieuse d'apprendre un nouveau sort.

'_Là encore, pas sûr. Mais de toute façon, il faut la signature d'un professeur pour avoir accès à la réserve.'_

Harry répéta l'information. Hermione, resta songeuse un moment, triturant sa plume. Puis, elle soupira et lui fit un immense sourire.

« Tant pis. On va le faire à l'ancienne mode. » Le serpentard releva un sourcil. « Avec plein de questions. Dans le pire des cas, tu es juste schizophrène. Mais au moins, tu n'es pas comme les autres. »

« Comme les autres ? »

« Et bien, les Gryffondors ne m'aiment pas parce que j'ai toujours réponse à tout. Les autres sont indifférents ou me fuient. Et les Serpentard. Ben ce sont des Serpentards. Toi, tu es différent. Et tu es venu me chercher alors que les autres s'en fichaient complètement. »

Harry pouffa légèrement.

« Je suis aussi le seul serpentard qui n'insultera jamais ton ascendance. » Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Tu ne sais pas ce que veut dire _Sang-de-Bourbe_, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle secoua la tête. « Cela veut dire Sang Impur. Il est donné aux sorciers qui sont nés de deux parents moldus. Comme ma mère. Et comme toi. C'est la pire des insultes que tu pourras entendre à ton sujet, du moins de la bouche d'un Sang Pur. »

« Je comprends mieux ta réaction. »

Harry grogna en se frottant la tête.

« Bon, je vais te le demander comme ça ma mère sera contente et me laissera dormir tranquillement cette nuit … »

'_Eh !'_ s'indigna Lily.

« … est-ce que tu accepterais que l'on passe plus de temps ensemble : discuter, faire nos devoirs, ce genre de choses … »

« Pourquoi pas, cela me changera de la solitude. Et je pourrais vérifier si c'est bien ta mère dans ta tête ou si c'est toi qui a développé une double personnalité. »

« Ca marche, » rit Harry.

oO°OoO°Oo

Severus rentra dans son appartement en boitant. Ce fichu chien ne l'avait pas raté ! Il s'affala sur son canapé et se tint la cheville en sifflant de douleur. Quelqu'un vint toquer à sa porte, l'obligeant à se relever. Il grogna en retraversant la pièce et ouvrit la porte.

« Potter. J'espère que c'est important, » claqua-t-il en voyant le fils de sa vieille nemesis dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Il le vit se mordre la lèvre inférieure, hésitant, avant de répondre.

« J'ai vu que vous vous étiez blessé à Halloween … » Severus se tendit. « … et que vous sembliez encore en souffrir, alors on a pensé que cela pourrait vous être utile. »

Le gamin lui tendit un pot. Le Maître des Potions releva un sourcil, en colère contre ce fichu gamin qui évoquait sa blessure – qu'il avait remarqué qu'il était blessé ! – alors que ce n'était pas ses affaires. Il était aussi étonné qu'il lui donne quelque chose pour cela. Il prit le pot et l'ouvrit pour en inspecter le contenu. Un baume de soin. Et de relativement bonne qualité, à l'odeur.

« On ? » demanda-t-il au gamin avant d'être interrompu par une voix criant dans les cachots, faisant un sale écho dans les couloirs.

« HARRY ? Tu es là ? »

« J'arrive, Hermione, » répondit le garçon en souriant. « Au revoir, professeur. »

« Une minute, Potter. Qui est ce 'on' ? »

Il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir une réponse aussi énigmatique.

« Elle vous connait et sait très bien que vous êtes trop fier pour demander de l'aide à Mme Pomfresh alors elle m'a demandé de vous donner le baume. »

« Qui ça elle, Potter ? »

« Elle ne veut pas que je vous le dise. Bonne journée, professeur. »

Et le garçon partit en laissant Severus perplexe. L'homme rentra dans son appartement et réfléchit à qui pourrait bien demander au garçon une telle chose. Tout en y songeant, il observa le baume. Il soupira. Il défit ses bandages et appliqua la crème sur la blessure. L'effet fut presque immédiat et il soupira une fois encore mais cette fois-ci de soulagement et de bien-être.

oO°OoO°Oo

Harry regardait son père. Il avait le visage fermé. Impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensait. Puis, il entendit Hermione l'appeler. Elle voulait lui montrer quelque chose.

« J'arrive Hermione, » répondit-il en souriant. Il ferait bien de se dépêcher avant qu'elle ne se perde dans les couloirs des cachots. « Au revoir, professeur. »

Il avait déjà fait demi-tour quand Snape lui attrapa le bras.

« Une minute, Potter. Qui est ce 'on' ? »

Harry regarda la main de son professeur et se dégagea lentement alors que sa mère lui parlait.

'_Ah non ! Ne le dis pas, Harry. Les vilains garnements n'ont pas le droit à une récompense ! Je fais juste mon devoir en tant qu'épouse !'_

Harry pouffa intérieurement mais garda le visage neutre.

« Elle vous connait et sait très bien que vous êtes trop fier pour demander de l'aide à Mme Pomfresh alors elle m'a demandé de vous donner le baume. »

« Qui ça elle, Potter ? » fit Snape en relevant un sourcil.

'_Non, non et non. Pas aujourd'hui. Réapprends le respect et après on verra, Severus.'_

« Elle ne veut pas que je vous le dise. » Harry s'éloigna. « Bonne journée, professeur. »

Le jeune garçon courut et rejoignit son amie gryffondor avant qu'elle ne s'engouffre dans un couloir. Curieuse comme elle était, elle était susceptible de se faire prendre au piège dans les lueurs et les ombres et de se perdre dans le labyrinthe des cachots de Poudlard.

« Allez, suis-moi Hermione, je vais te faire sortir de ce labyrinthe avant que tu t'y perdes. C'est déjà arrivé. »

« Sérieux ? »

'_Oh que oui, j'ai eu de la chance que le Baron Sanglant passe par là et accepte de me guider vers la sortie, sinon je serais toujours en train d'errer dans ces foutus couloirs.'_

Harry répéta la mésaventure de sa mère à la brune et ils rirent de bon cœur.

'_Ce n'est pas bien de se moquer du malheur des autres_,' les réprimanda Lily.

'_Pardon, maman.'_

« Bon, maintenant on va où ? » demanda Harry en sortant des cachots.

« Suis-moi, » fit la Gryffondor.

Il la suivit en courant dans les couloirs. Elle était surexcitée. Le serpentard se demandait pourquoi. Quand ils arrivèrent dans un couloir du cinquième étage, Lily fit une remarque.

'_Je sens que je vais adorer ce qui va suivre.'_

'_Tu sais où elle m'emmène ?'_

'_Je crois.' _Silence. _'Non, maintenant, j'en suis certaine,_' ajouta-t-elle en riant.

Hermione venait de disparaître dans une salle. Harry la suivit. Ils se trouvaient dans une salle de musique. Le garçon observa les objets et les instruments autour de lui. Il reconnut le lieu où ses parents aimaient passer du temps ensemble. Du moins l'un des lieux.

« Alors ? » fit Hermione. « Tu en penses quoi ? »

« C'est super, » sourit Harry. « Et ma mère rit aux éclats. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'elle et mon père passaient beaucoup de temps ici, » répondit-il en s'approchant du piano.

Il en caressa les blanches et joua une gamme pour voir s'il était accordé.

« Tu joues ? »

« Je n'ai jamais vraiment touché un piano de ma vie. Pas physiquement en tout cas. Mais maman m'a appris. »

Il s'assit devant l'instrument et resta immobile en observant les lieux avec respect. Il voulait s'en imprégner. Hermione le rejoignit.

« Harry. » Il reporta son regard émeraude sur elle. « Je me demandais … Comment peut-elle t'apprendre certaines choses alors qu'elle n'est pas là avec toi ? Physiquement je veux dire. »

« J'aimerais beaucoup qu'elle le soit … »

'_Moi aussi.'_

Harry sourit.

« … mais j'ai découvert quelque chose de plus ou moins équivalent. En méditant, j'ai réussi à me plonger dans mes pensées les plus profondes. J'y ai découvert mon monde intérieur et elle était là. Elle y est toujours. C'est le vrai premier souvenir que j'ai d'elle. »

« Avant de la 'voir', tu savais qu'elle était là ? »

« Je l'ai découverte, j'avais cinq ans environ. Je n'entendais que sa voix. Je ne l'ai vue pour la première fois que quelques années plus tard. »

« C'est bien que tu aies encore ta mère d'une certaine manière, Harry. Je suis contente pour toi. »

« Merci, » fit le serpentard avec la gorge nouée.

« Tu joues un morceau ou je joue. »

« Tu joues aussi du piano ? »

« Oui. »

Harry sourit.

« Les dames d'abord, » dit-il en l'invitant à jouer.

oO°OoO°Oo

Décembre arriva rapidement, Severus était dans la Grande Salle en train de manger le repas de midi en silence en surveillant les cornichons assis aux quatre tables en face de lui.

« Regardez, Albus, » fit soudain Minerva sur sa gauche. « Cela ne vous rappelle pas quelque chose ? »

« Oui, en effet, Minnie, » sourit le vieux mage après quelques secondes. « J'ai l'impression d'être revenu près de quinze ans en arrière. »

Severus, visage impassible, se demanda ce qui attirait ainsi leur attention. Il vit Potter et Granger discuter en souriant à l'entrée de la salle avant de se séparer, allant chacun à leur table respective. Il se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Il quitta les deux jeunes gens des yeux pour retourner à sa surveillance. Il perçut malgré tout le petit sourire qu'avaient Albus et Minerva en le regardant. Il soupira et quitta la Grande Salle avant d'entendre un nouveau commentaire. Il ne voulait pas entendre une comparaison entre lui et ce gamin car c'était exactement cela qui était sous-entendu. Une comparaison qu'il avait eue avec Lily.


	11. Noël

**Chapitre 11 : Noël**

Harry et Hermione profitaient de leur dernière journée ensemble avant que la Gryffondor reparte chez elle pour les fêtes de fin d'années. Ils avaient passés leur temps dans la salle de musique. Harry avait montré à son amie son talent pour les claquettes. Et depuis, la brune avait fait un horaire pour qu'ils puissent profiter de leurs passions respectives sans pour autant négliger leur travail scolaire.

Finalement, Hermione Granger était la première vraie amie qu'Harry se faisait de toute sa vie. Cela lui faisait beaucoup de bien de parler à quelqu'un d'autre que sa mère. De parler d'elle à quelqu'un d'autre et que cette autre personne croit en la présence de Lily au sein de son esprit. Il se sentait plus épanoui, heureux comme jamais il ne l'avait été auparavant. Il ne restait plus qu'une seule ombre au tableau : son père, Severus Snape. Bien que ce dernier avait finalement accepté la qualité de son travail comme étant sienne, il était toujours aussi froid, dur. Il y avait toujours cette haine présente dans son regard. Cela faisait mal au cœur d'Harry. Mais malgré cette petite note triste, le jeune Serpentard était heureux à Poudlard, c'était nettement mieux que chez les Dursley. Beaucoup mieux même.

Harry et Hermione descendaient les marches du Grand Escalier. Ils mouraient de faim après une matinée bien remplie entre déjà faire le gros des devoirs de vacances et beaucoup de musique. Beaucoup de piano, un peu de chant aussi (Harry avait enfin eu le courage de faire écouter sa voix à son amie). En arrivant dans le Grand hall, ils virent entrer le garde-chasse qui tirait derrière lui un immense sapin.

« Bonjour Hagrid ! » s'exclamèrent-ils joyeusement.

« Bonjour Harry ! Hermione ! » répondit le géant. « Comment allez-vous ? »

« Très bien, » fit la brune. « Voulez-vous un coup de main ? »

« Non, merci, c'est gent… »

« Bougez-vous de là ! » fit une voix traînante et insupportable.

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent et échangèrent le regard significatif qu'ils allaient avoir des ennuis sans mêmes les chercher. Encore.

« Vous pouvez pas dégager le passage, vous ?! Vieil imbécile ! » s'exclama Malfoy en fusillant Hagrid du regard tout en passant de justesse entre l'arbre et le mur.

« Malfoy ! » s'indignèrent Harry et Hermione tandis qu'Hagrid se redressait de toute sa hauteur.

« Je vous conseille, jeune homme, de ne plus jamais m'insulter ! »

« Touchez-moi et mon père en entendra parler ! » menaça le blond avec son petit sourire suffisant mais s'éloignant malgré tout de deux pas.

« Malfoy ! Dégage et laisse-nous tranquille, » fit Harry, glacial.

« D'abord les Sangs-de-Bourbes, puis les hybrides, » ricana Malfoy en faisant un mouvement de tête vers Hermione, puis vers Hagrid. « Tu es vraiment la honte des Serpentards. «

« Pourtant, il existe au moins un homme qui l'a fait avant moi ! » cracha Harry.

« Tu mens ! Aucun Serpentard n'oserait faire ça ! Cela va contre … »

« Pourrais-je savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? » demanda Snape en arrivant juste derrière Harry. « Encore à causer des problèmes, Mr Potter ? »

Prenant le taureau par les cornes, Harry parla.

« Professeur, pourquoi ne pas demander à Hagrid ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé ? Vous accorderez certainement plus de crédits à la parole d'un adulte qu'à celle de trois enfants de onze ans. »

« Eh ! » s'indigna Hermione en lui frappant gentiment l'arrière de la tête. « J'en ai douze ! »

'_Bien joué, Harry,' _fit Lily en gloussant. _'Il ne pourra pas nier l'évidence si cela vient d'Hagrid. Et Malfoy ne pourra pas mentir.'_

« C'est Malfoy qui a ouvert les hostilités, professeur Snape, » répondit Hagrid en jetant un regard noir au blondinet. « Il a employé des propos insultants que je me garderai de répéter et il cherche à faire sortir Harry de ses gonds. Ces deux jeunes gens ne faisaient que discuter avec moi quand tout ceci a commencé. »

« Venez dans mon bureau, Mr Malfoy, » dit Snape en faisant demi-tour en direction des cachots.

'_Enfin, Malfoy va se faire redresser les bretelles ! Halleluyah !'_ s'exclama Lily en faisant une petite danse de la victoire.

Harry sourit et se retint presque de rire. Il échangera un regard entendu avec Hermione en se grattant discrètement la tempe. Elle secoua la tête en souriant à son tour.

« Merci, Hagrid, » fit Harry.

« De rien, Harry. C'est tout à fait normal. Passe un jour me voir, et toi aussi Hermione. Cela me ferait plaisir. »

« Bien sûr, Hagrid, » répondirent joyeusement les deux enfants avant d'aller dans la Grande Salle se restaurer.

oO°OoO°Oo

Harry resserra sa cape autour de lui alors qu'il regardait Hermione partir pour le train. Il ne partait pas avec elle. Il ne voulait pas retourner chez les Dursley et ces derniers ne voulaient certainement pas de lui. Mieux valait encore rester seul au château, surtout que la plupart des Serpentards rentraient chez eux pour les fêtes. Malfoy faisait partie du lot. Il fit un dernier signe à sa meilleure amie et, une fois qu'elle fut hors de vue, il rentra à l'intérieur du château, en direction de la salle de musique qui était devenu leur refuge.

Il y passa toute sa journée, ainsi que les jours qui suivirent, n'apparaissant que pour les repas, mais restant toujours silencieux et renfermé en apparence, mais en réalité en pleine discussion encore et toujours avec sa mère. Il cherchait depuis un moment l'idée du siècle : un cadeau pour Hermione mais il ne voyait pas du tout quoi lui offrir, n'ayant lui-même jamais reçu de cadeau sauf sa chouette Hedwige.

Il s'apprêtait à quitter la salle quand une voix se fit entendre derrière lui.

« Eh ! Potter, » appela Weasley. « Cela t'intéresse une partie d'échecs ? »

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça à moi ? » fit Harry en se retournant.

« Parce qu'il n'y a personne d'autre et qu'on ne joue pas aux échecs tout seul …, » soupira le roux. « Alors ? »

Le Serpentard s'apprêtait à refuser puisqu'il ne savait pas jouer mais sa mère ayant perçu ses pensées, l'arrêta.

'_Cela te dérangerait si je joue une partie ? Ou deux ?' _demanda-t-elle. _'Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas joué …'_

« D'accord, » répondit Harry, tant pour Weasley que pour sa mère.

Il ne pouvait rien refuser à cette dernière. Il s'installa juste en face du roux à la table des Gryffondors et suivit les instructions de sa mère quant aux mouvements à faire. Elle lui enseigna en même temps comment jouer à ce jeu de stratégie.

'_J'aimais jouer aux échecs avec ton père de temps en temps,'_ dit-elle.

'_Et tu gagnais souvent ?'_

'_Disons que je gagnais assez souvent. Mais il est meilleur stratège que moi.'_

'_Je tâcherai donc d'apprendre ce jeu et de devenir meilleur que lui.'_

'_Je te souhaite bien du courage. La seule personne qu'il n'a jamais pu battre, c'est McGonagall,'_ rit Lily.

Lily et Harry jouèrent avec le Gryffondor et gagnèrent deux parties sur cinq, mais c'était des parties serrées et intenses.

« Tu n'es pas un mauvais adversaire, Potter, » avait dit Weasley avant de suivre ses frères dans le parc pour une bataille de boules de neige.

Harry avait décliné l'invitation des jumeaux Weasley pour aller plutôt en bibliothèque terminer ses devoirs de vacances.

oO°OoO°Oo

Pour le réveillon de Noël, toutes les tables de la Grande Salle avaient été alignées contre le mur et une table plus petite avait été dressée à proximité d'une cheminée. Il ne restait vraiment plus beaucoup de gens à Poudlard : les professeurs – et encore pas tous –, la famille Weasley, sept Poufsouffles, un Serdaigle et trois Serpentard, dont Harry faisait partie.

Le jeune Serpentard s'installa comme à son habitude en bout de table et se plongea dans ses pensées, à profiter de Noël avec sa mère tout en dégustant pour la première fois un vrai repas de fête. Mais c'était sans compter sur le professeur Dumbledore qui s'était installé en face de lui, McGonagall juste à côté. Harry s'était retrouvé entre Tracey Davis et Daphnée Greengrass, les deux autres Serpentards restant.

« Alors, Harry, » fit le vieil homme. « Comment va la vie à Poudlard ? Tu t'y plais ? »

« Oui, professeur, » répondit simplement le garçon qui ne souhaitait que retourner dans son mutisme apparent. C'était Noël et il voulait le passer avec sa mère, comme chaque année.

« Mais encore ? » Demanda Dumbledore avec une étincelle dans les yeux.

'_Tu ferais mieux d'être un peu moins renfermé, ce soir, Harry. Dumbledore n'est pas du genre à abandonner si facilement.'_

'_Mais moi, je m'en fiche, je veux discuter avec toi ! Et puis, je ne suis pas renfermé ! Je choisis juste bien mes interlocuteurs. Et puis, tu n'as pas oublié ce que Hagrid a dit. C'est lui qui a décidé de me placer chez les Dursley !'_

'_Donc parce que tu as vécu l'enfer à cause de sa décision, tu ne veux pas être aimable avec Dumbledore ?'_

'_Un truc dans ce goût-là. Tu es fâchée ?'_

'_Non. Pas vraiment. J'ai juste accepté cela il y a longtemps. Même si je n'en suis pas ravie. Mais je ne pense pas que Dumbledore pensait à mal en prenant cette décision…'_

'_N'empêche ! Moi, je veux pas lui parler !'_

'_Comme tu veux, Harry.'_

« Mr Potter ? » fit la voix inquiète de McGonagall, le ramenant à la réalité. « Mr Potter ? »

« Oui, professeur ? »

« Cela fait au moins cinq minutes qu'on vous parle et vous ne réagissiez même pas, » répondit l'animagus. « Vous allez bien ? »

Harry regarda les autres personnes à table, tous le regardaient avec les sourcils froncés. Il vit les yeux noirs de son père qui n'exprimaient rien, insondables.

'_Qu'est-ce que je donnerai pour savoir ce qu'il pense ?'_ dit-il à sa mère.

'_Oui, moi aussi.'_

« Oui, professeur. Je vais très bien. Désolé de vous avoir inquiétés. »

« Vous avez souvent des absences de ce genre, Mr Potter, » fit Snape de loin en piquant dans son assiette.

'_Ah ? Aurait-il remarqué quelque chose ?'_ se demanda Lily.

« C'est parce que je suis souvent perdu dans mes pensées, professeur. Je m'y sens très à l'aise. »

« Et qu'est ce qui est si intéressant dans ton esprit pour t'éloigner ainsi de la réalité, Harry ? » demanda Dumbledore, curieux.

« Pas vraiment envie d'en parler, » répondit-il.

« T'as la trouille, Potter ? » demanda Ronald Weasley.

« Ron ! » s'indignèrent les plus vieux de la famille.

« Mr Weasley ! » s'exclama McGonagal en même temps que la fratrie mais Harry s'était déjà relevé, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

« Je pensais à ma mère, Weasley ! »

Le silence se fit plus lourd alors que certains visages, surtout ceux des professeurs, se voilèrent par la tristesse. La mâchoire de Snape se crispa.

« Je me demandais ce qu'elle dirait en me voyant ici, ce qu'elle penserait de moi. Est-ce qu'elle serait fière que je sois à Serpentard ? Ou déçue que je ne sois pas à Gryffondor comme elle ? »

'_Euh … Tu sais ce que je pense de ça quand même …'_

'_Oui, je le sais. Mais pas eux …'_

« Parce que quand j'entends ce que tout le monde dit à mon sujet, que ce soit élève ou professeur. » Il fixa Snape du regard à ce dernier mot. « Et bien, j'ai l'impression d'être un monstre, une honte à ma famille ! Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser mais je n'ai plus faim ! Joyeux Noël ! »

Harry quitta la salle d'un pas rageur, laissant derrière une salle bien trop silencieuse pour un soir de fête. Il retourna dans sa chambre et se plongea dans son esprit pour passer la fin de la soirée avec sa mère, à jouer du piano et rire avec elle.

Pendant ce temps-là, dans la Grande Salle, les discussions reprirent lentement.

« Severus ? »

« Je suis sûr que le gamin exagère pour attirer l'attention ! S'il commençait déjà par arrêter de chercher les ennuis avec ses camarades, il serait déjà mieux intégré ! »

Personne ne vit le regard qu'échangèrent Tracey Davis et Daphnée Greengrass mais elles ne dirent rien. Elles ne voulaient pas s'attirer les foudres de Malfoy. Elles savaient que c'était à cause du blond qu'Harry n'était pas intégré dans la maison Serpentard. Il faisait tout pour qu'il ait des ennuis. Elles n'étaient pas les seules à l'avoir remarqué mais personne ne parlait. Ceux qui voyaient cela, du moins pour ceux qui ne haïssaient pas Potter, avaient pitié du jeune garçon. Il aurait vraiment dû atterrir dans une autre maison, il n'aurait pas autant de problèmes. Surtout qu'il fréquentait une Gryffondor née-moldue et ne s'en cachait pas. Les deux jeunes filles se doutaient qu'il s'était rapproché d'elle parce qu'elle était jusqu'à présent la seule à s'être bien comportée avec lui. Pas d'insultes, pas de coups dans le dos, rien. Juste de l'amitié.

oO°OoO°Oo

Le matin de Noël, Harry fut réveillé par des cris de joie venant de la salle commune.

'_Bon sang !' _fit-il, irrité, en regardant son réveil. 07h00. _'Même le jour de Noël, ils sont sérieux, là ?! Pas moyen de dormir en paix !'_

'_Moi aussi, j'aurais préféré ne pas être réveillée en sursaut !'_ maugréa Lily. _'C'était un chouette rêve que tu faisais là …'_

Il se leva et s'habilla rapidement avant d'y aller.

« Ah, c'est pas trop tôt, » s'écria Tracey en le voyant arriver. « Tiens, cadeaux ! »

Harry s'était figé à l'entrée des dortoirs des garçons. Tracey et Daphnée étaient entourées de cadeaux et l'attendaient pour les ouvrir. Snape était assis sur un fauteuil et lisait un livre.

« J'ai … J'ai des cadeaux ? » dit Harry, surpris.

« Bien sûr, » fit Daphnée en levant les yeux au ciel. « Tout le monde reçoit des cadeaux pour Noël ! »

« Pas moi, » murmura Harry si bas que personne ne l'entendit.

'_Sauf que cette année, je t'en ai offert un.'_

'_Hein ?'_

'_J'ai demandé un coup de main à Hermione. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dicté et que tu n'as rien compris ?'_

'_Euh … Ouais.'_

'_J'ai demandé à Hermione de t'acheter un cadeau de ma part en puisant dans le coffre familial.'_

'_Oh.'_

Harry s'était approché de son tas de cadeaux en même temps. Les deux filles se jetèrent sur les leurs avec enthousiasme. Le jeune garçon regarda les siens un moment.

« Tu vas les ouvrir ou pas ? » fit Tracey.

Harry porta lentement la main au premier, inconscient des deux billes onyx posées sur sa nuque.

Le premier cadeau était une flûte qui venait d'Hagrid. Il l'avait certainement façonnée lui-même.

'_Bon, ben, faudra que je me mette à la flûte à l'occase,_' fit-il en souriant.

'_Je ne sais pas t'aider pour ça, désolée.'_

'_Pas grave. Il doit sûrement avoir des livres à la bibliothèque. Au pire, j'irai en acheter un …'_

Il ouvrit le second paquet. Des bonbons sorciers et un livre sur le violon.

'_Merci, maman.'_

'_Pour ?'_

'_Ben le livre de violon.'_

'_Ah non, ça c'est d'Hermione aussi.'_

'_Je la remercierai plus tard. C'est super. Je vais enfin pouvoir apprendre à en jouer !'_

Il vit une petite enveloppe. A en voir le timbre, il sut que cela venait des Dursley. Il releva un sourcil en la prenant. _Joyeux Noël. _Sur la petite carte était collée une pièce de cinquante centimes.

'_Charmant,_' fit Lily.

'_Oh, avec eux, plus rien ne m'étonne,' _soupira Harry. _'En fait si, une chose, qu'ils aient pensé à moi pour Noël.'_

'_Ah. Ah. Ah. …'_

Il jeta la pièce sur le côté, ne voulant pas de leur cadeau empoisonné. Le bout de métal roula jusqu'aux pieds de Tracey qui la ramassa.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle en la rendant à Harry.

« De l'argent moldu. Cinquante cents. Un peu moins de trois noises pour vous, » répondit-il en haussant des épaules.

« C'est ce que ta famille t'a envoyé ? »

« Oui. »

Il déballa le paquet suivant. C'était une boîte qui faisait quand même son poids. Il l'ouvrit et s'immobilisa alors que des larmes remplissaient ses yeux.

'_JOYEUX NOEL, MON CHERI !'_ s'écria Lily.

'_Merci, maman,'_ murmura-t-il, ému, en touchant les claquettes toujours dans la boite.

Il vit Tracey, curieuse, s'approcher et il referma la boîte pour cacher ses claquettes et s'attarda sur son dernier cadeau. Il était beaucoup plus léger. Il y avait une enveloppe qui l'accompagnait. Le mot était écrit avec une écriture fine.

_James m'a laissé ceci avant de mourir, il est temps que tu en hérites. Fais-en bon usage. Il y a aussi quelque chose qui t'intéressera, je pense. Elle était magnifique tant à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur. Un très joyeux Noël à toi._

'_Aïe.'_

'_Quoi ?'_

'_Dumbledore vient de te donner la cape d'invisibilité de James, je crois.'_

'_Ah,' _dit Harry en ouvrant le paquet.

La cape était aussi légère qu'une plume et glissait comme de l'eau entre ses doigts.

'_Mon chéri, n'utilise cette cape que pour les situations d'urgence. Ce n'est pas un jouet. Et, en plus, Severus ne l'aime pas du tout. Elle lui rappellera trop James.'_

'_Okay, promis,' _répondit-il en la pliant soigneusement sous le regard noir et colérique de Snape qui avait tout de suite reconnut l'artefact.

Toutefois l'homme ne comprenait pas pourquoi le gamin avait si peu de réaction face à un objet qui, il devait bien le reconnaître, avait autant de valeur.

Harry trouva également dans le paquet une photo de sa mère.

'_Oh Merlin ! Quelle tête affreuse j'avais ce jour-là !' _s'écria Lily, faisant pouffer son garçon. _'Bon sang ! Il aurait pu donner n'importe laquelle et il t'offre celle-là !'_

'_Tu es très jolie sur la photo, maman. Mais je préfère te voir dans ma tête. C'est un peu plus … naturel ... enfin autant que cela puisse l'être.'_

Harry prit ses cadeaux et s'installa dans le canapé opposé à celui que Snape occupait. Il commença à feuilleter son livre sur le violon pour s'en faire déjà une idée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as reçu de beau, Potter ? » demanda Tracey en s'installant à côté de lui. Elle tendait la main vers l'un de ses cadeaux.

« Pas touché, » fit Harry sans même lever les yeux.

« On est curieuses, » répliqua la jeune fille. « Tu as été très silencieux. »

Le garçon soupira et la regarda.

« Un livre pour apprendre le violon, une flûte, des claquettes, une pièce de cinquante cents, des bonbons, une cape et une photo de ma mère. »

Il se replongea dans son livre. Il n'avait pas vu la tête de son père se relever de son propre ouvrage et froncer légèrement les sourcils.

« C'est quoi des claquettes ? » demanda Daphnée en s'approchant à son tour.

« Des chaussures avec un renforcement en métal en dessous, » répondit évasivement Harry

« Ca sert à quoi ? »

'_Pitié !'_

'_Dis tout en une fois, comme ça tu auras la paix.'_

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Harry Potter, » fit-il en prenant un ton désagréable en se tournant vers les deux serpentards. Il était prêt à mordre. « J'aime le dessin, jouer du piano et marquer le rythme avec mes pieds. J'aimerais aussi avoir la paix pendant que j'essaie de comprendre les mystères de ce ravissant instrument qu'est le violon ! »

« Pas obligé de le dire comme ça, Harry, » fit Daphnée en posant une main sur son bras.

Il se dégagea.

« Et j'aurais du le dire comment ? Personne ne s'intéresse à moi à Serpentard sauf pour se moquer de moi ou insulter ma meilleure amie et, par la même occasion, ma mère ! »

Severus crispa ses mains sur son livre.

« Sur un autre ton, Potter, » claqua-t-il malgré tout. « Cessez de chercher les ennuis ! »

'_Non mais qu'est-ce que j'ai envie de le gifler !' _s'exclama Lily.

'_Fais la queue …'_

« Et si tu nous montrais tes … tes claquettes, » proposa Daphnée pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Pourquoi ? Vous montrez une de mes passions pour après les rapporter à Malfoy et qu'il s'en serve contre moi ensuite ? Je préfère garder mes talents pour moi ! »

« S'il te plait, » supplia-t-elle.

« Non. »

Un bruit un brin moqueur s'échappa de la gorge de Snape, attirant le regard d'Harry. Il grogna en voyant les yeux curieux des deux serpentardes.

« Si je vous montre l'un de mes talents, vous me laissez tranquille après ? » demanda-t-il brusquement.

Il voulait en finir au plus vite et se refermer. Il n'avait aucune confiance aux serpentards, quand bien même son père était à présent dans la pièce. Les filles acquiescèrent tandis que les yeux de Snape restaient insondables. Harry se leva et se dirigea vers le coin de la salle commune qu'il n'avait encore jamais approché depuis le début de l'année, ne voulant au départ ne pas attirer l'attention puis, parce qu'il ne voulait pas souffrir de ses talents avec Malfoy dans les parages. Seule Hermione savait. La seule à le connaître. La seule en qui il avait pleinement confiance. En plus de sa mère, bien sûr.

Il choisit de montrer le piano car c'était un don assez commun que les gens finiraient un jour par découvrir s'ils s'aventuraient au cinquième étage quand justement ils s'y trouvaient. Il s'installa devant et ne bougea pas, réfléchissant à quel morceau il allait interpréter.

'_Tu veux que je joue avec toi ?'_ demanda sa mère.

Il sentait le regard des autres serpentards dans son dos, même celui de son père. Il inspira et accepta la proposition de sa mère et à faire courir ses doigts sur les touches blanches et noires.

oO°OoO°Oo

Trois frères autrefois j'ai pu rencontrer  
Qui pensaient avec leur magie me contrer  
Mais moi, la Mort, j'ai barré leur chemin  
Et leur dit : « Frères braves et rusés, voici votre gain  
Je vous laisserai passer avec un prix chacun ! »

Le premier frère voulut de moi une baguette  
Une qui lui permettrait toutes les conquêtes  
J'ai donc cassé pour lui une branche d'un sureau  
Et j'ai modelé le bois pour qu'il en soit fier  
Et donné la baguette à l'aîné des trois frères

Va, cher frère, va dormir sans peur  
J'ai promis qu'à chaque fois tu serais vainqueur  
Mais pour ta baguette tu seras tué  
Ainsi nous allons nous retrouver.

Le deuxième des frères voulut être malin  
Souhaitant le pouvoir de ramener les défunts.  
J'ai donc ramassé un caillou sur la rive  
Lui disant que ce galet avait la magie  
De ramener des morts la femme de sa vie

Va, cher frère, va dormir sans peur  
Ta moitié reviendra mais brisera ton cœur  
La folie te consumera. Merlin, quel drame !  
Et moi je récolterai ton âme.

Le plus jeune des frères me dit plein de défiance  
Qu'il voulait vivre en paix sans aucune nuisance  
Bien que réticente, c'était le plus avisé  
Donc je lui donnai ma cape d'invisibilité  
Et laissai le jeune frère s'en aller.

Va, cher frère, va dormir sans peur  
Prends ta nouvelle cape et profite du bonheur  
Quand tu seras prêt à la fin de ta vie  
Je viendrai te chercher en ami.

Voilà donc l'histoire des trois frères Peverell  
L'un était plus sage que ses deux autres frères  
Ils me prirent une baguette, une cape et une pierre  
Et je salue d'Ignotus son humilité  
Qui m'appela de plein gré après maintes années  
Mais j'avais pris de moi-même les aînés.

oO°OoO°Oo

« Si je vous montre l'un de mes talents, vous me laissez tranquille après ? » demanda Potter d'une voix cassante.

Severus voulut le réprimander pour avoir de nouveau agressé ses camarades mais se tut d'une part pour ne pas renfermer le gamin dans sa coquille mais aussi parce qu'il était, au même titre que les deux jeunes filles, curieux des fameux talents du garçon. Surtout après avoir entendu la liste de ses cadeaux, ainsi que ses passions.

Piano. Violon. Claquettes. Ces mots avaient rouvert de vieilles blessures dans son cœur. Il n'en avait plus parlé ni même fait pour ce qui étaient des claquettes et du violon, depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté. Les instruments étaient toujours chez lui, dans son manoir, mais il ne les avait plus jamais touchés. Ils prenaient la poussière. Et plus une fois il n'avait frappé le sol du pied. Son cœur blessé n'en avait plus eu la force, chaque note, chaque pas le faisant pleurer et crier de désespoir.

Il observa le garçon alors qu'il se levait et marchait rapidement vers le piano comme quelqu'un qui voulait rapidement en finir. Potter releva le couvercle qui protégeait les touches de l'instrument et resta immobile une petite minute devant.

'_Bon ! Il se décide ! On ne va pas y passer la journée ! A-t-il seulement du talent ce gosse ? Ou est-ce de la fanfaronnade ?'_

Puis, il commença à jouer. Et à chanter. Si Potter était tendu au début, Severus put voir ses muscles progressivement se détendre à mesure que ses doigts parcouraient le clavier. Et sa voix, bien qu'un peu hésitante dans les premiers sons, prenait de l'assurance à mesure que le garçon coulait dans sa passion. En le regardant, Severus en était sûr : Harry Potter adorait jouer au piano. Même s'il ne voyait pas son visage, son corps, ses mouvements, son pied qui ne touchait pas la pédale, traduisaient pour lui son amour pour cette activité.

Severus devait l'admettre, le gamin était doué pour son âge. Seulement onze ans et il jouait déjà aussi bien. Il irait loin.

'_Lily serait fière de toi, gamin,'_ pensa-t-il.

Il se retint de pleurer, il en avait envie pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il éleva donc ses barrières mentales et refoula ses sentiments à l'arrière-plan, comme il le faisait souvent, encore plus depuis que Potter foulait le sol de Poudlard. Il lui rappelait tellement sa mère, surtout avec ses yeux. Ses deux émeraudes si semblables à celles de Lily. Mais cela lui rappelait aussi la trahison de son ex-femme. Ce garçon qui aurait dû être le sien était celui de Potter ! Il se demandait parfois si c'était de sa faute. Jamais il ne pourrait lui poser la question. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait tuée et il n'aurait jamais de réponse, laissant ainsi son cœur meurtri, incapable d'aimer à nouveau.

Quand Potter eut fini son morceau, il resta immobile un instant devant le piano. Severus se demandait s'il allait en jouer un autre. Mais le gamin finit par se lever rapidement et, sans un regard pour lui ou pour ses camarades qui l'avaient écouté avec émerveillement, il avait pris ses affaires et était parti dans son dortoir. Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard avec un sac, le visage fermé.

« Harry, » fit Tracey Davis. « C'était magnifique. Pourquoi tu ne joues jamais ? »

« Je joue tout le temps, » répliqua-t-il froidement. « Mais seulement pour les personnes pour qui j'ai de l'estime. Je vous ai juste joué un morceau pour que vous me foutiez la paix ! je n'en jouerai pas un autre ! Je morfle toute l'année, c'est pas pour vous faire plaisir ensuite ! Je préfère rester dans mon coin avec les gens qui en valent la peine »

« Granger, » dit Daphnée Greengrass avec une pointe de dégoût dans la voix. « Cette née-moldue. »

« Et alors ? »

« Les Serpentards ne devraient pas fréquenter ce genre de personnes, » dit-elle.

« JE SUIS LE FILS D'UNE NEE-MOLDUE ! » hurla Potter. « ET J'EN N'AI PAS HONTE ! MA MÈRE A FAIT LE SACRIFICE ULTIME POUR ME SAUVER LA VIE ! PEU DE GENS AURAIT LE COURAGE D'EN ARRIVER JUSQUE-LÀ ! J'EN AI MARRE D'ENTENDRE LES GENS L'INSULTER OU INSULTER MON UNIQUE AMIE ! SURTOUT AVEC LES TERMES QUE VOUS EMPLOYEZ À L'ABRI DES OREILLES DES ADULTES ! JE VOUS DÉTESTE TOUS POUR ÇA ! TOUS AUTANT QUE VOUS ÊTES ! »

En se mettant à hurler, le garçon avait aussi accidentellement libéré sa magie, faisant vibrer les objets autour de lui, en brisant quelques-uns. Les deux serpentardes s'étaient figées et écrasées sous la pression. Elles étaient effrayées. Severus se leva baguette sortie dans la prévention d'un désastre mais ne dit rien. Pour une fois. Il pouvait comprendre son point de vue. Ses serpents employaient le mot. _Sang-de-Bourbe. _C'était à prévoir.

« Potter, calmez-vous ! » ordonna-t-il d'une voix neutre.

« Oh ! Vous inquiétez pas, professeur, » fit le gamin d'une voix cinglante. « Je vais me calmer ! Ailleurs ! »

Potter se dirigea vers la sortie, refoulant au mieux sa magie. Severus pouvait le sentir qu'il tentait de la contrôler. Il pouvait le voir aussi à ses poings tellement serrés que sa peau en était blanchie.

« Où allez-vous ? » demanda-t-il. « Le petit déjeuner sera servi dans une demi-heure. »

« Je n'ai pas faim ! »

« Vous avez à peine mangé hier soir. » Severus lui emboîta le pas. « Je ne peux pas vous laisser partir ainsi. Vous devez manger ! »

« Croyez-moi, j'ai l'habitude, » cracha Potter. « Je vais dans mon coin avant de … Comment vous dites déjà ? … Ah oui ! Chercher les ennuis ou … Encore mieux … Attirer l'attention sur ma petite personne ! »

« Sur un autre ton Potter ! » claqua le professeur. « Dix points en moins pour Serpentard ! »

Le gamin grogna et fouilla dans son sac. Il en sortit une fiole avec un liquide rouge semi-transparent et l'avala avant de la donner à son professeur de potions.

« Voilà. Plus besoin de manger le repas du matin. Joyeux Noël, professeur ! A supposé que vous puissiez l'apprécier. »

Severus était immobile, la fiole entre les mains. Il avait immédiatement vérifié le contenu quand Potter avait tourné le coin. Potion nutritive. Pas de la meilleure qualité mais acceptable. Pourquoi le gamin se baladait-il avec une telle potion ? Il voulut le rattraper pour lui poser la question mais Potter avait déjà disparu. Probablement sous cette maudite cape.

'_Non mais à quoi pensait Albus en la lui donnant ? Maintenant, il va faire encore plus de bêtises qu'avant !'_

Il fit demi-tour pour rassurer les deux serpentardes tétanisées dans la salle commune par la prestation magique de Potter et se jura qu'il allait avoir une sérieuse discussion avec ce dernier rapidement. Après tout, il avait promis sur la tombe de Lily de le protéger et se nourrir à coup de potions nutritives n'était clairement pas une solution.

* * *

Pour la chanson, j'ai fait un tour sur youtube et j'ai trouvé ceci : The Peverell Story - The Butterbeer Experience. Elle existence tant en Anglais qu'en Français. Je préfère la version anglophone mais écrivant cette histoire en français, j'ai retranscrit l'autre.


	12. Miroir du Riséd

**Chapitre 12 : Miroir du Riséd**

Harry erra un moment dans les couloirs, silencieux. Même avec sa mère. Il était de très mauvaise humeur. Comme matin de Noël, lui-même avait vécu mieux, malgré sa vie misérable chez les Dursley. Lily laissa son fils tranquille le temps qu'il se calme et attrapa un livre dans la bibliothèque que représentait l'esprit de son fils.

Le jeune garçon avait quitté son directeur de maison et pour disparaître au plus vite de sa vue, il avait mis la cape d'invisibilité qu'il venait de recevoir dès qu'il avait tourné au coin du couloir. Sa mère n'avait pas été particulièrement contente puisqu'il évitait l'affrontement avec son père. Mais Harry sentait qu'il allait exploser encore plus fort s'il restait auprès de qui que ce soit. Il voulait faire de mal à personne. Alors il avait fui.

Il marchait donc dans les couloirs, toujours sous la cape de James Potter, errant dans le château sans but précis. Il se vida progressivement l'esprit et il finit par se détendre dans le silence environnant. Quand son ventre commença à crier famine, il se rendit compte qu'il marchait depuis plusieurs heures déjà et qu'il avait également raté le repas de midi. Son père allait le tuer. Il soupira.

'_Tu as faim ?'_

'_Oui, maman.'_

'_Va en cuisine. Les elfes se feront une joie de te donner à manger.'_

'_Et comment j'y vais ?'_

'_Retourne vers les cachots mais ne t'y enfonce pas trop. Tu vois le couloir avec tous les tableaux représentant de la nourriture ?'_

'_Oui.'_

'_Celui du centre représente une coupe de fruits. C'est l'accès aux cuisines. Il te suffira de chatouiller la poire verte sur la droite du tableau. Elle se transformera en poignée.'_

Harry suivit ses instructions et se retrouva dans une pièce aux mêmes proportions que celle de la Grande Salle.

'_Elle est juste au-dessus,'_ expliqua Lily qui suivait son cheminement de pensées.

Le Serpentard y vit de toute façon la ressemblance. Mis-à-part le manque de fenêtres et toutes ces casseroles, fourneaux et autres ustensiles de cuisines, il aurait pu se croire dans la Grande Salle avec les tables qui y étaient disposées à l'identique.

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ? » demanda-t-il.

Plusieurs elfes de maison s'approchèrent et lui demandèrent en multipliant révérence, encore plus en voyant qu'il était Harry _maudit_ Potter – ce qui le fit grincer des dents, fichu célébrité à la con ! –, ce qu'il voulait. Il demanda quelques sandwichs et une pomme. Il en reçut une dizaine avec le même nombre de pommes.

« Mais je ne pourrais jamais manger tout cela, » s'était-il exprimé haut et fort dans le couloir alors qu'il sortait des cuisines.

'_Ce sont les elfes. Ne t'inquiète pas. Le sort de stase n'est vraiment pas difficile. Je préfère que tu gardes ce qui restera pour plus tard à la place des potions nutritives comme tu as fait ce matin.'_

'_Je voulais que papa me laisse tranquille.'_

'_Je sais. C'est pour ça que je n'ai rien dit sur ça. Mais je préfère que tu manges. Tu restes encore trop maigre pour ton âge.'_

Harry sortit prendre un peu l'air une dizaine de minutes en avalant un sandwich, évitant au possible toute âme qui _vive_. Il croisa les fantômes, les salua silencieusement, mais sans méchanceté. Et il envoya bouler Peeves quand il avait voulu un peu le taquiner. L'esprit frappeur n'avait pas apprécié se prendre un _rictusempra_. Hélas quand le sortilège s'était dissipé, le gamin était parti. Littéralement envolé.

En tournant calmement un couloir, Harry se cacha rapidement dans une alcôve. Un peu plus loin, il vit Ron Weasley sortir d'une salle. Il était un peu troublé. Le serpentard se cacha à nouveau sous sa cape en voyant le roux partir dans sa direction. Il passa juste à coté de lui sans le remarquer et continua sa route. Il disparut au détour du couloir.

Harry, intrigué par l'état dans lequel il avait vu le roux, alla voir ce qu'il y avait dans la salle qu'il venait de quitter. Elle était entièrement vide si ce n'est un immense miroir en son centre. Il referma la porte et ôta sa cape Il se rapprocha de l'objet à l'armature dorée et l'observa attentivement.

'_Est-ce que les légendes sont vraies ?'_ fit Lily.

'_Quelles légendes ?'_

'_Lis l'inscription, Harry.'_

_Riséd elrueocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej._

'_C'est bizarre, je ne comprends pas … Oh ! Attends.'_

'_Tu as compris.'_

'_Je ne montre pas ton visage mais de ton cœur le désir. Ce miroir montre nos désirs ?'_

'_Oui et non. C'est le Miroir du Riséd. Il montre ce que tu désires au plus profond de ton cœur. Du moins, c'est ce que disent les légendes. Je ne l'ai encore jamais vu de mes yeux.'_

'_Moi, je veux papa. Et toi.' _La voix d'Harry était emplie d'un léger doute devant le miroir. _'Est-ce que je peux m'approcher ou est-ce que c'est dangereux ?'_

'_Non ce n'est pas vraiment dangereux en soi. Pas physiquement en tous cas.' _Silence. _'Mais on dit que beaucoup de gens sont devenus fous à force de le regarder.'_

'_Je peux ?'_

'_Oui, Harry. Mais promets-moi une chose.'_

'_Laquelle ?'_

'_Quand tu quitteras cette pièce, je ne veux plus jamais que tu y reviennes. Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes fou. Je ne veux pas prendre ce risque. Je t'aime trop, Harry.'_

Un cocon se fit autour de l'esprit d'Harry et il s'y coula, heureux.

'_Moi aussi, je t'aime maman. Je t'en fais la promesse. Je regarde maintenant et je ne reviendrai jamais.'_

Harry s'approcha du miroir jusqu'à ne plus être qu'à deux mètres de la surface réfléchissante. Il observait les silhouettes qui étaient apparues. Il se voyait comme au jour d'aujourd'hui. Il arborait un sourire rayonnant. Il voyait sa mère juste derrière lui, tout aussi rayonnante. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le plus important de sa vision. Non ce qui était important c'était la personne dans les bras de laquelle se tenait sa mère. Severus Snape. Il avait la même apparence qu'Harry lui connaissait. La peau marquée par les années et les malheurs de la guerre mais ce qu'il y avait de changé était tout ce qu'il souhaitait voir par-dessus tout. Son père souriait et avait ses yeux onyx qui pétillaient de joie, de bonheur. De chaleur. Il tenait amoureusement sa femme dans ses bras et avait une main posée sur l'épaule de son fils. Il le regardait fièrement à travers le reflet du Miroir.

'_Oh. Harry,' _murmura sa mère en diffusant encore plus d'amour à son fils.

« J'aimerais tant que ce soit réel, » murmura-t-il dans le silence de la pièce.

Il s'agenouilla et resta à regarder le miroir, gravant les traits heureux de son père dans sa mémoire, se demandant s'il les reverrait un jour. Il espérait. Et il pleurait.

Lily, impuissante, voulant à tout prix serrer son fils dans ses bras pour le consoler, ne fit que ce qu'elle faisait depuis de nombreuses années : lui murmurer des mots de réconfort à l'oreille en attendant qu'il revienne dans son monde intérieur, sa bibliothèque, ou qu'il se redresse une fois la crise de larmes passée. Elle ne pouvait guère faire plus que cela. Et comme à chaque fois, elle en était malheureuse pour son fils.

oO°OoO°Oo

Severus marchait rapidement dans les couloirs à la recherche de Potter. Le morveux n'était pas venu au dîner ni au souper. Et maintenant, alors que le couvre-feu était passé, le garçon n'était pas dans la salle commune, ni même dans son lit.

'_Il rode dans les couloirs, tout comme son père !'_

Il avait envoyé le Baron Sanglant et Rusard à sa recherche également. Il allait le punir sévèrement. Foi de Snape. Il maudit le garçon tout en continuant de le chercher.

« Professeur Snape, » fit le Baron derrière lui.

Il sortit précipitamment sa baguette – réflexe gardé de toutes ces années de guerre et d'espionnage auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres – et la pointa sur le fantôme, un sortilège sur le bout des lèvres. Reconnaissant le spectre, il la baissa directement.

« J'ai retrouvé le garçon. »

« Où est-il ? » demanda Snape avec une pointe de colère.

« Au quatrième étage dans l'aile ouest, » répondit le Baron Sanglant. « Il est devant le Miroir. »

« Le miroir ? Quel mir … » Severus soupira avant de grogner. « Stupide garçon ! »

Il laissa le fantôme derrière lui et envoya un patronus au concierge pour qu'il cesse de chercher Potter inutilement. Bien qu'il savait que cela n'empêcherait en rien le Cracmol de faire ses rondes dans l'espoir d'attraper un élève hors de son dortoir et de le mettre en retenue.

En arrivant dans la salle au quatrième étage, il se figea en voyant le garçon. Il pleurait silencieusement, assis par terre devant le Miroir du Riséd. Il ne détachait pas ses yeux de l'objet. Puis, par moment, il le voyait murmurer quelque chose mais c'était bien trop bas pour qu'il puisse entendre.

Était-il en train de parler à ce qu'il voyait dans le Miroir ? Que voyait-il dans le Miroir ? Qu'est-ce que son cœur désirait ardemment au point d'en pleurer en le voyant ?

« Potter ! »

Sa voix manquait de son côté cassant et cinglant. L'enfant ne réagit même pas, obnubilé par le Miroir. Severus soupira et s'approcha. Le pauvre était perdu dans le pouvoir de l'objet, incapable de sortir de sa contemplation. Quand il arriva dans le champ d'action de l'objet, il vit apparaître Lily dans la surface miroitante. Elle était assise à côté d'Harry et lui frottait le dos tandis qu'elle lui tendait l'autre main à lui, son reflet, pour lui demander de les rejoindre.

« Potter, » dit-il d'une voix calme mais autoritaire.

La réponse prit du temps à venir et à peine plus forte qu'un murmure entre deux sanglots silencieux.

« Oui, professeur ? »

« L'heure du couvre-feu est passée depuis longtemps. »

« Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, » dit-il sans se détacher de l'objet.

« De toute évidence. » Silence. « Que voyez-vous ? »

Le silence dura encore plus longtemps que Severus se demanda si le garçon allait répondre.

« Pourquoi vous le dirais-je ? » fit-il enfin.

« Parce que je vous le demande, » répondit Snape de sa voix basse, sur un ton neutre toutefois.

« Est-ce que je vous demande, à vous, ce que vous voyez ? »

« Ce n'est pas la même chose, Potter ! » claqua le professeur.

« Malheureusement, si. C'est exactement la même chose. Et c'est une question très personnelle ! »

Le garçon ferma les yeux et secoua la tête avant de se lever et de se frotter les jambes. Severus comprit qu'il regardait le miroir depuis un bon moment déjà. Il avait quelque peu du mal à reprendre son équilibre. Potter porta son regard ensuite sur lui, les billes émeraudes dans les yeux onyx.

« De toute façon, je n'ai pas besoin de vous le demander, » murmura-t-il. « Je le sais. Votre visage et vos yeux ont été suffisamment éloquents pendant quelques secondes … »

Severus s'apprêtait à crier sur le garçon mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin en le voyant regarder à nouveau le Miroir. Potter soupira en posant sa main sur la glace réfléchissante.

« Nous voyons la même chose, ou presque. La seule chose qui ne pourra jamais être réelle. Ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre. »

Avec une larme coulant à nouveau sur sa joue, le garçon se détourna à regret de l'objet et partit vers la sortie.

« Professeur, » dit-il en s'arrêtant dans l'embrasure de la porte. « J'ai déjà fait la promesse à quelqu'un d'autre mais je la fais à vous aussi. Je n'ai pas l'intention de revenir voir le Miroir du Riséd. Bonne nuit, professeur. »

Et il partit, laissant seul Severus dans la contemplation de ce que son cœur désirait mais ne pourrait plus jamais avoir. Une larme solitaire coula sur sa joue pâle et creuse alors qu'il posait à son tour sa mains sur le verre dans l'espérance de pouvoir le traverser et de prendre son ex-épouse dans ses bras.

« Et tu as tellement raison, Potter, » murmura-t-il pour lui-même. « On voit presque la même chose. »

Une autre larme coula et Severus quitta la pièce et referma la porte, la verrouillant d'un puissant sortilège.


	13. Nicolas Flamel

**Chapitre 13 : Nicolas Flamel**

C'était le jour de son anniversaire, Severus n'en avait pas vraiment quelque chose à faire. Il avait arrêté de le célébrer depuis longtemps. Depuis près de douze ans en fait. Depuis qu'elle était partie … Il se leva et passa rapidement dans son bureau. Il voulait faire sa commande chez l'apothicaire pour réapprovisionner son stock avant d'aller dans la Grande Salle. Il s'arrêta devant son plan de travail, figé par la vision d'une feuille de dessin et d'un petit gâteau avec une bougie.

Personne ne s'était jamais soucié de son anniversaire à Poudlard durant ces dernières années. Alors qui ? Il observa le dessin. Il n'était pas signé. Cela représentait quelques fleurs de lys. Des blanches et des noirs. Elles semblaient si réalistes. Celui ou celle qui avait fait cela était vraiment doué. Mais qui ?

Et le gâteau. Son préféré : un délice au chocolat avec de la crème de noix de coco et quelques petites fraises en garniture. Il n'en avait plus mangé depuis si longtemps. Qui aurait pu savoir que c'était son dessert favori ? Les personnes qui le savaient étaient toutes mortes. Alors qui ?

Il savoura son gâteau d'anniversaire dans la quiétude de son bureau et rangea précieusement le dessin dans un de ses tiroirs. Il éluciderait ce mystère et remercierait la personne pour cette délicate attention plus tard. Si toutefois il la trouvait.

oO°OoO°Oo

Harry mangeait pensivement son repas comme à son habitude en bout de table. Il avait encore fait ce rêve étrange. Des flammes autour de lui et il affrontait Voldemort. Un grand Miroir à côté de lui les reflétait et il tenait une pierre rouge dans sa main. Si au premier rêve, Lily avait reconnu le mage noir, pour le second, le jeune Serpentard avait identifié le Miroir du Riséd. Mais cette pierre qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par l'arrivée d'une petite brune rouge et or qui arborait un grand sourire.

« Bonjour Harry ! »

« Bonjour Hermione ! » sourit-il. « Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien et t… »

« Dégage d'ici, Granger ! » cracha Malfoy. « Ici, c'est chez les Serpentards. On n'accepte pas les Sang-de-Bourbes ! »

Harry serra les poings et s'apprêtait à crier sur le blond quand il vit une drôle de lueur dans les yeux de son amie.

'_Qu'est-ce qu'elle a en tête ?_'

'_Je ne sais pas mais ça sent l'acte gryffondor…'_

'_Tu es sûre ?' _demanda Harry.

'_Ou peut-être serpentard … Ce ne serait pas étonnant, vous traînez toujours ensemble.'_

« Tu as tout à fait raison, Malfoy, » répliqua Hermione en souriant de nouveau, bien que c'était un sourire pincé face à l'insulte. Elle se déplaça sur le coté de la table, là où il n'y avait pas de banc où s'asseoir. « C'est la table des Serpentards. »

Elle attrapa la table sur à laquelle Harry s'était installée et la tira sur une bonne cinquantaine de centimètres, faisant sursauter Harry et exploser Lily de rire.

« Maintenant, Malfoy. Tu vois cette petite table, là ? Elle n'est plus raccrochée à ton nid de serpents. Elle est neutre. Maintenant dégage et fous-nous la paix ! »

Hermione s'installa devant Harry et se servit à manger. Le jeune Serpentard aux cheveux corbeau pouffa tandis que le blondinet partait d'un pas rageur.

« Faudrait que tu fasses ça plus souvent. Tu nous as bien fait rire ! »

« Elle aussi ? »

Harry hocha affirmativement de la tête.

Ils rirent de la situation et de la tête de Malfoy avant de reprendre leur repas, ou le commencer pour Hermione.

« Au fait, Harry, j'ai entendu une drôle d'histoire ce matin. »

« Ah ? »

« Oui, tu vois Ron Weasley ? » Le Serpentard acquiesça. « Il est sorti en douce cette nuit. Il ne s'est pas fait prendre mais il est revenu blanc comme un linge. Il dit avoir vu un chien à trois têtes. »

« Oh. Sans doute celui du troisième étage. »

« Le couloir interdit ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Oui. Le cerbère est énorme et il est pas commode. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'une créature pareille fait dans une école ? »

« J'ai pensé la même chose que toi, » pointa Harry en faisant un petit signe de sa fourchette. « Il garde quelque chose. »

« Quoi ? »

« On ne sait pas. Et j'avoue que je n'étais pas dans l'état d'esprit de chercher quand j'ai moi-même découvert le chien. »

« Et maintenant tu l'es ? » demanda Hermione, curieuse.

« Pas vraiment. Mais maman oui. »

« Elle a une idée ? »

'_Non, pas vraiment …,'_ soupira Lily.

« Non, » répéta Harry.

« Et si on allait voir Hagrid cette après-midi. Cela lui fera plaisir. Et puis peut-être qu'il sait quelque chose sur ce chien… »

« D'accord. »

Les deux amis suivirent leurs cours respectifs, le cours de métamorphoses ensemble, l'un à coté de l'autre, et ils faisaient gagner tous deux des points à leur maison. Malheureusement, Harry, avec Malfoy pour toujours lui causer des ennuis, perdait chaque point qu'il gagnait. Au moins, il ne mettait pas sa maison dans le négatif …

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite, après les cours, vers la cabane d'Hagrid. Il faisait très froid en ce mois de janvier et le parc de Poudlard était recouvert d'un manteau blanc. La cabane du demi-géant se tenait à la lisière de la forêt interdite, juste à côté d'un petit potager et quelques enclos de créatures. Ils toquèrent à la porte en chêne.

« Bonjour les enfants, » fit la voix bourrue du garde-chasse

« Bonjour Hagrid, » gazouillèrent-ils joyeusement.

« Entrez. Entrez. »

Le demi-géant leur prépara du thé dans des tasses, qui faisaient plus l'office de bol de soupe pour les deux enfants, et des biscuits. Ils trempèrent ces derniers dans le liquide sombre et chaud pour les ramollir. Ils avaient déjà eu la surprise de l'extrême dureté des cookies d'Hagrid. Aussi solide que du roc. Ils ne voulaient pas se casser leurs petites couronnes sur la nourriture.

« Alors les enfants. Ca va les cours ? Pas trop dur de reprendre ? »

« Non, ça va, » répondit Hermione.

« J'avais personnellement hâte que les cours reprennent. Je me sentais un peu seul sans Hermione. »

'_Merci pour moi,'_ se vexa faussement Lily dans sa tête alors qu'elle avait un sourire sur les lèvres.

'_Tu vois ce que je veux dire, maman …,'_ soupira le fils.

'_Bien sûr, Harry. Je te taquine.'_

Les deux enfants discutèrent de sujets légers avec le demi-géant avant d'aborder le sujet épineux.

« Au fait, Hagrid. Savez-vous pourquoi il y a un énorme chien à trois têtes dans un couloir de Poudlard ? » demanda Hermione l'air de rien.

« Qui vous a parlé de Fluffy ? » demanda le géant en s'arrêtant dans son mouvement pour refaire du thé.

« Disons que j'ai eu la _'chance'_ de le croiser, » fit Harry en regardant ailleurs, une légère grimace sur le visage.

« Pourtant le troisième étage est interdit … »

« Hagrid, allez-vous me croire si je vous dis que quelqu'un m'a poussé volontairement dans ce couloir ? » demanda Harry, suppliant de ses yeux verts l'homme de le croire.

« Es-tu sûr que tu as été poussé et que tu n'as pas fouiné un peu ? » fit Hagrid avec un sourire. « Avec James Potter comme père, rien ne m'étonnerait. »

'_Encore un qui pense que je suis comme James …'_

Il soupira.

« Non, Hagrid. On m'a poussé. La porte est toujours verrouillée en temps normal. J'en suis presque certain. Juste avant de voir le chien, j'ai été propulsé contre le mur du couloir violemment avant de m'effondrer sur le sol. La porte s'était refermée et verrouillée avant que je ne me sois relevé. Donc oui, quelqu'un m'a poussé. Qui ? Je ne sais pas … »

« Pourquoi n'en as-tu pas parlé au professeur Snape ? » demanda le géant.

« Parce qu'il ne me croit jamais. » La voix d'Harry s'était faite beaucoup plus basse et triste alors qu'il baissait la tête. « Il croit toujours les autres, mais jamais moi. Pour lui, je ne suis qu'un menteur qui cherche les ennuis. »

« Je suis sûr que tu te fais des idées Harry. Le professeur Snape est peut-être un peu froid et aigri … »

'_Peut-être un peu ?'_ fit Lily, ironique. _'Un peu beaucoup, oui !'_

« … mais c'est quelqu'un de juste, bon et protecteur envers ses serpents. »

« Pas envers moi. Pour lui, comme pour tous les autres Serpentards, je n'ai pas ma place dans cette maison. »

« Balivernes. Cela passera avec le temps. Tu verras. »

Harry fit un petit sourire et rassembla ses cheveux mi-longs en une petite queue en bas de sa nuque.

« Sinon, Hagrid. Pourquoi Fluffy se trouve tout seul dans le château ? » demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

« Je l'ai prêté à Dumbledore, il en a besoin pour garder la … »

« Oui ? »

« Non ! C'est top secret ! C'est quelque chose qui regarde Dumbledore et Nicolas Flamel. »

Le géant se figea trois secondes avant de maugréer dans sa barbe qu'il n'aurait jamais dû dire cela.

« Oubliez ce que je viens de vous dire, les enfants. »

Harry et Hermione obtempérèrent pour le moment mais gardèrent l'information bien à l'esprit. Ils allaient faire des recherches plus tard. Ils discutèrent encore un moment avec Hagrid avant de retourner au château.

oO°OoO°Oo

Harry et Hermione passèrent beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque, plus qu'à l'accoutumée, pour découvrir qui était Nicolas Flamel. Mais ils ne trouvèrent rien dans un premier temps. Le Serpentard parcourait une énième fois le rayon des sorciers et des découvertes du dix-neuvième et du vingtième siècle quand sa mère se manifesta.

'_Attends, Harry. Va plutôt dans le rayon sur les différents vieilles familles de sorciers et les anciennes traditions.'_

'_Mais on cherche Nicolas Flamel…'_

'_Et la famille Flamel est une vieille famille française. Le nom de Nicolas Flamel me dit quelque chose. Je n'arrive juste plus à me rappeler quoi. Fais ce que je te dis, s'il te plait. Déjà savoir quand il a vécu nous aidera.'_

Harry le fit donc et retourna à sa table auprès d'Hermione avec trois ouvrages traitant des familles sorcières françaises. La Gryffondor fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant les titres et le Serpentard lui expliqua brièvement la demande de sa mère. La brune acquiesça et prit elle-même un des ouvrages pour l'aider.

« Harry, j'ai trouvé ! » dit-elle après environ deux heures. Il se pencha sur le livre de sa camarade. « Regarde. Nicolas Flamel est un alchimiste du quatorzième siècle. Tiens, on ne connaît pas la date de sa mort … »

'_Mais bien sûr,' _fit Lily en se tapant le front._ 'C'est lui qui a créé la pierre philosophale !'_

Le Serpentard attrapa la main de son amie pour lui faire comprendre que sa mère lui parlait.

'_La quoi ?'_

'_Pierre philosophale. Une pierre qui transforme n'importe quel métal en or et qui permet de créer l'élixir de longue vie. Flamel doit toujours être en vie.'_

Harry répéta l'information à Hermione. Ils restèrent songeurs tout en refermant et rangeant les ouvrages consultés pour ensuite sortir de la bibliothèque. Maintenant qu'ils avaient leur réponse et que tous leurs devoirs étaient terminés, ils n'avaient pas de raison d'y rester.

« Harry ? »

Ce dernier croisa le regard de la brune alors qu'ils approchaient de leur refuge.

« Tu crois que c'est la pierre philosophale que garde le chien ? »

« Ca me parait évident, » répondit-il alors qu'il ouvrait la porte.

« Pourquoi la cacher dans une école alors qu'il y a d'autres endroits nettement plus sécurisés, comme Gringott's par exemple ? »

Le Serpentard se figea.

« Harry ? »

« Hermione, Gringott's a été cambriolé en début d'année. Justement le coffre qu'Hagrid avait vidé quand il m'a emmené sur le chemin de Traverse ! » Il se frappa le front. « Bon sang ! Comment on a pu être aussi stupides. C'était tellement évident que c'était ça sous la trappe. »

« Donc quelqu'un veut voler la pierre, » fit Hermione en s'installant sur le banc devant le piano, dos au clavier, regardant son ami. « Qui ? »

« Aucune idée. Maman non plus. Mais il faut être taré pour essayer de voler quelque chose sous le nez et la barbe des gobelins. »

Harry se secoua et frappa dans ses mains.

« Bon, on s'est assez torturé l'esprit avec ça pour aujourd'hui. Si on fait quelque chose de plus amusant. »

La proposition fit sourire la brune alors que des étoiles apparaissaient dans ses yeux bruns. Ils s'installèrent l'un à côté de l'autre au piano et jouèrent, tantôt en alternance, tantôt ensemble, et chantèrent jusqu'au dîner.


	14. Norbert et la Forêt Interdite

**Chapitre 14 : Norbert et la Forêt Interdite**

Obscurité. Forêt dense. Malfoy. Hurlement. Silhouette encapuchonnée. Un corps d'un blanc lunaire. Frayeur.

Harry se redressa tremblant dans son lit, couvert de sueur. Encore un affreux cauchemar. Il en avait de plus en plus ces derniers temps. Celui d'une silhouette sombre errant dans la forêt comme ce soir. Mais aussi celui de Voldemort dans un décor de flammes et qu'il se voyait tenir la pierre philosophale – car maintenant il en était persuadé – à travers le Miroir du Riséd.

Ils revenaient tellement fréquemment et de plus en plus détaillés qu'il était persuadé du caractère prémonitoire de ces rêves. Et cela l'effrayait au plus haut point. Cela voudrait dire qu'il ferait bientôt face à Voldemort. Il se recoucha en soupirant, un frisson de peur et d'horreur lui parcourant l'échine.

'_Tu ne l'affronteras pas seul, Harry,'_ fit Lily alors qu'il se sentait enveloppé dans son cocon protecteur.

'_Je sais, maman.'_

'_Et sinon ton père va encore te tuer pour l'avoir réveillé.'_

'_Rien à foutre. Il va peut-être finir par comprendre que je fais des cauchemars. Et puis, je suis toujours dans mon lit cette fois, alors qu'il aille au diable !'_

Harry se pencha au-dessus de son lit pour faire glisser la bassine vide et le linge sec qu'il y avait dedans. Il lança un _aguamenti_ pour la remplir et passa ensuite le linge frais sur son visage et son cou pour se rafraîchir. Après s'être fait punir de nombreuses fois pour quelque chose d'aussi futile et naturelle que les cauchemars, il usait dorénavant de ce stratagème. Il se rallongea une fois encore, linge sur son front et se rendormit rapidement, quelques minutes à peine avant que son professeur de potions n'entre dans la chambre.

oO°OoO°Oo

Severus se rapprocha du garçon dont il pensait qu'il faisait la comédie mais, en enlevant le linge frais de son front, il vit les traits tirés de Potter. Il remarqua également la bassine à coté du lit ainsi que la baguette du gamin encore dans sa main crispée. Le vieux serpentard soupira et reposa délicatement le linge frais sur le front de l'enfant endormi et quitta la pièce.

Peut-être que Potter n'exagérait pas pour ses cauchemars … Peut-être qu'il était allé trop durement avec lui à ce sujet … Mais c'était très souvent. Trop souvent même. Au minimum une fois par semaine maintenant, si pas plus. C'était impensable ! Mais alors pourquoi une bassine et le linge frais si ce n'était pas la vérité ? A chaque fois qu'il retrouvait Potter la nuit, cela avait toujours été dans la salle de bain. Alors peut-être …

oO°OoO°Oo

Avril arriva doucement, amenant la nature à se réveiller avec la venue du printemps. Harry et Hermione faisaient leurs devoirs sur le temps de midi et leur heure de pause à la bibliothèque quand ils virent entrer Hagrid. Le demi-géant faisait tellement … tache dans l'antre de Mme Pince avec son grand manteau de fourrure et les furets morts qui pendaient sur son épaule. Sûrement à manger pour l'une des créatures qui vivaient en bordure de forêt. Bien qu'il ne l'était vraiment pas par sa taille, Hagrid cherchait à se faire discret en allant dans un rayon. Il échoua lamentablement. On ne voyait que lui.

'_Qu'est-ce qu'il trafique ?' _demanda Lily.

'_Sais pas.'_

Le géant sortit aussi vite qu'il était venu dans la bibliothèque. Harry, curieux, et aussi un peu poussé par sa mère, alla voir le rayon que le géant avait consulté. Dragons, vouivres et serpents légendaires.

'_Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai vraiment un mauvais pressentiment,'_ dit lentement Lily.

'_Okay…. Et si tu me disais ce qui te tracasses, maman ...'_

'_Disons qu'Hagrid était réputé à mon époque pour aimer les créatures dangereuses et qu'il s'en occupait souvent. Le cerbère en est un parfait exemple. Le fait qu'il vienne ici m'inquiète.'_

Le jeune Serpentard convainquit son amie de rendre visite à Hagrid le soir-même pour savoir ce qu'il en était. Ils y allèrent donc dès la fin du dernier cours.

« Bonjour Hagrid, » dirent-ils joyeusement quand le garde-chasse ouvrit la porte.

« Bonjour les enfants, entrez vite. »

Harry et Hermione furent directement assaillis par la chaleur qui régnait dans la cabane. Ils s'installèrent et ôtèrent leur cape et leur pull. Il faisait vraiment étouffant.

« Hagrid vous n'avez pas chaud ? » demanda la Gryffondor. « Vous ne voulez pas que j'ouvre une fenêtre ? »

« Non, surtout pas ! » s'exclama le demi-géant en se plaçant devant le feu.

'_Il agit bizarrement. Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'il essaie de cacher ?'_

Harry baissa son regard sur la cheminée et vit entre les jambes d'Hagrid une grosse pierre noire ovale sur les braises rougeoyantes, la surface léchée par les flammes ardentes.

'_Merlin ! Hagrid est complètement TARE !'_

'_Merci pour mes oreilles internes, maman… Pourquoi est-il fou ?'_

'_C'est un œuf de dragon !'_

'_Ah.'_

« Euh … Hagrid, » dit-il un peu mal à l'aise tout d'un coup. « Est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que je crois ? »

Il montra l'œuf. Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent de curiosité.

« Est-ce que c'est un œuf de dragon, Hagrid ? » demanda Harry devant le silence du géant lui aussi très mal à l'aise.

Le garde-chasse soupira et s'assit lourdement sur sa chaise. Il finit par hocher la tête pour confirmer.

« Etes-vous conscient qu'en plus d'être interdit par le ministère, le fait d'avoir un dragon ici représente un danger pour l'école et que vous vivez dans une cabane en bois, juste à côté de la forêt interdite ? » demanda lentement Harry.

« Harry, les dragons sont des créatures totalement méconnues et incomprises, » tenta d'expliquer Hagrid.

« … qui peuvent atteindre plusieurs mètres de longs, ont un appétit vorace et peuvent cracher du feu, » compléta calmement le Serpentard. « C'est dangereux, Hagrid. Au minimum à cause des élèves. Ce ne serait pas prudent de le garder. »

« Sinon Hagrid. Comment l'avez-vous eu ? » demanda Hermione pour éviter qu'il y ait une dispute entre le géant et son ami, bien qu'elle soit tout à fait d'accord avec ce dernier.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel face à la tentative de la Gryffondor mais dû admettre qu'il était tout aussi curieux qu'elle.

« Je l'ai gagné en jouant aux cartes avec un étranger au pub. A vrai dire, il ne semblait pas mécontent de s'en débarrasser. »

'_Et on se demande pourquoi,' _soupira Lily. _'C'est un dragon ! Pas un boursouf !'_

Finalement, Harry et Hermione passèrent les jours suivants à essayer de convaincre Hagrid de se débarrasser du dragon, ce même après l'éclosion. Il existait après tout des réserves pour ces créatures … Mais le garde-chasse se targuait de pouvoir s'en occuper. Les deux enfants l'aidèrent donc au passage dans ses corvées vu que Norbert – le nom qu'Hagrid avait donné au dragon – demandait beaucoup d'attention.

Au bout de trois semaines de ce régime, et après que Crocdur se soit fait mordre la queue, Hagrid consentit à envoyer le dragonneau dans une réserve. Harry envoya une lettre à un certain Charlie Weasley pour lui demander de l'aide. C'était un frère de cet imbécile de Ronald et apparemment aussi un ami d'Hagrid.

Il avait fallu une semaine avant qu'il ne reçoive la réponse du garçon et Hedwige était épuisée par le voyage. En voyant la lettre, il comprit mieux. Charlie Weasley travaillait dans une réserve de dragons en Roumanie, ce qui n'était pas vraiment la porte à côté. La lettre demandait à ce qu'Harry amène le dragon au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie à minuit la nuit du 17 au 18, à savoir dans deux jours.

« Comment on va faire ? » demanda Hermione qui n'avait jusqu'à présent jamais enfreint le règlement.

« Je crois que c'est l'occasion de sortir la cape des Potter, » fit pensivement le Serpentard.

« Harry ? »

« Les Potter se transmettent depuis des générations une cape d'invisibilité, » expliqua-t-il. « Et on me la transmise à Noël. »

« Oh. »

« Je passerai te prendre devant le couloir des Gryffondors et on fera le chemin ensemble sous la cape. »

'_Vous courrez au-devant de gros ennuis, les enfants,'_ avertit Lily.

'_On n'a pas vraiment le choix, maman,'_ soupira Harry. _'Si on prévient un adulte, Hagrid va se faire renvoyer. Et j'ai pas envie de lui causer du tort.'_

'_Tu sais que ton père saura que tu n'es pas dans ton lit…'_

'_Oui. Mais il m'a quand même en grippe quoi que je fasse. Et là je fais quelque chose de juste. J'aide un ami.'_

'_Soyez prudent, alors.'_

'_Promis, maman.'_

oO°OoO°Oo

Les deux enfants regardaient la caisse de Norbert s'éloigner dans le filet des quatre sorciers à califourchon sur leur balai. Harry avait senti l'alarme se déclencher en sortant de la salle commune vers vingt-deux heures trente, mais il s'était suffisamment éloigné avant que son père n'arrive en trombe. Il savait toutefois qu'il allait ramasser sévère cette fois.

« Tiens, » dit-il à Hermione en tendant sa cape. « Prends-là. Tu me la rendras demain. »

« Mais et toi ? »

« Je suis déjà grillé. Je l'étais dès le moment où je quittais la salle commune. Snape a placé des alarmes partout. Me cacher ne sert plus à rien maintenant. Je vais juste descendre au bureau de Snape et attendre ma punition. »

« Tu es sûr que cela te dérange pas ? » demanda Hermione, hésitante.

« Certain. Evite de te faire prendre. Et si c'est le cas, ne te fais pas confisquer la cape. J'y tiens. »

« D'accord. Merci Harry. »

Hermione lui fit la bise et disparut sous la cape. Le Serpentard resta un moment à admirer les étoiles avant de repartir pour les cachots, les mains dans les poches. Il avait presque atteint l'entrée quand il croisa McGonagall. Elle tirait un élève blond et semblait furibonde.

« Mr Potter ?! » Les yeux de l'animagus s'étrécirent. « Venez avec moi ! Vous et Mr Malfoy allez avoir de très gros ennuis ! »

Harry observa sa nemesis puis il soupira. Il obtempéra sans faire d'histoires. Il pensait pendant un moment qu'elle allait les mener à son père mais il fut surpris quand, arrivant devant l'escalier menant aux cachots, le professeur McGonagall continua son chemin.

« Euh … Professeur ? »

La sorcière lui lança un regard noir.

'_Oh oh ! Fais très attention à ce que tu vas dire,' _l'avertit sa mère.

Harry s'humidifia les lèvres.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne nous amenez pas au professeur Snape ? »

« Pour qu'il vous fasse n traitement de faveur comme à tous ses Serpentards, » répondit-elle sur un ton cassant.

« Vous avez peut-être raison pour la plupart des Serpentards, » fit Harry en grimaçant et en détournant le regard. « Mais pas tous, » ajouta-t-il en marmonnant.

« Qu'est que vous baragouiner Potter ? »

Malfoy ricana, s'attirant le regard courroucé de la Gryffondor.

« Jamais le professeur Snape ne m'accordera aucune faveur, professeur, » dit Harry plus fortement. « Et je pense que vous savez parfaitement pourquoi. »

McGonagall eut un instant les lèvres plus pincées.

« Vous dites des sottises, Potter ! Maintenant, taisez-vous et suivez-moi ! »

Harry obtempéra et les deux Serpentards la suivirent, se jetant des regards noirs. Quand ils arrivèrent dans son bureau, ils y retrouvèrent Ronald Weasley qui était lui aussi sorti en douce et s'était fait prendre du côté des cuisines. Ils firent chacun perdre cinquante points à leur maison et recevraient ultérieurement de plus amples informations quant à leur retenue.

En repartant pour leur dortoir, Harry plaqua Malfoy contre un mur, une fois à l'abri dans les cachots, sauf peut-être de Snape mais il s'en fichait complètement.

« Comment as-tu su ? » siffla-t-il.

« Su quoi, Potter ? » répliqua le blond de sa voix traînante.

« Comment as-tu su que j'étais dehors ? Tu n'enfreins jamais le règlement. Pourquoi précisément la nuit où je décide de l'enfreindre, tu le fais également ? »

« Où est ta précieuse Sang-de-Bourbe Potter ? Je suis étonné de voir qu'elle ne s'est pas fait prendre alors qu'elle était aussi sortie cette nuit ! »

« Tu as des preuves ? »

« Non. »

« Bien. Hermione est bien au chaud dans son lit à l'heure qu'il est. » Harry relâcha sa nemesis et reprit le chemin de la salle commune. « Oh et Malfoy, merci de t'être fait punir avec moi cette fois. J'en ai marre d'être puni tout seul par ta faute. Tu devrais faire cela plus souvent. »

« Dans tes rêves, Potter ! »

« Si seulement je pouvais rêver de trucs pareils, cela changerait, » marmonna Harry si bas que le blond ne l'entendit pas.

'_Cela t'éviterait bien des mauvais réveils. T'aurais de meilleurs nuits.'_

oO°OoO°Oo

Trois semaines passèrent avant qu'ils ne reçoivent l'ordre de se rendre dans le Grand Hall à vingt-et-une heure pour leur retenue. Harry n'était pas très à l'aise avec ça car il allait faire sa punition non seulement avec Malfoy mais aussi avec Weasley. L'horreur ! Il eut également un frisson en voyant le rictus mauvais du concierge.

« Bonsoir, Mr Rusard, » dit-il malgré tout, question de politesse.

Les deux autres le regardèrent comme s'il venait de dire une insulte. Il les ignora. Rusard grogna ce qui ressemblait à un bonsoir et les mena à travers le parc en direction de la cabane d'Hagrid. En voyant ce dernier dehors à la lueur d'un feu, une arbalète à la main, Harry s'adressa à sa mère.

'_Euh … bizarrement, je ne sais pas si je dois rire de la retenue ou si je dois flipper.'_

'_Jamais entendu parler d'une retenue avec Hagrid.'_

Le jeune garçon salua le demi-géant une fois qu'ils arrivèrent tandis que les deux autres lançaient un regard dédaigneux à Hagrid. Rusard était déjà reparti.

« C'est quoi le programme ce soir, Hagrid ? » demanda ensuite Harry car il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : en finir au plus vite et rejoindre son lit. Il voulait dormir.

« Cela fait un moment que je découvre des corps de licornes vidés de leur sang, » répondit le géant. « J'en ai vu une ce matin qui était sérieusement blessée. La tâche de ce soir sera de retrouver cette pauvre bête. »

Hagrid s'était levé et s'éloignait en direction de la forêt interdite. Harry le suivit, ainsi que Weasley et Malfoy. Quand il fut évident aux élèves que la retenue se passerait dans la forêt interdite, Malfoy et Weasley pâlirent.

« La forêt ? » paniqua Malfoy. « Mais … Mais les élèves n'ont pas le droit d'y pénétrer. Et il y a sûrement des loups-garous. »

Weasley gémit de frayeur alors qu'on pouvait voir ses mains trembler.

« Que Malfoy tremble de peur ainsi passe encore, » commenta Harry avec un petit sourire narquois. « Après tout, on est des Serpentard et on ne fonce pas tête baissée dans la gueule du loup. » Nouveau gémissement. « Mais où est passé le légendaire courage des Gryffondors ? »

'_Harry tu vas un peu trop loin là,'_ réprimanda Lily.

'_Je me soulage comme je peux, Maman. Ces deux-là me pourrissent la vie à Poudlard depuis le début. C'est un véritable enfer ! Merlin merci qu'il y a Hermione.'_

Lily soupira et abandonna.

« Alors ? » fit Harry.

« La ferme, Potter ! » siffla Weasley toujours blanc.

« Bon ben je pense que je vais faire honneur à ma mère en faisant le Gryffondor à ta place, » se moqua le Serpentard en enfonçant plus profondément le clou. « Par où commençons-nous Hagrid ? » ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le géant.

Ce dernier avait froncé les sourcils face au comportement d'Harry.

« Suivez-moi, » dit-il.

Les trois enfants suivirent le géant, Malfoy et Weasley un peu en retrait, mais pas trop une fois plongé dans l'obscurité angoissante de la forêt. Arrivé au croisement d'un sentier, Hagrid se tourna vers les premières années.

« Nous allons devoir nous séparer pour couvrir plus de terrain, » dit-il de sa voix bourrue.

« Quoi ?! » s'exclamèrent en même temps Malfoy et Weasley alors qu'Harry relevait un sourcil à la proposition du garde-chasse.

« Harry, tu viens avec moi, » continua le géant sans tenir compte des commentaires des deux autres. « Malfoy et Weasley, vous serez ensemble. »

« D'accord, » fit Malfoy. « Mais je veux Crocdur. »

« Très bien. Mais je te préviens, c'est un vrai trouillard. »

Hagrid donna sa lanterne et la laisse de Crocdur à Malfoy et Weasley et, tenant mieux son arbalète, il s'avança avec Harry sur un sentier tandis que les deux autres prenaient un autre embranchement. Il faisait vraiment sombre, tellement qu'on voyait à peine à plus de quelques mètres. Harry sortit sa baguette et lança un _lumos_ pour éclairer autour de lui et voir où il mettait les pieds.

« Tu sais que c'est un sort de troisième année cela, Harry ? » fit Hagrid impressionné.

« Je passe beaucoup de temps en bibliothèque avec Hermione et j'enregistre tout sort qui pourrait s'avérer utile, » expliqua le Serpentard.

« Ah … C'est très bien, » approuva le géant en enjambant un tronc d'arbre et aidant Harry à passer.

Le silence se fit pendant quelques instants.

« Dis-moi, Harry. Pourquoi as-tu été aussi grossier avec tes camarades ce soir ? »

« Parce qu'eux, ils ne se gênent pas de l'être envers moi, ni envers Hermione, » répondit Harry. « Sans parler des coups qu'ils me donnent et que je suis toujours celui qui se fait punir. J'ai trouvé l'occasion de lâcher un peu mon sac sur eux, c'est tout. »

« Oh. »

Ils restèrent encore silencieux un long moment à observer les environs à la recherche de la licorne. Soudain, un cri perçant se fit entendre, effrayant.

« Reste ici, Harry ! » ordonna Hagrid avant de disparaître dans les fourrés.

Le jeune Serpentard entendit le pas lourd du géant s'éloigner rapidement, le laissant seul au milieu de la forêt. Harry éclaira les lieux autour de lui avec sa baguette.

'_Super le plan. Je me sens vraiment rassuré…'_

'_Hagrid va revenir. Il a juste dit de ne pas bouger.'_

'_Ca change rien au fait que je suis tout seul dans la forêt interdite alors qu'un truc qui attaque les licornes rôde dans les environs. C'est pas rassurant du tout !'_

Quelques instants plus tard, il entendit des gémissements ainsi que la voix mécontente d'Hagrid.

« Harry, va avec Malfoy, » dit ce dernier en réapparaissant. « Au moins je sais qu'il ne te fera pas si facilement peur à toi. »

'_Malfoy n'est pas possible,_' soupira Harry à sa mère alors qu'il s'avançait pour prendre la laisse de Crocdur.

'_Le mot clef est « Malfoy »,'_ répliqua sa mère. _'Tu t'attendais à quoi ?'_

Harry ne répondit pas et les deux Serpentards repartirent sur le sentier tandis que Weasley restait avec Hagrid. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de marche, Harry brisa le silence.

« Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour terroriser Weasley ? »

« En quoi cela t'intéresse, Potter ? »

« Simple curiosité. » Il haussa les épaules. « Weasley est un Gryffondor .. »

Le blond ricana en secouant la tête.

« Il était tellement nerveux alors je l'ai surpris par derrière. Weasmoche a poussé un de ces hurlements. Et après c'est un Gryffondor ! Même toi tu en fais un bien meilleur … »

« Et pourtant je suis à Serpentard, » soupira Harry en pointant sa baguette aux alentours pour éclairer le sol.

Ils se replongèrent dans un silence légèrement angoissant au vu du lieu où ils se trouvaient.

'_Dis à ce crétin de sortir sa baguette tout de suite,'_ fit Lily inquiète.

'_Maman ?'_ dit Harry après l'avoir obéi et s'être légèrement rapprocher de Malfoy tout en observant les alentours.

« Me colle pas, Potter ! »

« Tu préfères peut-être te rapprocher de la créature qui tue les licornes ? » claqua Harry.

« Où est-elle ? » fit le blond en pointant sa baguette légèrement tremblante autour de lui tout en restant relativement proche d'Harry, question de survie.

« Je ne sais pas, mais elle a un mauvais pressentiment, » murmura Harry.

« Elle ? Qui ça elle ? »

'_Harry regarde ! Là-bas ! Dans la clairière !'_

'_Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je rêve des choses avant qu'elles se produisent ?'_ pleurnicha-t-il à moitié en attrapant la manche de sa nemesis.

« Faisons demi-tour, » murmura-t-il. « Allons chercher Hagrid. »

« On doit trouver la licorne. »

« Regarde le corps blanc dans la clairière là-bas, Malfoy. C'est la licorne. Mais tirons nous d'ici avant que la créature n'arrive ! »

« Tu as peur, Potter ? »

« Non, pas encore, mais je tiens suffisamment à ma vie pour ne pas traîner ici ! Les licornes sont naturellement rapides. Très rapides ! Ce qui l'a attaqué doit l'être encore plus ! »

Sa remarque avait eu l'effet escompté. Malfoy avait pâli à la lueur de la baguette d'Harry. ils avaient commencé à reculer lentement en surveillant les environs. C'est là qu'ils virent une silhouette encapuchonnée sortir des profondeurs de la forêt et se pencher sur la licorne.

'_Sacrilège !'_ hurla Lily.

« Okay, on se tire ! Maintenant ! » fit Harry alors que la peur le prenait au ventre.

Hélas, il semblerait que la créature l'ait entendu car elle s'était redressée rapidement et avançait vers eux. Elle semblait voler au-dessus du sol, frôlant à peine ce dernier avec sa cape. La forêt s'était faite encore plus silencieuse. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Malfoy recule en hurlant comme une fille. Il trébucha sur une racine et s'enfuit en courant sans un regard pour son camarade. Crocdur fit tomber Harry en s'enfuyant la queue entre les jambes. Harry avait le souffle coupé par le choc. Il avait une racine qui lui faisait horriblement mal au dos et sa vue était troublée par quelques larmes de douleurs.

'_Harry cours ! Va-t'en de là !'_

Il obéit lentement à sa mère, cherchant son souffle et tentant de se relever. Difficilement. La créature approchait encore, menaçante. Il crut sa dernière heure arrivée quand un bruit de galop rapide se fit entendre derrière lui. Une créature sauta au-dessus d'Harry et fit fuir la silhouette encapuchonnée. Le jeune garçon se releva lentement et commença à reculer, baguette tendue, attentif au moindre bruit suspect. Soudain une créature mi-homme, mi-cheval s'avança vers lui d'un pas calme. Il avait les cheveux blonds et la robe claire. Un centaure.

« Harry Snape, » dit-il de sa voix grave. « Tu dois partir d'ici. La forêt n'est pas sûre ces temps-ci. Surtout pour toi. »

'_Attends ! Petite minute. Il m'a appelé Snape ?!' _

'_Apparemment.'_

« Comment savez-vous que je suis un Snape ? »

« Il arrive à ton père de parcourir la forêt à la recherche d'ingrédients. Tu lui ressembles énormément. Même si le monde pense que tu es un Potter.'

'_Tu vois ! Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ?'_ fit Lily.

'_Cela n'empêche pas qu'il ne le voit pas, lui …'_

« Quelle était cette créature ? Celle que vous venez de chasser ? » demanda-t-il.

« Une horrible créature. Cela ne peut être que cela pour oser tuer une licorne. L'acte même est abominable ! Mais boire du sang de licorne l'est encore plus ! »

Le centaure se rapprocha d'Harry.

« Pourquoi quelqu'un ferait une telle chose ? » demanda ce dernier. « Même si cela permet de survivre, on est en quelque sorte maudit. La mort est préférable à un tel sort ! »

« Tu ne connais pas quelqu'un susceptible de faire cela ? »

'_Voldemort !' _siffla Lily, bien qu'inquiète pour son fils.

« Non, » murmura Harry alors que ses yeux s'étrécirent. « J'espérais tellement que cela n'arrive pas. »

« Et je n'ai pas besoin de te dire ce qu'il y a de cacher dans le château en ce moment même. »

« La pierre philosophale. »

« En effet. » Le centaure était maintenant à ses côtés. « Es-tu déjà monté à cheval ? »

« Non. »

Le centaure s'agenouilla pour permettre au garçon de se mettre sur son dos. Il le ramena auprès d'Hagrid, non sans avoir croisé deux autres centaures pas particulièrement ravis qu'un des leurs soit monté par un humain, telle une mule. Arrivé auprès du garde-chasse, Weasley et Malfoy, le centaure – nommé Firenze – salua Harry et repartit dans les profondeurs de la forêt.

Hagrid raccompagna tout de suite après cette rencontre les trois élèves au château. Harry fonça rapidement dans son lit pour éviter les foudres de son père puisque le couvre-feu était passé depuis longtemps. Mais il ne dormit que très peu cette nuit-là.

oO°OoO°Oo

« Alors, » fit Hermione alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans leur refuge. Harry venait de lui raconter les événements de la nuit. « Si je comprends bien, Tu-Sais-Qui tue des licornes dans la forêt pour survivre en attendant de s'emparer de la pierre philosophale. »

« Oui. »

« Il doit certainement avoir un complice dans le château, » réfléchit la brune. « Avec Dumbledore comme directeur, il ne se risquerait pas à rentrer lui-même s'il est aussi faible que pour s'abaisser à faire pareille … horreur ! »

'_Ca semble logique. Mais qui aiderait Voldemort ?'_

Harry répéta la question.

« Snape peut-être ? Il a la gueule de l'emploi. »

« Même s'il en a la gueule, » rit amèrement le Serpentard. « Crois-moi sur parole, ce n'est pas lui. »

« Ah ? Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il est devenu, selon maman, un espion de Dumbledore quand il a appris que Voldemort voulait me tuer et tuer ma mère surtout. Il a trahi Voldemort pour nous protéger. Et puis … »

Le Serpentard s'agita, un peu mal à l'aise.

« Harry ? »

« Snape est mon père, » soupira-t-il, le regard triste. « Rien que pour cela, je lui accorde le bénéfice du doute. Mais maman est certaine de son camp. »

« Attends. Attends. Attends ! » fit Hermione complètement perdue. « Snape. Notre professeur Snape est ton père ?! Genre vraiment ? »

« Oui. »

« Mais pourquoi il te traite comme ça ? Et pourquoi tu t'appelles Potter ? »

« Maman l'a quitté quand il s'est allié à Voldemort. Elle avait peur pour moi. Potter n'était qu'une couverture pour me protéger. Si Voldemort apprenait que je suis son fils, il aurait demandé à Snape de m'amener … »

Harry avait fini sa dernière phrase dans un soupir malheureux. Hermione s'approcha de son ami et le réconforta physiquement dans une douce étreinte entre amis tandis que sa mère lui faisait son petit cocon d'amour pur.


	15. En quête de la pierre

**Chapitre 15 : En quête de la pierre**

Harry courait comment un dératé vers le château, Hermione sur ses talons. Les examens étaient finis et ils avaient une quinzaine de jours pour profiter du parc et du soleil. Ils en avaient profité pour rendre visite à Hagrid. Sauf qu'ils venaient d'apprendre comment passer devant Fluffy et qu'Hagrid avait aussi révélé cette information à une autre personne. Plus précisément celle qui lui avait donné l'œuf de dragon. Comment avaient-ils pu être aussi idiots ?!

Alors il courait avec pour destination les cachots. Il devait prévenir son père au plus vite. C'était trop important. Aussi prévenir Dumbledore. Au moment où il entrait dans le couloir qui menait à l'escalier des cachots, il percuta quelqu'un.

« Bon sang Potter ! » fit la voix glaciale de Snape alors que deux bras puissants l'avaient attrapé et arrêté dans sa course. « On ne court pas dans les couloirs ! Dix points en moins pour Serpentard ! »

« Pro… Professeur. Il … faut que je … vous parle, » haleta Harry en reprenant difficilement son souffle. « C'est très … important. »

« Eh bien, parlez Potter. Je n'ai pas toute la journée ! » claqua l'homme vêtu de noir.

« Il faut avertir … le professeur Dumbledore. La pierre … Elle n'est plus en sécurité ! Quelqu'un veut la voler ! »

Le visage de Snape se durcit et ses lèvres pâles se pincèrent, ne devenant qu'une ligne fine sur son visage. Il attrapa le gamin par le col et le plaqua contre le mur, faisant hoqueter ce dernier de frayeur.

'_Il va pas me frapper, hein, Maman ?'_

'_Il n'a pas intérêt !' _se fâcha Lily.

Severus Snape porta un long doigt fin devant les yeux de son serpent – car il avait fini par admettre qu'il avait malgré tout sa place à Serpentard, à son grand déplaisir – et le mit en garde.

« Mêlez-vous de vos affaires, Potter, » fit-il de sa voix mielleuse mais extrêmement dangereuse.

'_Harry, attrape son bras gauche,'_ fit Lily.

'_Quoi ?'_

'_Son bras gauche, attrape-le et serre aussi fort que tu le peux. Explique-lui.'_

Harry s'exécuta. Son père le lâcha en sifflant de douleur. Il tenait son bras contre lui, les poings serrés.

« C'est lui, professeur. C'est lui qui veut la voler. »

« Et qui donc ? » fit Snape encore plus dangereux.

« Vous-Savez-Qui. Voldemort. »

« Ne prononcez plus jamais ce nom devant moi ! »

« Mais c'est vrai, professeur ! » s'exclama Hermione qui venait d'arriver.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est mort il y a onze ans. Je pensais que c'était quelque chose que vous saviez, Potter ! Mêlez-vous de vos affaires et oubliez tout ce qui concerne cette pierre ! Maintenant, allez épuiser votre surplus d'énergie dehors ! »

L'homme en noir partit dans une envolée de cape, se massant toujours le bras. Harry soupira.

'_Va voir McGonagall, Harry.'_

Le Serpentard courut vers le couloir de métamorphose, toujours suivi d'Hermione et entra brusquement dans la classe de la directrice des rouges et or. Hélas McGonagall, bien que sans la violence de Snape, eut exactement la même réaction. Harry apprit que Dumbledore était à Londres. Mais ils furent chassés dehors pour profiter du soleil.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Harry ? » demanda Hermione. « Ta mère a une idée ? »

'_A part prévenir Dumbledore ou y aller soi-même ? Non aucune. Le souci c'est que vous n'êtes encore qu'en première année.'_

« On envoie un hibou à Dumbledore et on y va nous-même, » répondit le Serpentard.

« Harry ? »

« Vu qu'il n'y a aucun adulte qui a l'intention de nous écouter dans ce château, on n'a pas le choix Hermione. Tu l'as dit toi-même. Tant que Dumbledore sera là, il ne va pas agir mais maintenant, il est à Londres. Voldemort a le champ totalement libre. Il va la prendre cette nuit ! »

oO°OoO°Oo

Harry et Hermione s'étaient rejoints à la nuit tombée pour aller au troisième étage. Quand ils entrèrent dans le couloir où dormait le cerbère, ils entendirent une harpe jouer de la musique. Et l'animal dormait paisiblement.

'_Ne traînez pas,'_ fit Lily. _'Merlin seul sait encore combien de temps le sortilège fonctionnera !'_

Les deux enfants se dépêchèrent de déplacer la patte du chien qui bloquait la trappe et l'ouvrir. Harry s'apprêtait à se lancer dans le trou quand son amie lui prit la main.

« Ensemble, » dit-elle simplement.

Le Serpentard fit un petit sourire crispé et ils sautèrent juste au moment où la harpe cessait justement de jouer. Ils atterrirent sur quelque chose de mou. Harry observa attentivement autour de lui. Il faisait sombre mais sec.

« _Lumos, »_ dit-il.

'_Oh Merlin !_' s'écria Lily. '_Partez vite !'_

« Un filet du diable, » murmura Harry en reconnaissant la plante.

Ils en avaient vu la théorie en cours de botanique un mois plus tôt. Au moment où il chercha à se lever, la plante l'attrapa dans ses filets. Le filet du Diable en fit de même pour Hermione, lui tirant un cri d'abord de surprise, puis de panique.

« Reste calme, Hermione, » dit le Serpentard d'une voix blanche. « Ca va aller. »

'_Allez, Harry, réfléchis,' _se dit-il intérieurement.

'_Le feu ! Le filet du diable déteste la chaleur et la lumière ! Fais du feu !'_

Harry invoqua des flammes. Heureusement qu'il était un sorcier.

« Que Dieu bénisse la magie, » souffla Hermione une fois qu'ils furent éloignés de la plante. « Merci, Harry. »

Harry fit un geste de la main pour faire comprendre à la brune que ce n'était rien. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de rougir légèrement. Ils se guidèrent à la lueur de sa baguette.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit ? » demanda Hermione au bout de quelques minutes de marche.

« Je ne sais pas, » fit lentement Harry. « On dirait des battements d'ailes. »

Devant eux, au bout du couloir, il y avait une ouverture baignée de lumière, et quand ils y arrivèrent, ils virent une magnifique salle éclairée par des cristaux magiques au plafond, soutenus par une armature en métal doré qui s'incrustait dans la voûte, elle-même soutenue par de grandes colonnes et des piliers en pierre gravés.

« Des oiseaux, » murmura la Gryffondor.

« Non, des clefs, » fit Harry en les observant plus attentivement.

« Combien tu paries que l'une d'elles ouvre cette porte, » dit Hermione en pointant la porte en chêne au loin.

« Génial, » soupira le Serpentard. Il avisa le balai. « Et moi qui n'aime pas voler, » ajouta-t-il. « Me voilà obligé à jouer les attrapeurs… »

« On peut toujours essayer de l'ouvrir, » fit-elle en s'approchant de la porte, baguette en main. « _Alohomora. » _Elle retenta le sort deux fois. « Oublie ce que j'ai dit. Il faudrait une grosse clef en argent, comme la poignée. »

Ils observèrent les clefs qui voletaient, projetant sur le sol et les murs des reflets de lumière arc-en-ciel avec leurs ailes transparentes.

« Là ! » fit Harry en pointant du doigt le haut de la voûte. « Celle avec une aile tendue. »

Il avisa le balai quelques instants.

'_Je me demande où est l'os…'_

'_C'est vrai que ça parait trop simple,' _fit pensivement Lily.

« Mione, je m'occupe de la clef, d'accord ? »

« D'accord. »

Harry inspira et prit le manche du balai. Aussitôt les clefs qui voletaient au hasard se rassemblèrent en une nuée, prêtes à attaquer. Il enfourcha le balai alors que les têtes de clefs, tels des becs, l'attaquaient de partout. Il se protégea autant qu'il put tout en gardant la grosse clef en vue. Il lui fallut un moment à voler, faire des tours et des demi-tours, des roulés, pour s'en rapprocher. Mais il finit par l'attraper et il la donna à Hermione pour qu'elle ouvre la porte. Il refit un tour de la salle et passa par la porte grande ouverte. Il atterrit en catastrophe sur le sol tandis qu'elle la refermait avant que les clefs ne les suivent.

Hermione lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Il avait mal au genou et jeta un coup d'œil. Il se l'était méchamment écorché. Mais ce n'était qu'une blessure superficielle. Superficielle qui faisait vachement mal.

« Tu crois qu'on est où là ? » demanda Hermione.

« A Poudlard, bien sûr. »

« Oui, je sais mais regarde. »

Le Serpentard regarda plus attentivement autour de lui. Il y avait de nombreuses statues, des cavaliers, des tours, des personnages tenant une épée. Un peu plus loin, l'espace était dégagé sur une grande surface et on pouvait deviner un carrelage noir et blanc sur le sol.

'_Je crois qu'on vient de trouver l'échiquier légendaire de McGonagall,' _fit Lily. _'Au moins, je pourrais vous être un peu utile. Prenez place du roi et de la reine, je m'occupe du reste.'_

'_Okay.'_

Suivant ses directives les deux enfants se placèrent et, par l'intermédiaire d'Harry, Lily jouait une belle partie d'échecs. Et pour le moins serrée. De nombreuses pièces furent perdues des deux côtés dans une violence extrême. C'était naturellement une partie d'échecs version sorcier. Mais sur la fin, alors qu'il ne restait plus que quelques pièces, qu'Harry était mis en échec, Hermione se déplaça et fit Echec et Mat face au roi blanc. Son épée tomba et les deux enfants purent gagner la salle suivante.

Une odeur familière et oh combien nauséabonde les prirent directement au nez. Un troll des montagnes adulte. Il était sur le sol, mort.

« Au moins, on n'aura pas à affronter celui-là, » souffla de soulagement Harry. « Celui d'Halloween m'a suffi. »

« A moi aussi, » fit Hermione, parlant dans son nez. Elle se l'était pincé à cause de l'odeur. « Allons dans la pièce suivante. Ca pue ! »

Dès qu'ils eurent franchi le seuil de la porte, de grandes flammes jaillirent derrière eux. Mais ce n'était pas un feu ordinaire : celui-ci était violet. Au même moment, d'autres flammes, noires cette fois, s'élevèrent dans l'encadrement de la porte du fond. Ils étaient pris au piège. Ils avisèrent les lieux et leurs yeux se posèrent sur une table avec des bouteilles et un morceau de parchemin.

'_Voyons ce que ton père a concocté,' _fit Lily.

Hermione s'empara du parchemin et le lut, avec Harry qui regardait par-dessus son épaule.

_Devant est le danger, le salut est derrière.  
Deux sauront parmi nous conduire à la lumière,  
L'une d'entre les sept en avant te protège,  
Et une autre en arrière abolira le piège,  
Deux ne pourront t'offrir que simple vin d'ortie,  
Trois sont mortels poisons, promesse d'agonie,  
Choisis, si tu veux fuir un éternel supplice,_

_Pour t'aider dans ce choix, tu auras quatre indices.  
Le premier : si rusée que soit leur perfidie,  
Les poisons sont à gauche des deux vins d'ortie,  
Le second : différente à chaque extrémité,  
Si tu vas de l'avant, nulle n'est ton alliée.  
Le troisième : elles sont de tailles inégales,  
Ni naine ni géante en son sein n'est fatale.  
Quatre enfin : les deuxièmes, à gauche comme à droite,  
Sont jumelles de goût, mais d'aspect disparates._

Les deux enfants se regardèrent avec un sourire. Ils adoraient les énigmes. Et à deux cerveaux, ils ne mirent pas longtemps à la résoudre sous l'œil attendri de Lily. Ils trouvèrent rapidement les deux potions nécessaires pour passer chacun des feux. Hélas, il n'y avait assez que pour une personne pour pouvoir franchir les flammes noires.

« Vas-y, Harry, » fit Hermione en lui donnant la fiole. « Je retourne en arrière pour aller chercher Dumbledore. Gagne le plus de temps possible, à vous deux, vous y arriverez sûrement. »

« Il n'aura jamais la pierre. »

« Bonne chance à vous deux, » fit la brune avant de disparaître dans les flammes violettes.

Harry inspira profondément et but le reste du flacon avant d'avancer à travers les flammes noires. Au lieu d'être dans un feu, il avait l'impression de traverser un congélateur tellement il avait froid. Et il faisait un noir d'encre, il ne voyait absolument rien. Il marchait en aveugle, une main glissant sur le mur, l'autre devant lui, tenant sa baguette.

Il arriva finalement dans la salle qui hantait ses rêves ces derniers mois. Bien qu'il n'y avait pour le moment aucune flamme. Il inspira profondément et s'approcha. Il voyait le professeur Quirell devant le Miroir du Riséd.

'_Pourquoi je ne suis même pas étonnée,' _soupira Lily.

'_Hmm ?'_

'_Le troll à Halloween. Cela devait être de son fait.'_

'_C'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis, c'est logique.'_

Quirell le repéra bien vite à travers le reflet du Miroir et se retourna.

« Je vois que vous n'êtes pas surpris de me voir, » dit-il sans plus aucun bégaiement. « Moi qui faisait tout pour que Snape passe pour le coupable. »

« Snape a peut-être la gueule de l'emploi, il a peut-être été plus qu'exécrable avec moi durant toute l'année, mais jamais je ne l'ai envisagé une seule seconde comme coupable de tout cela, » répliqua Harry.

L'homme au turban fit un bruit dédaigneux et se désintéressa du garçon, ne le considérant pas comme une menace. Il lui tourna le dos pour regarder à nouveau dans le miroir.

'_Voilà qui est vexant,' _commenta Lily. _'Vraiment.'_

« Alors, » réfléchit Quirell. « Je me vois tenant la pierre. Je me vois la donner à mon maître. Mais comment l'obtenir. »

« _Sers-toi de l'enfant, »_ fit une voix caverneuse.

'_Cette voix,'_ fit Lily, entre colère et inquiétude. _'C'est lui. C'est Voldemort.'_

« Approchez, Potter ! Venez ! » fit le professeur de DCFM en tendant un bras vers le Serpentard.

Harry s'approcha à contrecœur et se plaça à coté de l'homme.

« Dites-moi ce que vous voyez. »

'_Pardon, Maman. Je ne pourrais tenir ma promesse.'_

Il plongea son regard sur le reflet et revit ses parents. Ils lui souriaient. Sa mère l'embrassait sur le front tandis que son père lui tendait une pierre rouge sang, la pierre philosophale. Son propre reflet la prit et la rangea dans sa poche. Directement après, le Serpentard sentit un poids dans sa propre poche.

« Alors ? Que voyez-vous ? » s'impatienta le Mangemort.

« Je vois mes parents. Ils me sourient. Tout simplement. »

Quirell le repoussa et reprit sa place devant le Miroir. Harry commença à s'éloigner.

« _Il ment._ »

La voix caverneuse avait à nouveau retenti, proche et désagréable à l'oreille.

'_Même pas vrai d'abord !' _s'indigna intérieurement Harry. _'J'ai juste omis que Papa me donnait la pierre.'_

'_On appelle ça un mensonge. Par omission certes, mais c'est un mensonge. Mais tu as eu raison de le faire.'_

Quirell reprit l'enfant par le bras et le plaça devant le Miroir et exigea de savoir ce qu'il voyait. Harry refusa d'en dire plus.

« _Laisse-moi lui parler. »_

_« _Maître, vous n'avez pas assez de force. »

« _J'ai assez de force … pour ça. _»

Quirell se retourna et présenta son dos à Harry. Il se mit à défaire les mètres de son turban mauve. Juste en-dessous, là où devait se trouver un crâne et des cheveux, il y avait un autre visage. Celui qui hantait les rêves d'Harry. Celui de Voldemort.

« _Harry Potter. Nous revoilà face à face. »_

Harry ne répondit rien.

_« Tu ne sembles même pas surpris de me voir. Curieux. »_

« Il me semble avoir été clair à Halloween, » répliqua le Serpentard, glacial, serrant sa baguette fermement dans sa main. « Je vois des choses. Si vous n'avez pas entendu ou si vous n'avez pas compris, ce n'est pas mon problème. »

« _Un don de voyance donc,_ » sourit le Lord Noir. « _Tu as du te voir mourir ce soir, dans ce cas. Et tu es pourtant venu. Intéressant._ _Dis-moi, Harry. Qu'est-ce que cela fait de savoir que tu ne verras jamais l'amour ou la fierté de ton père ? » _Le garçon se figea. _« Je suis au courant pour toi et ton père, Harry Potter. Ou plutôt Harry Snape. »_

Il ricana. Un rire glacial et cruel qui faisait froid dans le dos. Harry sentit la colère monter. Et Lily rageait aussi, bien que plus calmement. Le garçon inspira pour garder son calme. Il ne fallait surtout pas agir en Gryffondor mais bien en Serpentard. Mais il pouvait être plus Serpentard que le mage noir.

« _Quel dommage que Severus n'ait pas conscience qu'il est ton père !_ » continua Voldemort._ « Et il t'a traité si misérablement cette année. Je vais te tuer, puis quand j'aurais repris ma place et que je serais craint à nouveau, je vais faire venir ton père, et je vais lui dire la vérité sur toi, je vais le torturer, physiquement et le briser de l'intérieur. Il va mourir en sachant qu'il a humilié son propre fils et que tu étais au courant qu'il était ton père mais que tu as toujours été trop lâche pour le lui avouer. »_

« Je ne suis pas un lâche, » répliqua Harry. « J'attends juste qu'il me respecte en tant que personne avant de le lui avouer. »

« _Il ne voit en toi que le fils du détesté Potter, »_ ricana-t-il. « _Tu pourras faire tout ce que tu veux, prouver que tu es le meilleur, Severus … »_

« Vous croyez que vous m'apprenez quelque chose ? » l'interrompit le jeune Serpentard, s'attirant un regard meurtrier. « Je sais tout cela ! Je le sais depuis longtemps ! Je sais parfaitement ce qu'il a subi de la part des maraudeurs, je sais ce que lui a fait James Potter ! Je sais ce que lui a fait ma mère ! Je ne peux lui en vouloir de me détester, c'est un rancunier. Ce qui est déplorable c'est qu'il reporte sa haine sur un enfant innocent des erreurs des autres ! »

« _De toute façon, cela ne changera rien. Tu vas mourir ce soir, Harry Potter. Tu vas mourir seul et sans amour. »_

'_Maman ?'_

'_Oui, mon chéri ?'_

'_Comment as-tu fait pour me protéger la première fois ?'_

'_J'ai combiné nos deux magies pour te mettre dans un cocon protecteur. C'est sur ce cocon que l'Impardonnable a rebondi.'_

'_Tu pourrais le refaire ?'_

'_Sans problème, mais ce sera épuisant.'_

'_Alors, fais-le, s'il te plait.'_

« Qui vous dit que je suis seul ? » demanda Harry. « Qui vous dit que je ne suis pas aimé, ou même désiré ? Vous ne savez rien et vous ne comprenez rien, Voldemort ! Et c'est pour cela que vous perdrez face à moi, face à nous. »

« Nous ? »

L'enfant fit un sourire énigmatique tandis qu'il sentait la magie l'entourer, le protéger. Il était plongé dans un océan d'amour pur et sincère. L'amour de sa mère. Le mage noir, n'appréciant pas de voir le visage de ce gamin fendu par ce sourire moqueur et suffisant, ordonna à son serviteur de le tuer. Quirell entoura la salle de flammes ardentes pour empêcher Harry de s'enfuir et partit à l'assaut pour le tuer. Il usa d'abord de sa baguette, mais chaque sort fut soit esquivé, soit il rebondissait.

Voldemort ordonna alors que Quirell l'attaque au corps à corps pour le tuer si la magie était inutile. Le Mangemort l'attrapa alors à la gorge.

'_Ca c'était sans compter sur moi !' _hurla Lily qui s'épuisait autant que son fils.

La magie qui enveloppait Harry agressa aussitôt Quirell et lui rongea la peau, la calcinant jusqu'aux cendres. Cela se propagea de sa main à son bras et petit à petit vers son épaule. L'homme recula en hurlant, le visage déformé par la douleur. Le jeune Serpentard observa le phénomène et sans réfléchir plus avant, avança vers son professeur pour plaquer ses deux mains sur son torse. L'effet fut immédiat. Un hurlement presque inhumain lui perça les tympans tandis que Quirell brûlait littéralement sur place et il ne resta de lui plus qu'un misérable tas de cendres fumantes et ses vêtements légèrement calcinés.

Harry recula, haletant, et tomba à genoux.

'_On a réussi, Maman,' _murmura-t-il avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.


	16. Réveil à l'infirmerie

**Chapitre 16 : Réveil à l'infirmerie**

Harry était cotonneux. Il revint petit à petit à la conscience et ouvrit les yeux. Il les referma tout de suite, agressé par la lumière du jour. Il les rouvrit plus lentement cette fois et analysa son environnement. Sans surprise, il était à l'infirmerie.

'_Bonjour, Harry.'_

'_B'jour, Maman.'_

'_Est-ce que ça va ? Cela fait deux jours que tu dors.'_

'_Deux jours ?'_

'_J'ai dû puiser dans ton noyau magique pour alimenter le bouclier. Tu t'es évanoui d'épuisement.'_

'_Okay …'_

Il ne continua pas la discussion avec sa mère car Mme Pomfresh arrivait déjà avec Snape juste derrière elle. Il semblait en colère. Non furieux. Comme toujours dans ses éternelles robes noires, les bras croisés et le regard noir meurtrier. Harry soupira et se laissa examiner par l'infirmière. Il était encore en cas d'épuisement magique mais son noyau se restaurait peu à peu. Il devait juste éviter d'utiliser la magie pour le moment. Avec les vacances qui étaient toutes proches et son retour obligatoire chez les Dursley, il ne trouverait pas souvent l'occasion de faire de la magie de toute façon.

Mme Pomfresh le laissa entre les mains de son directeur de maison qu'il dut suivre jusqu'à son bureau.

« Asseyez-vous, » aboya-t-il.

Harry s'installa sur la chaise devant le bureau de son père, impassible.

« Mais à quoi pensiez-vous, Potter ?! » s'exclama Snape, furibond. « Je vous avais dit de vous mêler de vos affaires ! »

« Oui, tout à fait, et le professeur McGonagall nous a dit que la pierre était très bien protégée, » répliqua le jeune Serpentard. « Tellement bien protégée que deux enfants d'à peine douze ans ont pu passer tous les obstacles. J'ai été jusqu'à obtenir la pierre ! » Il se leva. « Si vous m'aviez écouté, on n'en serait pas là ! Je vous avais prévenu. Si je n'étais pas descendu, Voldemort serait déjà de retour ! »

« Ne prononcez pas son nom en ma présence ! » hurla Snape en serrant son poing gauche.

« Parce que cela vous fait mal ? Vous plaisantez, j'espère ?! Je n'ai pas à assumer vos erreurs ! »

'_Harry !' _

'_Non, Maman ! J'en ai marre !'_

« Je sais parfaitement que vous avez été pendant un temps de son côté ! Il s'en est vanté ! Mais je sais aussi que vous l'avez amèrement regretté ! Mais je n'ai pas à trinquer à cause de vous ! Déjà que vous êtes tellement aveugle que vous incapable de voir la vérité en face alors que d'autres le peuvent ! »

Il inspira et serra les poings. Il tenta de se calmer et de ne pas faire réagir sa magie au vu de son noyau affaibli.

« La prochaine fois que je vous avertis. La prochaine fois que je vous dis qu'il y a quelque chose de grave qui se passe, réagissez au lieu de me remballer. J'étais parfaitement conscient que je n'étais qu'un gamin avec de maigres compétences. J'ai été voir deux putains d'adultes, deux putains de professeurs ! Et les deux m'ont remballé ! J'ai envoyé ensuite un hibou à Dumbledore pour le prévenir au vu de l'incompétence de mes professeurs sourds comme des pots et je suis descendu pour retenir Voldemort le plus longtemps possible ! J'avais parfaitement conscience que cela allait être dangereux ! Je ne suis pas un con ! Et je ne suis certainement pas comme James Potter ou ses amis gryffondors à foncer tête baissée dans les ennuis juste parce que je veux être un héros ! Croyez-moi, ma célébrité, je m'en passerai bien, vu ce qu'elle m'a coûtée ! »

Il se rassit sur la chaise. Snape le regarda, glacial. Il avait voulu l'arrêter et le punir pour avoir osé évoquer son passé. Il savait ! Le gamin savait qu'il avait été un Mangemort et qu'il porterait cette marque sur sa peau jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Mais il était vrai qu'il avait repoussé le gosse. Il était venu l'avertir du danger et il n'avait pas voulu le croire. Même Minerva ne l'avait pas cru et pourtant … Heureusement qu'il avait envoyé un hibou à Dumbledore ce gamin, sinon il serait encore dans cette salle, inconscient.

« Maintenant donnez-moi mes retenues, enlevez-moi mes points que je retourne dans ma chambre, » termina Harry.

« Pendant deux mois à partir de septembre prochain, » dit Snape. « Et cinquante points en moins pour Serpentard pour avoir désobéi. »

« Pas de problèmes, professeur. La prochaine fois, je vous préviendrais s'il tente de revenir. Mais comme les adultes m'ont prouvé tant de fois déjà que je n'étais qu'un 'menteur qui attirait l'attention sur sa personne', je ne ferais absolument rien et je le laisserai revenir. Car aucun doute qu'il reviendra encore pour nous pourrir la vie. Je vous laisserai avec votre _Maître_, professeur. Et vous savez quoi, il nous tuera tous les deux ! » Harry se leva, plus en colère contre son père que jamais. « Au revoir professeur, et je vous souhaite des vacances aussi _belles_ que les miennes ! »

'_HARRY !'_ hurla Lily en colère. _'CELA SUFFIT ! TU DEPASSES LES BORNES !'_

'_ET TU PEUX HURLER AUTANT QUE TU VEUX, MAMAN, J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE ! ET PARCE QUE TU PRENDS SA DEFENSE ALORS QUE C'EST UN PARFAIT CONNARD, JE T'IGNORE DE TOUTE LA SOIREE !'_

Harry sortit en trombe du bureau, retourna dans le domaine des Serpentards et fila dans sa chambre. Il frappa son oreiller sous le regard étonné de son camarade de chambrée. Théodore Nott était sur son lit à lire un livre.

« Eh Potter, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-il en le posant.

« Si t'as pas envie de te ramasser un coup perdu, je te conseille de me laisser tranquille, Nott ! J'ai tellement de colère que je serais prêt à frapper n'importe quoi du moment que cela fasse mal. J'ai choisi pour le moment mon oreiller, mais cela pourrait être le premier qui décide de venir me faire chier ! »

Le ton glacial et menaçant ainsi que le regard meurtrier d'Harry convainquit le pauvre petit Serpentard à le laisser tranquille et il retourna à son livre non pas sans jeter des regards inquiets à son camarade d'ordinaire si calme malgré les coups bas de Malfoy. Mieux valait ne pas tenter le diable !

oO°OoO°Oo

Harry passa la barrière qui menait vers la partie moldue de King's Cross. Il avait passé sa journée dans le train à discuter avec Hermione et l'avertissant qu'il risquait fortement de ne pas pouvoir répondre à ses messages, son oncle et sa tante détestant la magie. Il lui donna toutefois l'adresse pour le courrier moldu, cela passerait peut-être mieux mais il ne lui garantissait rien. Elle avait accepté, comprenant l'avertissement lourd de sens. Il lui avait un peu raconté sa vie à Privet Drive, mais juste un peu. Il y avait des choses qu'il préférait garder sous silence, comme les coups de son oncle ou sa malnutrition.

Il avisa les alentours une fois de l'autre coté. Il voyait son oncle attendre, il semblait impatient. Harry embrassa Hermione et lui fit un câlin avant de le rejoindre. Le trajet en voiture fut calme. Il n'y avait que son oncle et lui. Quand ils arrivèrent à Privet Drive, Harry sortit sa lourde malle du coffre et la ramena à l'intérieur et la rangea dans son placard. Il avisa l'heure et, retournant à ses vieilles habitudes, il commença à faire le repas, demandant juste si les dosages avaient changés puisqu'il n'avait pas vu évoluer l'appétit de Dudley pendant presque un an.

Le repas fait, il attendit qu'ils aient fini et, oh surprise, eut droit à une demi assiette de ce qu'il avait préparé avant de faire la vaisselle. Au moins, ce n'était pas ce soir-là qu'il allait avoir faim, mais mieux valait-il ne pas crier victoire trop vite.

« Va dans ta chambre, » fit sèchement Tante Pétunia.

« Et le placard ? »

« Sois pas idiot, tu as tellement grandi que tu ne rentreras plus dedans. Allez file dans ta chambre, qu'on ne te revoit plus de la soirée ! »

Harry se dirigea vers le placard pour en sortir sa malle et l'amener dans la chambre, sûrement la seconde de Dudley.

« Non, non, non. Ta malle reste dans le placard. Tu ne feras plus jamais de ta chose dans cette maison ! » fit sévèrement Pétunia en lui tapant sur les doigts avec un rouleau de journal. « File. »

Harry monta rapidement et alla dans la chambre voir un peu son nouvel environnement. Plus grande que son placard, bien plus grande. Un espace équivalent à celui qu'il avait à Poudlard. Mais tout était dans un état lamentable. Les meubles étaient tous de seconde main où venait carrément des encombrements. Pieds cassés, chaise bancale, vieux matelas dont deux ressorts ressortaient. Enfin, c'était mieux que rien. Il avait vraiment vécu pire comme soirée dans cette maison. Il n'allait certainement pas se plaindre. C'était juste le souci de sa malle dans le placard sous l'escalier qui lui minait un peu le moral. Mais juste un peu. Heureusement qu'il avait déjà fait une partie de ses devoirs de vacances avec Hermione. Il trouverait peut-être de temps en temps l'occasion de se glisser pour embarquer l'un ou l'autre livre et faire les autres.


	17. Dobby l'elfe de maison

**Chapitre 17 : Dobby l'elfe de maison**

Cela faisait un peu plus de trois semaines qu'Harry était de retour à Privet Drive, chez les Dursley. Sa famille n'avait pas vraiment changé. Juste un peu plus craintive car il pouvait faire de la magie. Enfin, en théorie. Il n'avait pas pu les quinze premiers jours le temps de se remettre de son épuisement magique, pas même les sorts de nettoyage les plus simples. Et de toute façon, il n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser la magie devant les moldus. Maintenant, tout serait étroitement surveillé. Sa mère lui avait expliqué.

Lily. Il était restée en froid avec elle un bon moment. Il n'avait vraiment pas supporté qu'elle défende son père alors qu'il venait de risquer sa vie. Il est vrai qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû crier sur lui ainsi mais cela faisait un moment que cela couvait et avec l'apparition de Voldemort, ses révélations, la peur qu'il avait ressentie, il avait explosé devant Severus Snape. En plus de l'amour d'un fils pour son père, Harry ressentait maintenant tristesse et colère, et aussi progressivement un peu de haine pour l'homme qu'il était devenu. Et il se sentait mal rien qu'à l'idée de passer deux mois de retenues en sa compagnie dès la rentrée des classes.

En attendant, il faisait simplement ses corvées habituelles : préparer le petit déjeuner pour sa famille en espérant avoir des restes – il préparait souvent un peu plus, jamais trop, pour cela, mais le souci restait toujours son cousin Dudley qui était un véritable glouton –, faire le jardin, laver la voiture, repeindre les barrières … avant de retourner dans sa chambre pour ne rien faire. Du moins rien physiquement. Il se plongeait dans ses pensées et, si au début il ignorait sa mère, maintenant à l'approche de son anniversaire, cela allait mieux. Ils ne discutaient plus de Severus mais continuaient à jouer du piano, et Harry des claquettes. Finalement, grâce à sa mère qui avait enregistré tous les devoirs qu'il lui restait à faire, sur base de leur mémoire commune, il avait pu les finir dans sa tête, il ne lui restait plus qu'à les recopier une fois de retour à Poudlard.

Ce soir-là, il remontait dans sa chambre plus tôt que prévu. Son oncle avait invité à dîner de futurs clients potentiels et il avait reçu l'ordre de prétendre ne pas exister. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il avait décidé d'agir comme d'habitude, à savoir se plonger dans son esprit. C'était le mieux qu'il avait à faire. Sauf qu'en entrant dans sa chambre, il vit une petite créature étrangement habillée sauter joyeusement sur son lit.

En entendant la sonnette de la porte d'entrée, Harry rentra rapidement et referma la porte. Il s'approcha de l'elfe de maison – car c'en était un – qui s'était calmé en le voyant. Il bondit d'ailleurs sur le sol et s'inclina bien bas.

« Harry Potter, c'est un si grand honneur. »

« Bonsoir, » répondit ce dernier en grinçant des dents à son nom et sa célébrité qui l'empêchait d'être un enfant normal. « J'ai deux questions. Qui es-tu et que fait un elfe de maison dans ma chambre ? »

« Dobby, monsieur. Dobby. »

« Et que viens-tu faire dans ma chambre, Dobby ? L'instant est vraiment très mal choisi pour recevoir de la visite. »

'_Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, Harry,'_ dit lentement Lily. '_Observe ses mains, ses bras, ses oreilles, … il appartient à une famille qui le traite bien mal. Si tu le braques ou lui fait faire une bêtise, il s'automutilera.'_

'_Génial …'_

« Dobby est venu ici pour prévenir Harry Potter. » Ce dernier releva un sourcil. « Harry Potter ne doit pas retourner à Poudlard, l'école des sorciers. »

« Et pourquoi cela ? » demanda le sorcier, faisant écho à la question de sa mère.

« Il y a un complot, Harry Potter. Un terrible danger s'abattra sur l'école. Et Harry Potter ne doit pas retourner à l'école. »

Le Serpentard s'assit sur son lit et réfléchit en regardant l'elfe aux yeux verts et globuleux. Ce dernier était un peu agité. Cela l'énervait.

« Assieds-toi, s'il te plait. Tu me rends dingue à bouger comme ça ! »

« S'asseoir, s'asseoir. »

L'elfe se mit à pleurnicher.

'_Attrape-le !' _

Harry le chopa et le coinça sur son lit, une main devant sa bouche.

« Tu te tais, tout de suite, » murmura-t-il. « Mon oncle et ma tante sont en bas avec des invités et je ne suis pas supposé faire du bruit. Tu vas me causer des ennuis à chialer ainsi ! C'est juste un siège. Maintenant tu te tais et tu me laisses réfléchir, s'il te plait. »

Il le relâcha et se recula pour s'installer sur son lit en tailleur. L'elfe en fit de même et resta silencieux un moment.

« Est-ce que tu sais quel genre de danger guette Poudlard ? » demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

L'elfe se mit à trembler et Harry l'attrapa à nouveau pour l'empêcher de se précipiter la tête contre le mur.

« Si tu ne peux pas me le dire, tu n'avais qu'à le dire, Dobby, » soupira-t-il. « Je suis peut-être nouveau dans le monde des sorciers, mais il y a des choses que je sais tout de même. Comme certaines règles à propos des elfes de maison. Fidélité et obéissance à leur maître, qui qu'il soit, quoi qu'il fasse. Assieds-toi. » L'elfe se rassit. « Bien. Je suppose que tu ne peux pas me dire qui est à la tête du complot non plus. »

L'elfe fit non de la tête. Harry soupira encore en se penchant en arrière.

« De toute façon, je dois retourner à Poudlard. J'ai ma meilleure amie qui va y retourner. »

« Harry Potter a des amis qui n'écrivent jamais. »

« Je suppose que mon oncle a intercepté le courr… » Le sorcier s'interrompit et se redressa lentement. « Une petite minute. Comment sais-tu qu'Hermione ne m'a pas écrit ? »

L'elfe blêmit tandis qu'il se relevait prestement pour s'écarter du sorcier, apeuré mais déterminé.

« Harry Potter ne doit pas être en colère contre Dobby, » dit-il en sortant une liasse de lettres. « Dobby pensait que si Harry Potter ne recevait pas de nouvelles de ses amis, Harry Potter n'aurait plus envie de retourner à l'école. »

« Pas de bol pour toi, Dobby, j'avais prévenu ma meilleure amie que je risquais de ne pas les recevoir. Je connais très bien ma famille. S'ils étaient prêts à me prendre ma lettre de Poudlard, celles d'amis, ils s'en seraient certainement pas gênés ! Maintenant, rends-moi mon courrier ! »

« Harry Potter doit d'abord promettre à Dobby qu'il ne retournera pas à l'école ! »

Le sorcier réfléchit à toute vitesse. Poudlard, il devait y retourner non seulement pour Hermione mais aussi pour son foutu père. Il espérait pouvoir lui dire la vérité. Et si en plus un danger guettait Poudlard, il fallait les avertir.

« Très bien, garde-les, » décida-t-il. « Va-t'en de chez moi. Je demanderai à Hermione à la rentrée. Je ne veux plus te voir, Dobby. Retourne auprès de ton maître. »

Il alla se caser dans le coin de son lit, contre le mur, les bras croisés et foudroyait l'elfe de son regard émeraude. Il était en colère mais il ne l'était pas au point qu'il était il y a quelques semaines. Cela allait passer rapidement. Ce n'était que des lettres après tout. Hermione ne lui en voudrait pas. Elle était au courant.

« Dobby n'a alors pas le choix, Harry Potter, » fit l'elfe en déposant les lettres sur le bureau. « Pour le bien de Harry Potter, Dobby doit le faire. »

« Faire quoi ? » fit le sorcier en fronçant les sourcils.

Il vit avec horreur la petite créature sortir de sa chambre et courir dans le couloir.

« Et merde ! » maugréa-t-il en le suivant.

Il allait avoir vraiment des ennuis. Il arriva au rez-de-chaussée et se fit le plus petit et le plus discret possible tout en cherchant l'elfe des yeux. Il le retrouva dans la cuisine, accroupi au-dessus du frigo. Harry se figea en voyant le gâteau que sa tante avait préparé flotter au-dessus du sol de la cuisine. L'elfe claqua des doigts et disparut tandis que le plat explosait sur le sol et que de la crème recouvrait le carrelage les murs et Harry lui-même.

'_La prochaine fois que je le vois, je tue cet elfe !' _promit Harry.

'_Il voulait te protéger Harry …,' _tempéra Lily.

'_Regarde la tête d'Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia et viens dire que je suis protégé ici.'_

'_Euh … C'est vrai que tu vas avoir de sérieux ennuis.'_

oOoOo

Harry regardait son oncle travailler à sa fenêtre. Il y plaçait des barreaux. Juste après l'incident, il avait du nettoyer le carnage. Son oncle et sa tante n'avaient rien voulu entendre. Mais de cela, il s'y attendait. Par contre, il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir une lettre du ministère de la magie, une beuglante, lui avertissant qu'au prochain usage de magie devant des moldus, il serait renvoyé de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. En apprenant qu'il ne pouvait pas faire de magie, les Dursley avaient eu un sourire en regardant leur _monstre. _Un sourire qui avait fait peur à Harry. Et il s'était retrouvé enfermé dans sa chambre.

En croisant le regard de son neveu, le moldu lui fit un sourire mauvais et lui dit.

« Mère ou non dans ta tête, tu ne retourneras jamais dans cette école et je t'enverrai à Saint Brutus. Il est temps qu'on prenne ton éducation en main. »

'_Harry, il va falloir que tu le dises à ton père, qu'il te sorte de là !'_

'_Et comment ?'_ fit le Serpentard, malheureux. _'Barreaux aux fenêtres, porte verrouillée par cinq verrous et cadenas en tous genres, on me nourrit par une chatière et Hedwige est dans sa cage depuis le début des vacances sans possibilité de battre des ailes un minimum. Je suis foutu.'_

'_Si tu n'es pas à Poudlard en septembre, ils viendront ici voir ce qu'il se passe,'_ le rassura Lily. _'C'est ce que font les directeurs de maison.'_

'_Et tu as oublié que mon directeur de maison se trouve justement être papa, une des personnes qui me détestent le plus au monde …'_

Harry se coucha dans son lit et se glissa au plus profond de son esprit. Il s'allongea sur le canapé, à coté de sa mère et se mit à pleurer, complètement désemparé. Ce maudit Dobby avait réussi. Jamais il ne retournerait à Poudlard. Sa mère lui frotta l'épaule et le laissa pleurer. Elle le réconforta du mieux qu'elle put. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne donnerait pas en ce moment pour pouvoir sortir d'ici, de cette bibliothèque, de l'esprit de son fils, pour appeler à l'aide ? Mais elle était autant en prison que son fils. Tous deux démunis et à la merci des moldus habitant au 4, Privet Drive le temps que des sorciers viennent chercher le jeune sorcier pour sa seconde année à Poudlard.


	18. Snape à Privet Drive

**Chapitre 18 : Snape à Privet Drive**

Harry et Lily comptaient les jours qui restaient avant la rentrée. Il était enfermé dans sa chambre la plupart du temps, ne pouvant sortir que matin et soir quelques minutes pour utiliser la salle de bain et sinon, quand il fallait faire les corvées. Il avait horriblement faim mais il devait partager ses maigres repas avec sa chouette pour qu'ils puissent survivre à l'été. Du moins si sa mère avait raison et que quelqu'un viendrait les chercher. Il espérait tellement. Même son père, il était prêt à supporter sa mauvaise humeur pourvu qu'il le sorte de cet enfer.

Il passait le plus de temps allongé pour éviter de trop s'épuiser. Mais il le savait, il le sentait, si personne ne venait le 01 septembre, il ne pourrait plus tenir très longtemps. Il avait pourtant essayé de parler avec sa tante mais elle avait toujours fui la conversation et menacé d'appeler son oncle s'il ne retournait pas rapidement dans sa chambre.

Le jour du départ pour Poudlard, il regarda malheureux le jour se lever, passer et puis progressivement s'éteindre. Le train était parti depuis longtemps. Sa mère le rassurait longuement en disant que quelqu'un viendrait le chercher mais il n'en était pas sûr. Qu'est-ce qu'il donnerait en ce moment pour pouvoir rêver de la suite ? Mais il n'avait fait aucun rêve. Rien. Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas utiliser ce don sur commande ? Il soupira et se coucha plus confortablement dans son lit, prêt à supporter une scolarité dans le monde moldu à nouveau, loin de la magie et loin des sorciers. Il se mit à pleurer à l'idée de ne plus revoir le château, ni son amie, ni même son père. Il désespérait. Et il pleurait. C'est complètement épuisé par cette crise de larmes qu'il s'endormit.

Il fut réveillé quelques instants plus tard par l'ouverture de la porte et la voix de sa tante.

« Garçon. Debout ! »

Elle parlait doucement et à voix basse. Harry pouvait sentir l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

« Prépare-toi rapidement ! Snape est venu te chercher ! Surtout ne dis rien ou cela ira mal pour toi ! »

'_Elle est désespérante,' _soupira Lily. _'Severus le saura à un moment ou à un autre. Ils vont tous en prendre plein la figure pour pas un galion.'_

'_De toute façon, pour le moment, je ne demande qu'à partir d'ici, donc si cela peut lui faire plaisir.'_

Il se leva et se sentit étourdi.

'_Vas-y doucement, Harry. Tu es sous-alimenté.'_

'_Je sais, Maman. Mais avec Papa, j'ai pourtant intérêt à me dépêcher. Il n'est pas patient.'_

Il attrapa la cage de sa chouette et sortit de sa chambre en marchant lentement. Il descendit les escaliers.

« Ah Mr Potter, » fit la voix doucereuse de Snape. « Apparemment vous avez oublié de signaler à votre famille que la rentrée se faisait aujourd'hui. Vous êtes trop bien pour prendre le train ? Il faut absolument avancer le carrosse de monsieur ? »

'_Je vais vraiment tuer cet elfe la prochaine fois que je le croise ! Tout est de sa faute !'_

Il ne répondit pas à la provocation de son père et s'avança dans le hall. Il attendit en regardant son oncle. Ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un poil, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres à la vue d'une personne qui détestait son neveu, même s'il s'agissait d'un sorcier.

'_Il attend quoi pour ouvrir ce placard ? Le déluge ?'_ demanda Lily.

« Potter ? Vous attendez quoi ? »

« Que mon oncle ouvre le placard où il a bien _gentiment_ rangé mes affaires scolaires au début des vacances professeur, » répondit-il d'une voix faible.

Son oncle lui lança un regard noir et sortit les clefs de sa poche pour ouvrir les trois verrous qui se trouvaient à la porte du placard. Snape releva imperceptiblement un sourcil mais ne dit rien. Il croisa le regard de Pétunia qui frémit et partit dans la cuisine pour s'occuper de Dudley. Harry récupéra sa malle et la tira du mieux qu'il put. Il s'épuisait vite cependant. Il suivit son professeur le long de deux rues en silence.

Une fois à l'abri des regards, Snape se retourna rapidement, rétrécit la malle de son serpent et ouvrit la cage de sa chouette qui, pour une obscure raison, était enfermée avec un verrou. Il ne demanda cependant pas pourquoi. Harry la libéra rapidement sans que son directeur ne lui demande.

« Hedwige, » sourit-il. « Vas-y, envole toi. »

Elle lui pinça affectueusement les doigts avant de partir à tir d'ailes dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Il se redressa et la regarda disparaître. Il rangea la cage et sa valise dans sa poche. Snape lui attrapa le bras fermement.

« Lâchez-moi, vous me faites mal ! » s'exclama le garçon, bien que sans énergie.

« Faites pas l'enfant ! Soyez déjà bien content que je sois venu vous chercher. L'an prochain, je vous laisse à leurs bons soins. »

'_Bons soins, bons soins. Non mais tu déconnes Severus ?! Tu ne vois pas qu'Harry est au bout du rouleau ? Je t'interdis de …'_

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'Harry se sentit poussé dans un tube étroit la seconde qui suivit alors que les alentours de Little Whining disparaissaient de son champ de vision pour être remplacés par les grilles de Poudlard.

'_Qu'est-ce que… ?'_

'_Il vient de vous transplaner,'_ expliqua Lily. _'Et il n'aurait pas du au vu de ton état.'_

Harry s'était en effet effondré sur le sol, tremblant comme une feuille. Tout était devenu progressivement flou autour de lui. Il se concentra sur sa respiration. Il fallait qu'il s'aère l'esprit. Mais le manque de sucre, sa faim et les effets secondaires de son premier transplanage étaient assez conséquents. Il allait tourner de l'œil.

« Maman, » murmura-t-il.

'_Je suis là, Harry. Respire. Cela va passer.'_

Le jeune Serpentard ne remarqua pas la silhouette noire de son père s'agenouiller devant lui. Severus Snape avait relâché le gamin et s'était directement avancé vers les grilles. Mais remarquant que Potter ne le suivait pas, il s'était retourné pour le réprimander. Sauf que c'était resté coincé dans sa gorge. Potter était à terre, le regard vitreux et le teint pâle.

« Potter, » dit-il en posant une main sur son épaule. « Relevez-vous. Cela va passer d'ici quelques minutes. »

'_Sauf qu'il lui faut de la nourriture, Severus ! Il a mangé cette semaine uniquement l'équivalent d'un repas complet ! Harry, je pense qu'il y a encore des fioles de potions nutritives dans ta valise, sors-là.'_

Mais Harry ne bougea pas.

'_Harry ! Fais ce que je te dis.' _ Pas de réponse. _'Harry ?'_

Le jeune Serpentard s'évanouit. Severus eut juste le temps d'affirmer sa prise sur l'épaule du gamin pour éviter qu'il ne tombe à terre. Il fronça les sourcils. Normalement, le transplanage ne causait que des vomissements dans le pire des cas. Pourquoi Potter venait-il de perdre connaissance ? Il soupira à nouveau et plaça son serpent dans une civière qu'il fit léviter jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Arrivé à destination, il apprit qu'il souffrait de déshydratation et de malnutrition.

« Je te demande pardon, Poppy, » demanda-t-il.

« Il est à la limite, Severus. Il est affamé, » répondit-elle. « Et depuis un bon moment. Il est bien plus maigre qu'il y a deux mois. »

L'homme en noir regarda un instant son serpent avant de le laisser aux bons soins de l'infirmière. Il retourna dans ses appartements et se mit à réfléchir. Il avait toujours pensé que Potter vivait bien, mais il semblerait qu'il ne soit pas si bien que cela chez ses moldus s'il était dans un tel état. Il verrait plus tard … Il se servit un verre de Whisky PurFeu en se promettant d'aller discuter prochainement avec Pétunia pour lui rappeler qu'un enfant ça devait manger et que même s'il n'aimait pas spécialement le gamin, il avait lui-même suffisamment souffert à cause de son propre père pour ne pas laisser un enfant souffrir de la sorte. Car c'était une forme de maltraitance ce que Potter venait de subir. Quelle qu'en soit la raison, même si Potter avait fait une bêtise comme il le faisait si bien et si souvent, cela ne justifiait en rien un tel traitement !


	19. DCFM et Potions

**Chapitre 19 : DCFM et Potions**

Harry fut réveillé suffisamment tôt le lendemain par l'infirmière qui lui donna deux potions nutritives. Elle avait essayé de lui faire manger un copieux petit déjeuner mais comme il n'avait pas mangé énormément lors du dernier mois, son estomac s'était considérablement rétréci. Il n'avait presque rien avalé et pourtant il va forcer les trois dernières bouchées.

Son uniforme scolaire était sur la chaise à coté de son lit, il l'enfila rapidement et, après que Mme Pomfresh lui eut fait un dernier check-up, il partit pour la Grande Salle afin d'avoir son emploi du temps. Il n'avait malheureusement jamais reçu sa lettre de Poudlard avec le matériel de seconde année, et il n'avait, de fait, aucun manuel. Pour les cours où ils seraient avec Hermione, il n'y aurait pas trop de problèmes, il pourrait suivre avec elle, mais pour les autres …

'_Si jamais cela ne va pas, je t'aiderai au mieux. Et nous irons commander tes manuels sur le temps de midi,' _fit Lily dans sa tête.

Cela le rassura un peu. Il récupéra son emploi du temps auprès de son directeur de maison qui ne lui jeta pas un coup d'œil. Il soupira. Il était entre tristesse et soulagement. Il regarda son horaire. Il sourit. Il avait quatre de cours en compagnie des Gryffondors. Il passa rapidement dans sa salle commune chercher son sac dans sa valise et se dirigea vers son premier cours DCFM.

'_Je me demande qui nous donnera cours cette année maintenant que Quirell n'est plus là.'_

'_Aucune idée, mon chéri. J'espère quelqu'un de compétent. Ce n'est pas une matière facile...'_

Il arriva devant le local et fut chaleureusement accueilli par sa meilleure amie.

« Bonjour ! » s'écria-t-elle.

« Bonjour, Hermione, » sourit le Serpentard.

« Pourquoi tu n'étais pas là, à la répartition hier soir ? » demanda-t-elle directement. « Je me suis inquiétée. »

« Ma famille n'a pas voulu me laisser revenir, » fit Harry en baissant légèrement la voix pour éviter que tout le monde l'entende. « Sauf que Snape est passé me chercher. »

« Oh … Et cela a été ? »

« Cela aurait pu être pire. » La porte de la classe s'ouvrit. « Je te raconterai plus tard, » ajouta-t-il en suivant les autres élèves dans le local.

Comme à leur habitude, ils s'assirent l'un à coté de l'autre. Harry vit la brune sortir une dizaine de manuels. Il lui demanda si c'était tous les manuels des cours du jour mais elle lui informa qu'il s'agissait de tous les ouvrages pour le cours de DCFM. Il ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

'_Je vais en avoir de la lecture…'_

'_Ca, c'est sûr.'_

Un homme aux cheveux dorés, sourire étincelant et vêtu d'une robe de sorcier claire et tape-à-l'œil sortit du bureau et s'adressa à la classe.

« Laissez-moi vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal... moi ! »

Harry fut surpris d'entendre toutes les filles de la classe soupirer en regardant l'homme avec une lueur d'admiration. Même Hermione en faisait partie. Il nota dans un coin de sa tête de demander à la Gryffondor pourquoi.

« Gilderoy Lockhart, » continua le professeur en descendant les escaliers pour se placer devant l'entièreté de sa classe. « Ordre de Merlin, troisième classe, membre honoraire de la Ligue de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et cinq fois lauréat du sourire le plus charmeur élu par Sorcière-Hebdo. Mais ne parlons pas trop de cela. Je n'ai pas vaincu le spectre de la mort en lui souriant. »

Il pouffa. Harry releva un sourcil. Il avait une drôle d'impression vis à vis de cet homme. Mais il n'avait pas encore mis le doigt dessus. Il décida d'attendre la suite du cours pour se faire une idée. Alors que l'homme leur demandait de lire le premier chapitre de son ouvrage _Randonnées avec les trolls_, le professeur s'arrêta devant le pupitre que partageaient Harry et Hermione. Ces derniers se partageaient le livre pour que le Serpentard puisse suivre le cours.

« Où sont vos livres, jeune homme ? » demanda gentiment Lockhart. Harry leva la tête pour s'expliquer. « Vous êtes … Harry Potter ! »

Le sourire du professeur s'agrandit tandis qu'Harry souhaitait qu'une seule chose : se cacher. Maudite célébrité à la mords-moi-le-nœud.

« Oui, professeur, » répondit-il toutefois. « Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'acheter mes livres. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, » sourit l'homme avec indulgence. « Vous deviez être très occupé. Gérer sa célébrité n'est pas facile et vous avez du très certainement oublier l'essentiel. Je vais les commander pour vous. »

Harry se sentit intérieurement bouillir de rage mais garda une expression neutre alors qu'il répondait.

« Merci monsieur, mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire. »

« Voyons, Harry. Cela me fait plaisir. Entre personnes célèbres, il faut s'entraider. »

« Je peux parfaitement m'occuper de mes affaires, professeur. Merci beaucoup pour votre attention mais cela ne sera pas nécessaire. »

La suite du cours se passa sans trop de problème. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Lockhart décide de passer à la pratique. Des Lutins de Cornouailles, des petites créatures bleues, pas plus haute que vingt centimètres, arborant un sourire espiègle alors qu'elles regardaient les élèves de la classe à partir de leur cage à oiseaux. Le professeur ouvrit justement la cage et jeta une vingtaine de ces lutins dans la classe sans même les avertir ou les conseiller quant à la procédure à suivre ou simplement comment s'en protéger.

Au bout de cinq minutes durant lesquelles les élèves hurlaient tandis que les créatures faisaient de bien mauvaises blagues, Harry avait attrapé Hermione et ils s'étaient réfugiés sous leur table pour éviter les objets et tableaux – représentant tous Lockhart, plus narcissique que ça, tu meurs … – qui volaient à travers la pièce. Le Serpentard vit d'ailleurs une créature s'emparer de la baguette du professeur de DCFM et ce dernier s'enfuit dans son bureau, laissant la classe à la merci des lutins.

'_Maman, si t'as une idée c'est le moment !' _

'_Ce n'est qu'un con !' _souffla-t-elle rageuse._ 'Immobilisez-les et remettez-les dans leur cage,'_ ajouta-t-elle alors qu'elle se contenait pour ne pas plus hurler des insultes sur le dos de l'incompétent que Dumbledore avait sélectionné comme nouvel enseignant.

Harry répéta le conseil à son amie et tous deux levèrent leur baguette et lancèrent le sort. Tous les lutins s'immobilisèrent dans les airs et tous les objets tombèrent au sol tandis que les autres sortaient peu à peu de sous les tables. Le Serpentard remarqua alors que le pauvre Londubat était suspendu au lustre par son uniforme.

« Pourquoi c'est toujours moi ? » demanda ce dernier en croisant le regard émeraude.

Harry ne sut quoi répondre et le libéra en le faisant léviter et le poser au sol.

« Merci, Potter, » dit le blond.

« Je t'en prie, Londubat, » sourit le Serpentard.

Le professeur ne réapparaissant pas, les élèves prirent leurs affaires et sortirent l'un après l'autre. Harry en fit de même et profita de la dernière demi-heure avant le cours de Potions avec son père pour demander à Hermione la liste des manuels à acheter et en fit la commande chez Fleury et Bott. Il en profita pour envoyer également d'autres bons de commande chez l'Apothicaire, la papeterie et à la ménagerie pour les ingrédients à potions, plumes et parchemins, et aussi pour nourrir Hedwige. Il allait aussi devoir demander à son directeur de maison pour aller en ville s'acheter un nouvel uniforme car le sien commençait à être trop petit.

Le duo partit ensuite pour leur cours de potions. Celui-ci se déroula tout d'abord dans le calme, Hermione ayant placé son manuel entre leurs deux chaudrons pour qu'Harry puisse suivre la potion. Pas qu'il en ai vraiment besoin avec sa mère qui était un génie en potion et lui donnait toutes les directives sans qu'il ait besoin de le consulter.

Quand Snape fit le tour des tables pour voir l'évolution des potions de ses élèves et lâcher quelques commentaires avec son sarcasme habituel, il s'arrêta devant la table qu'occupaient les deux amis. Voyant qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul manuel, il fit claquer sa voix dans le silence de sa classe.

« A qui appartient ce manuel ? » demanda-t-il en regardant Harry et Hermione.

« A moi, monsieur, » répondit la brune en regardant son ami avec inquiétude.

« Où est le vôtre Potter ? »

« Je n'ai pas encore mes manuels, professeur. »

Le regard onyx de Snape se fit plus dur alors qu'il posait ses deux mains sur la table de travail.

« Monsieur Potter se considère tellement important qu'il pense pouvoir se permettre de venir en cours sans ses manuels ? » demanda-t-il de sa voix douce et dangereuse.

« Je n'ai pas encore pu me les procurer monsieur, » répondit Harry. « Je viens juste d'envoyer mon bon de commande. »

Le Maître des Potions se redressa de toute sa hauteur et toisa son serpent d'un œil mauvais, oubliant tout d'un coup ce qu'il jugeait du garçon il y a encore peu et ne revoyant plus que la copie conforme de James Potter.

« Miss Granger, » dit-il d'une voix qui n'acceptait aucune réplique. « Récupérez votre manuel. » Il vida le chaudron d'Harry d'un mouvement de baguette. « Cela fera un zéro, Potter. Et dix points en moins pour Serpentard. Sortez de ma classe et ne revenez que quand vous aurez votre matériel. Et bien sûr, vous aurez une retenue supplémentaire pour chaque cours manqué. »

« Mais professeur …, » tenta le garçon.

« Dehors ! » siffla l'homme vêtu de noir.

Harry fut contraint de rassembler ses affaires et sortir sous les sourires satisfaits de Malfoy et quelques autres Serpentards ainsi que de Weasley. Il marcha quelques pas dans le couloir des cachots un peu hébété par ce que son père venait de faire. Lily elle-même était choquée.

'_Oh il le prend comme ça !' _s'exclama-t-elle, en colère._ 'J'ai envie de lui donner une bonne claque. Va voir McGonagall, mon chéri, elle va arranger l'affaire.' _

Le Serpentard s'y dirigea calmement en espérant que la directrice des Gryffondor pourrait le recevoir directement. Il était fort probable qu'elle donne cours à cette heure. Pendant le trajet, sa mère essaya de lui remonter le moral qui lui était tombé dans les talons.

'_De toute façon,' _dit-elle au bout d'un moment. _ 'Tu n'as pas besoin d'un manuel puisque tu m'as moi, je peux te dire toutes les étapes de la plupart des potions de mémoire.'_

'_Sérieux ?'_

'_S'il n'y avait pas eu la guerre, j'aurais très certainement fait comme Severus une maîtrise en potion !'_

Harry atteignit la classe de métamorphose et n'entendant rien de l'autre côté, il frappa à la porte.

« Entrez. »

Le professeur McGonagall était à son bureau à lire un ouvrage. La classe était vide.

« Mr Potter ? » fit-elle surprise. « Ne devriez-vous pas être en cours ? »

« C'est justement pour cela que je suis venu vous voir, professeur. » Harry s'approcha du bureau de l'animagus. « Le professeur Snape m'a renvoyé de son cours parce que je n'avais pas mon manuel de potions. »

« Vous n'avez qu'à le prendre pour le prochain cours, » remarqua la vieille dame.

« Sauf que je n'ai aucun de mes manuels, professeur. Je n'ai pas pu aller sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je n'ai même pas reçu ma lettre de Poudlard. »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Et pourquoi n'en parlez-vous pas avec le professeur Snape ? C'est pourtant lui votre directeur de maison. »

« Monsieur Snape n'accorde absolument aucun crédit à mes paroles. Jamais. Il me donne une retenue pour chaque cours manqué jusqu'à ce que j'aie mon matériel sans même me demander pourquoi je ne l'ai pas et ni me laisser le temps de m'expliquer. Il m'a juste mis à la porte. »

McGonagall soupira.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, Mr Potter. Mais je ne vous promets rien pour ce qui est du professeur Snape. Savez-vous pourquoi vous n'avez pas reçu votre lettre de Poudlard ? Je vous l'ai pourtant envoyée. »

« Peut-être mon oncle ou ma tante qui l'ont déchirée parce qu'ils n'aiment pas la magie, » répondit Harry en haussant des épaules. « Ils ne voulaient même pas que je retourne à Poudlard et m'avaient déjà inscrits à Saint Brutus. » Elle pinça les lèvres. « Professeur, il faudrait aussi que j'aille chez Mme Guipure car mon uniforme devient trop petit. »

Elle lui promit de l'accompagner le week-end-même chez la couturière de Pré-au-Lard, le village sorcier, car elle devait elle-même s'y rendre. Il sourit. Elle avait également promis de parler avec Snape pour tempérer un peu l'histoire puisqu'il n'était en rien responsable et qu'il prenait ses dispositions au plus vite pour avoir ses affaires.

Harry partit déjeuner avec le cœur plus léger, rayonnant de l'intérieur.

'_Je crois que je vais commencer à adorer McGonagall,' _confia-t-il à sa mère.

'_Oui. Elle remonte dans mon estime,' _fit-elle pensive. _'Après l'an dernier, je me demandais un peu où était ma directrice de maison ….'_


	20. En colère contre Lockhart

**Chapitre 20 : En colère contre Lockhart**

Harry passa les deux semaines suivantes à subir les retenues de Snape. Il avait raté cinq cours de deux heures, ce qui faisait cinq retenues supplémentaires. Le professeur McGonagall n'avait pas pu hélas arranger cette histoire mieux que cela. Tant qu'il n'avait pas ses manuels, le jeune homme ne pouvait pas aller en cours et Snape refusait tous ses devoirs.

« Comment pourriez-vous faire vos devoir sans votre manuel ? » avait-il demandé.

'_En allant à la bibliothèque, bougre d'âne !' _s'était exclamée Lily.

Cela faisait par conséquent déjà plusieurs notes avec un zéro pointé. La moyenne du jeune Serpentard, généralement très haute, allait en prendre un coup. Harry en avait la haine. D'autant plus qu'à chaque fois qu'il croisait Malfoy, ce dernier lui rappelait cet état de fait, ce qui le mettait encore plus mal. Comme si c'était sa faute si sa famille moldue l'avait enfermé et empêché de faire ses courses…

Heureusement, Hermione et sa mère étaient présentes pour l'aider. Pendant que son amie allait en cours de potions, Lily faisait le programme de potions avec son fils dans une salle de classe vide. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que faisaient les autres dans la classe mais il avançait comme ça à défaut de pouvoir faire les devoirs de potions. Au moins les autres professeurs ne le brusquaient pas avec ce problème de manuels, Harry restait de toute façon attentif en classe et répondait aux questions. Et ils faisaient aussi les exercices demandés.

Un jour, alors qu'Harry mangeait seul son repas de midi, Hermione discutant avec un autre Gryffondor, Neville Londubat, quatre hiboux lourdement chargés atterrirent devant le jeune homme avec leurs paquets. L'un des animaux atterrit en catastrophe et Harry fut recouvert de plumes, de jus de citrouille et du contenu de son assiette. Il soupira de dépit tandis que plusieurs personnes ricanaient. Sans surprise, Malfoy et Weasley faisaient partie du lot. Harry sortit sa baguette et se lança un sort de nettoyage avant de libérer les hiboux de leur chargement. C'était ses manuels.

'_Harry.'_

'_Oui, Maman ?'_

'_Regarde, il y a des titres qui ne faisaient pas partie de ta commande.'_

Le Serpentard fronça les sourcils en examinant de plus près ses ouvrages.

_Le Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 2)_ de Miranda Fauconnette. _Mille herbes et champignons magiques_ de Phyllida Augirolle. _Potions magiques (niveau 2) _d'Arsenius Beaulitron. _Les Animaux Fantastiques_ de Norbert Dragonneau. _Flâneries avec le Spectre de la mort_ (Edition spéciale, revue et commentée) de Gilderoy Lockhart. _Promenades avec les loups-garous_ (Edition spéciale, revue et commentée) de Gilderoy Lockhart. _Randonnées avec les trolls_ (Edition spéciale, revue et commentée) de Gilderoy Lockhart. _Une année avec le Yéti_ (Edition spéciale, revue et commentée) de Gilderoy Lockhart. _Vacances avec les harpies_ (Edition spéciale, revue et commentée) de Gilderoy Lockhart. _Vadrouilles avec les goules_ (Edition spéciale, revue et commentée) de Gilderoy Lockhart. _Voyages avec les vampires_ (Edition spéciale, revue et commentée) de Gilderoy Lockhart. _En Maraude avec les Monstres_ (Edition spéciale, revue et commentée) de Gilderoy Lockhart. _Le Guide des créatures domestiques nuisibles_ (Edition spéciale, revue et commentée) de Gilderoy Lockhart. _Moi le magicien_ (Edition spéciale, revue et commentée) de Gilderoy Lockhart. _Qui suis-je ?_ (Edition spéciale, revue et commentée) de Gilderoy Lockhart.

'_En fait, tous les livres de Lockhart posent problème. Ce ne sont pas ceux que j'ai commandé…,' _répondit-il. '_Je n'ai jamais commandé l'édition spéciale. Je ne savais même pas qu'il y en avait une ! Et en plus, il y a quatre titres qui ne faisaient pas partie de la liste !'_

Sa mère n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la voix joviale du professeur Lockhart se fit entendre juste derrière le Serpentard.

« Je vois que vous avez reçu vos manuels ! »

Harry se retint de soupirer et se retourna pour croiser le regard de son professeur.

« Cela a pris plus de temps que prévu, » continua ce dernier sans remarquer le froncement de sourcils que venait de faire le garçon. « J'ai du m'arranger avec le vendeur pour qu'il vous mette ces éditions-là précisément mais elles étaient en rupture de stock. Il a fallu les faire réimprimer. »

Harry serra les poings mais Lockhart en était totalement inconscient, trop absorbé par son monologue.

« Et vous n'aurez bien entendu rien à payer, je me suis occupé … »

« VOUS AVEZ FAIT QUOI ?! » hurla le jeune Serpentard en se levant brusquement, ses yeux verts brûlant de colère, oubliant totalement qu'il se trouvait dans la Grande Salle et qu'il s'adressait à un professeur. « AVEZ-VOUS LA MOINDRE IDEE DE CE QUE VOUS VENEZ DE FAIRE ? A CAUSE DE VOUS, J'AI DU ATTENDRE MES MANUELS PLUS LONGTEMPS ET JE N'AI PAS PU ASSISTER A UN SEUL COURS DE POTIONS ! ABSOLUMENT AUCUN ! »

« Voyons, Harry, ce n'est pas si grave ! » tenta Lockhart.

« CELA SE VOIT QUE VOUS NE CONNAISSEZ PAS SNAPE ! IL M'A EMPECHE DE VENIR A CINQ DE SES COURS PARCE QUE J'AVAIS PAS MON FOUTU MANUEL ! IL N'EN AVAIT RIEN A KICKER QUE JE PUISSE FAIRE MES POTIONS, SUIVRE LE COURS OU MEME FAIRE MES DEVOIRS ! J'AI EU DROIT A PLUSIEURS RETENUES, DES POINTS EN MOINS POUR SERPENTARD ET DE NOMBREUX ZEROS POUR CHAQUE POTION ET DEVOIR NON RENDUS ! TOUT CELA A CAUSE DE VOUS ! »

Alors qu'il hurlait, que Lily fulminait autant que lui à l'intérieur, ne désirant que voir le professeur valser, la magie d'Harry crépita autour de lui. Plusieurs Serpentards reculèrent, effrayés, en la ressentant. Les professeurs McGonagall et Snape se levèrent pour calmer Harry et le remettre à sa place. Mais ce fut trop pour lui et il les envoya valser tous les trois. Débordement de magie instinctive. Alors que les trois enseignants se relevaient et observaient le garçon en colère, ce dernier n'avait d'yeux que pour Lockhart qu'il observait avec colère et haine, la respiration rapide et sa magie qui continuait à crépiter autour de lui, oppressante. Il n'entendait rien. Et Lily tout aussi en colère que lui, n'était pas là pour le raisonner.

Hermione, voyant la scène depuis la table des Gryffondors, tenta une autre approche. Elle sortit une fiole vide de son sac et y versa du thé noir dedans avant de la refermer.

« Regarde, Harry ! J'ai fini la potion pour envoyer valdinguer cet enfoiré de Snape ! Il va finir sur le cul au prochain cours ! »

Cela eut pour mérite de distraire Harry suffisamment et sa magie autour de lui se calma.

« Quoi ? »

« Ben oui, tu sais, la potion ! »

« Ben non, je ne sais pas, Mione. Quelle potion ? »

« Celle-ci, » dit-elle en la montrant avec un grand sourire.

« Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor ! » s'exclama Snape d'une voix glaciale. « Et retenue dans mon bureau ce soir, Miss Granger ! _Accio _flacon. »

« C'est un Serpentard et ça ne voit même pas que je viens d'empêcher une catastrophe, » soupira-t-elle alors que Snape ouvrait la fiole et la portait à son nez.

« Du thé ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Il fallait calmer Harry, » s'expliqua la brune en fusillant l'homme en noir du regard. « Vous ne sembliez pas y arriver, professeur, alors j'ai tenté une approche différente. Le fait de vous avoir insulté en plein milieu de la Grande Salle et de promettre une douce vengeance à vos dépends semble avoir fonctionné. Mais si vous voulez, je vous les remets en colère et vous n'aurez qu'à vous débrouiller avec un Serpentard doublé d'une Gryffondor ! »

Elle prit ses affaires, courroucée, et sortit de la Grande Salle d'un pas furibond sans plus accorder le moindre regard à ses professeurs. Harry l'observa faire en reprenant doucement son calme.

'_On a peut-être été un peu loin,' _remarqua-t-il.

'_Non, je ne trouve pas,' _répliqua sa mère. _'Au contraire, ce n'était pas assez. Ce veracrasse mérite beaucoup plus que cela !' _Elle soupira. _'Range-moi tout cela et mais laisse volontairement les livres de cet enfoiré. On ira les recommander avec un petit message pour le vendeur qu'on ne veut rien d'autres que ces livres-là, Lockhart ou pas Lockhart !'_

'_Okay.'_

Il prit ses quelques manuels et laissa ceux concernant le cours de Lockhart.

« On vous voit au prochain cours de potion, professeur Snape, » fit-il d'un ton aussi neutre que possible alors qu'il quittait la Grande Salle en ayant à peine mangé.

Tous le regardèrent partir. La salle était silencieuse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous les deux ? » s'exclama soudain Ronald Weasley. « Ils sont trop bizarres ! »

« Ron, la ferme ! » s'exclama Neville. « De nous tous ici, je pense qu'Hermione est la seule à vraiment connaître Potter. Cela aurait très bien pu mal finir s'il s'énervait encore plus ! Elle a été brillante même si elle aurait pu se passer d'insulter un prof. C'était brillant ! »

Les professeurs rétablirent de l'ordre dans la Grande Salle et les professeurs McGonagall et Snape se tournèrent vers le professeur Lockhart pour avoir sa version des faits. En écoutant son explication, les deux têtes de maison serrèrent les dents.

oO°OoO°Oo

_Une fillette aux cheveux roux et vêtue de l'uniforme de Poudlard étendue sur le sol humide … Une voix caverneuse … Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs mais aux contours flous avec un rictus mauvais … JE SUIS VOLDEMORT … un serpent géant … Une épée … 'TUE-LE !'_

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, couvert de sueur, la respiration haletante.

'_Non, pitié. Pas encore,' _soupira-t-il en se recouchant. '_Et j'ai pas ma bassine d'eau en plus.'_

'_Et l'alarme du dortoir s'est déclenchée également,' _ajouta Lily.

'_Merci, je me sens beaucoup mieux, maintenant,'_ ironisa le jeune homme en se levant.

Il partit pour la salle de bain et se rafraîchit le visage et le cou avant de s'appuyer sur le rebord du lavabo, le regard plongé dans le miroir, ne le regardant pas vraiment. Il remettait ses pensées en ordre le temps que son père arrive. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à ouvrir la porte.

« Mr Potter ! » claqua-t-il.

« Epargnez-moi, s'il vous plait, votre humeur massacrante, professeur, » dit-il calmement. « Je l'ai déjà dit. Je ne contrôle pas mes cauchemars. »

'_Harry !'_

« 10 points en moins pour votre insolence, Potter ! »

Le jeune Serpentard les ignora tous les deux. Il s'avança plutôt vers son directeur de maison et plongea son regard émeraude dans les yeux sombres de son père.

« Je vous donne un avertissement, professeur. » Il vit Snape se tendre mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de l'interrompre. « Je ne sais pas quand ni dans quelles circonstances mais il va se passer encore une fois quelque chose cette année. Une élève de Poudlard sera inconsciente sur un sol de pierre. Il y aura également un serpent géant. Et un jeune homme bizarre. »

Snape le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

« Je vous demande pardon, » dit-il.

« Je vous avertis, professeur. Et cette fois-ci, je vous laisse vous démerder, vous autres adultes. Allez au diable. Je ne vous aiderai pas. Si Voldemort veut revenir, qu'il revienne. Je m'en balance. Bonne nuit, professeur. »

Et il sortit sans laisser le temps à son père de répliquer.

'_Harry !'_

'_Non, avec lui, tu peux courir. Je n'ai plus l'intention de faire des efforts de politesse pour qu'il me remarque. Ton ex-mari est un bâtard !'_

'_Et c'est aussi ton père !'_

'_Qu'il se comporte comme tel alors !'_

'_Tu sais très bien qu'il ne sait rien du tout !'_

'_La faute à qui ?'_

'_Parce que tu me le reproches ?'_

'_Non, pas vraiment. Tu n'as pas eu le temps de le lui dire…. Je le reproche à Dumbledore ! Et vu comment Snape me déteste, je ne suis pas prêt de le lui annoncer. Je préfère encore rester orphelin !'_

Lily soupira mais n'ajouta rien. Son fils était aussi têtu que son père. En cela, il était le digne fils de Severus Snape. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs toujours dans la salle de bain et essayait d'assimiler les informations que venait de lui donner son serpent. Il était tenté de ne pas y prêter attention mais d'un autre côté, la dernière fois que Potter l'avait averti de quelque chose et qu'il l'avait remballé, il avait fini inconscient dans une salle avec les restes calcinés de Quirell qui était possédé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres…


	21. Mise en garde ensanglantée

**Chapitre 21 : Mise en garde ensanglantée**

Harry, comme ordonné par la missive de son père et directeur de maison, se dirigeait vers sa classe de potions avec tout son matériel. Il était tard et il y allait pour sa retenue habituelle. Il avait encore deux mois de ce régime. Comme toujours, il se présenta en avance devant le bureau. Juste de quelques minutes, pour ne pas énerver le grand Severus Snape. Deux mois de retenues c'était suffisant, surtout qu'il avait l'art de s'attirer les ennuis, autant éviter de s'en attirer plus que nécessaire.

Il attendit patiemment que son père vienne ouvrir la porte à vingt heure tapante en se tenant appuyé contre le mur. Il se plongea dans une conversation avec sa mère au sujet du devoir de métamorphose qu'il allait devoir faire. Il en était tellement absorbé, son regard perdu dans le vide, qu'il ne remarqua pas que la porte de la classe s'était ouverte et que Snape le toisait de toute sa hauteur.

« Allez-vous encore me faire perdre mon temps, Potter ?! » s'exclama ce dernier.

Harry sursauta en attendant la voix cinglante de l'homme, coupant court son argumentation sur les différentes techniques de métamorphoses dont celles qui étaient plus adaptées à la magie et la perception du monde du jeune homme.

« Je suis désolé, Monsieur, » dit-il précipitamment. « J'étais plongé dans mes pensées. »

Snape ne répondit pas mais ses lèvres étaient pincées en une ligne fine. Il s'écarta pour laisser passer son serpent.

« Installez-vous sur la première table, » dit-il en refermant la porte. « Après une discussion houleuse avec le directeur et le professeur McGonagall, il a été convenu que tout ce que vous avez manqué de mon cours soit restauré. »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Monsieur ? »

« Comme vous vous êtes engagé à rassembler le plus rapidement possible votre matériel dès la première semaine de cours et que seul le professeur Lockhart est responsable pour le retard de vos manuels, » expliqua le Maître des Potions en croisant ses bras sur son torse alors que son ton montrait clairement qu'il était exaspéré. « Je me dois de rectifier le tir et de vous aider à rattraper votre retard. Et je suppose que tout comme votre père, vous n'avez pas pris la peine de travailler les potions vues en classe… »

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais décida de la refermer et de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, imitant inconsciemment son père. Il avait appris depuis longtemps que cela ne servait à rien d'argumenter avec lui. Il ne le croirait jamais. Il devait toujours amener des preuves de ce qu'il disait. Ce qui l'amenait à réfléchir si oui ou non l'homme avait tenu compte de son avertissement face aux événements inconnus à venir.

'_Dis-lui que tu as travaillé les potions, Harry.'_

'_Non.'_

'_Dis-lui.'_

'_Non. Il ne m'a jamais cru, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il me croira ! Fin de la discussion !'_

'_Jeune homme, ce soir ! Ce soir vous venez ici pour que je vous apprenne la politesse !'_

'_Oui, Madame.'_

Fort heureusement, Snape n'avait rien dit ou fait durant cet échange. Harry ne se retrouva pas encore idiot et devant expliquer qu'il s'était une fois de plus perdu dans ses pensées. Qui croirait qu'il parle quotidiennement avec sa mère ? A part Hermione, absolument personne. On le prendrait pour un dingue. Il en était persuadé.

« Prenez votre manuel page 15 et commencez la potion d'enflure, » dit Snape.

Harry s'en empara et rassembla minutieusement tous les ingrédients dont il avait besoin et les plaça dans l'ordre d'utilisation sur sa paillasse. Il remplit son chaudron de deux mesures d'eau mais n'alluma pas tout de suite le feu pour se plonger plus profondément dans les instructions.

« Professeur ? »

« Des instructions sont-elles si difficiles à suivre que vous me dérangez avant même de commencer ? » fit l'homme avec son sarcasme habituel.

« Non. Mais je préfère poser ma question maintenant à défaut d'avoir pu trouver la réponse dans les ouvrages de la bibliothèque, » répondit Harry en tentant de son mieux de mettre le moins d'insolence dans sa voix. « Je remarque dans les instructions qu'il faut laisser chauffer entre 45 et 60 minutes. Quelle est la différence pour la potion si on la laisse chauffer 45 ou 60 minutes ? C'est quand même un intervalle assez conséquent. Qu'est-ce que cela apporte comme changement à la potion ? »

Snape observa attentivement son serpent, ne s'attendant pas à ce que le fils de maudit Potter puisse se plonger dans ses cours sans avoir de manuel, et de rattraper son retard sans qu'on le lui demande. Il était surpris. Et sa question était pertinente, bien loin du maraudeur et cancre qu'était James Potter lors de ses études, et plus particulièrement pour les potions. Il ressemblait plus à sa mère.

« Cela dépend de plusieurs facteurs, » répondit-il calmement. « Plus la potion restera longtemps sur le feu, plus elle sera puissante. Mais elle est déjà efficace après seulement 45 minutes. De plus, ce laps de temps permet de rentre la potion encore plus forte en la combinant, lors de la préparation, à des sortilèges ou quelques runes mais cela n'est pas à la portée d'un deuxième année. »

'_Quand tu apprendras les runes, je pourrais te l'enseigner,'_ promit Lily.

Harry sourit intérieurement tout en gardant un visage neutre. Il remercia son père pour sa réponse et commença à préparer sa potion d'enflure en broyant les orties séchées et les yeux de poisson pour en avoir une fine poudre. Une heure plus tard, sa potion était finie et Snape lui avait demandé de faire pour l'heure restante un travail coté de dix centimètres sur les propriétés des feuilles d'orties.

A la fin de la soirée, il remit son travail et rangea ses affaires. Il s'apprêtait à partir quand il fut interpellé.

« Potter, au sujet de ce que vous m'avez dit l'autre nuit …, » commença Snape.

« Je n'ai rien de plus à dire, professeur. Je vous ai dit ce que j'ai vu, à vous d'en tirer les conclusions quand vous aurez tous les éléments. »

« Mais Potter, est-ce seulement réel ? »

Harry se retourna. Le regard sombre de son père était inquiet. La vie d'un élève serait en jeu. Il en avait discuté avec personne d'autre, jugeant qu'il n'avait pas encore assez d'éléments mais il voulait en avoir le cœur net.

« Pour le moment, priez que cela n'arrive pas, je n'ai eu qu'un seul rêve jusqu'à présent de ce serpent. Pour l'année dernière, j'avais fait le premier en début d'année. Puis, il est revenu régulièrement avec toujours plus de détails pour finir à être tous les soirs les deux dernières semaines avant les faits en question. Je ne peux pas dire si cela arrivera ou non, je n'ai aucun élément qui peut le prouver. Mais je sais que je suis incapable de rêver de la mort de quelqu'un, plus précisément d'une inconnue. Alors, je ne sais pas. »

« Si vous faites un autre rêve …. »

« Oui, professeur, vous serez au courant. Vous êtes après tout toujours là pour me houspiller et me retirer des points parce que je suis hors du lit ! Puis-je y aller, monsieur ? J'aimerais commencer mon devoir de métamorphose avant le couvre-feu. »

Snape hocha la tête et le laissa partir. Il s'installa à son bureau et se servit un verre de Whisky PurFeu et réfléchit aux révélations de son serpent. Ce n'était pas encore garanti. Il fallait encore une preuve que cela se passe. Et si c'était lui qui était la cause de ce qui arriverait ? Qu'il lui en parle juste pour se faire passer pour innocent alors qu'il serait le coupable d'une très mauvaise blague ? Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée saugrenue. Harry Potter n'avait jamais rien fait qui attente à la vie des autres étudiants du château.

Il soupira.

'_Avec des « si », on mettrait Lutèce en amphore …'_

oO°OoO°Oo

Harry et Hermione marchaient calmement dans le couloir tout en discutant. Ils avaient passé l'après-midi dans leur refuge à faire leurs devoirs et jouer du piano. Ils y étaient tellement bien qu'ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer jusqu'à ce que leur estomac ne se manifeste bruyamment. Ils se dirigeaient donc vers les cuisines puisque l'heure du repas était très avancée et qu'il allait bientôt être desservi.

Soudain, le Serpentard entendit une voix caverneuse résonner. Elle parlait de sang et de meurtre.

« Est-ce que vous avez entendu ? »

« Quoi ? »

'_Je n'ai rien entendu Harry,'_ répondit Lily. _'Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Tu entends quoi ?'_

« Une voix. A peine plus forte qu'un murmure. »

Il s'avança vers le mur d'où semblait provenir la voix. Elle semblait s'éloigner. Il se mit à la suivre et à courir pour ne pas être distancé.

« Ca se déplace et ça va tuer ! »

« Harry, attends, pas si vite ! » s'exclama Hermione sur ses talons.

Ils coururent dans les étages, Harry suivant à l'oreille la voix mais elle était de plus en plus faible jusqu'à disparaître totalement une fois qu'ils arrivèrent au second étage, totalement essoufflé. Il se maudit de ne pas connaître un sortilège qui lui permettrait de traverser les murs. Ils reprirent leur souffle. Quelques instants plus tard, ils remarquèrent que le sol de pierre était inondé. L'eau provenait des toilettes des filles à proximité. Hermione alla refermer les robinets tandis qu'Harry observait les alentours.

'_Harry, rapproche-toi de ce flambeau,'_ fit la voix inquiète de Lily. _'Qu'est-ce qui est pendu ? Oh Merlin … Miss Teigne !'_

'_Et on est mort …,' _ ajouta le Serpentard en entendant les murmures des conversations approcher.

Le repas était terminé et les élèves retournaient à leurs dortoirs. Et ils étaient en plein milieu du passage.

« Harry, regarde, » fit Hermione, pâle, en montrant du doigt le mur juste à coté. « La Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte. Ennemi de l'Héritier, prenez garde ! C'est écrit avec du sang. »

Le regard émeraude se posa sur le dit mur et Harry se sentit tout d'un coup nauséeux. Le sang coulait encore, frais. Cela venait à peine d'être écrit. Il allait être malade, il en était certain. Les élèves s'arrêtèrent autour d'eux et des exclamations de choc se firent entendre tandis que beaucoup fixaient Harry comme s'il était coupable de cela.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » fit la voix désagréable de Rusard qui tentait de passer au travers de la foule. « Ecartez-vous ! Ecartez-vous ! Potter ? »

Le regard du vieil homme se posa sur le chat suspendu par la queue. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de choc, tristesse, colère et haine tandis qu'il approchait du Serpentard pour l'attraper par le col. Harry était effrayé par la colère du concierge et ne bougeait pas, complètement tétanisé. Il ne pensa même pas à prendre sa baguette pour l'arrêter alors qu'il pouvait très bien le faire. Rusard n'était qu'un Cracmol après tout.

« Vous ! » dit ce dernier, menaçant. « C'est vous qui avez fait cela ! Je vais vous tuer ! Je vais vous TUER ! »

« Argus ! » fit la voix de Dumbledore en arrivant.

Le regard bleu perçant passa de Rusard à Miss Teigne, puis au message ensanglanté sur le mur. Harry fut pour la première fois soulagé de voir le directeur. Mais il restait pâle. Il pâlit encore plus en voyant son père arriver les sourcils froncés alors qu'il fixait tour à tour le mur, la chatte et Harry.

« Que tout le monde se dirige vers son dortoir, » ordonna Dumbledore, d'une voix forte mais calme. « Tout le monde excepté vous deux, » termina-t-il en désignant Harry et Hermione.

Les élèves s'éloignèrent rapidement et il ne resta plus que les deux élèves, Rusard et les professeurs Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape et Lockhart.

« C'est lui ! » dit Rusard en désignant Harry. « C'est lui qui a fait ça ! Regardez ce qu'il a écrit sur le mur ! »

'_Je vais tuer Rusard !' _s'exclama Lily, furieuse. _'Je ne sais pas encore comment, mais je vais trouver un moyen !'_

'_Maman, s'il te plait, tais-toi !'_

« Je n'ai absolument rien fait, professeur, je le jure ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Mensonge ! » cracha le concierge en secouant Harry par le col.

Snape s'approcha.

« Si je puis me permettre, Rusard, » dit-il de sa voix douce et menaçante. « Mr Potter est mon serpent et je jugerai moi-même de la punition adéquate. » Il força le concierge à lâcher sa prise sur le col de la robe d'un Harry très pâle. « Cependant, je pense que Mr Potter et Miss Granger se sont retrouvés au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. »

« Severus, » intervint Lockhart, faisant tourner l'homme en noir de manière sèche et se coltinant un regard noir comme seul Snape pouvait en faire. « Je ne me souviens pas avoir vu ces deux jeunes gens au dîner. »

« Où étiez-vous, Mr Potter ? » demanda le Maître des potions en tenant son serpent par le bras.

Harry combattait sa peur et son envie de vomir car il était vraiment mal à l'aise face au corps de Miss Teigne complètement immobile et le sang qui dégoulinait du mur. L'air humide transportait l'effluve métallique jusqu'à son nez, le rendant malade.

'_Harry, je ne peux que te conseiller d'aller aux toilettes,' _murmura Lily.

oO°OoO°Oo

Severus vit l'enfant Potter complètement effrayé par Rusard qui le secouait par le col. Il se souvint soudain de sa propre vie et ne put tolérer qu'un enfant soit malmené. Même s'il s'agissait du rejeton Potter. Il s'avança vers eux et menaça le concierge de toute sa hauteur et le força à lâcher prise sur le Serpentard plus que pâle. Il attrapa ce dernier par le bras et l'écarta du Cracmol.

« Si je puis me permettre, Rusard, Mr Potter est mon serpent et je jugerai moi-même de la punition adéquate. Cependant, je pense que Mr Potter et Miss Granger se sont retrouvés au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. »

La voix désagréable du bouffon de Lockhart se fit entendre dans son dos et il se tourna rapidement pour fusiller son collègue du regard. Hélas ses sombres pupilles n'avaient aucun effet sur cet homme qui ne savait de toute évidence pas reconnaître le danger quand il en voyait un.

« Severus, je ne me souviens pas avoir vu ces deux jeunes gens au dîner. »

« Où étiez-vous, Mr Potter ? » demanda le Maître des potions en plongeant son regard onyx dans les yeux émeraudes.

Il le vit blanchir encore. Il semblait malade. L'enfant porta sa main libre à sa bouche et s'écarta pour se précipiter vers les toilettes des filles. Severus le relâcha immédiatement pour ne pas l'en empêcher. Ils entendirent tous le bruit de quelqu'un qui vomissait.

« Miss Granger ? » soupira alors le vieux Serpentard. « Vous êtes toujours ensemble. Où étiez-vous ? »

« Nous étions dans la salle de musique, professeur ? » répondit la brune. « Nous y sommes restés tout l'après-midi. Nous n'avons pas vu le temps passer jusqu'à ce qu'on commence à avoir faim. On se dirigeait vers les cuisines quand … »

Hermione s'arrêta et posa son regard vers la porte des toilettes.

« Oui, Miss Granger ? »

« Quand Harry a dit que … qu'il avait entendu quelque chose. Il est parti en courant et je l'ai suivi jusqu'ici. Nous avons trouvé le couloir inondé, Miss Teigne dans cet état et ceci était déjà sur le mur. »

« Qu'est-ce que Mr Potter a entendu ? » demanda le professeur McGonagall en s'approchant de son élève.

« Je ne sais pas exactement. Je n'ai pas compris. »

A ce moment, Harry sortit des toilettes fort pâle mais moins malade. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il pose son regard sur le mur. Severus comprit immédiatement, l'odeur du sang était plus que palpable dans l'air. Le gamin en était malade.

« Eloignons-nous d'ici, » dit-il simplement.

« Mon bureau est tout prêt, » intervint Lockhart. « Nous y serons plus à l'aise. »

Severus attrapa son serpent par l'épaule et le conduit jusqu'au bureau de son collègue et força l'enfant à s'asseoir. Il attira à lui une potion contre la nausée et la lui donna. Il le vit examiner la couleur et ensuite ouvrir le bouchon pour le sentir avant de finalement l'avaler.

« Savez-vous seulement ce que vous venez de prendre, Mr Potter ? » demanda-t-il en voyant les bons réflexes de son serpent, bien qu'ignorant pourquoi.

« Une potion contre la nausée, professeur, » répondit l'enfant d'une voix faible mais assurée de sa réponse.

« Pourquoi ne pas me faire confiance vu que je suis un Maître de Potions et votre directeur de maison ? »

« Feriez-vous confiance à un homme si ce dernier vous détestait et vous le faisait bien comprendre à chaque moment de votre vie ? Je n'ai pas confiance en vous. Je n'ai confiance en personne si ce n'est en Hermione et en les paroles de ma mère. Et je vais appliquer quelque chose que j'ai appris d'elle. Vigilance constante ! »

Les professeurs qui étaient tous présents et observaient jusqu'alors Dumbledore examiner la chatte du concierge se tournèrent avec un regard troublé vers le jeune Serpentard après ses paroles.

« Vous pouvez avoir confiance en nous, Mr Potter, » dit le professeur McGonagall en s'approchant pour mettre sa main sur l'épaule du jeune garçon.

« Excusez-moi si je doute en vos paroles. J'ai été tellement déçu par les adultes que j'ai du mal à avoir confiance ! »

« Je dois avouer, professeur, » intervint Miss Granger. « Qu'après les incidents de l'année dernière, j'ai moi aussi un peu de mal à avoir confiance. »

Severus échangea un regard avec Minerva. Ils étaient un peu fautifs. Ils ne les avaient pas écoutés et Potter en avait payé les pots cassés. Il soupira.

« Potter, qu'avez-vous entendu ? » demanda-t-il.

L'enfant releva rapidement la tête pour croiser son regard. Il hésitait. Qu'avait-il entendu pour ainsi hésiter à en parler ?

« Une voix, professeur. »

« Une voix ? » Severus releva un sourcil. « Que disait-elle ? D'où venait-elle ? »

« Elle venait des murs professeurs. Elle parlait de sang et disait qu'il était temps de tuer. Elle était très rapide. J'ai eu du mal à la suivre. »

« Et vous suivez ainsi une voix alors qu'elle parle de meurtre ?! » s'exclama alors le Maître des Potions alors que la colère montait. « Etes-vous complètement inconscient ? Stupide Gryffondor ! »

Il vit Potter se tasser sur sa chaise et une expression de haine passer sur son visage. Il serrait les poings. Il tremblait. Il vit Miss Granger lui attraper la main et se pencher pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Il ne put que discerner _'ne vaut pas la peine',_ _'Stupide'_ et _'Ignorant.' _ Cela eut pour effet de calmer progressivement son serpent et le faire détourner le regard. Il ne releva pas car il ignorait si les mots de la Gryffondor lui étaient destinés ou s'il était pour son serpent. Mais au moins, elle savait le gérer car ses colères étaient somme toute dévastatrices depuis qu'il apprenait à utiliser la magie. Rien que l'épisode de la Grande Salle quelques semaines plus tôt le prouvait.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à Miss Teigne, professeur Dumbledore ? » demanda ensuite la brune.

« Elle a été pétrifiée, » répondit ce dernier. « Mais comment cela je l'ignore. »

« Il le sait ! » s'exclama Rusard en montrant Potter du doigt.

« Suffit, Rusard ! » s'exclama Snape.

Il avait vu que le garçon avait cette fois-ci repris du poil de la bête et sortit sa baguette et murmurer un sortilège. Il ressentit plus qu'il ne vit le bouclier que Potter venait de placer entre lui, son amie et le Cracmol. Ce n'était pas très puissant mais c'était un sort que l'on apprenait vers la fin de la quatrième année. Qu'il le sache déjà en début de seconde année était étonnant. Il faisait indéniablement des recherches pour se protéger. Il comprit cela comme une preuve supplémentaire de son manque de confiance aux autres.

« Cet enfant n'y est pour rien ! Votre chatte ira très bien. J'irai demander à Pomona de me garder une mandragore pour vous la rendre en bonne état ! Arrêtez maintenant d'agresser mon serpent ou c'est moi qui vous agresse ! »

« Severus ! » intervint Dumbledore.

« Non, Albus. Potter est effrayé au point de créer un bouclier entre lui et cet homme ! Pour moi, il y a anguille sous roche ! »

Pendant que tous regardaient tour à tour Rusard et Snape, personne ne vit l'échange de regard entre Hermione et Harry. La Gryffondor incitait son ami à dire la vérité à son père mais le Serpentard restait camper sur ses positions. Même si sa mère était d'accord avec Hermione, il voulait être respecté de son directeur de maison avant de le lui avouer. Mais il savait déjà qu'il ne recevrait jamais aucune marque de respect de son père et était prêt à vivre avec. Il ne cherchait même plus à vouloir lui dire. Il y avait presque renoncé. Si son père venait à le découvrir de lui-même et lui présentait ses excuses, il l'accepterait mais il ne ferait plus aucun pas vers lui. Il n'en avait plus ni l'envie, ni le courage.


	22. Club de Duel

**Chapitre 22 : Club de Duel**

Harry et Hermione sortaient du cours d'Histoire de la Magie relativement perplexes. Le professeur Binns venait de leur raconter la légende de Salazar Serpentard. Il avait créé avec les trois autres fondateurs l'école de sorcellerie qu'ils connaissaient. Au début de leur collaboration, tout allait bien, puis il y avait eu une querelle entre Serpentard et les autres quant aux choix des élèves recevant une éducation, jugeant les Nés-Moldus comme indignes. Serpentard serait parti ensuite de l'école en laissant derrière lui une chambre secrète dans laquelle il avait enfermé quelque chose pour que ses descendants puissent l'ouvrir et libérer la chose qu'elle contenait et continuer son œuvre.

Ils partirent immédiatement pour leur refuge. Harry se sentait un peu mal. Il avait la salle impression que cela avait un lien avec son rêve.

'_Maman.'_

'_Oui, mon chéri ?'_

'_Est-ce que c'est possible que le monstre de la légende soit le serpent de mon cauchemar ?' _demanda-t-il, anxieux.

'_Je ne sais pas, mon chéri. Je n'ai encore jamais rencontré une telle créature. Mais nous pouvons faire des recherches. Tu devrais en parler avec ton père.'_

'_Il ne m'écoutera pas …,' _soupira l'enfant.

'_Il t'a écouté pour ton rêve. Et c'est vrai que cela aurait du sens que le monstre de Serpentard soit un serpent.'_

'_Non. Je lui ai promis de lui parler si je fais un autre rêve. Mais il ne m'écoute jamais pour le reste. Je ne veux pas paraître ridicule. De plus, j'ai entendu une voix. Et les serpents ne parlent pas !'_

'_En fait, Harry …,' _commença Lily mal à l'aise alors qu'elle se remémorait un événements de son fils par le passé.

'_Quoi ?'_

'_Non laisse tomber. Cela n'a pas d'importance. Détendez-vous tous les deux. La réponse viendra en temps voulu. Maintenant détente avant votre cours de potions.'_

Harry sourit et s'empara du violon et tenta à nouveau l'expérience de pouvoir en jouer. Il arrivait maladroitement à interpréter quelques comptines pour enfants. Il en était content puisqu'il apprenait tout seul, Hermione elle-même ne pouvant pas grand-chose pour l'aider et il n'avait vraiment pas l'audace ni l'envie de demander à son père.

oO°OoO°Oo

Harry se réveilla une fois encore en sueur, haletant. Il n'eut toutefois pas le temps d'arriver à la salle de bain, il vomit dans le couloir menant à la salle de bain. Il resta tremblant sur le sol, le regard vitreux. Il n'entendit ni la voix de sa mère ni celui de l'homme en face de lui. Severus Snape s'était agenouillé devant lui après avoir nettoyé le sol d'un coup de baguette.

« Potter, » dit-il d'une voix ferme, essayant d'attirer son attention. « Potter, reprenez-vous ! »

Il posa sa main blanche sur l'épaule de son serpent et le secoua légèrement. L'enfant recula de surprise et redressa un bras pour se défendre tandis que ses yeux se fixèrent sur lui.

« Professeur, » murmura-t-il.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Je … » L'enfant était bouleversé. « Je ne suis pas sûr. »

Le Maître des Potions vit l'enfant se mettre en boule sur le sol et fixer le vide. Il tremblait de peur.

« Encore un cauchemar ? »

Potter hocha la tête.

« Qu'avez-vous vu, Mr Potter ? »

« J'ai revu cette salle et … le serpent. Je n'ai pas pu voir qui est l'élève de Poudlard. Je peux juste dire que c'est une fille. L'autre garçon est bizarre. Il est flou. Mais j'ai reconnu l'uniforme de Serpentard. Il me parlait mais je n'ai rien compris. Et ensuite le serpent m'a attaqué. »

Severus fronça les sourcils. C'était donc lié à un membre de sa maison.

« Est-ce tout ? » demanda-t-il.

Il vit l'enfant faire non de la tête. Il avait du mal à parler.

« J'ai … j'ai vu le serpent attaquer un Gryffondor. Celui avec son appareil photo. Crivey, je crois. Il allait le manger … Et après je ne sais pas. Je me suis réveillé. »

Le vieux Serpentard retint un soupir. Pas étonnant que le gamin aie encore vomi. Il était perturbé par les images qu'il voyait. Il l'aida à se relever et fit venir à lui un flacon de son armoire personnelle.

« Tenez, Potter. Buvez ceci juste avant de vous coucher. C'est une potion de sommeil sans rêve. »

Il renvoya le gamin dans sa chambre sans retirer de points et repartit pour son bureau réfléchir. La dernière fois que Potter avait fait un cauchemar, cela remontait à trois semaines. Avec les mêmes éléments. Plus ou moins. Il s'apprêtait à retourner se coucher quand il reçut le patronus de Poppy lui demanda de la rejoindre au plus vite à l'infirmerie. Severus renfila rapidement ses robes et prit un peu de poudre de cheminette et entra dans sa cheminée.

Quand il posa le pied dans l'infirmerie, il vit Minerva, Albus et Poppy autour d'un lit. Il les rejoignit rapidement et découvrit le corps d'un Gryffondor de première année. Il se figea à quelques mètres du lit en se rendant compte que c'était exactement celui dont parlait son serpent à peine deux heures plus tôt.

« Vous pensez qu'il a pu prendre une photo de son agresseur, Albus ? » demanda Minerva.

Dumbledore délogeait l'appareil de la poigne crispée et figée du jeune Crivey et l'ouvrit. Une gerbe d'étincelles et de fumée s'éleva du boitier et la pellicule avait entièrement fondu. Ils sursautèrent tous face à cela, même Severus.

« Que devons-nous en déduire, Albus ? » redemanda Minerva.

« Que la Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte de nouveau, » répondit sombrement le vieil homme.

Severus repartit quelques instants plus tard, après avoir entendu ses collègues. Il n'avait pas dit un mot mais son esprit fonctionnait à cent à l'heure. Une partie du rêve de son serpent s'était réalisée. Et ce n'était pas la première fois que ses rêves se concrétisaient s'il avait bien compris. Par conséquent, ce serpent était bien réel. En tout cas, il en avait des doutes. Il rentra dans ses appartements et sut qu'il ne pourrait pas se recoucher après tout ce qu'il avait entendu et découvert. Il était trop tendu. Il fit alors la seule chose qui pourrait le calmer et le détendre. Il se dirigea vers son laboratoire privé et se plongea dans la réalisation des potions que Poppy lui avait demandées juste avant de partir. Ce n'était compliqué, mais cela avait au moins le mérite de l'aider à s'évader.

oO°OoO°Oo

Quand Harry entra dans la Grande Salle le lendemain et qu'il apprit les dernières nouvelles, il pâlit et regarda vers la table des professeurs. Il y croisa le regard son sombre de son père. Ce dernier lui fit un bref hochement de tête en le regardant.

'_Apparemment les rumeurs sont vraies, mon chéri,'_ murmura Lily en créant un cocon d'amour autour de lui. _'Le pauvre garçon s'est fait attaquer.'_

Il n'eut pas d'appétit ce jour-là et resta fort silencieux. Même avec Hermione. Cette dernière le laissa tranquille, lui tenant simplement compagnie quand elle comprit de quoi il en retournait. Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer l'horreur d'avoir ces cauchemars et était bien contente de ne pas avoir à les subir. Elle plaignait son meilleur ami.

oO°OoO°Oo

Harry et Hermione se tenaient l'un à coté de l'autre juste à coté de l'estrade placée dans la Grande Salle. Toutes les tables du réfectoire avaient été repoussées pour dégager de l'espace pour le Club de Duel que venait de lancer le professeur Lockhart. Harry et Lily avait finalement pu convaincre Hermione quant à la véritable nature de Gilderoy Lockhart. Un incompétent. D'autant plus, par la lecture des livres car ils avaient pu remarquer de nombreuses contradictions. Lily s'était fait un devoir d'enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal aux deux jeunes gens, Harry assimilant plus vite et réexpliquant à la Gryffondor.

Ce qui faisait que de base déjà un peu en avance sur le programme, surtout pour les sortilèges défensifs, qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, ils avaient encore plus d'avance sur les autres car ils ne prêtaient pas beaucoup attention au cours de Lockhart en lui-même, se basant sur ce dont se souvenait Lily de sa propre seconde année. Il passait d'autant plus de temps en bibliothèque sans que cela ne les dérangent. Même si Lily n'était pas là pour leur montrer quand c'était compliqué, Hermione allait demander un coup de main vers des Gryffondors plus âgés et elle revenait un peu plus tard avec l'astuce qui manquait. Les jumeaux Weasley venaient souvent les aider tous les deux sans aucun jugement pour Harry. Bien au contraire, ils arrivaient à rire tous ensemble. Et le Serpentard les appréciait beaucoup.

« Approchez ! » fit Lockhart vêtu d'une tenue plus que voyante. « Approchez ! Est-ce que tout le monde me voit ? Est-ce que tout le monde m'entend ? »

Tous les élèves s'étaient rapprochés de l'estrade à la venue du professeur et la plus grande majorité de la gente féminine était en adoration devant lui. Harry combattit son envie de vomir bien que là, dans cette situation, c'était purement imagé.

« Parfait ! Le professeur Dumbledore m'a donné l'autorisation d'ouvrir ce petit club de duel pour vous enseigner des méthodes de défense au cas où vous auriez besoin de faire face à une agression quelconque, comme cela m'est arrivé d'innombrables fois. Pour plus amples détails, je vous renvoie à la collection complète de mes livres. Je vais maintenant vous présenter mon assistant, le professeur Snape. Il m'a dit qu'il avait lui-même quelques notions en matière de duel et il a très sportivement accepté de me servir de partenaire pour vous faire une petite démonstration en guise de préambule. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, votre Maître des Potions sera toujours en état de vous faire cours quand j'en aurais fini avec lui. Faites-moi confiance. »

Lily avait commencé à éclater de rire à l'annonce de Severus Snape comme _assistant_ du bouffon Lockhart. Elle riait tellement qu'Harry devait se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire à son tour. Et par Salazar que le combat était dur ! Il ne put toutefois s'empêcher de sourire et, quand il croisa le regard d'Hermione, il créa une bulle d'intimité autour d'eux et expliqua la situation délicate dans laquelle il se trouvait.

« Si Lockhart ne finit pas à l'infirmerie, je ne comprendrais plus rien ! » dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

« En même temps avec un père ancien mangemort, le terme 'notion' n'est clairement pas suffisant pour parler des compétences de duels de ton père ! » compléta Hermione qui souriait également.

'_Déjà étudiant, il était un très bon duelliste et il affrontait très souvent les maraudeurs,'_ renchérit Lily entre deux éclats de rire. _'Je paie pas cher de la peau de cet idiot ! Non mais regarde la tronche de père ! On dirait qu'il a avalé un citron !'_

Snape arborait effectivement un rictus et un de ces regards vers Lockhart qu'il avait presque pitié pour l'homme. Presque. Il était certain que si son père le regardait ainsi, il irait très rapidement se cacher et se faire tout petit en priant pour ne jamais être retrouvé. Oh Merlin que Severus Snape était flippant en cet instant !

Les deux professeurs montrèrent comment saluer dans un duel officiel, Snape en faisant un simple et agacé tandis que Lockhart faisant de grands moulinets inutiles pour donner plus de _classe_. Le but du duel était clairement de désarmer son adversaire mais étrangement, Harry était persuadé que son père avait la baguette qui le démangeait et serait capable de faire bien pire au bouffon qui se pavanait devant lui.

« _Expelliarmus ! »_ s'écria Snape.

Un éclair rougeâtre partit de la baguette du Serpentard et frappa Lockhart et le souleva du sol. Il percuta brutalement le mur du fond à plusieurs mètres de l'estrade et il glissa lentement et lamentablement par terre. Il eut du mal à se redresser et remonta maladroitement sur l'estrade mais arborant toujours son sourire bien que moins grand et éclatant. Sa fierté en avait pris un coup, pour sûr.

'_Mon cher Severus, tu me déçois beaucoup,'_ fit Lily avec une moue contrite. _'Tu sais faire bien pire !'_

'_Le but était de désarmer maman,' _gloussa Harry en tentant tant bien que mal de se calmer car il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire. _'Imagine, il l'aurait tuer …'_

'_Cela aurait été un accident ! Après tout, Lockhart est réputé est un très grand sorcier ! Il a combattu tellement de créatures ! Un simple sortilège de désarmement n'aurait pas dû être un problème !'_

Harry n'avait pas remarqué que les élèves se répartissaient en petit groupe jusqu'à ce que son amie lui tire le bras. Il fut toutefois arrêté par Lockhart qui n'avait pas apprécié que le jeune Serpentard se moque de lui – il l'avait remarqué – et sépara le duo rouge et vert. Hermione fut contrainte de se mettre avec Ronald Weasley tandis qu'Harry se retrouva face à … - soupir de désespoir – Malfoy !

'_Attends ! Il lui donne maintenant l'opportunité de me casser la gueule sans qu'il risque quoi que ce soit ! Mais il veut qu'on s'entre-tue ou quoi ?! Je le déteste !'_

'_Je crois que c'est réciproque, mon ange,' _répondit Lily en observant le visage du professeur de DCFM. _'Il ne t'aime pas depuis l'affaire des manuels.'_

'_Il n'avait qu'à pas intervenir dans ma commande !'_

Malfoy s'avança avec un sourire ironique. Ils se saluèrent et se firent face baguette tendue. Lockhart commença à compter jusqu'à trois mais le blond attaqua à deux.

« _Protego_, » cria Harry.

Son bouclier se brisa sous l'effet du sort mais il n'eut absolument aucun dommage. Il lui lança un _rictumsempra _ en plein milieu du ventre et Malfoy tomba à genoux, le souffle court tandis qu'il éclatait de rire sous le sortilège de chatouillis. Il tenait toutefois toujours sa baguette et surprit Harry par un sort qui l'obligea à danser à un rythme effréné. Le jeune Serpentard dansa ainsi pendant trente secondes avant de pouvoir articuler le contre sort.

« _Finite Incantatem !_ » s'exclama-t-il.

Snape fit la même chose pour délivrer Malfoy du sortilège de chatouillis et observait attentivement leur duel. Le blond était rouge d'avoir ri mais il était aussi en colère car il avait eu besoin d'aide pour être débarrassé du sort tandis que le Survivant n'avait eu besoin de personne et avait encore montré combien il était meilleur que lui. Et de cela, Malfoy était enragé. Il se releva et pointa sa baguette sur Harry.

« _Serpensortia_ _!_ » cria-t-il.

Harry vit jaillir un long serpent noir qui tomba sur le sol et se redressa en crachant, prêt à mordre. Il resta immobile, trop consterné en se rendant compte qu'il comprenait ce que le serpent disait.

« _Mordre le deux-pattes ! Je dois mordre le deux-pattes ! »_

Des cris se firent entendre autour d'eux et les élèves s'écartèrent apeurés.

« Ne bougez pas, Potter, » fit tranquillement Snape en approchant. « Je vais vous en débarrasser … »

« Je m'en occupe, » dit Lockhart.

Snape s'arrêta dans son mouvement tandis qu'une explosion se fit entendre. Harry vit non pas le serpent disparaître mais au contraire s'envoler dans les airs et atterrir plus loin fou de rage. Il se rapprocha d'un Poufsouffle en découvrant ses crochets.

« _Je vais vous apprendre, deux-pattes ! » _cracha-t-il.

Harry secoua la tête et s'exclama.

_« Ne t'approche pas de lui. Il n'est pas responsable ! »_

_« Tu peux me comprendre, deux-pattes ? » _s'exclama le serpent en arrêtant son geste.

Le jeune serpentard marcha lentement vers le serpent tout en répondant.

« _Bien sûr. Maintenant arrête de menacer ce garçon. Il n'a rien fait de mal. C'est l'autre bouffon qui t'a fait voler. »_

_« Qui ? Je vais le mordre ! »_

_« Chose inutile. Il va subir bien pire, crois-moi. »_

Harry s'agenouilla devant le serpent et tendit le bras lentement, invitant le serpent à venir s'y enrouler. La vipère noire ondula et vint finalement s'enrouler autour de son cou. Cela donna une drôle d'impression au jeune homme mais ce n'était pas dérangeant. Il se tourna ensuite vers Lockhart avec un regard remplit de colère.

« Espèce d'inconscient ! » dit-il. « Encore un peu, Finch-Fletchley se faisait mordre à cause de vous ! On n'énerve JAMAIS un serpent venimeux ! »

« Vous pouvez parler Potter, c'est sûrement vous qui l'avez jeté sur ce jeune homme ? »

Harry releva les sourcils de surprise face à la remarque.

« Quoi ? »

Il regarda tout le monde qui le regardait avec crainte. Son père lui-même avait froncé les sourcils.

'_Tu es fourchelangue, Harry,'_ expliqua Lily. '_Tu parles aux serpents. Dans leur langue.'_

Le jeune homme assimila l'information alors qu'il répliquait.

« Moi, jeter un serpent sur lui ? Vous plaisantez ! C'est Malfoy qui l'a créé et vous, vous lui avez donné un petit baptême de l'air et ce serait moi le responsable de sa colère ! Je devrais le lâcher sur vous juste pour l'avoir insinué ! Cela devrait vous permettre d'apprendre de vos erreurs ! »

Mais à la place, Harry caressa la tête du serpent de son doigt et sortit en trombe de la Grande Salle, ignorant les regards et commentaires effrayés de tous les élèves. Il retourna à sa salle commune et posa le serpent sur son lit. Il se dirigea vers sa malle pour sortir son nécessaire de toilettes, conseilla au reptile de ne pas attaquer son camarade de chambrée s'il entrait et partit prendre sa douche pour se détendre. Et rien à faire si son père lui donne une retenue pour avoir pris une douche en dehors des horaires prévus. Il avait besoin de se calmer et tout de suite.


	23. Insécurité

**Chapitre 23 : Insécurité**

Harry reprit connaissance dans une classe abandonnée. Il y faisait froid et humide. Il avait mal partout. Il ne voyait pas grand-chose à cause de l'obscurité mais il pouvait dire une chose, il était sérieusement blessé. Ses côtes le faisaient souffrir à chaque respiration, sa tête lui était douloureuse et ses jambes étaient en coton. Il avait vraiment mal à la cheville aussi. Il réussit toutefois à trouver la force de se lever. Poser son pied droit au sol était une torture sans nom. Mais il le fit parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait trouver de l'aide. Et il ne sentait même pas sa baguette sur lui.

Quand il sortit dans les couloirs et fit laborieusement son chemin, sa mémoire des derniers événements revint. Il s'était fait attaquer à la sortie de la douche. Malfoy et ses amis dont certains plus âgés lui avaient lancé de nombreux sortilèges et il n'avait pas pu se défendre. Il avait aussi encaissé pas mal de coups.

'_Tout ça parce que je parle aux serpents ! Saloperie !'_

'_Langage !'_ le réprimanda doucement sa mère.

'_PARCE QUE TU CROIS QUE C'EST LE MOMENT ?!'_

Elle n'ajouta rien mais diffusa un cocon d'amour autour de lui. Harry siffla une énième fois de douleur en posant son pied au sol. Il remarqua en regardant par une fenêtre qu'il faisait nuit dehors. Il vit au détour d'un couloir une lumière et il appela d'une voix rauque.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? S'il vous plait. J'ai besoin d'aide. »

Il tenait sa jambe douloureuse d'une main et serra ses cotes de son autre bras. Elever la voix était une torture encore plus forte. Sa vue se brouilla sous la douleur mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de distinguer la lumière vacillante de la lampe du concierge se rapprocher.

« Tiens, tiens, qu'avons-nous là ? » fit Rusard.

« Mr Rusard, » haleta Harry alors qu'il commençait à avoir des taches noires dans son champ de vision. « S'il vous plait, aidez-moi. »

Il fit encore quelques pas en direction du concierge qui était encore à une dizaine de mètres avant de s'effondrer, inconscient.

oO°OoO°Oo

Quand il se réveilla, il reconnut les draps blancs de l'infirmerie. Il se redressa lentement en analysant son corps. Il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur. Juste un léger tiraillement à sa cheville.

'_Bonjour, mon chéri. Comment te sens-tu ?'_

'_Ca va. Enfin, je crois. Que s'est-il passé ?'_

'_Tu t'es fait tabasser par Malfoy et compagnie et ils t'ont laissé inconscient dans une classe. Quand tu as repris connaissance, tu as marché dans les couloirs et tu as appelé à l'aide. Rusard t'a trouvé.'_

'_Rien de nouveau, quoi ?'_

Rapidement, l'infirmière vint à son chevet pour refaire des examens avant qu'il puisse sortir. Il apprit que cela faisait deux jours qu'il était à l'infirmerie à cause de ses blessures qui étaient sérieuses. Il avait en plus de cela perdu beaucoup de sang. D'où le fait qu'il était resté inconscient si longtemps. Il lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé. Elle soupira.

« Je crains, mon petit, que le professeur Snape n'ait une toute autre opinion. Il est venu se plaindre hier et … »

« C'est bon, Mme Pomfresh, » l'interrompit doucement Harry. « Je suis Saint Potter, et c'est toujours moi qui cherche les problèmes, » continua-t-il avec ironie, sa tristesse clairement visible dans ses yeux. « J'ai l'habitude maintenant. »

« Je vais essayer de lui parler. »

« Bonne chance, Mme Pomfresh. Le professeur Snape est plus têtu qu'une mule. »

« Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, Harry, » sourit-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. « Tu peux y aller. »

Il se leva. Mais dès que son pied toucha le sol, il siffla.

« Pourquoi ai-je encore mal à la cheville ? » demanda-t-il en la prenant en main.

« Tu as aggravé l'état de ta cheville en marchant dessus. Je suis désolée, je n'ai rien pu faire de plus, » répondit l'infirmière. « Il va falloir du temps avant que la douleur s'amenuise. J'ai demandé au professeur Snape qu'il te fasse quelques flacons de potions contre la douleur. Cela t'aidera. » Les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent dans un grand fracas. « Tiens, quand on parle du loup, » dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Tandis qu'il s'habillait et rangeait sa baguette magique qui se trouvait par hasard à coté de ses lunettes, une discussion se fit entendre un peu plus loin, Mme Pomfresh monta un peu dans les tons tandis que Snape se fit plus sec. Puis, ce dernier s'approcha dans une envolée de capes noires virevoltant autour de lui tandis qu'il posait sur son serpent un regard noir.

« La prochaine fois que vous vous battez, je ne prends même pas la peine de vous faire des anti-douleurs même si Mme Pomfresh le demande, » siffla-t-il avec colère. « La douleur vous apprendra peut-être quelque chose ! »

« Si vous le prenez comme cela, » siffla Harry à son tour tant de colère que de douleur. « Pardonnez-moi d'avoir été massacré juste après ma douche juste parce que je suis capable de parler aux serpents ! Si j'avais su que cela me mènerait là, j'aurais laissé ce serpent attaquer ce maudit Pouffsouffle ! Et au vu de la couleur de cette vipère et connaissant la haine que Malfoy me voue, je suis sûr qu'il en serait mort avant même que vous ayez pu faire quoi que ce soit ! »

« Vous avez attaqué Mr Malfoy et Mr Flint ! » coupa Snape.

« Vous savez quoi ? J'abandonne ! » cria Harry avec des larmes aux yeux qu'il retint pour qu'elles ne coulent pas. « J'en ai marre de vous. Sous prétexte que je suis un Potter, je suis d'office le fautif ! Je n'ai pas demandé à porter le nom de Potter ! Je n'ai pas demandé à être fourchelangue ! Je n'ai pas demandé à être célèbre ! Je n'ai pas demandé à être haï par tout le monde ! Je n'ai pas demandé à ce qu'un enfoiré vende son meilleur ami parce qu'il était trop lâche de résister à Voldemort ! Je n'ai pas demandé tout ça ! Moi, tout ce que je demande ce sont des amis et une famille ! Mais il semblerait que Saint Potter est trop … C'est quoi vos termes déjà ? Ah Oui ! … Trop important ! Trop bon ! Trop célèbre ! Il n'a pas besoin d'ami. Il n'a pas besoin de famille ! »

Le jeune homme s'écarta de son père en boitillant, grimaçant à chaque pas. Il ne prit même pas la peine de prendre une potion contre la douleur. Il ne remarqua pas qu'il avait fait crépiter sa magie autour de lui et que des objets avaient volés pour foncer contre les murs. Bon sang que Snape pouvait le mettre en rogne !

« Gardez vos potions, j'irai faire les miennes ! J'ai tout ce qu'il faut dans ma malle ! Maintenant, retirez-moi les points pour ma foutue insolence, donnez-moi de retenues si vous voulez ! Mais moi, j'ai un devoir de potions à faire et vu que cela fait deux jours que je suis à l'infirmerie, cela veut dire que je dois le rendre demain, donc j'y passerai certainement toute la nuit ! Bonne soirée, professeur ! »

Severus s'était assis sous la pression et la colère de l'enfant mais n'ajouta rien au vu de l'accident magique. Cela ne pouvait qu'empirer. Il retira toutefois cinquante points pour insolence et lui donna une dizaine de retenues. Lui qui pensait la semaine précédente être débarrassé du gamin avec sa dernière retenue suite à l'affaire Quirell, le revoilà partit pour une petite quinzaine de jours avec lui.

Harry sortit de l'infirmerie le plus rapidement qu'il put et se rendit dans le domaine des Serpentards. Il traversa la salle commune en boitillant sous les ricanements de Malfoy et quelques autres auxquels il jeta un regard noir et se dirigea vers le dortoir. En entrant dans sa chambre, il vit Nott sur son lit en train de lire. Mais la première chose qu'il vit avec horreur, c'était ses affaires toutes retournées. Ses yeux s'étrécirent.

« Qui a fait ça ? » demanda-t-il calmement.

« Sais pas. »

Harry sortit sa baguette et lança un sort pour que tout retourne dans sa malle. Il l'inspecta pour s'assurer qu'il ne manquait rien puis il s'installa quelques instants sur son lit. Il se mit à réfléchir. Il souffla rageusement et referma sa malle pour la rétrécir et la ranger dans sa poche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Nott.

« Si je ne peux pas avoir confiance aux Serpentards, si je ne peux pas avoir confiance en mon directeur de maison, si même mes affaires ne peuvent pas être en sécurité parce qu'un petit connard a décidé de me prendre pour cible, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne réagirais pas en conséquences ! Malfoy me le paiera, à un moment ou à un autre ! »

Il se leva et sortit sous l'œil perplexe et le regard de pitié de son camarade de chambrée. Harry n'était même pas sûr qu'il dormirait dans le dortoir. Il verrait bien.

'_Il existe une salle dans le château Harry,'_ fit Lily. _'On l'appelle la Salle Va-et-Vient. James m'en a beaucoup parlé. Je ne voulais pas que tu y ailles jusqu'à présent car je voulais que tu t'intègres à ta maison. Mais il semblerait maintenant que tu sois plus en danger dans le domaine des Serpentards que nulle part ailleurs.'_

'_Où se situe cette Salle ?' _

'_Au septième étage.' _

Elle lui donna les instructions que James lui avait dites des années auparavant et Harry put retrouver assez aisément la salle. Il arriva dans un petit appartement coquet aux couleurs de Gryffondor et de Serpentard. Le parfait mélange de ses parents.

'_Je crois que je vais m'installer ici pour cette nuit au moins,' _dit-il en s'approchant de la cheminée.

Un feu y crépitait doucement. Il put voir sur le linteau sombre de la cheminée une photo de ses parents.

'_Nous n'avons jamais prise cette photo,'_ réfléchit Lily. _'Cette salle fait vraiment apparaître ce que tu veux apparemment.'_

'_Et une photo de mes deux parents ensemble et un pur bonheur pour moi,' _sourit Harry alors qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue.

Il s'installa à la table de la salle à manger de l'appartement et fit rapidement son devoir de potion avec l'aide de sa mère et de la bibliothèque fournie de la pièce. Ensuite il se plaça devant son chaudron pour faire son propre jeu de potions contre la douleur pour les prochains jours. Il savait parfaitement que cela ne vaudrait pas les potions de son père mais ce dernier était tellement injuste et désagréable avec lui qu'il ne voulait pas revenir en arrière. Il se fit aussi avant de se coucher un bandage serré pour éviter de trop bouger sa cheville durant la nuit. Et il le ferait encore durant les jours suivants. Il alla se coucher de bonne heure et s'endormit rapidement.

oO°OoO°Oo

Trois brefs petits coups furent frappés à la porte du bureau de Severus. Ce dernier était penché sur les devoirs des troisièmes années. Il releva la tête et avisa l'heure. 23h48.

« Entrez. » La porte s'ouvrit sur un de ses préfets. « Qu'y a-t-il, Mr Flint ? »

« Potter manque à l'appel, professeur, » répondit l'élève. « Nott a dit qu'en découvrant ses affaires en désordre, il a simplement fait sa malle et est parti. »

« Je vous demande pardon ? » fit Severus en se levant.

« Il n'y a plus aucune affaire de Potter dans le dortoir, professeur. Ni aucune trace de lui. Il est parti. »

Severus soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez.

« Merci, Mr Flint. Retournez dans la salle commune. Je vais m'en occuper. »

Le préfet partit en refermant la porte non pas sans avoir entendu un jurant et promesses de retenues pour le foutu Potter qui ne sait pas faire une seule chose sans faire des bêtises.


	24. Réveillon mouvementé

**Chapitre 24 : Réveillon mouvementé**

Les semaines qui suivirent son agression furent horribles pour Harry. Bien qu'il avait réussi en demandant à la Salle-Sur-Demande de lui donner un passage secret menant directement au dortoir des Serpentards, il s'était fait prendre par Snape et avait fait perdre beaucoup de points à sa maison. Mais le jeune Serpentard s'en fichait. Dès qu'il se sentait dangereusement mal à l'aise auprès de ses camarades de maison, il s'éclipsait dans la salle sur demande avec ou sans sa meilleure amie à la place du refuge. D'ailleurs ils délaissaient de plus en plus ce dernier pour la Salle-Sur-Demande car elle était tout aussi efficace et pouvait fournir tellement plus tout en leur permettant de rester cacher aux yeux des autres. Car tant que les autres ne savaient pas ce qu'ils cherchaient, ils ne pouvaient pas ouvrir la porte menant à leur nouveau refuge.

Harry redormit toutefois que deux fois en dehors du dortoir des Serpentards. Et il ne fit qu'une fois un mauvais rêve avec le serpent géant. Il s'était réveillé en sueur dans son lit et avait directement fait glisser sa bassine d'eau pour s'asperger d'eau fraîche avant de prendre une potion de sommeil sans rêve qu'il avait faite avec Hermione sous la supervision de sa mère. Il en avait trouvé la recette à la bibliothèque. Il ne parla pas du rêve à son père. En fait, à part lui répondre par mono-syllabe, il ne lui disait plus rien. Il ne disait plus rien à personne, excepté Hermione et sa mère. Même les autres professeurs tombaient sur un mur.

Le jeune Serpentard continuait à boitiller bien que de moins en moins fort au fil du temps, sa cheville reprenant des forces. Il ne pouvait plus faire une de ses passions pour le moment, à son grand déplaisir. Les claquettes étaient pour le moment finies pour lui. Il en avait pleuré. Tout cela à cause de Malfoy et sa jalousie ! Pour réprimer son chagrin et dans l'espérance de pouvoir à nouveau en faire une fois que sa cheville serait guérie, il s'entraînait au violon.

Suite à son agression, il ne quittait plus du tout sa baguette. Jamais. Même pour les douches. Il s'était d'ailleurs entraîné encore plus avec Hermione pour créer un bouclier d'autant plus fort et solide mais aussi pour d'autres maléfices et, à la demande de sa mère, il avait appris le sortilège de Stupéfixion. Il avait d'ailleurs une fois eu un de ses agresseurs par surprise alors qu'il se faisait attaquer au détour d'un couloir. Il en avait profité pour partir derrière un écran de fumée et de disparaître sous la cape de James Potter.

Il y eut par la suite une autre attaque du monstre et Harry l'avait rêvé. Il savait que c'était Justin Finch-Fletchley, le Poufsouffle qui avait failli être mordu lors de la première séance du Club de Duel. Son père était venu le voir mais il avait haussé les épaules. Il n'avait aucune information en plus à lui dire de toute façon à part que c'était un serpent qui attaquait vraisemblablement puisqu'il pouvait l'entendre et le comprendre là où personne d'autres ne l'entendait.

Vint rapidement les vacances de Noël. Et avec elles, d'autres mauvaises nouvelles. Hermione repartait dans sa famille pour les fêtes. Mais là où Harry avait déchanté en inscrivant son nom sur la liste de ceux qui restaient à Poudlard, il avait remarqué également celui de Malfoy et ses deux acolytes. Egalement celui de Ronald Weasley mais ce dernier le laissait tranquille depuis l'affaire de la Chambre des Secrets et que toute l'école le croyait être l'Héritier de Serpentard.

Une chose était sûre, ses vacances de Noël allaient être pourries. Il passa le plus de temps possible avec sa meilleure amie, mais il la vit partir prendre le train la veille des vacances. Il retourna à regret à l'intérieur du château. Il partit pour la Salle-Sur-Demande pour faire des recherches pour se protéger un maximum maintenant qu'il était à nouveau seul. Pendant quinze jours. Avec Malfoy dans le château. Rien que d'y penser, il se glissa sous la cape d'invisibilité pour être sûr de ne pas être repéré par qui que ce soit.

oO°OoO°Oo

Harry avait pu éviter un maximum les contacts avec les autres, s'arrangeant pour qu'il y ait toujours un professeur. On ne le voyait plus qu'aux repas et après il disparaissait totalement. Il retournait dans la salle commune sous sa cape pour s'assurer que Malfoy ne le voyait jamais et ne venait donc pas le chercher là où il avait déjà vérifié. Il avait remarqué que le blond surveillait le tunnel menant à l'entrée de leur salle commune. Une chance qu'avec le couvre-feu, il ne venait pas jusqu'à vérifier dans sa chambre pour savoir s'il était là par peur de se faire prendre. Et comme chaque matin, Harry remballait toutes ses affaires dans sa malle et la mettait dans sa poche pour disparaître à nouveau juste après le repas.

Il était devenu l'Homme Invisible. Il passait son temps entre le piano, le violon et les livres. Ses devoirs étaient déjà terminés et il s'était déjà arrangé pour les déposer dans les bureaux de ses différents professeurs pour s'assurer qu'ils les avaient bien et il ne risquait ainsi pas de les perdre à cause de Malfoy et compagnie.

Harry se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour le repas de Noël. Il retint un soupir en remarquant que les tables des quatre maisons avaient une fois encore été retirées et remplacées par une plus petite et conviviale pour ce repas de fêtes. Il s'installa en bout de table comme à chaque fois et attendit que tout le monde arrive pour commencer le repas de fête. Et au vu des convives, ce n'était pas la joie et pour son plus grand malheur, il se retrouva avec Dumbledore à côté de lui et son père juste en face de lui. Il soupira et commença à manger en silence tout en révisant la théorie du sortilège de désillusion avec sa mère. Il espérait pouvoir maîtriser ce sort assez rapidement. Ce serait assez voire plus pratique que sa cape pour disparaître.

« Alors Harry, » commença Dumbledore, faisant déjà soupirer l'enfant. « Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien, professeur. »

« On ne te voit plus beaucoup ces derniers temps. Que fais-tu de tes journées depuis la fin des cours ? Tu t'amuses avec tes amis ? »

« Ma seule amie est en sécurité chez elle, loin du château et du monstre, professeur. Je passe mes journées seul avec pour seule compagnie mes pensées et cela me convient très bien. »

Il croisa le regard onyx de son père. Son visage était insondable. Toutefois, Harry sentit une légère pression sur ses barrières.

« Il me semble avoir déjà parlé de plates-bandes, professeur, » dit-il calmement mais d'un ton sans réplique. « Merci de les respecter. »

« Tu es un occlumens, » s'étonna Dumbledore.

« Oui. Je m'entraîne depuis longtemps. »

« Vous l'étiez déjà au début de l'année dernière, Potter, » remarqua Snape.

« Pour rendre fiers mes parents. »

« Votre père était un bien piètre occlumens, » ricana le Maître des Potions.

« Et j'ai déjà envie d'arrêter cette conversation, » soupira le jeune Serpentard qui s'enferma dans son mutisme pour une bonne vingtaine de minutes malgré les tentatives des professeurs pour l'en sortir.

Lily en soupira de dépit.

_'Tête de mûle,' _dit-elle.

'_Je le prends comme un compliment.'_

'_C'en était pas un.'_

'_Je sais. Mais comme mon père en est une également, je m'en fiche.'_

'_Si tu étais plus comme moi, tu lui aurais déjà tout dit et tout serait réglé,' _soupira Lily.

'_Où est passé la femme qui voulait que son fils se fasse respecter en tant que personne par son père avant de lui révéler la vérité ?' _demanda Harry.

Sa mère grimaça mais n'ajouta rien. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle avait perdu la bataille.

« Harry, il n'est pas bon de se renfermer sur soi-même, » dit soudain Dumbledore. « Il faudrait que tu t'ouvres plus aux autres. »

« Pour cela, il faudrait que les autres soient respectueux ou ne soient pas effrayés par certaines choses ou personnes. Ce n'est pas gagné. »

« J'ai entendu dire que tes affaires disparaissaient de ton dortoir chaque matin. Est-ce vrai ? »

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je les garde sur moi. »

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna Dumbledore en se tournant plus vers le jeune serpentard.

Tous les professeurs arrêtèrent leurs discussions pour entendre la réponse d'Harry. Ce dernier croisa le regard de son père, toujours insondable. Il se décida à lâcher un peu de sa colère.

« Cela date de la première séance du Club de duel, » répondit-il en haussant des épaules mais sa voix était amère. « Je suis rentré dans mon dortoir poser le serpent sur mon lit et je suis parti sous les douches. En sortant je me suis fait attaquer et je me suis réveillé dans une classe en pleine nuit. La suite vous la connaissez. Mr Rusard m'a trouvé et je suis resté deux jours à l'infirmerie. Quand je suis retourné dans mon dortoir, toutes mes affaires étaient sans dessus dessous. Même si certaines étaient abîmées, il ne manquait heureusement rien. J'étais en colère et je me sentais abandonné. Alors par sécurité puisque ni mes affaires ni moi-même ne sommes en sécurité au sein même de la maison Serpentard, je préfère les garder sur moi. Et si je dois une fois encore m'endormir dans une classe désaffectée pour ma propre sécurité, je le ferais sans hésiter ! »

Tout le monde le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Même son père. Les Gryffondors se demandaient ce qu'il se passait exactement. La table était silencieuse.

« Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé, Mr Potter ? » demanda Snape.

« Parce que vous ne me croyez jamais, » répondit Harry en haussant des épaules.

« C'est faux. »

« Ah oui, pardon, j'oubliais, » fit Harry en se levant brutalement. « Vous me croyez seulement pour ce qui est de mes cauchemars parce que vous et le professeur McGonagall avez fait une erreur l'an dernier et vous vous sentez coupables de cela ! Mais dès que j'arrive blessé à l'infirmerie et que Malfoy vient pleurer dans vos robes, c'est d'office moi le coupable ! Moi ! Foutu maudit POTTER ! Grandissez Mr Snape ! Je ne suis pas James Potter ! Et je n'ai rien à voir avec ces conneries de foutus maraudeurs ! J'aimerais que pour une fois dans votre vie, vous vous en rendiez compte ! »

« Potter ! » s'exclama à son tour Snape. « Vingt points en moins à Serpentard pour votre insolence ! Je ne laisserais pas quelqu'un me traiter de la sorte ! Encore moins un gamin prétentieux et pourri gâté comme vous ! »

Harry se rassit et regarda son assiette. Il avait une fois encore l'appétit coupé en ce jour de fête. Il soupira et s'essuya la bouche alors qu'il assimilait les dernières paroles de son père.

« Pourri et gâté ? » ricana-t-il. « Deux choses, professeur. La première, rappelez-vous clairement qui est ma tante et avec qui elle s'est mariée ! La seconde : notre accord, il est fini. Démerdez-vous tout seul. Vous avez suffisamment d'éléments je crois pour trouver la réponse. Moi j'abandonne. J'en ai marre de vous ! »

« Je ne suis pas là pour que vous m'aimiez, Potter ! » siffla Snape.

« Si seulement certaines personnes étaient capables de dire la vérité ! » cracha Harry en se levant et jetant un œil à la table, d'une part sur Malfoy et ses amis, et d'autre part sur Dumbledore.

Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit et tous regardaient Harry, les élèves les sourcils relevés, surpris par la colère d'Harry, les professeurs sourcils froncés car les propos du gamin les perturbaient un peu.

« Quelle vérité, Potter ? » demanda Snape avec colère.

« Demandez à votre entourage. Moi, j'en ai marre d'être votre puits de réponses. J'en ai plus qu'assez de me battre et d'espérer. Finalement, il n'y a aucun espoir à tirer du monde sorcier, ni du monde des adultes. Rien que déception ! »

Harry se leva et sortit de la Grande Salle. Il entendit son père se lever et l'attraper par le bras.

« Pas si vite ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Je veux une ex… »

Harry relâcha son trop plein de magie et Snape fit un vol plané de vingt mètres et glissa sur le cul sur une bonne dizaine. Le jeune Serpentard se retourna et fixa son père avec une colère.

« Ne vous avisez plus jamais de me toucher, professeur Snape ! Ou vous le regretterez ! »

'_HARRY SEVERUS SNAPE !'_

« ET TOI LA FERME ! » hurla Harry en sortant. « JE NE VEUX PLUS T'ENTENDRE ! »

Tous les yeux étaient tournés vers la grande porte où Harry venait de disparaître.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? » demanda un élève de Poufsouffle.

Sauf que personne ne put donner de réponse.


	25. Inquiétudes

**Chapitre 25 : Inquiétudes**

Harry se réveilla au son de son réveil qu'il avait également enclenché même pour ce matin de Noël. Le réveil en sursaut de l'année précédente l'avait suffi. Il se leva au calme et prit ses affaires pour aller rapidement se doucher. Il profita de cinq bonnes minutes supplémentaires sous l'eau délicieusement chaude de la douche alors que la salle de bain était calme et paisible. Les autres Serpentards dormaient encore ou émergeaient à peine du sommeil. Il savoura ce moment de calme, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne durerait pas. Malfoy ferait comme à chaque fois tout pour pourrir sa journée.

Il soupira alors qu'il coupait l'arrivée d'eau. Il se sécha précautionneusement et s'observa quelques instants dans le miroir. Il se brossa lentement les cheveux, l'esprit vide. Il appréciait aussi ce silence intérieur. Il s'habilla rapidement et se tourna une dernière fois vers le miroir. Il plongea son regard émeraude dans celui de son reflet et fit un petit sourire.

« Joyeux Noël, Maman, » dit-il simplement avant de sortir.

'_Joyeux Noël Harry,'_ fit cette dernière calmement.

'_Je suis désolée de m'être emporté de la sorte hier, Maman,'_ dit-il après quelques instants.

'_Ce n'est rien, Harry,' _répliqua-t-elle lentement alors qu'elle diffusait tout son amour à travers le cœur de son enfant pour l'entourer dans son merveilleux cocon._ 'Je … Je crois que je comprends. C'est sur toi que reposent de nombreuses choses. Et je ne suis pas là physiquement pour t'appuyer et te supporter alors que cela serait bénéfique pour toi. Personne ne te croit parce que tu n'es encore qu'un enfant alors que tu es tellement plus que cela. Beaucoup plus mature pour ton âge. Et …'_ Elle soupira. _'Je peux concevoir que cela devienne lourd pour toi quand je vois toute l'injustice dont tu es la victime. Ca et la frustration que ton père se comporte ainsi envers toi.'_

'_Je suis sûr que si je lui dis maintenant que je suis son fils, il va se marrer, se moquer de moi et me jeter avec des retenues pour le reste de ma scolarité …'_

'_Tu exagères.'_

'_Réfléchis à l'homme qu'il est devenu et ose me dire que j'exagère ! Avec moi, il est toujours injuste et il adore me mettre en retenue ! J'ai parfois l'impression qu'il ne cherche que ça !'_

'_Harry …'_

Elle soupira mais n'ajouta rien alors que le jeune Serpentard refaisait sa malle et la rangeait dans sa poche. C'était devenu son petit rituel du matin et en ce jour de Noël, il n'allait pas changer ses habitudes même s'il l'avait avoué à tous ses professeurs la veille. Il se dirigea vers la salle commune. Il vit de nombreuses piles de cadeaux au pied de l'arbre de Noël et les inspecta rapidement pour trouver la sienne. Bien petite comparée à celle des autres mais il s'en fichait un peu. Il la prit et alla s'installer sur une table dans un coin de la salle commune en attendant le réveil des autres Serpentards. Il sortit un morceau de parchemin et se mit à écrire.

oO°OoO°Oo

Severus se leva en grognant. Ce matin comme chaque année était le pire pour lui car il allait devoir supporter des enfants qui s'extasient devant leurs cadeaux. Alors qu'il prenait sa douche rapide, il sentit les alarmes du domaine Serpentard s'enclencher. C'était le seul jour de l'année où il n'en disait rien car c'était pour tous jour de fête et célébration. Des enfants totalement surexcités à l'idée d'ouvrir leurs cadeaux et de les montrer aux autres. Il enfila ses robes noires et prit son précieux café du matin pour se donner du courage avant de partir pour la salle commune de Serpentard. Il avait pris avec lui son nouveau livre de potions qu'il avait acheté deux semaines plus tôt et qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de lire.

Quand il entra, il remarqua tout de suite Potter assis à une table réfléchissant les yeux rivés sur un parchemin tout en triturant une plume entre ses doigts. Son amas de cadeaux encore emballés juste à coté de lui. L'enfant ne le remarqua pas trop concentré par ce qu'il faisait. Le Maître des Potions hésita à venir lui parler de la veille mais décida finalement de le laisser tranquille.

'_Pour une fois qu'il ne fait pas de bêtises … Profitons de ce calme tant que c'est encore possible…'_

Il s'installa dans le fauteuil près du feu et ouvrit son ouvrage. Il jeta régulièrement des regards en coin vers son serpent mais ce dernier ne bougeait pas, grattant simplement le parchemin de sa plume par moment.

Petit à petit, les autres Serpentards entrèrent dans la pièce et le saluait silencieusement tout en se dirigeant vers leur pile de cadeaux, certains s'y agenouillant, d'autres les emportant vers un endroit plus confortable. Mais tous patientant – plus ou moins – calmement que le dernier arrive pour pouvoir les ouvrir. Ils étaient une petite quinzaine à être restés à Poudlard cette année. Un record. Il se demandait pourquoi sans pour autant interroger ses élèves sur la raison. C'était leur vie privée.

Le dernier arrivé fut, sans surprise, son filleul, Drago. En le voyant, tous les Serpentards, à l'exception d'un, réprimèrent leur commentaire et tous se précipitèrent sur leurs cadeaux pour en arracher l'emballage, le prince des Serpentards le premier.

Enfin, tous … sauf un.

Severus observait maintenant le fils Potter toujours penché sur son parchemin, la tête posée dans sa main, totalement inconscient de l'effervescence qu'il y avait autour de lui. Il semblait dans son monde à lui, calme et concentré. Le vieux Serpentard releva un sourcil mais ne commenta pas. Il se replongea dans son ouvrage et sur les différentes propriétés du venin de grenouille bleue. Il fut tiré de sa lecture une dizaine de minutes plus tard par la voix de son filleul relativement agressive. Il leva les yeux et le vit devant le jeune Potter qui le fixait les poings serrés. Drago venait de lui arracher son parchemin.

oO°OoO°Oo

Harry écrivait une nouvelle chanson alors que sa mère jouait un petit air dans sa tête. Il entendit vaguement les autres entrer peu à peu dans la salle commune mais ne leur jeta aucun regard. Il était détesté de tous, pourquoi devrait-il les saluer ? Il restait sur sa composition, s'inspirant de sa vie et de celle de sa mère tout en avouant tout à mot caché. C'était presque féerique. Un petit conte moldu écrit en vers. Personne ne pourrait croire qu'il s'agisse de la réalité. Mais il avait envie de dire d'une certaine manière ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il allait partager cela avec Hermione dès la rentrée et lui demander son avis.

Il fut interrompu dans son activité par une main pâle qui lui arrachait le parchemin, faisant déraper sa plume sur la fin et un long trait d'encre traversa la surface tandis qu'une voix lente et ennuyeuse réveilla une sourde colère. Il leva ses yeux pour croiser le regard acier de sa nemesis.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Potter ? » demanda Malfoy. « Tu es le seul à ne pas ouvrir tes cadeaux. Ils ne sont pas à ton goût ? Trop nuls pour le Saint et Parfait Potter ? »

Le prince de Serpentard posa son regard sur le parchemin et lut les premières lignes emplies de ratures. Un rictus mauvais et moqueur se posa sur ses lèvres.

« Tu te prends pour un poète ? C'est nul ! On dirait un conte moldu de très mauvais goût ! »

« Ferme ton clapet, Malfoy et rends-moi ça ! » fit Harry en se levant calmement bien que les poings serrés pour éviter de sauter à la gorge du blond.

« Non, » ricana ce dernier suffisamment fort pour attirer l'attention de tous. Il se pencha sur le parchemin. « _Dans la forêt enchantée, errait une panthère … D'une fourrure si noire qu'elle en était fière … Aux yeux de tous, elle semblait si féroce … Tout le monde, partout, craignait sa force … »_

Malfoy s'éloigna d'Harry qui tentait de récupérer son parchemin. Il continua sa lecture dans le silence de la salle commune de Serpentard sans remarquer que Snape se levait et approchait.

« _Pourtant, un jour, son cœur revêche s'ouvrit … Et trouva sur son chemin l'amour de sa vie … Deux êtres différents que tout séparait … Sauf l'amour et la magie qui les unissaient … En effet, alors qu'elle sortait d'une clairière … La panthère s'arrêta, figée devant une merveille … Pour une belle biche …_ »

Drago fut interrompu brutalement quand le parchemin lui fut arraché des mains. Il leva des yeux surpris pour croiser le regard sombre et noir du Maître des Potions.

« Vingt points en moins pour Serpentard, Mr Malfoy, » fit ce dernier de sa voix douce et menaçante à la fois. « Pour avoir déranger Mr Potter et vous être moqué de lui de la sorte. »

« Mais monsieur …, » tenta le blond avant d'être interrompu par un doigt long et fin.

« Vous avez volontairement cherché Mr Potter et ce devant moi, Mr Malfoy. Ne le niez surtout pas ! Mr Potter était calmement assis à sa table depuis mon arrivée et n'a rien fait à personne ! »

« Mais Professeur, » s'exclama Malfoy, indigné. « C'est injuste ! »

« Venez avec moi dans mon bureau, Malfoy ! » fit sèchement le serpentard en se redressant de toute sa hauteur. « Je vais vous apprendre ce qui est juste et ce qui ne l'est pas ! »

Le prince de Serpentard lança un regard noir à Harry qui avait assisté à la scène en silence. Il regarda Snape et Malfoy se diriger vers l'entrée. Le professeur de potions se retourna.

« Miss Harper, continuez à surveiller vos camarades pendant que je règle ce souci. »

« Oui, professeur, » répondit la préfète en inclinant la tête.

Et Snape disparut avec un Malfoy blanc de colère et d'appréhension. Harry se rassit à sa table en soupirant. Il tourna son regard vers ses cadeaux encore intouchés. Il ne les ouvrit pas tout de suite toutefois, trop perturbé intérieurement par l'expression de très grande joie de sa mère qui hurlait et criait de contentement. Il se plongea quelques secondes en lui pour la voir faire une danse de la victoire. Cela paraissait étrange de voir une adulte agir ainsi.

'_Maman ?' _fit-il, incertain de la marge à suivre.

'_Harry ?' _dit-elle en s'arrêtant dans son mouvement, un immense sourire sur les lèvres. _'Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?'_

Le jeune homme releva un sourcil.

_'C'est ma tête …'_

'_Oui mais … Tu as des cadeaux à ouvrir ! File, mon fils !'_

Et elle repartit dans une danse de la victoire en criant des '_Enfin'_, '_Quelle douce revanche'_, '_Severus qui se réveille_', …

'_A ta place, je ne rêverais pas trop,'_ dit simplement Harry en sortant de son esprit pour ouvrir finalement ses cadeaux. _'Tu pourrais être déçue…'_

Il déballait son premier cadeau de taille moyenne qui, au vu de l'écriture, venait d'Hagrid. Il s'agissait d'un album photo. Il l'ouvrit et vit des photos de sa mère et de James Potter avec d'autres personnes. Des souvenirs d'écoles et d'un peu après leurs études. Il y en avait beaucoup de James avec les maraudeurs, pas que cela le dérange mais, même si l'homme l'avait adopté pour sa sécurité, il n'était pas son père. Hélas dans l'album, il n'y avait qu'une seule photo de sa mère en compagnie de son père, justement dans la salle de musique. Il sourit en la voyant.

'_Maintenant, j'ai une vraie photo de mes deux parents,' _pensa-t-il avec joie.

'_Hagrid t'a fait un merveilleux cadeau,'_ approuva Lily avec un sourire.

Il referma soigneusement l'album alors qu'une jeune femme s'installait devant lui à sa table.

« Tu vas avoir de sérieux ennuis, Potter ? » fit-elle.

« Je n'ai rien fait, Préfète Harper, » répliqua-t-il calmement en portant sa main à un autre cadeau, beaucoup plus petit.

« Je sais. Malfoy va sûrement avoir une retenue … ou deux … Il les mérite clairement avec tout ce qu'il te fait baver ! Mais … » Elle porta son regard sur le cadeau que venait d'ouvrir Harry. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle en relevant un sourcil.

« Ca ? » fit Harry en relevant la main un bâton blanc avec les deux bouts cotonneux. « Un coton-tige. C'est un objet moldu qu'on utilise pour se nettoyer les oreilles. »

« Ta famille t'offre ça ?! »

« Oui, » haussa des épaules le jeune homme.

« Mais je croyais que … »

« Je vais t'apprendre une chose, Harper, » soupira le jeune homme. « Il ne faut jamais croire tout ce qu'on lit. »

Harry se leva et jeta la 'carte' des Dursley ainsi que le coton-tige au feu sous le regard de tous. Il revint ensuite s'installer pour ouvrir le cadeau suivant qui venait d'Hermione. Il retrouva deux livres de partitions pour violon. Un abordait les grands classiques de Disney que la jeune fille lui racontait et que parfois sa mère connaissait et qu'il avait pu voir à travers quelques souvenirs d'enfance de Lily. L'autre rassemblait quelques grands morceaux de la musique classique. En feuilletant ce dernier, certains morceaux vinrent se jouer de mémoire dans sa tête car il les interprétait déjà au piano. Il sourit. Il pourrait en jouer plus facilement sans avoir à trop tâtonner pour trouver quelle note irait le mieux au violon pour réinterpréter les morceaux qu'il connaissait. Ce n'était pas toujours aussi simple.

Il posa les livres sur le coté avec son album photo pour ouvrir le dernier cadeau. C'était le plus gros de sa pile. Et c'était celui de sa mère.

'_Alors qu'est-ce que tu m'as offert ?'_ demanda-t-il pour la forme tout en le déballant.

Il ouvrit une boîte en carton. Il se figea les yeux grands ouverts emplis d'émotion. Il avait devant lui un étui qu'il reconnut comme étant celui d'un violon.

'_Un violon ?!'_

'_Oui, mon chéri,'_ sourit Lily. _'Joyeux Noël, Harry !'_

'_Joyeux Noël, Maman !'_

Harry sortit l'étui de la boîte et l'ouvrit lentement. Il écarta le linge doux et protecteur et étudia du regard son nouvel instrument.

oO°OoO°Oo

Severus était en colère contre son filleul et le lui fit bien ressentir. Il le punit de toute la durée des vacances. Il allait lui faire comprendre certaines choses. Faire des corvées de nettoyage devrait lui remettre les idées en place. Il venait de le renvoyer dans sa salle commune avec promesse de bien pire s'il allait encore ennuyer le jeune Potter. Drago était parti en rogne mais il savait qu'il obéirait.

Il se rendit compte qu'il tenait toujours en main le parchemin sur lequel le gamin travaillait et le lut par curiosité, se souvenant des quelques bribes qu'avait narquoisement récité son filleul. Tout comme lorsqu'il l'avait vu le jour où il avait dû le surveiller lorsqu'il faisait son devoir, il reconnut le coté brouillon du travail. Mais il devait admettre que pour un premier jet, avec toutes les ratures présentes et les corrections et surcorrections, le jeune Harry Potter avait composé un excellent poème. Un peu fantaisiste et triste. Mais très beau. Il plaignait la petite biche et la comprenait. Le plus important était son petit même si cela devait lui briser le cœur. Il regrettait juste de ne pas savoir la suite, le poème était inachevé.

Il soupira et le plia soigneusement avant de retourner dans la salle commune à son tour. En entrant, il avisa son filleul du regard. Il était au coin du feu et jetait des regards haineux à Potter mais ne faisait rien. Il le vit légèrement pâlir quand il se rendit compte que Severus venait d'entrer à nouveau dans la pièce. Potter, quant à lui, était debout devant la table les yeux rivés sur un cadeau qu'il avait reçu.

'_Il a enfin songé à les déballer…'_

Il le vit sortir d'un étui sombre un magnifique violon vert sombre aux gravures d'argent. L'archet lui-même était fait dans ce gris métallisé. Il vit un léger sourire sur le visage de son serpent alors qu'il rangeait son instrument dans son étui noir. Severus s'approcha du garçon et lui tendit son parchemin.

Il vit le garçon lever les yeux et croiser son regard, le visage impassible. Le Maître des Potions maintint son masque d'indifférence en place. Il porta son regard sur les cadeaux de son serpent et y vit les deux livres de violon avant de le replonger dans ses deux émeraudes qu'il connaissait si bien et qui étaient maintenant le dernier vestige de la personne qu'il aimait. Il se fustigea mentalement à cette pensée sans rien laisser paraître tandis que Potter récupérait son parchemin.

Severus avisa l'heure et demanda à tous de ranger leurs affaires et de se préparer pour aller dans la Grande Salle. Il avisa les mouvements du jeune Potter du coin de l'œil et serra la mâchoire. Devant tout le monde, il sortit de sa poche sa malle et l'agrandit d'un coup de baguette afin de ranger ses nouvelles possessions dedans. Il le vit également la réduire et la remettre dans sa poche.

« Mr Potter, » dit-il calmement en arrivant à sa hauteur. « Je veux vous voir dans mon bureau après le petit déjeuner. »

« Si vous le souhaitez, professeur, » fit le jeune avec une voix dénuée d'émotion alors qu'il rangeait sa baguette dans sa manche.

« Oui, je le souhaite, Mr Potter, » fit Severus.

L'homme en noir accompagna ses serpents dans la Grande Salle et s'installa à la table des professeurs. Toutes les tables avaient repris leur place. Minerva s'installa à côté de lui.

« Bonjour Severus, Joyeux Noël. »

« Joyeux Noël, Minerva, » la salua-t-il par politesse.

« Comment va votre dos ? »

« Je survivrai. »

« Et Potter ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. Je lui ai demandé de me rejoindre dans mon bureau après le repas. Quand j'ai demandé à mes serpents de ranger leurs cadeaux et de se rassembler pour venir ici, il a sorti valise de sa poche pour les ranger dedans. »

« Alors c'est vrai ? » fit l'animagus d'une voix inquiète alors qu'elle regardait le jeune garçon manger, installé au bout de la table des Serpentards, loin des autres.

« Je le crains, Minerva. Je crois que … » Il soupira. « C'est difficile de l'admettre pour moi mais … Je crois que j'ai fait une erreur avec lui. »

« Il n'est pas comme son père, Severus. »

« Je sais, il est comme elle. » Il garda le silence quelques secondes. « Il lui ressemble plus que je ne peux le supporter. »

Ils mangèrent en silence quelques instants.

« A qui croyez-vous qu'il s'adressait hier soir, Severus ? » demanda McGonagall.

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Il a dit qu'il ne voulait plus entendre quelqu'un, » expliqua-t-elle. « Qui croyez-vous que ce soit ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais je vais lui demander. J'espère juste qu'il ne va pas se braquer comme il le fait de plus en plus ses derniers temps. Ses colères … »

« … sont dangereuses, oui. » McGonagall frotta son dos à ce souvenir. « Je me souviens de mon propre vol plané… »

« Il est puissant, déjà pour son âge. Et très débrouillard. »

Malgré lui, Severus ne put s'empêcher de mettre un peu de fierté dans sa voix. Ce garçon était son serpent et non un des lions de sa collègue comme il aurait dû être selon lui. Minerva se tourna vers lui, étonnée.

« Seriez-vous en train d'admettre qu'un élève est compétent, Severus ? » demanda-t-elle avec un léger sourire en coin.

Le Maître des Potions grimaça légèrement mais répondit avec honnêteté.

« Je suis obligé d'admettre que Potter est un relativement bon élève. Et il nous a montré ces derniers temps sa force et certaines de ses compétences. Mais aussi son manque de confiance aux autres. Il est renfermé. Je dois admettre que le fait que seule Miss Granger est capable de le calmer m'effraie. Si jamais il la perd, il pourrait mal tourné. »

« Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? »

« L'explosion d'hier. Si votre lionne avait été là, je suis persuadé que cela n'aurait jamais été aussi loin. Cela m'inquiète beaucoup. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de les observer tous les deux. Miss Granger est l'ancrage de Potter, s'il lui arrive quelque chose, je pense que Potter perdrait les pédales et déchaînerait sa colère autour de lui. Et il n'y aura plus personne pour l'arrêter. Voilà ce qui me fait peur. Bon sang ! Il n'a que douze ans et nous fait valser comme si nous étions de vulgaires poupées de chiffon ! »

« Vous avez raison, Severus, » fit Minerva après un moment de réflexion, son regard posé sur la table des Serpentards. « Je vais en parler avec Miss Granger quand elle reviendra. Ce serait bien de savoir comment elle fait pour le calmer … »

« Je crois que même si elle vous répond, on n'y arrivera pas, Minerva, » soupira le Serpentard.

« Severus ? »

« Miss Granger a quelque chose que nous n'avons pas. » Il plongea son regard onyx dans les yeux verts sombres de sa collègue. « La confiance de Potter. »


	26. Une discussion houleuse

**Chapitre 26 : Une discussion houleuse**

_« Miss Granger a quelque chose que nous n'avons pas. » Il plongea son regard onyx dans les yeux verts sombres de sa collègue. « La confiance de Potter. »_

Ils discutèrent de sujets plus légers tandis que Severus gardait un œil sur sa table. Il vit son filleul et ses deux amis Crabbe et Goyle sortir avec des regards noirs pour Potter toujours attablé. Cela sentait promesse de représailles … Quand il vit le fils de sa nemesis d'enfance se lever et sortir, il vit qu'il tenait un tissu sombre et aux reflets brillants dans la main. _La cape_.

'_Il a senti le danger, lui aussi,'_ soupira-t-il intérieurement.

Severus était à la fois fier de lui et peiné par cet instinct de préservation ancré dans un esprit aussi jeune. Il se leva alors pour le suivre. Au détour d'un couloir, il entendit des pas précipités et il se jeta un sortilège de désillusion et un sort de silence pour en avoir le cœur net. Il vit Drago, Crabbe et Goyle entrer dans les toilettes des hommes. Il les entendit clairement appeler après Potter en criant et ricanant.

« Je vais t'avoir, Potter, » disait Drago. « Tu vas me le payer ! J'ai deux semaines de retenues à cause de toi ! Je vais t'apprendre où est ta place ! A mes pieds ! Montre-toi ! »

Severus entendit une explosion et la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit à la volée. Un nuage de fumée rouge et opaque était à présent dans les toilettes, obstruant la vue de l'intérieur de la pièce. Il entendit également ses trois serpents agressifs tousser. Il crut voir lors d'une fraction de seconde, la fumée se déformer sur un espace vide qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un corps humain. Un pas rapide passant près de lui lui confirma sa théorie. Potter était sous sa cape et avait évité la confrontation de manière intelligente.

Le Maître des Potions se rendit à nouveau visible et audible et entra dans la salle d'eau.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » demanda-t-il en faisant claquer sa voix tout en agitant sa baguette pour faire disparaître toute la fumée.

« C'est Potter ! » fit Goyle en reprenant son souffle, toussant toujours un peu comme les deux autres.

« Potter, sortez de votre cachette ! » ordonna le professeur, tout en sachant très bien que le serpent n'était plus dans la pièce depuis longtemps. Au vu du manque de réponse, il lança un sort de détection. « Nous ne sommes que quatre dans cette pièce, » remarqua-t-il froidement.

Il croisa les bras sur son torse et observa tour à tour chacun des trois serpents devant lui. Il les vit blêmir légèrement.

« Alors qui a fait cela ? »

« Ce n'est pas nous, professeur, » répondit Drago avec assurance. « C'est Potter ! »

« En êtes-vous certain, Mr Malfoy ? Je ne vois aucune trace de lui ici, et je ne l'ai pas vu sortir. Il n'est tout de même pas devenu invisible ! »

« Il fait toujours cela pour s'enfuir ! » s'exclama alors Crabbe d'une voix forte avant de se prendre un coup de poing de Goyle.

« Je vous demande pardon, Mr Crabbe, » fit calmement Severus, trop calmement. « Je crains ne pas avoir bien compris. Etes-vous en train de me dire que Mr Potter fait cela pour s'enfuir ? Pourquoi s'enfuit-il ? »

« Parce qu'il est lâche et refuse le combat, » répondit Crabbe alors que Goyle essayait de l'empêcher de parler.

« Je vous remercie, Mr Crabbe, » fit le Maître des Potions avec un rictus mauvais. « Vous et Mr Goyle accompagnerez Mr Malfoy en retenue pour le reste des vacances également. Et vingt points en moins pour Serpentard pour chacun de vous. »

« Mais professeur ! » fit Drago, outré.

« Ne vous avisez surtout pas de contester, Mr Malfoy, ou je vous ajoute des heures de retenue supplémentaires. »

Il laissa les trois élèves et partit pour son bureau en espérant que Potter l'y attendait comme il le lui avait demandé. Mais il ne vit personne. Mais était-il vraiment absent ? Ou seulement invisible ? Il ne fit aucun commentaire et entra dans son bureau. Il le saurait bien assez vite. D'un geste nonchalant de la main, il réactiva le feu de sa cheminée et une douce chaleur se diffusa dans son bureau. Il s'installa derrière sa table et se replongea dans le livre qu'il avait commencé au matin. Il n'en lut que quelques lignes avant d'entendre deux petits coups discrets à sa porte.

« Entrez. » Severus leva les yeux de son livre pour croiser le regard du jeune homme qu'il voulait voir. « Mr Potter, » dit-il calmement. « Refermez la porte. »

oO°OoO°Oo

Harry marchait calmement dans le couloir pour éviter de faire trop de bruits. Il venait d'échapper à Malfoy et ses deux acolytes. Cela devenait une seconde nature pour lui. Il se dirigea lentement vers les cachots et s'installa contre le mur à quelques pas de la porte de son professeur de potions. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui voulait et il s'en fichait. Il espérait juste qu'il le laisse rapidement tranquille. Il voulait tester son nouveau violon et terminer sa composition à l'abri des regards.

Il vit finalement Snape arriver et entrer dans son bureau.

'_Tu ne t'énerves pas comme hier, s'il te plaît, Harry,'_ demanda doucement Lily.

'_Alors qu'il ne me cherche pas.'_

'_C'est ton père et ton professeur. Tu ne peux pas le traiter comme tu l'as fait. S'il te plaît, essaye.'_

'_Si jamais je sens que je m'énerve, je sors,'_ négocia-t-il alors.

Elle soupira mais accepta ce compromis. Pas qu'elle avait le choix de toute façon. Harry se leva et frappa à la porte.

« Entrez, » entendit-il. Il ouvrit la porte. « Mr Potter. Refermez la porte. »

Le jeune garçon s'exécuta en silence et attendit de plus amples instructions, fixant avec calme et patience son père, le visage dénué de toute émotion.

« Venez vous asseoir, » l'invita Snape en lui désignant le siège en face du bureau. « Il faut que je vous parle. »

Harry s'installa en silence et attendit que son professeur prenne la parole. Il le vit refermer son lourd ouvrage et le poser sur le côté et croiser ses mains sur la table. Les sombres onyx scrutaient le jeune Serpentard. Le silence commença à se faire oppressant et tendu et Snape décida de le briser.

« Mr Potter, » commença-t-il d'une voix neutre. « Je voudrais vous parler de différentes choses. Les autres professeurs et moi-même sommes inquiets par votre comportement. » Harry releva très légèrement un sourcil. « Je vous ai vu mettre votre malle dans votre poche ce matin, ce n'est pas un comportement normal pour un élève. Il est sensé dormir dans sa maison et s'y sentir en sécurité … »

Toutefois Harry ne répondit pas et garda le silence. Il savait d'avance que cela ne servirait à rien. Il n'avait plus confiance du tout. Les adultes étaient décevants, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Ils vous tendent la main pour mieux vous écraser après. Se battre contre cela, le faire remarquer, n'apportait que plus de problèmes.

« … vous n'avez pas à dormir autre part que dans votre dortoir. La règle numéro un, Mr Potter, quelle est-elle ? »

Harry garda le silence mais fusilla l'homme du regard. Ce dernier soupira.

« Nous sommes un. Les Serpentards sont la maison. L'avez-vous oublié ? »

Le jeune garçon se tendit mais essaya du mieux qu'il put de ne pas faire transparaître trop de sa colère dans sa voix.

« Facile de me rappeler une règle de la maison Serpentard, professeur. Vous êtes vous-même un Serpentard. Je suis supposé être un Serpentard. Pourtant jamais vous ne m'avez cru, que ce soit face à Malfoy ou face à Weasley. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais respecter une règle que personne ne respecte quand il s'agit de moi. Le Choixpeau m'a peut-être réparti à Serpentard, mais je n'en suis pas un. Vous aviez raison. Je devrais être à Gryffondor. Malheureusement, maintenant, plus aucune maison ne m'acceptera. Après tout, selon les dernières rumeurs, je serais l'Héritier de Serpentard ! »

Harry ricana amer et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Severus Snape prit cette remarque comme une claque dans la figure. Le gamin avait raison. Et il en était pour une grande partie responsable. Il n'avait pas vu l'évidence plus tôt. Il aurait dû. Au lieu de cela, il s'était laissé aveugler par la haine qu'il éprouvait pour James Potter. Il soupira et se passa une main sur son visage fatigué.

« Mr Potter, détrompez-vous, » répliqua-t-il. « Vous êtes un Serpentard. Vous êtes rusé, intelligent et débrouillard. Vous arrivez à vous sortir de situations difficiles malgré votre jeune âge. Et vous cherchez par vous-même des moyens pour vous défendre au point d'apprendre des sorts qui ne sont pas enseignés avant la quatrième ou la cinquième année. Vous êtes un digne représentant de ma maison. »

L'enfant émit un bruit comme un ricanement étouffé et secoua la tête en regardant le mur.

« Potter, regardez-moi, je suis très sérieux ! Vous connaissez déjà le sort du bouclier ainsi que celui de stupéfixion. Vous préparez vos propres potions de soins, nutritives et anti-douleurs. Je vous ai vu il y a moins de vingt minutes éviter une confrontation avec messieurs Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle et disparaître sans laisser la moindre trace de votre passage ! »

« Où voulez-vous en venir, professeur ? » demanda Harry qui ne releva pas qu'il a été repéré par son père dans les toilettes avec les trois autres imbéciles.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que vous êtes un Serpentard, cela se voit dans votre manière de vivre, de vous protéger, d'agir face aux différentes situations qui vous sont imposées. Vous devriez parler et nouer avec vos camarades. »

« Redescendez sur terre, professeur, » soupira l'enfant. « Nous ne sommes pas dans un monde idyllique mais dans la vie réelle. Malfoy a du pouvoir et de l'influence et m'a choisie pour cible. Vous pourrez faire tout ce que vous voulez, cela ne changera pas. Même si vous venez enfin d'ouvrir les yeux là-dessus. Il vous aura fallu un an et demi … Personne dans la maison Serpentard ne voudra se mettre Malfoy à dos. Tout le monde a peur de lui et de son pouvoir. »

« Vous voulez dire que les autres Serpentards ne font rien parce qu'ils ont peur de Malfoy ? » fit le Maître des Potions, faisant tomber son masque pour exprimer son étonnement.

« C'est exactement ce que je viens de dire. Même s'il n'a que douze ans, il est le futur Lord Malfoy. Tout le monde veut se faire bien voir à ses cotés. Et me mépriser, me frapper apportent des points, m'aider en fait perdre. Ceux qui ne veulent pas de problèmes mais qui ne sont pas spécialement d'accord avec lui ne font simplement rien et font comme s'ils ne voyaient rien. Et tous les points que vous me retirez ou les autres professeurs, ou alors quand je montre mes compétences, me faisant avoir des points, je me fais immanquablement tabasser parce que je suis Harry foutu Potter et que je fais de l'ombre au prince des Serpentards ! »

« Cela changera, » affirma le professeur. « Malfoy et ses complices vont être sévèrement punis. »

« Super, » soupira Harry en s'affalant sur sa chaise. « Vous venez de signer mon arrêt de mort ! Vous êtes vraiment d'une aide … précieuse, professeur Snape. Je ferais mieux de me trouver un coin tranquille et de disparaître pour le reste des vacances. »

Severus se redressa sur sa chaise. Cela n'allait pas du tout comme il voulait. L'enfant se refermait et le faisait se sentir encore plus coupable. Et il allait encore plus s'isoler.

« Non, Mr Potter. Vous allez rester dans votre salle commune auprès de Mr Flint, votre préfet en chef. »

Le jeune Serpentard se mit à ricaner amèrement.

« Flint, ah ah, Flint. Oui, mais bien sûr. » Il secoua la tête. « Vous êtes sourd en plus d'être aveugle ? »

'_Harry !' f_it Lily.

'_Tais-toi.'_

« Le préfet Flint est de mèche avec Malfoy. Il le couvre pour chacune de ses bêtises. Je resterais auprès de Mr Flint le jour où je voudrais me suicider ! »

Severus serra ses mains en des poings serrés au point que ses phalanges blanchirent. Ses serpents étaient tous responsables. Il allait avoir du boulot pour rectifier le tir et réintégrer son serpent au sein de sa maison. Il eut soudain une idée.

« Si même les préfets ont peur de Malfoy, pourquoi ne pas rester auprès d'un professeur ? Vous seriez à l'abri de ses manigances ou de celles d'autres élèves. »

« Et qui serait prêt à faire du babysitting ? Vous ? Le professeur McGonagall ? Le professeur Dumbledore peut-être ? Non, vous et vos collègues ne voyez en moi qu'un enfant qui ne cherche qu'à faire son intéressant. Un menteur qui se délecte de sa célébrité et qui doit être prêt à affronter Voldemort quand il reviendra à nouveau. »

Severus vit l'enfant exprimer sa haine et son manque de confiance dans ses simples paroles. Il comprit exactement où était le problème dans le manque de confiance. Potter lui en voulait ainsi qu'à McGonagall depuis l'année précédente pour ne l'avoir cru et refuser de voir les signes et les preuves qu'il présentait. Le punissant trop sévèrement sans même chercher plus loin et l'accusant directement alors qu'il n'était en rien responsable. Et à Dumbledore aussi mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ?

« Je comprends votre colère … »

« Colère, » murmura Harry en ricanant, sans faire attention que son professeur puisse l'entendre. « T'entends ça, il pense que je suis en colère. On a largement dépassé ce stade. »

Le Maître des Potions releva un sourcil, troublé par le comportement de son serpent. Il ne le regardait plus, ne fixant qu'un point quelque part sur son mur et murmurait. Il se souvint du commentaire de Minerva et demanda.

« Mr Potter, à qui parlez-vous ? »

Il le vit se figer et reporter lentement son regard sur lui.

« A mon alter-ego, professeur. »

« Votre alter-ego ? »

« Ma conscience, mon double démoniaque, appelez cela comme vous voulez. »

'_Merci pour moi,' _fit Lily de l'intérieur. _'Je me sens un peu vexée.'_

'_Tu me vois lui dire que je parle à son ex-femme ?'_

'_Oui, totalement.'_

'_Rêve.'_

« Potter, j'essaie de comprendre et de vous aider, » s'exclama Severus dont la colère montait par l'insolence du garçon. « Alors évitez de vous moquer de moi. »

« M'aider, hein ? » fit Harry en se levant. « Vous arrivez trop tard, professeur. Soyez honnête avec vous-même, vous vous sentez juste coupable. Pourquoi Severus Snape voudrait aider le gamin Potter ? Hmm ? »

'_Harry, je te l'interdis,'_ s'exclama Lily qui sentait la colère de son fils monter, à la limite d'exploser. _'Sors de son bureau.'_

'_La ferme. J'en ai tellement bavé que maintenant il va trinquer avec moi !'_

« Pourquoi voudriez-vous aider le fils d'un homme qui vous a malmené toute votre scolarité ? L'homme qui a pris pour épouse Lily Evans alors que vous aviez des sentiments pour elle ? Non, vous ne voulez pas m'aider. Vous voulez vous aider vous-même parce que vous vous sentez coupable ! Coupable d'avoir fait le con, coupable d'avoir tout perdu à cause d'une seule connerie, coupable de sa mort, et dernièrement coupable d'avoir failli perdre un élève qui vous avait prévenu du danger imminent ! Mais vous savez, il y a tellement d'autres choses dont vous êtes coupables, tellement … »

Harry eut un rictus mauvais alors que sa magie crépitait. Severus se tendit et sortit sa baguette.

« Je vous conseille de vous taire, Potter ! » le menaça-t-il. « Vous ne savez rien du tout ! »

« Au contraire, je sais beaucoup plus de choses que vous ne le croyez, Severus Tobias Snape ! Mais ce n'est pas moi qui vais vous les dire. Je n'en ai plus envie. Cela fait longtemps que j'ai perdu l'envie de vous dire ce que je voulais vous avouer. Avant même d'arriver à Poudlard, j'avais un très grand respect pour Severus Snape. On m'avait dépeint une magnifique image de vous ! Et quand j'arrive à Poudlard, sur quoi je tombe ? Sur un enfoiré qui ne voit en moi que James Potter et espère recommencer sa querelle d'étudiant contre lui. Vous êtes très mal tombé, Mr Snape, je ne suis PAS James Potter ! Et je ne le serai jamais ! »

'_HARRY, TU ARRETES TOUT DE SUITE ! C'EST UN ORDRE !'_ hurla Lily, en colère et inquiète pour son ex-mari.

« Et je ne suis pas Lily Evans non plus, » fit Harry en serrant les poings pour tenter de maintenir au mieux sa colère. « A ce qu'il parait, je ressemble à une autre personne. Mais il se trouve que cette personne est aussi aveugle qu'une chauve-souris ! Alors vous voulez un conseil, vous voulez m'aider ? Foutez-moi la paix et disparaissez de ma vie ! »

'_HARRY SEVERUS SNAPE !'_

Harry l'ignora et pivota pour sortir de la classe. Severus réagit tout de suite et la ferma d'un _collaporta_. Le jeune homme se retourna vivement.

« Ouvrez cette porte. »

« Non, Potter. Nous allons finir cette discussion, » répliqua durement le Maître des Potions.

« Alors nous irons très loin dans cette discussion, professeur, » ricana Harry après avoir essayé un _Alohomora. _« Je ne dirais plus un mot. Je veux un avocat. »

Le jeune homme alla s'installer en tailleur dans un coin de la pièce et ferma les yeux. Il veilla à remonter ses boucliers mentaux et se plongea dans son monde intérieur. Il arriva devant sa mère furibonde qui lui donna une claque.

'_Comment as-tu pu attaquer ton père de la sorte ? Comment as-tu pu lui retourner tout cela ? L'idée est de te réconcilier avec lui, pas de faire pire et de t'en faire un ennemi !'_

'_C'est lui qui a ouvert les hostilités l'an dernier,'_ siffla Harry en s'écartant de sa mère. '_Tu le sais très bien. Et tu sais aussi qu'il ne fait pas cela parce qu'il veut m'aider mais seulement parce qu'il se sent coupable. Il en a rien à foutre de moi. Il ne pense qu'à lui ! Qu'il aille se faire doloriser !'_

Il se créa un espace dans son esprit pour être à l'abri de la colère et du sermon de sa mère. Il ne pouvait pas sortir de la classe de Snape. Il allait donc s'isoler totalement mais d'une toute autre manière. Et qu'il essaie de rentrer dans son esprit. Il allait rire. Cette fois-ci, il allait riposter avec violence.

oO°OoO°Oo

Severus de son coté vit l'enfant s'asseoir dans un coin de son bureau et ne plus dire un mot. Il releva un sourcil, perplexe, face au comportement de Potter et il resta coi un moment en se rendant compte qu'il le plantait là pour méditer.

« Potter ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Cela suffit ! Relevez-vous et arrêtez de faire l'enfant ! »

Aucune réponse.

'_Ah, c'est comme ça. Un petit tour dans ta tête pour te remettre les idées en place te ferait pas tort, gamin. Et là, tu ne pourras pas m'échapper !'_

Il s'agenouilla devant le jeune homme et pointa sa baguette vers sa tête.

« _Legilimens. »_

Il arriva face à de puissantes barrières. Il les avait déjà plus d'une fois effleurées mais cette fois-ci, elles étaient différentes. Il en avait la chair de poule. Severus voyait devant lui un épais nuage dans lequel il ne voyait absolument rien. Généralement, ce nuage était blanc ou d'un gris très clair. Là, alors qu'il sentait la colère du garçon, le nuage était d'un rouge très sombre tirant vers le noir. Cela en était malaisant. Il tenta d'y faire une percée mais fut repoussé.

'_Dehors !' _ ordonna Potter.

'_Pas tant que vous ne m'aurez pas écouté !'_

'_Que les choses soient très claires, professeur Snape !' _fit le jeune homme en colère. _'Ici, c'est chez moi. Mon esprit, mes règles. Soit vous partez de votre plein gré, soit je vous jette dehors ! A vous de choisir.'_

'_Vous ne pourrez rien faire contre moi, je suis un legilimens accompli. Ce ne sont pas vos maigres défenses qui vont m'empêcher d'entrer et de vous donner la correction que vous méritez !'_

'_Maigres défenses, hein ?' _ricana l'enfant. _'Mais je vous en prie, professeur. Venez les écraser. Venez me donner la fessée ! Et toi, arrêtes de frapper à la porte ! Je ne suis pas sourd ! Je ne veux juste pas te parler ! Si ça te pose un problème, t'as qu'à dégager !'_

'_Potter ! A qui parlez-vous ?'_ demanda à nouveau Severus, intrigué.

'_Je vous l'ai déjà dit, professeur, mon alter-ego. Maintenant, déguerpissez !'_

'_Non.'_

'_Vous l'aurez voulu.'_

Severus ressentit une forte pression et sentit la magie de Potter foncer sur lui comme une vague déferlante. Il fut projeter violemment hors de son esprit. La magie du garçon le propulsa loin en arrière et il percuta son bureau de son dos, le brisant au passage sous la violence du choc. Le vieux Serpentard gémit de douleur alors qu'il se redressait péniblement. Il vit Potter toujours assis calmement en tailleur, les yeux fermés, toujours dans une méditation profonde.

L'homme en noir avait du mal à bouger. Il devait certainement avoir quelque chose de casser. Il se concentra et envoya un patronus à Poppy pour qu'elle vienne dans son bureau l'aider.


	27. La proposition de Poppy

**Chapitre 27 : La proposition de Poppy**

« Que s'est-il passé, Severus ? » demanda Dumbledore alors que tout le corps professoral était dans le bureau, ainsi que Mme Pomfresh.

Cette dernière était d'ailleurs en colère contre Severus mais elle lui avait déjà fait un sermon en le soignant. Sous le choc, deux lombaires s'étaient légèrement déplacées et il en avait encore des chatouillis dans le dos. Cela remontait à une trentaine de minutes.

« J'ai essayé de discuter avec Potter, et j'ai compris son comportement. Il est persécuté par un de mes serpents et les autres sont effrayés rien qu'à l'idée d'intervenir. J'ai proposé à ce gamin de rester avec l'un de nous durant les vacances pour ne pas qu'il erre seul dans les couloirs avec toutes ces attaques, mais il a refusé. Enfin, j'ai compris le refus à travers l'accusation qu'il a faite. Il est particulièrement en colère contre trois d'entre nous et transpose notre image sur l'ensemble du corps professoral. »

« Contre qui est-il en colère, Severus ? » demanda Minerva.

« Vous, moi. Et vous aussi, Albus. »

« Moi ? » s'étonna le vieux mage. « Pourquoi cela ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Tout est parti en vrille après cela. Et il s'est renfermé sur lui-même. Il a voulu sortir mais j'ai verrouillé la porte. Il fallait que je comprenne l'entièreté du problème car je suis sûr qu'il n'y a pas que cela. Il a refusé de continuer la discussion et s'est emmuré dans son esprit. »

« Je vous demande pardon, mon garçon ? » fit le vieil étonné, disant tout haut la question qui brûlait sur les lèvres de tous.

« Il est dans un état de méditation profonde, » expliqua le Serpentard. « Il est dans son esprit. Il est un parfait occlumens. Je n'ai pas pu passer ses barrières. Au contraire, il m'a repoussé comme si je n'étais qu'une vulgaire poussière ! J'ai été rejeté de son esprit et propulsé violemment à travers mon bureau. Je n'ai pas su me relever sans l'aide de Poppy. »

Le visage de Dumbledore montra clairement son étonnement.

« A son âge déjà. »

« Ce n'est pas tout, Albus, » fit Severus, montrant pour la première fois vraiment son visage inquiet à tout le monde. « Je crois qu'il a un problème mental. »

« Severus, je te déconseille de donner des conclusions hâtives, » fit dangereusement l'infirmière en le menaçant de son doigt.

« Non, tu ne comprends pas, Poppy. Je crois qu'il a quelqu'un avec lui dans sa tête. »

Tous froncèrent les sourcils.

« Expliquez-vous, Severus, » fit Dumbledore.

« Hier soir, vous l'avez tous entendu hurler contre quelqu'un pour lui intimer de se taire. » Ils hochèrent tous de la tête. « Dans mon bureau, il a marmonné quelques secondes tout seul, comme s'il parlait à quelqu'un. Et quand je suis rentré dans sa tête et qu'il m'a menacé, je l'ai entendu ensuite crier sur quelqu'un. Il m'a dit qu'il s'agissait de son alter-ego mais je n'y crois pas. C'était plus une réponse toute faite à mon avis. »

« Qui pensez-vous que ce soit ? » demanda Minerva. « Est-ce que cela pourrait le rendre dangereux ? »

« Avant de donner des conclusions hâtives, peut-être que si tu m'avais laissé l'examiner …, » intervint l'infirmière furibonde. « Tu n'es pas médicomage, Severus ! »

« Il est hors de question que je te laisse seul avec quelqu'un capable de m'envoyer valser ! Tu es trop importante pour l'école. »

« Eh bien, si tu avais commencé par faire ton boulot de directeur de maison correctement dès le début, il en serait peut-être pas là ! » Severus blanchit. « Et oui, Harry m'en a parlé. J'ai toujours trouvé étrange de ne voir que lui à l'infirmerie dans un tel état alors que Mr Malfoy était toujours dans un état plus ou moins correct pour quelqu'un qui était 'victime' d'une bagarre ! Mais mon boulot est de soigner les élèves et non de les sermonner. Mais j'ai très bien compris au regard du garçon et à ses propos que tu y étais pour quelque chose ! C'est de ta faute, Severus Snape ! Pas étonnant qu'il te rejette à ce point et refuse de te faire confiance ! »

« A-t-il confiance en vous, Poppy ? » demanda Dumbledore.

« Je ne sais pas si on peut dire qu'il a confiance en moi mais je ne l'ai pas déçu jusqu'à présent. Il ne s'est jamais énervé contre moi, ni même jamais haussé le ton. Au contraire, j'ai toujours eu droit à une conversation correcte et même respectueuse. »

« Vous pourriez le faire sortir de son mutisme ? »

« Mutisme est un bien grand mot, Albus, » fit Poppy. « Il parle depuis toujours avec Hermione Granger. Il me semble que c'est la seule avec laquelle il n'a jamais cessé de parler. »

« Oui, mais il doit s'ouvrir aux autres, c'est important. »

« Alors que les autres commencent à se comporter correctement envers lui. Ce n'est qu'un enfant ! Et on le traite en paria. Une seule personne jusqu'ici à toucher son cœur et a vu en lui une personne fréquentable. Les autres le rejettent et parlent sur son dos, les uns font des médisances tandis que les autres le prennent en pitié mais ont peur d'intervenir pour l'aider. Les rumeurs courent à travers le château, Albus. Il serait peut-être temps de les écouter. Ce garçon est tout seul depuis longtemps et pas de son propre fait. Qu'il explose maintenant ne m'étonne même pas ! Au contraire, ce qui m'étonne, c'est qu'il ne l'ait pas fait plus tôt ! » Elle se leva et épousseta sa robe. « Je vais m'occuper du jeune Harry. Je vais l'ausculter et je vais lui demander de passer le reste des vacances à l'infirmerie pour le surveiller. Ainsi, il ne se baladera pas dans le château avec cette chose qui se rôde … »

« Tant qu'il ne fait pas de cauchemar, je ne pense pas qu'on doive vraiment s'inquiéter de quelque chose à ce niveau-là, » coupa Severus. En voyant la tête de ses collègues, il développa. « Je suis tenté de croire qu'il a un don de voyance au travers de cauchemars. Et cela paraîtrait logique. L'an dernier, avec le troll des cavernes, il a dit savoir parfaitement ce qu'il allait arriver et il est intervenu pour sauver Miss Granger. Plus d'une fois durant l'année, il s'est réveillé de cauchemars au point que je pensais qu'il faisait la comédie. Durant les deux semaines précédant la nuit où Quirell a voulu s'emparer de la pierre, il faisait des cauchemars toutes les nuits. Il est venu nous avertir, Minerva et moi, du danger et nous n'avons pas réagi. Il est descendu s'en charger lui-même. Et en début d'année, il a commencé à en avoir avant même la première attaque. Et je suis convaincu qu'il a son don depuis la nuit où le jeune Crivey a été attaqué. Il a pu me dire qu'il s'agissait de lui alors qu'il était dans sa chambre. Vous m'avez appelé juste après pour une nouvelle agression et il s'agissait de ce pauvre garçon. »

« A-t-il vu ce qui agresse les élèves ? » demanda Dumbledore.

« Il parle d'un serpent géant. Il voit également une salle où il voit une jeune fille étendue sur le sol, une élève, ainsi qu'un autre, un jeune homme de la maison Serpentard. Mais depuis qu'il est en colère contre nous, il ne me dit plus rien et je n'ai plus aucune information supplémentaire. Je sais pourtant qu'il a fait au moins deux autres cauchemars. Et je pense qu'il pourrait effectivement s'agir d'un serpent puisque Potter entend une voix dans le château. Une voix qu'il est le seul à entendre. Et il est le seul fourchelangue de l'école. Du moins, le seul reconnu. »

« Quoi qu'il en soit, » fit Poppy qui s'était arrêtée dans son élan pour écouter. « Ce pauvre garçon ne mérite pas un tel traitement, une telle injustice de votre part. Si en plus, il voit des horreurs pareilles dans ses cauchemars, je lui tire mon chapeau qu'il ait pu tenir son calme jusqu'à maintenant ! Cela doit être dur pour un si jeune garçon. Je ne voudrais pas être à sa place. Je vais le chercher dans ton bureau, Severus et je l'amène directement à l'infirmerie. Il y dormira également. »

« Mais Poppy, » tenta le Serpentard.

« Non, Severus, tu as fait le con avec ce garçon parce que tu as cru aveuglément ton filleul et parce que tu détestais le père de ce jeune garçon. Maintenant, je ne veux plus que tu interagisses avec lui tant qu'il ne s'est pas un minimum calmé et si possible confié. Ou sinon la prochaine fois, c'est ta vie que tu risqueras ! Tu n'étais pas loin de devenir invalide, tout à l'heure ! Prends garde à toi Severus ! »

Et elle sortit, laissant derrière elle les professeurs silencieux et pour certains coupables. Severus se laissa tomber sur une chaise en soupirant, surprenant ses collègues qui le connaissaient droit et fier et, surtout, maître de ses émotions. Dumbledore congédia poliment ses collègues à l'exception de Minerva et Severus.

« Il va falloir surveiller le jeune Harry, » dit-il sombrement, son regard bleu ayant perdu tout éclat. « S'il est aussi puissant que vous le dites, Severus, et qu'il supporte tant depuis l'an dernier, et sans savoir s'il a vraiment quelqu'un dans son esprit et si oui, ses intentions, il va falloir être extrêmement prudent. Ou sinon nous risquerions de voir ce jeune garçon devenir un allié de Voldemort. Et au vu de sa puissance actuelle, cela nous condamnerait tous. »

Minerva et Severus échangèrent un regard coupable et hochèrent la tête avant de sortir. Si Harry Potter décidait de se plonger dans les ténèbres, ce serait entièrement leur faute. Ils l'avaient tous deux parfaitement compris. Les deux professeurs sortirent du bureau directorial et rentrèrent dans leurs quartiers. McGonagall fondit en larmes dans son lit en se fustigeant elle-même d'avoir été aussi aveugle pendant tout ce temps et demanda pardon à James et Lily qui avaient été deux de ses lions favoris. Snape quant à lui se vida une bouteille de Whisky PurFeu complète avant de s'effondrer complètement saoul dans son lit.

oO°OoO°Oo

Poppy se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur Snape et ouvrit la porte. Elle trouva Harry dans la même position qu'une heure plus tôt, en tailleur et en état de profonde méditation. Heureusement, pour sa formation de médicomage, elle avait dû apprendre la legilimancie pour pouvoir s'occuper au mieux de ses patients et de pouvoir, si nécessaire, se plonger dans leur esprit. Elle n'était pas un maître dans cet art mais elle se débrouillait.

Elle sortit sa baguette et murmura l'incantation. Elle arriva directement devant un écran de fumée sombre.

'_Harry,' _dit-elle alors qu'elle restait à une distance respectueuse de la barrière. '_Harry, je ne désire pas rentrer dans ton esprit mais je voudrais te parler. Est-ce que tu peux revenir avec moi sur le plan physique, s'il te plait ?'_

'_Mme Pomfresh ?'_ s'étonna le garçon.

Poppy vit la barrière de fumée qui protégeait l'esprit du Serpentard s'éclaircir et devenir plus grise. Elle s'en sentait moins oppressée.

'_Oui, Harry, s'il te plait. Je préfère te parler normalement que par ce biais. Est-ce que tu peux revenir ?'_

Elle dut attendre plusieurs minutes avant d'avoir la réponse.

_'D'accord.'_

Elle avait entendu au ton employé que l'enfant ne le faisait pas de gaieté de cœur mais au moins, il n'était pas agressif et elle n'était pas propulsée comme Severus au loin. Elle quitta l'esprit du jeune homme et attendit qu'il ouvre les yeux. La première chose qu'il fit fut d'inspecter les lieux de son regard émeraude.

« Il n'est pas là, » dit Poppy avec un sourire rassurant. « Il est dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. » Elle le vit froncer les sourcils. « Avec la manière dont tu l'as repoussé hors de ton esprit, tu as blessé sérieusement Severus, rien que je n'ai pu réparer, mais tu l'as quand même blessé. Il s'est senti obligé d'en parler avec Dumbledore. Il a dit un certain nombre de choses à ton sujet. Par sécurité, vu qu'il semble avoir un problème avec les autres Serpentards, je me suis proposée pour te garder durant la durée des vacances. Tu peux rester à l'infirmerie avec moi. Tu y seras en sécurité, loin du jeune Malfoy. Est-ce que tu es d'accord ? »

« Je ne vous dérangerais pas ? » demanda Harry, le visage impassible.

« Non, Harry. C'est moi qui me suis proposée. Et puis, cela me fera un peu de compagnie. »

Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres du jeune garçon et il accepta la proposition de l'infirmière. Il se leva et raccompagna la dragonne dans son antre en discutant avec elle. Mme Pomfresh était d'excellente compagnie et avait un sens de l'humour un peu taquin. En arrivant à destination, elle créa une pièce qui serait la chambre du jeune homme le temps qu'il passerait dans l'infirmerie. Avant de le laisser s'installer calmement, elle posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Harry, à la demande de Severus mais aussi de Dumbledore, je vais devoir te faire un check up complet ainsi que te poser un certain nombre de questions. Je te laisse t'installer à ton aise et je le ferai demain, d'accord ? »

Le jeune Serpentard s'était tendu face à la révélation de l'infirmière mais il se relaxa légèrement quand elle lui annonça qu'il le ferait plus tard. Il hocha la tête lentement au bout de quelques secondes.

« Allez, installe-toi et change-toi un peu les idées, » sourit-elle en lui ébouriffant doucement les cheveux. « Tu as eu assez d'émotions fortes pour la journée. »

« Merci, Mme Pomfresh, » fit Harry avec un petit sourire.


	28. Vivre dans l'antre de la dragonne

**Chapitre 28 : Vivre dans l'antre de la dragonne**

Harry passa une excellente fin de journée de Noël. Il se détendit totalement et alla prendre une douche bien chaude avant d'essayer son nouveau violon. Il joua d'abord un morceau qu'il connaissait avant d'ouvrir un des livres que lui avait offert Hermione. Quand Mme Pomfresh entra, attirée par le bruit que faisait le jeune homme, Harry interprétait_ Bella Notte_ du dessin animé _La Belle et le Clochard. _

« Tu joues bien, Harry, » fit l'infirmière en entrant dans la chambre.

Harry sursauta.

« Euh … Merci, Mme Pomfresh. »

« Ta mère aussi jouait d'un instrument, » fit-elle avec un sourire.

« Du piano, oui. J'ai d'abord appris le piano. »

« Es-tu aussi doué qu'elle ? »

'_Plus encore,'_ rit Lily. _'Je n'étais pas aussi douée que toi à ton âge.'_

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas comparer, » mentit-il plutôt. « Mme Pomfresh, est-ce que cela vous dérange si on fait le check-up maintenant ? J'aimerais en finir avec toute cette histoire. Et je suppose qu'on ne vous laisse pas tranquille non plus à ce sujet. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, mon petit, » fit Poppy en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. « Personne ne peut m'obliger à faire quelque chose si cela peut aller à l'encontre de l'un de mes patients. Tu es à vue d'œil en relativement bonne santé. Je peux le faire demain. Rien ne presse. »

« Mais je préférerais malgré tout en finir et passer à autre chose, » répliqua poliment le jeune homme.

« Très bien, Harry, » soupira-t-elle avec un sourire tout en sortant sa baguette. « Je vais commencer par t'examiner sur le plan physique, puis, ce sera au niveau psychologique. »

« Je suppose que cela devait arriver un jour ou l'autre, » soupira le garçon alors que l'infirmière lançait de nombreux sorts de diagnostics.

Elle ne dit rien face à ce dernier commentaire, notant mentalement que l'enfant était conscient de quelque chose. Un parchemin apparut à coté du garçon et elle l'examina attentivement.

« Harry, comment vis-tu chez toi ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix neutre.

« Comme je peux, » répondit évasivement le garçon.

« Mais encore ? »

Elle lui fit un sourire bien qu'il vit qu'elle était crispé.

'_Lâche tout en une fois, Harry,'_ lui conseilla Lily. _'Elle est très perspicace. Même si tu n'es pas tout de suite chez ton père, tu pourras peut-être être accueilli par une autre famille en attendant.'_

« C'est pas la joie tous les jours. Toujours des corvées avec promesses d'une sacrée raclée si elles ne sont pas terminées. »

« Et la nourriture ? »

« Je mange les restes s'il y en a et que si mes corvées sont terminées. Et avec l'appétit de mon oncle et mon cousin, on ne peut pas dire qu'il y en ait souvent. Je me retrouve souvent à devoir voler de la nourriture mais jamais trop pour ne pas que cela soit suspect. »

Il la vit serrer la mâchoire.

« A cause d'un foutu elfe de maison qui ne voulait pas que je vienne à Poudlard cette année à cause d'un danger imminent, je me suis retrouvé enfermé dans ma chambre pendant un mois avec un seul maigre repas par jour que je devais partager avec ma chouette. Je n'ai pas reçu ma lettre de Poudlard et c'est pour cela que le professeur Snape a du venir me chercher … »

« … et que tu as atterri évanoui à l'infirmerie, » se souvint l'infirmière. « Tu étais dans un tel état. Sous-alimenté et déshydraté. »

« Je n'ai pas apprécié le transplanage, » avoua le garçon.

« Cela ne m'étonne pas. Il est fortement déconseillé de transplaner dans certaines conditions. »

« Il paraît, oui, » murmura Harry en repliant les jambes contre son torse et posant son menton sur les genoux. « Autre chose ? » demanda-t-il ensuite, curieux et pressé de finir.

« Tu as eu de nombreux os brisés …, » commença Poppy.

« Soit mon cousin et ses amis qui avaient comme objectif de me prendre pour cible, soit mon oncle et Tante Marge. Tante Pétunia un peu moins. Elle est plus du genre à crier et me frapper avec une poêle à frire si je brûle le petit déj' mais ce n'est plus arrivé depuis longtemps … »

« Très bien, » soupira l'infirmière, le cœur serré. « Harry, ôte moi d'un doute. Tu sais que ce n'est pas normal, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, » répondit Harry en haussant des épaules. « Mais il semblerait, selon Dumbledore, que je doive absolument rester vivre dans ma famille pour ma sécurité… J'ai vécu comme cela toute ma vie. Je suis habitué. C'est juste cet elfe de maison qui a tout fait foirer en balançant le gâteau à terre avec la magie. Et le fait que le ministère a envoyé du courrier juste après n'a pas aidé. Dès qu'ils ont su que je ne pouvais pas faire de magie en dehors de l'école, ils en ont profité. »

« Et tu ne les envoies pas valser comme Severus ? » fit Poppy avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

« Je suis habitué par leur comportement à mon égard. Cela a toujours été comme cela. Et puis ce ne sont que des Moldus qui haïssent la magie. Avec le professeur Snape, c'est différent. »

« En quoi ? »

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. »

« Il faudra que ça sorte, Harry, » essaya doucement l'infirmière. « Pour éviter des accidents explosifs comme ceux dont tu es responsable depuis le début de l'année. »

« Qu'il grandisse et arrête de se comporter comme un adolescent de quinze ans en mal de sa nemesis alors …, » fit Harry d'un ton détaché alors qu'il fixait ses pieds.

« Comment sais-tu pour son conflit avec James Potter ? » demanda l'infirmière. « Qui t'en a parlé ? » Harry garda le silence. « Est-ce que c'est la voix dans ta tête ? »

Elle le vit se tendre et la regarder dans les yeux. Il finit par hocher lentement la tête.

« Qui est cette voix, Harry ? » demanda-t-elle doucement. « Un homme ? Une femme ? »

« Une femme. »

« Est-ce qu'elle est dangereuse ? »

« Non. Enfin, si elle arrive un jour à sortir car tel est son souhait parfois, il y a des gens qui auront intérêt à se planquer car elle va leur dire ses quatre vérités. »

« Comme qui ? » demanda-t-elle curieuse voyant que le garçon était relativement ouvert à parler de la Voix.

« Ma famille, quelques élèves de Serpentards, certains professeurs. »

« Est-ce qu'elle a quelque chose à me dire ? » demanda Poppy.

'_Euh …,'_ fit Lily, prise de court. _'Là, comme ça, non. Peut-être bonjour ?'_

Harry pouffa.

« Elle dit bonjour par politesse mais elle n'a rien à dire, » dit-il simplement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle te dit en temps normal ? »

« On parle de tout et de rien. Tout ce qui attise notre curiosité peut être matière à discussion et parfois même débat. Et le débat est encore pire quand Hermione s'en mêle. »

« Ton amie, Granger, est au courant ? »

« Oui. Depuis l'an dernier. »

Poppy prit des notes sur un bout de parchemin. Harry l'observa faire quelques secondes mais ne dit rien.

« Depuis combien de temps l'entends-tu ? »

« La Voix ? Hmm, je ne sais plus trop. »

'_Tu avais à peine cinq ans, mon chéri. Tu ne savais même pas comment tu t'appelais.'_

« Elle dit que j'avais cinq ans. »

« Sais-tu d'où elle vient et qui elle est ? »

« Oui. »

Voyant que l'enfant ne développait pas sa réponse, contrairement au reste, elle comprit qu'il ne souhaitait pas le faire et s'insista pas pour le moment.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites en général ensemble ? Vous devez bien avoir des activités. »

« Elle me pousse à donner le meilleur de moi-même. Elle m'aide aussi dans mes devoirs par moment, me conseille, me dit quoi faire quand je suis dans une situation délicate. Elle m'a appris le piano à sa manière et m'a parlé de beaucoup de choses. J'ai plus appris avec elle qu'avec tous les professeurs que j'ai croisés jusqu'à présent. »

« Harry est-ce qu'elle te force à faire des choses que tu ne devrais pas ? »

« Comme ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » réfléchit l'infirmière. « Faire du mal aux autres par exemple ou enfreindre le règlement ? »

« Jamais sans une bonne raison et toujours par altruisme. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » Elle le vit hésiter. « Harry, je te promets de ne rien répéter si je considère que c'est sans danger pour toi ou les autres élèves. »

« Elle m'a fait faire un baume de soin pour le professeur Snape l'an dernier, quand il a été blessé par le cerbère, » réfléchit le Serpentard. « Je suis aussi sorti du dortoir après le couvre-feu l'an dernier pour aider les autres. Une fois, c'était pour aider Hagrid. Il avait eu la _brillante_ idée d'élever un dragon dans sa cabane. » L'infirmière pâlit et perdit son sourire. « La Voix m'a directement dit qu'il s'agissait d'un œuf de dragon sur le feu quand on lui a rendu visite. Nous l'avons convaincu de l'envoyer en Roumanie et Hermione et moi sommes monté sur la tour d'astronomie pour le confier à des amis d'un éleveur de dragons. L'autre fois, c'était en fin d'année avec l'affaire Quirell. Les adultes ne voulaient pas réagir et, avec la Voix, on savait que Voldemort était derrière tout cela. On savait qu'il voulait la pierre, alors Hermione et moi, nous sommes descendus. La Voix nous a même aidés à passer l'échiquier du professeur McGonagall. »

« Et cette année ? »

« Nous n'avons rien fait de spécial. Elle a juste composé un programme d'étude pour la DCFM parce que Lockhart est un bouffon qui ne sait rien du tout. Et comme j'ai des ennuis avec les autres Serpentards qui me cherchent, elle nous a appris, à Hermione et moi, différents sorts supplémentaires pour que l'on puisse se défendre et même contre-attaquer. »

« C'est une sorcière, je suppose ? » sourit l'infirmière.

« Oui. »

« Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? » tenta à nouveau Poppy pour connaître l'identité de la Voix.

« Je ne le dirais pas. »

« Pourquoi cela ? »

« Je ne veux pas, je n'ai pas envie qu'on me prenne pour un fou. Ou alors qu'on me la retire. Même si pour le moment, elle me tape sur le système et qu'on est en désaccord, je l'aime bien. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on lui fasse du mal. »

'_Je suis touché, Harry. Merci,'_ dit Lily, émue, en entourant son fils d'un cocon d'amour.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Harry ? » demanda l'infirmière, en le fixant avec des yeux ronds.

« Mme Pomfresh ? »

« Ton aura luit un peu plus fort, » expliqua-t-elle.

'_Elle doit sans doute voir que je t'enveloppe de mon amour, mon chéri.'_

« Elle suppose que vous voyez l'amour qu'elle me donne. »

« L'amour ? »

« Elle n'est pas là physiquement. Elle ne peut pas me faire de câlin ou me réconforter par sa présence physique. C'est ce qu'elle fait dans ce genre de situations. Une sorte de câlin mental, on va dire. »

« Elle t'apprécie beaucoup ? »

« Plus que vous ne pouvez imaginer. Elle est pour moi une mère exemplaire. »

« Si elle te fait autant de bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi on te la retirerait. »

Malgré cela, Harry refusa de divulguer l'identité de la Voix à l'infirmière. Il passa les jours suivants à s'occuper calmement dans sa chambre ou le bureau de Mme Pomfresh. Il continua à étudier différents sortilèges, de défense essentiellement ou pour aider à son quotidien. Il maîtrisa finalement les sortilèges de Désillusion, d'Attraction et de Répulsion. Il continua à jouer du violon et à peaufiner sa composition qu'il avait finalement terminée mais il n'était pas encore pleinement satisfait. Il fit aussi quelques potions sous l'œil attentif de Poppy, bien qu'elle n'était pas un maître en la matière comme Severus, au moins, elle pourrait intervenir rapidement en cas de problèmes.

L'infirmière avait donné son rapport médical au sujet du garçon, conseillant fortement Dumbledore de faire en sorte qu'il ne retourne pas chez ses tuteurs. Elle était hélas, comme le garçon l'avait dit, tombée sur un mur. Mais Minerva et Severus avait froncé les sourcils. Ce dernier avait même serré les poings en écoutant le rapport sur son état physique. Par contre, tous étaient intrigués par l'identité de la Voix dans la tête d'Harry Potter, mais un peu plus rassurés de savoir qu'elle n'était pas dangereuse. Pour personne. Juste qu'Harry se rebellait un peu contre elle en ce moment parce qu'il était dans cette période de sa vie où tous les enfants se rebellaient face à l'autorité. Et c'était juste d'autant plus explosif que le jeune Harry était presque seul pour supporter beaucoup de choses alors que des adultes devraient l'épauler.

En revenant dans son antre, n'ayant aucun patient, elle se dirigea vers la chambre du jeune Serpentard pour voir comment il allait. Il travaillait sur un texte qu'il avait déjà maintes fois retouché, tellement que le parchemin était froissé et le texte empli de ratures et corrections. L'enfant le recopiait minutieusement.

« Est-ce que je peux voir ? » demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

Elle le vit se mordre la lèvre inférieure, réfléchissant un instant, avant de finalement lui tendre une version plus au propre de son texte. Version qu'il espérait parfaite.

_Dans la forêt enchantée, errait une panthère  
D'une fourrure si noire qu'elle en était fière.  
Aux yeux de tous, elle semblait si féroce.  
Tout le monde, partout, craignait sa force._

_Pourtant, un jour, son cœur revêche s'ouvrit  
Et trouva sur son chemin l'amour de sa vie.  
Deux êtres différents que tout séparait  
Sauf l'amour et la magie qui les unissaient._

_En effet, alors qu'elle sortait d'une clairière,  
La panthère s'arrêta, figée devant une merveille.  
Pour une belle biche à la robe claire,  
Il tomba d'amour qu'il savait sans pareil._

_Ils vécurent heureux, avec joie et sans peur  
Jusqu'à ce que la forêt frémisse de frayeur.  
La panthère partit pour en chercher la source  
Et tomba sur un chasseur à la voix douce._

_Alors qu'elle découvrit qu'elle attendait un petit,  
La biche attendait avec impatience son mari  
Mais en voyant sur son pelage noir la marque du chasseur,  
Elle sut que son aimé était redevenu un prédateur._

_Sans un regard en arrière, elle fuit le cœur brisé  
Et disparut au loin pour pouvoir son bébé élever.  
Elle rencontra un jeune cerf au pied d'un citronnier  
Qu'elle connaissait alors qu'il n'était encore que daguet._

_Avec patience le cerf écouta de la biche l'histoire  
Et, noble et généreux, il lui offrit alors de l'espoir.  
Sans peur il adopta le petit de la panthère  
Et pour le protéger, cerf et biche se marièrent._

_Un jour, le dangereux chasseur leur nid trouva  
A cause de la trahison d'un sale rat !  
Malgré sa force et sa taille, le cerf mourut d'un tir.  
La biche et son petit étaient non loin à son dernier soupir._

_Le chasseur approchait avec son sourire carnassier  
Et parla à la biche dont il voulait le bébé.  
La biche refusa et de son corps s'interposa.  
Rapidement elle passa de vie à trépas._

_Le chasseur s'approcha lentement du petit faon  
Qui face au corps de sa mère était tout tremblant !  
Mais l'esprit de la biche était toujours auprès de lui  
Et ensemble, le chasseur ils firent fuir par magie._

_Les années passèrent et le faon grandit.  
Du fantôme de sa mère, il apprit la vie.  
Un jour la panthère noire il rencontra  
Et sut par sa mère que c'était son papa._

_Hélas le monde ne vit que le petit Bambi  
Et même de son père, il ne reçut que mépris.  
De sanglots, le cœur du faon peu à peu éclata  
Et au fond de la forêt, pour sa vie il se cacha._

_Les jours passèrent et devinrent mois et années.  
Le faon, face aux moqueries, de colère voulut éclater !  
Mais la voix de son amie la lionne son esprit vint apaiser  
Et le petit faon partit la tête haute et le port altier._

_Mais prenez garde à la nature du petit faon  
Qui devient peu à peu en grandissant  
Le digne fils de la féroce et noire panthère  
Qu'il ne cherche même plus à rendre fière._

_Un jour où il explosera de colère, le glamour tombera  
Et la jeune panthère donner le pardon jamais ne pourra !  
Et tous verront que Bambi n'est autre que Baguera  
Et même le père de culpabilité sombrera._

_Ceci est l'histoire d'une famille brisée  
Par un horrible chasseur depuis longtemps tué.  
Et la petite panthère qui cherchait son père  
Décida de s'enfuir le cœur aigri et amer._

Poppy lut les vers avec intérêt. Cela était triste et beau à la fois. Puis son cerveau s'enclencha et elle relia certaines informations entre elles. Au bout de sa troisième lecture, le gallion tomba et elle porta sa main à la bouche et émit un petit cri en jetant un regard étonné au jeune garçon devant elle. Il la regardait, indécis. Il était prêt à bondir.

« C'est magnifique, Harry ! » s'empressa de dire l'infirmière en voyant cela. « Vraiment ! C'est juste que … La biche et la panthère me font penser à deux personnes. Ta mère et un de ses amis. »

Harry ne dit rien et ne fit qu'hocher doucement la tête. En voyant cela, elle prit son courage à deux mains et se jeta à l'eau.

« Harry, ma question va peut-être te paraître complètement absurde mais … Est-ce que la Voix, est-ce qu'il s'agit de ta mère ? Est-ce qu'il s'agit de Lily ? »

'_HALLELUYAH !' _s'écria Lily. _'Enfin quelqu'un qui le découvre sans qu'on le lui dise !'_

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela, Mme Pomfresh ? »

« Tu sais, j'étais déjà l'infirmière de Poudlard quand tes parents étaient étudiants ici. » Elle reprit le poème. « La manière dont tu parles des animaux. La panthère, j'ai un doute, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il s'agit de Severus. Je sais que son patronus est une biche. Et je l'ai entendu dire une fois qu'il s'agissait de Lily. Le chasseur me fait penser à Tu-Sais-Qui, surtout quand tu parles de la marque du chasseur sur la panthère. Le citronnier, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu parles de Dumbledore. Lui et son amour de tout ce qui contient du citron. » Elle pouffant légèrement à cette dernière phrase. « Le cerf est sans nul doute James Potter. Je me rappelle que Severus m'a parlé une fois d'un cerf qui l'a sauvé d'un loup. Et il s'agissait de James sous sa forme animagus. La lionne, j'opterais pour ton amie, Miss Granger. De plus, avec ce dont nous avons discuté ces derniers jours, quelques détails de ta vie me frappent d'autant plus que je les retrouve ici. »

'_Elle a tout deviné ! Je suis démasqué !'_ Lily Evans fit une petite danse de la victoire dans la tête de son fils. _ 'Cela fait Poppy, Hermione et le Choixpeau ! Prochaine étape ton père !'_

'_Rêve !'_

« Mme Pomfresh, avez-vous été répartie à Serdaigle ? » demanda Harry avec un léger sourire.

« Non, à Gryffondor. Mais le Choixpeau a bien failli m'envoyer à Serdaigle, » confia l'infirmière. « Alors ? Est-ce que Lily est dans ta tête ? »

« Oui, » répondit-il, légèrement anxieux de la suite des choses. « Mais je ne voudrais pas que cela s'ébruite. Cela ne doit pas arriver aux oreilles de Snape ! Je ne veux pas qu'il le sache. Il reviendrait la bouche en cœur pour discuter avec ma mère et n'en aurait rien à foutre de moi ! »

« Tu as vraiment une mauv… » Poppy s'interrompit brutalement. « QUOI ?! »

'_Je crois qu'elle vient de réaliser,' _fit Lily. _'Oh Merlin ! La tête qu'elle fait !'_

Poppy relut le passage autour du faon.

« Le petit faon est le fils de la panthère, » murmura-t-elle. Elle redressa vivement la tête. « Harry, est-ce que … ? »

« Est-ce que Snape est mon père ? » interrompit le Serpentard tout en terminant la question de l'infirmière, bien que plus froidement maintenant que le sujet tournait autour de la chauve-souris des cachots. « Oui. Tout ce que vous avez supposé est juste. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il le sache. Je le voulais au début mais plus maintenant. Pas avec ce qu'il m'a fait. »

« Harry, Severus est un homme brisé par la guerre. »

« Ca, on avait remarqué. Mais cela n'excuse en rien son comportement ! Qu'il ne sache pas ne nous étonne pas ! Dumbledore est le seul homme vivant à savoir encore la vérité, je ne suis pas supposé le savoir moi-même, étant un orphelin. Mais Snape m'a pris en grippe dès le premier jour, avant même de me connaître il me vouait une haine égale à celle pour James et les autres Maraudeurs … C'est un enfoiré ! »

« Harry, je pense que tu ne sais pas vraiment ce que … »

« A part ce qu'il a subi entre les mains de Voldemort et ce qui s'est passé après que je sois arrivé chez les Dursley, je sais tout ce qu'i savoir de cet homme. Un enfant battu par son père. Il vivait dans le même quartier que ma mère. Il jouait du violon et faisait des claquettes. Très bon en potions, en sortilèges et en DCFM. Conflits fréquents avec les maraudeurs qui avaient les Serpentards pour cible et plus précisément mon père parce qu'il faisait le parfait bouc émissaire ! Je sais aussi que ma mère l'a quitté le soir même où il lui a avoué avoir pris la marque des Ténèbres. Je sais aussi que quand il a appris que ma mère était en danger, il a trahi Voldemort pour devenir espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix ! Je sais aussi que le dernier souvenir que nous avons de lui, un de mes propres souvenirs qu'elle a gardé à travers moi, on a vu Snape à Godric's Hollow. On l'a vu s'effondrer sur le corps sans vie de ma mère ! On l'a vu pleurer et crier juste avant qu'Hagrid m'emmène pour me conduire chez les Dursley ! »

Il se concentra sur sa respiration pour se calmer et éviter d'envoyer valser la sorcière. Elle n'y était pour rien dans sa vie infernale.

« Je pense, Mme Pomfresh, que je sais assez de choses sur cet homme ! C'est un enfoiré ! Et c'est pour cela que je ne veux pas qu'il sache ! Je ne suis qu'un enfant et je vois au travers de mes cauchemars les pires événements qui se passent dans ce château. L'une des pires images que j'ai eu à voir a été celle d'Hermione se ramassant un coup de massue en pleine tête de la part du troll des montagnes. La cervelle et le sang partout tout autour alors que son crâne était éclaté ! Et à chaque cauchemar, quand j'allais simplement me rafraîchir, il m'enlevait des points et me mettait en retenue alors que je ne contrôle pas ça ! Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux mettre en route ou arrêter sur commande ! Je suis toujours responsable ! Dès qu'il y a un problème, c'est moi qu'on accuse sans même entendre ma version des faits. C'est à cause de lui et de McGonagall que je n'ai aucune confiance aux adultes. J'ai du descendre affronter Voldemort, nom d'un chien ! A onze ans ! Heureusement que ma mère était là ! Cette année, il a pris conscience de certaines choses mais il ne m'utilise que comme puits de connaissances. La moindre nuit de cauchemar finit en interrogatoire minutieux. Mais en aucun cas, il se préoccupe de moi ! Juste de la sécurité de l'école, mais moi ? Moi ? J'en ai marre de tout cela ! J'aimerais qu'on arrête de croire que je suis un héros ou quelqu'un d'exceptionnel parce que j'ai vaincu Voldemort ! Parce que ce n'est pas vrai ! Je n'ai pas vaincu Voldemort, c'est ma mère ! C'est elle et uniquement elle ! »

Harry fondit en larmes après sa crise de colère et Poppy le prit dans ses bras et lui fournit une vraie étreinte maternelle comme il n'en avait plus sentie depuis longtemps tandis que sa mère lui faisait son petit cocon d'amour.

« Ca va aller, Harry, » murmura l'infirmière. « Cela va s'arranger. »

Ils restèrent comme cela longtemps et finalement, le jeune Serpentard, épuisé, s'endormit dans les bras de l'infirmière. Cette dernière s'en rendit compte au bout d'un instant et le coucha. Elle le borda et quitta la chambre.

Elle se dirigea furibonde vers la salle des professeurs où elle savait pertinemment qu'il y avait un meeting et y entra sans même frapper. Elle s'avança vers le professeur Dumbledore et lui donna une violente claque en plein visage, surprenant tout le monde. Le vieil homme, surpris, porta sa main parcheminée vers son visage qui portait alors une marque bien rouge et douloureuse.

« Poppy ? » fit-il, incertain. « Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? »

« Pour Harry, » répondit-elle avec colère. « Et vous savez très bien pourquoi ! »

Elle quitta alors la salle sans ajouter un mot. Tous les professeurs se tournèrent alors vers le vieux mage, le regard interrogateur mais ils n'eurent aucune réponse, Dumbledore secoua la tête et haussa les épaules. Il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi l'infirmière venait de lui donner une gifle.


	29. Son pire cauchemar

**Chapitre 29 : Son pire cauchemar**

Alors que la rentrée approchait et avec lui l'anniversaire de Severus Snape, Lily dut batailler longuement avec son fils pour qu'il lui offre un cadeau. Harry finit par céder plus pour avoir la paix que pour le principe d'offrir un cadeau à son père.

'_Et tu veux que je lui fasses quoi cette fois ?'_ demanda-t-il à contre cœur.

'_Une biche et une panthère.'_

'_Et pourquoi pas signer pendant que j'y suis ?'_ répliqua Harry en guise de refus.

'_Tu fais une biche et une panthère ! Point final ! C'est moi qui décide !'_

'_C'est encore moi qui vais le dessiner, je te signale !'_

'_Je vais t'harceler jusqu'à ce que tu fasses exactement ce que je veux,'_ le menaça sa mère.

« Pitié ! »

« Harry ? » sursauta Poppy.

Le jeune Serpentard était dans le bureau de cette dernière penché sur un livre de sortilèges.

« Maman me tape sur le système parce que vendredi prochain, c'est l'anniversaire de Snape, » soupira-t-il en se massant les tempes. « Elle veut que je lui fasse un cadeau. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle propose ? »

« Que je dessine, comme l'an dernier. J'avais fait des lys blancs et noirs. Là, elle veut que je dessine une biche et une panthère ! »

« Où est le problème ? » demanda Poppy, les sourcils froncés.

« Grâce à Malfoy le matin de Noël, il a entendu le début de ma chanson. Et il l'a peut-être même lue. Ce serait comme si je signais le dessin. Hors je ne veux pas le voir. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il apprécie d'autre ? » demanda alors l'infirmière.

« Il ne vit plus que pour les potions, » répondit Harry dans un soupir. « En fait, cela se sent qu'il aime cela. Même encore maintenant. C'est une passion chez lui. »

« Et si tu faisais un portrait de lui au-dessus d'un chaudron ? » proposa Poppy avec un sourire.

'_Oh oui, et avec mes souvenirs de sa mère en plus,' _renchérit Lily. _'Je sais qu'il n'a aucune photo d'elle. C'est en plus elle qui lui a appris l'art des potions. C'est un don de la famille Prince. Chaque génération a vu naître de grands potionnistes !'_

« Je préfère de loin cette idée, » capitula le jeune en sortant sa baguette.

Il fit venir à lui son cahier de croquis et visionna les souvenirs où il pouvait voir le visage d'Eileen Prince. Il en reproduit plusieurs croquis rapides sous différents angles afin de choisir le meilleur pour le travail final. Il en fit de même pour la disposition exacte de la scène qu'il dessinerait ensuite. Une fois satisfait, il fit venir à lui son bloc de feuille et en sortit une qu'il doubla de taille. Il commença d'abord par des traits légers au crayon, ne s'attardant pas sur les détails, il finit ensuite par prendre un pinceau et son lot de peintures qu'il avait commandé durant la fin de l'année précédente. Cela lui prit plusieurs jours pour terminer le travail.

Alors qu'il nettoyait son matériel deux jours avant l'anniversaire de son père, Poppy entra dans la chambre. Elle s'arrêta en voyant la peinture terminée. Elle l'avait vue à différents stades d'évolution. Elle était époustouflée par le talent de ce garçon.

« Harry, c'est magnifique ! Je suis sûre que Severus va adorer ! »

« J'espère bien, c'est que ça prend du temps d'arriver à ce résultat ! »

oO°OoO°Oo

Severus se leva comme d'habitude. Le fait que c'était son anniversaire ne changeait rien. Il partit prendre une douche et passa dans son bureau pour aller dans son laboratoire privé. Il avait travaillé une grande partie de la nuit pour faire les potions que Poppy lui avait demandées. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il n'avait pu se reposer que quelques heures mais il n'avait jamais vraiment eu besoin de beaucoup de sommeil. Il passa une fois devant son bureau sans rien remarquer et prit les fioles dans son armoire et transvasa la dernière potion qui réclamait un certain temps de pause sur un feu doux afin d'être totalement prête. Quand il revint dans son bureau et posa les flacons sur sa table, il se figea.

La personne mystère avait une fois encore pensé à lui cette année. Il voyait à nouveau le même petit gâteau que l'année précédente, avec une bougie. Un délice au chocolat et à la noix de coco avec supplément de fraise. Mais ce qui attira son regard était le rouleau juste à côté. Il était relativement grand. Il émit tout de suite l'hypothèse qu'il s'agissait d'une peinture en voyant de la couleur sur les bords. Il l'ouvrit lentement, curieux. Un fin sourire triste apparut sur ses lèvres tandis que des larmes salées coulaient de ses yeux.

Il avait un portrait de lui comme il se voyait chaque matin, vieux avec de légères rides sous les yeux mais le regard sombre et pétillant, heureux. Il pouvait voir la naissance d'un sourire sur ses lèvres fines alors qu'il se voyait jeter quelques feuilles qu'il identifia comme de la belladone dans un chaudron fumant. Juste à coté de lui se tenait une femme aux cheveux aussi sombres que les siens moyennant quelques mèches plus grises qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Elle avait un doux sourire alors qu'elle tenait la louche pour touiller le contenu du chaudron. Sa mère, Eileen Prince, dans toute sa splendeur quand son père était bien loin d'eux et qu'elle pouvait lui apprendre les potions. Qu'est-ce qu'il donnerait pour pouvoir en faire à nouveau avec elle … ?

Il s'assit sur sa chaise de bureau et plongea sa tête dans ses mains, à la fois heureux et touché du cadeau mais aussi triste et nostalgique de l'époque où il préparait des potions avec sa mère. Il pleura un court moment dans le calme et la sécurité de son bureau, sachant parfaitement que personne ne viendrait le déranger de si bonne heure. Il essuya ensuite ses yeux onyx, chassant toute trace de ses larmes et savoura son gâteau d'anniversaire. Il alla ensuite placer la peinture dans ses appartements tout en remerciant mentalement la personne mystérieuse qui lui avait fait ce magnifique cadeau. Il était d'une valeur inestimable pour lui.

Il prit ensuite les fioles pour Poppy et prit le chemin de l'infirmerie. Quand il arriva sur place, il s'arrêta. Il voyait devant lui Potter s'agiter sans un bruit. En avisant ses pieds qui tapaient le sol, il comprit qu'il s'était entouré d'un sortilège de silence. Il faisait des claquettes mais il semblait avoir une faiblesse à son pied droit. Il se souvint alors qu'il avait été blessé peu après la première séance de duel et qu'il avait boité pendant un long moment.

'_Et il n'a pas demandé une seule fois un anti-douleur alors que Poppy lui en avait prescrit,' _pensa-t-il à regret. _'Parce que je l'ai provoqué.'_

Il le vit soudain grimacer en posant son pied droit et tomber à terre sous la douleur soudaine. Ne voyant pas l'infirmière, il s'approcha de son serpent et entra dans le cercle de silence, entendant alors les gémissements de douleurs qu'il étouffait. Alors qu'il approchait, il vit le garçon se figer et lever son regard émeraude vers lui, rempli d'appréhension. Severus ne fit que se pencher et lui tendre une fiole de potion contre la douleur.

« Evitez de trop forcer sur votre cheville. Elle récupérera avec le temps, » lui dit-il simplement d'une voix neutre.

Potter hocha la tête et accepta de prendre la fiole, inspectant la couleur et l'odeur avant de la prendre.

« Que venez-vous de prendre ? » demanda Snape pour examiner les connaissances de son élève.

« Anti-douleur. »

« Savez-vous de quelle catégorie ? »

« C'est une potion enseignée en quatrième année professeur, » répondit-il d'une voix dénuée d'émotion, le visage impassible. « Que je sache déjà la reconnaître à mon niveau est déjà pas mal. »

« Il existe la potion basique qui fonctionne un peu pour tout mais à une moindre échelle, » expliqua alors le Serpentard. « Elle a gout âcre et crayeux. Mais elle peut être améliorée de différentes manières en fonction des douleurs que l'on veut apaiser. On peut ajouter du curcuma pour tout ce qui est inflammation ou contrer les douleurs d'un cancer ou d'ulcère. De la réglisse pour les douleurs digestives, de la camomille pour les maux de tête ou encore de la saule pour tout ce qui est lié aux articulations. »

« Je dirais la potion de base, monsieur, » fit soudain Potter après un instant de réflexion alors qu'il s'était relevé.

« Correct. » Il jeta un œil dans le bureau. « Savez-vous où est Mme Pomfresh ? »

« Elle est sorti il y a dix minutes pour aller voir le professeur Chourave, je crois. »

Severus remercia son serpent et déposa le réapprovisionnement de potions sur le bureau de Poppy. Il resta ensuite avec Potter le temps que l'infirmière revienne en tentant d'engager la conversation. A part pour des questions qui n'avaient trait qu'aux potions ou à d'autres cours, il tomba sur un mur. Pendant ce temps, il observa le garçon dessiner. Il faisait le croquis d'une panthère et d'une biche.

« Les mêmes que votre poème ? » demanda-t-il en espérant qu'il réponde.

« Oui. »

« Puis-je vous poser une question, Mr Potter ? »

« Vous venez de le faire, mais je vous en prie, faites. Je verrais si je peux y répondre. »

La voix du garçon était détachée alors qu'il restait concentré sur son croquis.

« Qu'arrive-t-il au petit de la biche ? Est-ce qu'il revoit son père ? »

« Pourquoi cette question, monsieur ? » fit Potter en s'arrêtant pour regarder son professeur dans les yeux.

« Je n'aime pas trop laisser une lecture inachevée et votre poème l'était. Je suis juste curieux. »

Il vit l'enfant soupirer.

« Oui. Il revoit son père. Mais il ne le reconnait pas. Le petit faon est d'abord malheureux et puis il se redresse et renonce à plaire et rendre fier son père pour ne penser plus qu'à lui. »

« C'est une bien triste histoire, » commenta le Maître des Potions.

« La vie n'est pas faite que de Happy-End, professeur, » soupira encore l'enfant. « Vous le savez tout aussi bien que moi. »

Poppy entra à ce moment-là et Severus repartit non pas sans un dernier regard pour son serpent, se demandant comment il pourrait récupérer sa confiance.

De son coté, l'enfant entendait sa mère.

'_Début de la paix avec ton père ?' _demanda-t-elle.

'_Pas encore,'_ répondit Harry. _'Mais je n'ai pas le choix de faire un cessez-le-feu.'_

oO°OoO°Oo

Le mois de janvier passa, la rentrée se passa en douceur et Harry retrouva sa meilleure amie. Ils continuèrent à aller dans la Salle-Sur-Demande mais ajoutèrent des visites de courtoisie à l'infirmière dans leur routine. Finalement, Harry se sentait mieux depuis qu'il y avait un adulte dans la confidence. Qu'un adulte sache pour sa mère. Tout allait pour le mieux jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse un nouveau cauchemar. Il s'était couché plus tôt que d'habitude parce qu'il couvait quelque chose.

_Une fillette aux cheveux roux et vêtue de l'uniforme des Gryffondors étendue sur le sol humide … Une voix caverneuse … Un cahier aux pages dorées et à la couverture sombre … Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs mais aux contours flous avec un rictus mauvais … JE SUIS VOLDEMORT … Un phénix … Un serpent géant aux yeux ensanglantés … Une épée … 'TUE-LE !' … Une Gryffondor aux cheveux bruns regardant par une fenêtre du château la neige sous le ciel sombre … Deux yeux jaunes à travers la vitre _

« NON ! » hurla-t-il en se réveillant en sursaut, le corps en sueur.

Il sortit en trombe de son lit et se précipita hors de la chambre. Il traversa la salle commune en courant sans faire attention aux exclamations des autres Serpentards. Il courut dans les couloirs du château, ses pieds nus claquant sur la pierre froide. Il faisait noir dehors. Il parcourut les étages pour arriver dans le couloir où il était persuadé de l'attaque de sa meilleure amie. Il espérait que cela ne soit pas vrai, que cela ne soit pas arrivé. Il tourna au dernier couloir et s'arrêta. Il tomba à genoux.

« HERMIONE ! » hurla-t-il alors qu'il s'effondrait en sanglots sur le sol. « NON ! »

oO°OoO°Oo

Deux coups secs et rapides furent donnés sur la porte. Severus était penché sur ses copies. Avisant l'heure, le couvre-feu passé d'une dizaine de minutes, il fronça les sourcils et laissa entrer son visiteur.

« Oui, Mr Flint ? » fit-il.

« Potter vient de quitter précipitamment la salle commune, professeur. En pyjama. Il semblait … bizarre. »

« Que voulez-vous dire, Mr Flint ? » fit le Maître des Potions alors qu'il avait posé sa plume.

« Il avait l'air terrifié, monsieur. J'ai vu bon nombre d'expressions sur son visage, mais jamais celle-là, pas à une telle intensité. »

Severus se leva prestement.

« Savez-vous où il est allé ? »

« Non, je regrette. Il est parti trop vite. »

« Retournez dans la salle commune, Mr Flint. Je m'occupe de Potter. »

L'homme en noir parcourut rapidement l'étendue des cachots, pensant que son serpent ne s'était pas aventuré aussi loin, puis il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie pour voir s'il n'y avait pas trouvé refuge. A mi-chemin, il vit le patronus de Minerva arrivé.

« _Severus, venez vite ! Il y a eu une nouvelle agression au troisième étage, dans le couloir menant à la tour de l'horloge. Potter est inconsolable ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! »_

Il se figea. C'était près de la tour de Gryffondor. Et une seule chose pouvait mettre Potter dans un tel état au point de le faire sortir de la salle commune et parcourir tout le château en courant. Il jura et se transforma en panthère pour rejoindre rapidement sa collègue. Il était de l'autre côté du château. En approchant du lieu, il entendit clairement les pleurs et les cris de Potter. Même pour le vieux Serpentard au cœur aigri, c'était déchirant. Il reprit forme humaine et tourna dans le couloir. Il ferma les yeux et soupira.

Miss Granger était figée devant la fenêtre à cinq minutes à pied de sa salle commune. Severus s'approcha de son serpent qui était sur le sol à une vingtaine de mètres. Il s'agitait dans les bras de Minerva et pleurait. Il s'agenouilla à coté de lui et amena à lui deux fioles de potions.

« Mr Potter, » dit-il d'une voix douce mais ferme. « Buvez. C'est une potion calmante et une potion de sommeil sans rêves. »

Devant le refus du garçon, il transféra d'un informulé les potions directement dans son estomac. Il le vit peu à peu se calmer et ses paupières se fermer mais ses larmes ne se tarirent pas. Il le prit dans ses bras pour laisser Minerva s'occuper de sa lionne. Mais il savait qu'elle ne pouvait faire guère plus que la mettre dans une civière et l'amener à l'infirmerie. Il souleva son serpent, le calant bien contre son torse, et s'y dirigea avec elle.

« Pensez-vous que ce soit lui, Severus ? »

« Non, Minerva, » fit le Serpentard. « Ce n'est pas Potter. Mr Flint venait de m'avertir que Potter venait de sortir en courant de la salle commune, complètement terrifié. Je pense qu'il a fait un cauchemar et qu'il a vu ce qu'il lui est arrivée. »

« Que va-t-il se passer maintenant que Miss Granger est dans cet état, elle aussi ? Je ne pense pas avoir gagné la confiance du garçon. »

« Moi non plus, mais je pense que Poppy oui. J'ai remarqué qu'il s'y rendait souvent. »

« Quand est-ce que vous pourrez faire le philtre de mandragore ? »

« Les mandragores ne sont pas encore assez mâtures. Je dirais fin avril, début mai. Pas avant. » Il soupira. « Cela va être dur… »

« Et si jamais Poppy ne peut pas calmer Potter ? » demanda Minerva au bout d'un instant.

« Je le plongerai moi-même dans un coma magique le temps que je puisse faire le philtre de mandragore et que Miss Granger se réveille, » répondit le Serpentard avec assurance en serrant le corps du jeune garçon contre lui. « J'ai promis … J'ai promis sur la tombe de sa mère que je le protégerai. Je ne laisserai pas sombrer. »

« Moi non plus, je ne supporterai pas de voir le fils de James et Lily s'assombrir et devenir comme Vous-Savez-Qui. »

Ils arrivèrent dans un lourd silence à l'infirmerie et ils déposèrent leur charge sur deux lits vides. Severus coucha le jeune Serpentard sous les couvertures et le couvrit chaudement. En remarquant qu'il était nu pied, et qu'il avait parcouru les couloirs gelés de château ainsi, il vérifia sa température. Poppy arriva à ce moment-là en robe de chambre et les cheveux humides. Il la vit se figer deux secondes en avisant la jeune Gryffondor et soupirer avant de se reprendre de manière professionnelle. Elle s'approcha du lit de Potter, ne pouvant rien faire pour la jeune fille pétrifiée.

« Il est un peu chaud, » dit simplement Severus. « Il a couru pieds nus dans le château. Je lui ai donné une potion calmante et une potion de sommeil sans rêves pour le calmer. »

« Tu as bien fait, Severus, » fit-elle en faisant venir à elle un flacon de pimentine.

Elle l'envoya dans l'estomac du jeune Serpentard avant de lui glisser une main douce dans ses longs cheveux noirs tous emmêlés.

« Pauvre garçon, » murmura-t-elle. « N'aura-t-il donc jamais la paix ? »

« As-tu sa confiance, Poppy ? » demanda le Serpentard.

« Et plus encore, Severus. »

Le Maître des Potions soupira de soulagement.


	30. Saint Valentin et Journal de Jedusor

**Chapitre 30 : Saint Valentin et Journal de Jedusor**

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Harry resta à l'infirmerie, silencieux. Il n'articula aucun mot. A personne. Il dormait, pleurait et jouait de son violon sous le regard triste et impuissant de Mme Pomfresh. Mais au bout de trois jours, l'infirmière mit le Serpentard gentiment dehors pour qu'il respire un air différent et essaie de se changer les idées.

« Va en cours, Harry, » avait-elle dit avec douceur. « Ou balade-toi dans le château, ou fais ce que tu veux tant que tu respectes le règlement. Reviens dormir ici si tu veux mais je veux que tu sortes, d'accord ? »

Le garçon avait hoché la tête et avait erré deux jours dans les couloirs sans savoir quoi faire. Il était perdu. Les élèves qu'il croisait le regardaient étrangement sans que cela ne lui fasse quelque chose. Pourtant tous les élèves se demandaient ce qu'il se passait, la rumeur courait que le Survivant avait été vu sortir en courant de sa salle commune comme s'il avait le feu aux fesses et qu'il n'était jamais revenu. Certains disaient même que c'était lui qui avait attaqué Hermione Granger. C'était naturellement faux et les professeurs démentirent rapidement cette rumeur lors d'un repas mais cela n'empêcha pas la peur envers le jeune Serpentard de s'insinuer petit à petit dans le cœur des élèves les plus crédules. D'autres, surtout les plus âgés des élèves, avaient pitié d'Harry, déjà qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, une seule en réalité – et cela était un secret pour personne – et maintenant il se retrouvait seul. Il était tout bonnement impossible qu'il soit l'Héritier de Serpentard, il n'aurait jamais attaqué sa seule amie.

Finalement, Harry retourna en cours mais il n'était pas très attentif. Il prenait difficilement note bien qu'il essayait mais son esprit revenait constamment sur la vision d'Hermione figée soit devant cette fenêtre soit sur son lit à l'infirmerie. Il était un rien plus actif en cours pratiques mais ne réussissait pas beaucoup. La seule exception à l'ensemble du tableau était les potions. Il avait cuisiné toute sa vie, c'était devenu pour lui une seconde nature. Rien de bien compliqué à suivre une recette et il le faisait avec des gestes sûrs et habiles alors même que son esprit vagabondait.

oO°OoO°Oo

Severus était dans la Grande Salle et n'avait qu'une envie en ce jour maudit : fuir vite, fuir loin et aller vomir dans un coin. Si les élèves pétrifiés se réveillaient aujourd'hui, ils sauraient tous de quel jour il s'agissait. La Saint Valentin. Tous ses collègues tiraient une tête de six pieds de long à l'exception de Dumbledore et Lockhart . C'était d'ailleurs ce dernier le responsable de toute cette horreur. La pièce était en rose ! Partout où les sombres onyx du Maître des Potions se posaient, il n'y avait que cette couleur horrible. Il en avait les yeux qui piquaient. Des fleurs immenses et des banderoles étaient accrochées partout, des confettis en forme de cœur tombaient du plafond magique et de petits cupidons ailés volaient partout dans tous les sens. Et Lockhart était vêtu d'une robe rose également et arborait son sourire qui donnait envie à l'ex-Mangemort de commettre le meurtre parfait.

Mais le pire était en cours, toutes les dix ou vingt minutes, un cupidon entrait dans sa salle de classe pour courtiser, réciter un poème ou jouer une petite chansonnette à ses élèves, parfois pour la plus grande gêne de ces derniers, ravivant ainsi son envie de tuer le bouffon responsable de toute cette folie.

Severus retint un gémissement quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait les deuxièmes années de Gryffondor-Serpentard. Il vit Potter s'asseoir sur sa paillasse habituelle, en silence et observant quelques secondes la place vide qu'occupait son amie avant de fixer un point imaginaire sur le mur. Alors qu'il enseignait la théorie sur les différentes propriétés de la mandragore et son efficacité dans différentes potions, un énième cupidon entra dans sa classe. La créature ailée se dirigea vers Potter et commença à réciter un poème.

« _Ses yeux sont verts comme un crapaud frais du matin … Ses cheveux noirs comme un corbeau, il est divin … C'est mon héros et c'est mon roi … Je voudrais tant qu'il soit à moi … Celui qui a combattu et vaincu… Le Seign…._ »

Le Maître des Potions voyait son serpent serrer les dents et les poings tandis que d'autres, comme son filleul, riaient et se moquaient de lui. L'homme fut à peine surpris de voir le garçon sortir sa baguette et stupéfixer le cupidon, hurlant presque l'incantation dans sa classe. Il le vit attraper violemment la créature par une aile, la jeter hors de sa classe et refermer avec force la porte, la verrouillant d'un _collaporta _avant de retourner à sa place. Severus décida de consolider le sortilège que son serpent avait posé pour s'assurer que plus aucune créature ne vienne importuner son cours. La classe était silencieuse, tous regardaient Potter tenter de se calmer. La colère irradiait du jeune garçon.

« Je vous remercie, Mr Potter, de nous avoir libéré de toute cette nuisance, » dit calmement Severus.

D'autres ricanements se firent entendre et il fusilla son filleul du regard.

« Comme cela semble faire rire certains d'entre vous, je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de vous expliquer la suite du cours et que vous pouvez dès lors passer à la pratique ! » Sa voix claqua comme une douche froide et les rires cessèrent. Severus agita sa baguette vers le tableau noir. « Les ingrédients dont vous aurez besoin sont au tableau, et les instructions page 87. Commencez votre potion … et en silence ! »

Il remarqua dans un premier temps que Potter ne bougeait pas mais ne dit rien et ne fit que le garder à l'œil. Le jeune garçon cherchait à garder son calme.

'_Cela ne doit pas être le premier Cupidon qu'il reçoit,'_ pensa Severus.

Au bout de cinq minutes, il le vit se lever et se diriger vers la réserve d'ingrédients et rapporter le tout sur sa paillasse et commença à préparer sa potion en silence. Le professeur fit le tour des tables comme à son habitude, critiquant les chaudrons des Gryffondors, félicitant et donnant des points à ses Serpentards. Quand il arriva devant la table de Potter, il le vit écraser les fèves sopophoriques avec le plat de la lame de son couteau pour en extraire le jus.

« Mr Potter, » fit-il en croisant ses bras sur son torse. « Pouvez-vous me lire la septième ligne des instructions, je vous prie. »

« Coupez les fèves sopophoriques pour en extraire le jus, » fit le garçon d'une voix neutre.

« Alors pourquoi les écrasez-vous ? »

Severus jeta un regard noir à son filleul qui recommençait à ricaner, tuant son rire dans l'œuf et effaçant le rictus que le blond avait sur son visage.

« Les couper est difficile car elles ont la bougeotte, professeur. Les écraser est beaucoup plus simple et cela permet en plus d'en extraire plus de jus. »

Le Maître des Potions surprit tout le monde en faisant un petit sourire en coin.

« Cinq points pour Serpentard, Mr Potter. Continuez comme cela et on pourra faire quelque chose de vous. »

Il avait glissé discrètement sur la paillasse un flacon de potion calmante. Potter remarqua directement son geste et hocha silencieusement de la tête. Severus reporta son attention sur ses autres élèves pour s'assurer qu'il n'y ait pas d'explosions de chaudron.

oO°OoO°Oo

Harry errait dans les couloirs à chaque moment de libre qu'il avait, il mangeait peu. Il n'avait pas faim. Cela faisait un mois depuis qu'Hermione avait été pétrifiée. Il avait finalement réussi à retourner dormir dans son dortoir et, grâce à son directeur de maison, il avait un semblant de paix. Mais il était malheureux, tout seul, sans son amie pour rire ou jouer d'un instrument. Il ne faisait plus rien qu'il faisait en général avec elle. Il n'en avait pas le cœur.

Alors il marchait dans les couloirs, seul.

'_Harry,'_ fit la voix de sa mère au détour d'un couloir.

'_Quoi ?'_

'_Il y a de l'eau partout ici. D'où est-ce que ça vient ?'_

Harry observa plus attentivement les lieux où il se trouvait. Il était au deuxième étage à proximité des toilettes des filles, non loin de là où se trouvait la mise en garde de l'Héritier de Serpentard. Le concierge, malgré tous ses efforts, n'avait pas pu l'effacer.

'_Cela vient des toilettes.'_

'_Quelqu'un a encore du vexer Mimi,' _soupira Lily. _'Entre couper les robinets.'_

'_Je suis un garçon …'_

'_Et alors ?'_

'_Ce sont les toilettes des filles !'_

'_Et alors ?' _

Harry soupira mais obéit. Il entra et coupa tous les robinets.

« Ici, ce sont les toilettes des filles, » s'exclama la voix du fantôme. « Dégage d'ici ! »

« Je suis juste venu couper les robinets, » répondit Harry dans un soupir. « Il y a de l'eau jusqu'au bout du couloir. »

« Ce n'est pas mon problème ! »

'_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?' _demanda Lily.

Harry répéta la question.

« Quelqu'un m'a balancé un satané bouquin au visage ! »

« Oh ! Je suis désolé, » fit Harry. « Je ne suis pas venu pour ça non plus. Pourquoi lancer des objets sur les fantômes ? C'est débile. Cela ne vous fait absolument rien à part vous irriter … » Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête. « Au moins, la bonne nouvelle c'est que cela ne t'a pas fait mal. Ecoute, je vais nettoyer un peu tout ce désastre avant que Rusard n'arrive et pique une crise, d'accord ? »

Le fantôme de Mimi Geignarde regarda faire Harry, surprise. Il ne s'était pas moqué d'elle, ne l'avait pas insultée. Rien. Au contraire, il était poli et se proposait même de nettoyer ses toilettes pour ne pas attiser la colère de Rusard. Petit à petit, l'eau disparut sous les coups de baguette du Serpentard. Il sentait qu'il se fatiguait mais il s'en fichait. Au moins, il aurait peut-être un peu de chance de ne pas rêver du tout cette nuit-là. Il avait le sommeil agité depuis son dernier cauchemar, revivant sans cesse l'attaque d'Hermione et était hanté par ce visage immobile au regard fixe.

Il finit par trouver le fameux bouquin qu'on avait lancé à la tête de Mimi. Un calepin à la couverture noire. Cela ressemblait plus à un journal intime. Il était totalement trempé. Il le rangea dans son sac et continua son nettoyage des toilettes et ensuite du couloir. Il vit Mr Rusard approcher de lui pour le punir de faire usage de sa baguette dans les couloirs mais le concierge s'arrêta dans son geste quand il comprit que l'enfant ne faisait que du nettoyage volontaire. Il n'avait jamais vu cela.

« Etes-vous en train de nettoyer pour couvrir vos traces, Potter ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton suspicieux.

« Quand bien même ce serait le cas, je ne vous le dirais pas, » soupira le Serpentard. « Mais non, quelqu'un a énervé Mimi Geignarde et elle a causé l'inondation. Je m'ennuyais alors … j'ai décidé de me rendre utile. »

Il termina son nettoyage sous la surveillance de Rusard. Ce dernier avait été demandé confirmation au fantôme de la gamine dans les toilettes. Depuis, il réfléchissait sur le jeune Potter. Lui-même voyait la différence entre lui et ce foutu James Potter toujours prêt à faire des bêtises avec ses amis. Ce garnement n'aurait jamais rien nettoyé de sa propre initiative. Harry Potter n'était de toute évidence pas fait du même bois. Quand l'enfant s'éloigna des lieux, le concierge repartit de son coté.

Harry retourna dans son dortoir et ne sachant trop quoi faire, ignorant son camarade de chambrée comme à son habitude, il se coucha tôt et s'endormit comme une masse. Il n'alla pas au repas du soir.

oO°OoO°Oo

Après deux semaines, Harry vida une fois totalement son sac de cours dans une salle d'étude afin de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses affaires pour retrouver entre autre chose une plume. Il retomba sur le journal qu'il avait trouvé dans les toilettes. Il l'examina distraitement, se demandant pourquoi on l'avait jeté sur le fantôme. Il était vierge, aucune inscription si ce n'est un nom gravé à l'arrière de la couverture. _Tom Elvis Jedusor. _

'_Harry, ce nom ne m'est pas inconnu,' _fit la voix de sa mère.

'_Et ?'_

'_Je ne sais pas. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment à propos de tout ceci.'_

'_Considérant le fait que j'ai rêvé d'un journal identique,'_ fit lentement Harry. _'Moi non plus, mais dans l'état actuel des choses … Cela ne peut pas être pire que maintenant. Je vais chercher des informations sur ce Jedusor.'_

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et y passa de nombreuses heures durant les jours qui suivirent. Tom Jedusor avait été élève à Poudlard dans les années quarante et avait été félicité pour service rendu à l'école. Harry ne trouva rien de plus à son sujet. Il en soupira de frustration et se coucha brutalement sur sa table, tellement brutalement que son pot d'encre se renversa … sur le journal. Il étouffa un juron en relevant rapidement la bouteille d'encre à moitié vide. Il écarta rapidement ses affaires, séparant celles touchées des autres. Il sortit sa baguette pour les nettoyer une à une. Quand il arriva au journal, il se rendit compte qu'il avait absorbé toute l'encre sans en laisser la moindre trace.

'_Est-ce que c'est normal ?' _demanda-t-il à sa mère.

'_Non,' _répondit-elle après un instant. _'Ecris un truc dedans.'_

N'ayant pas spécialement d'idée sur ce qu'il pouvait écrire, il trempa sa plume et commença à écrire.

'**Je m'appelle Harry Potter'**

Son écriture, devenue élégante à force d'écrire à la plume plutôt qu'avec les stylos et bics moldus, disparut pour être remplacée par une autre beaucoup plus fine et légèrement penchée.

'**Bonjour Harry Potter. Je m'appelle Tom Jedusor. Comment es-tu entré en possession de mon journal ?'**

Une fois la surprise de la réponse passée, le Serpentard reprit sa plume et la trempa à nouveau.

'**Je l'ai trouvé dans les toilettes. Quelqu'un voulait, semble-t-il, le balancer dans une cuvette.'**

'**Voilà qui est … contrariant. Heureusement que mes souvenirs sont imprimés dans ses pages avec autre chose que de l'encre. Mais j'ai toujours su qu'il y aurait des gens qui ne voudraient pas qu'on lise ce journal.'**

'_Prends garde, Harry. Cela ne me dit rien qui vaille de continuer,' _l'avertit Lily. _'Je n'ai encore jamais vu de journal ou un autre objet qui parle à l'exception du Choixpeau magique.'_

Harry obtempéra.

'**Eh bien, si vous vouliez que quelqu'un puisse lire votre journal, vous auriez du écrire dedans au lieu de l'enchanter….'**

'**Tu marques un point… Mais ce journal renferme les souvenirs d'événements terribles qui se sont passés à Poudlard.'**

'**Je suis actuellement élève à Poudlard et il se passe des choses étranges. Des élèves sont attaqués par un monstre et il semblerait que cela soit lié à l'Héritier de Serpentard et la Chambre des Secrets. Savez-vous quelque chose à ce sujet ?'**

'**Oui, je sais certaines choses à propos de la Chambre des Secrets. A mon époque, on nous a raconté qu'il s'agissait d'une légende, qu'elle n'existait pas. Mais c'était un mensonge. Lors de ma cinquième année, la Chambre a été ouverte et le monstre a attaqué plusieurs élèves. Et à la fin, en a tué une. J'ai attrapé la personne qui a ouvert la Chambre et elle a été expulsée. On m'a interdit de raconter cette histoire à qui que ce soit et le directeur, le professeur Dippet, a étouffé l'affaire. Il a été dit que la jeune fille est morte dans un tragique accident. On m'a discerné la médaille du mérite pour service rendu à l'école et on m'a forcé à ne jamais rien dire à personne. Mais je savais que cela pouvait arriver à nouveau. Le monstre vit toujours et celui qui l'a libéré n'a pas été enfermé.'**

'_Si le coupable a été attrapé, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir emprisonné ?' _demanda-t-il à sa mère.

'_C'est vrai que ce n'est pas nette, cette histoire … Qui était le coupable ?'_

'**Il arrive le même genre d'événements cette année. Il y a déjà eu quatre attaques. L'une des victimes est une amie. Heureusement, personne n'a été tué jusqu'à présent. Qui était le coupable à ton époque ?'**

'**Je peux te montrer si tu veux. Je peux te montrer mon souvenir de la nuit durant laquelle je l'ai attrapé.'**

Harry s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise et se frotta le front. Il réfléchit. Une partie de lui, la partie Gryffondor, voulait dire oui, mais son coté Serpentard lui sommait de refuser par sécurité. Il reprit sa plume.

'**Je préférerais que vous me le racontiez avec vos mots. Je ne suis pas très à l'aise à l'idée de laisser un journal m'absorber pour visualiser un souvenir. Déjà qu'écrire et discuter avec un journal n'est pas quelque chose que je fais tous les jours … Par sécurité, ne sachant pas toutes les implications de votre proposition, je préfère la décliner et rester sur une simple discussion.'**

'**Serais-tu un Serpentard ?'**

'**A ce qu'il paraît…'**

'**Tu en as l'instinct. Je peux t'assurer que tu ne cours aucun risque à visualiser mon souvenir.'**

'**Je n'ai que votre parole, Tom. Aucune certitude. Je préférerais que vous me racontiez avec des mots, s'il vous plait.'**

'**Très bien … J'étais en cinquième année à Poudlard. J'étais préfet à l'époque. Le professeur Dippet m'avait appelé une nuit dans son bureau et nous avons discuté au sujet de la pauvre fille qui est morte dans les toilettes. Le professeur Dippet voulait fermer l'école si on n'arrivait pas à attraper le coupable. Il ne voulait pas que d'autres élèves meurent. Je savais qui était le coupable. C'était un élève. Je suis allé le voir et je lui ai donné une chance d'avouer qu'il s'occupait du monstre qui attaquait les élèves. Comme il ne voulait rien entendre, j'ai tenté de tuer l'immonde créature mais elle s'est échappée. Quand j'ai voulu la suivre, l'élève s'est interposé. Naturellement, je l'ai dénoncé et il a été renvoyé.'**

'**C'était quoi, cette créature ?'** demanda Harry, car Tom n'avait donné aucun détail sur cette dernière.

'**Un horrible monstre. Il avait un gros corps noir et poilu et une série de pattes noires et fines. Ses nombreux yeux brillaient et il avait une paire de pinces acérées comme des lames de rasoir.'**

'_C'est bizarre. Cela sonne comme une araignée,' _confia-t-il à sa mère. _'Hors je vois un serpent dans mes rêves…'_

'_Il y a définitivement un truc pas net là-dedans. Mais on ne sait toujours pas qui est le coupable …'_

'**Qui était le coupable, Tom ?'**

'**Rubeus Hagrid.'**

'_Quoi ?! Jamais de la vie !'_ s'exclama Harry._ 'Hagrid aime certainement les créatures dangereuses mais il ne ferait jamais de mal à une mouche ! Il ne pourrait jamais vivre avec cela sur la conscience !'_

'_Je veux bien croire qu'Hagrid ait eu une acromentule comme animal de compagnie,'_ réfléchit Lily. _'Après tout, il a bien tenté d'élever un dragon dans sa cabane l'an dernier. Et je sais qu'il n'a pas fini ses études. Il n'a pas vraiment le droit d'utiliser la magie. Mais je n'ai jamais demandé pourquoi, c'est sa vie privée…'_

'_Mais une araignée peut difficilement passer pour le monstre de Serpentard ! Ce professeur Dippet était un idiot ! De plus, les acromentules, ainsi que bon nombre d'araignées, préfèrent mordre leur proie et les enrober dans leur fil de soie. Aucune n'a le pouvoir de figer leur victime ! Quand bien même il y en aurait une qui a un venin paralysant, la victime ne serait qu'une poupée de chiffon pendant un temps le temps d'évacuer le venin de son organisme.'_

'_Tu as raison, Harry. On sait que c'est un serpent le responsable. Un très gros serpent. On sait qu'il pétrifie ses victimes et qu'il est même capable de les tuer.'_

'_Je vais une fois refaire un tour dans le rayon des créatures légendaires dans la catégorie reptile,' _dit Harry en se levant pour chercher quelques ouvrages afin d'identifier la créature, laissant le journal sur la table.

Quand il revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard et qu'il posa une grosse pile de livres sur la table, sa mère se fit à nouveau entendre.

'_Dis-moi, Harry. Tu n'avais pas rangé le journal dans ton sac, non ?'_

Le jeune Serpentard fronça les sourcils et fouilla ses affaires. Deux fois pour être sûr. Il regarda autour de lui les autres élèves de la bibliothèque, ils étaient tous penchés sur leur table, soit au-dessus de parchemins, soit lisant un livre. Il ne vit personne de suspect.

'_Euh … Oh Voleur !' _s'exclama Lily.

'_Laisse tomber, maman,' _soupira Harry. _'Ce serait une perte de temps et d'énergie. Concentrons-nous plutôt sur l'identification du monstre de Serpentard.'_


	31. C'est un basilic

**Chapitre 31 : C'est un basilic**

Harry passa de nombreuses semaines à chercher dans les livres de la bibliothèque. Grâce à cet objectif qu'il s'était fixé, il remontait peu à peu la pente infernale sur laquelle il avait glissé depuis l'attaque du monstre sur Hermione. Il recommençait à manger bien que sans appétit. Sa mère le forçait par du harcèlement moral pour aller manger et pour avoir la paix, Harry obéissait. Pourquoi lutter contre certaines choses alors que la meilleure manière de s'en débarrasser est de se plier et d'obéir ? Se battre pour ne pas aller manger alors que c'était un besoin naturel et fondamental à sa survie, même s'il n'avait pas faim, cela ne valait pas le coup.

Les professeurs, de leur coté, avaient remarqué le changement de comportement du gamin. Il reprenait du poil de la bête et ils se demandaient ce qui avait bien pu causer ce revirement alors que Potter était resté sombre et dépressif pendant un peu plus d'un mois. Quoi ou qui que cela puisse être, ils le remerciaient. Le jeune serpentard était à nouveau très attentif en cours et rendait à nouveau d'excellents devoirs.

Severus et Minerva avaient été lui parler pour savoir ce qu'il lui avait fait aller de l'avant.

« Il faut bien que quelqu'un prenne des notes pour Hermione ! » s'était-il exclamé en haussant des épaules. « Sinon elle ne pourra jamais rattraper son retard pour passer ses examens ! Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle se réveille pour finalement faire crise d'angoisse sur crise d'angoisse ! »

Et ils l'avaient vu repartir. Minerva avait souri pour cet enfant qui était à la fois un Serpentard et un Gryffondor mais qui avait un cœur digne d'un Poufsouffle. Mais Severus avait vu quelque chose de plus dans le regard émeraude de son serpent. Un brasier brûlait derrière, un feu ardent mais il ne savait pas s'il pouvait croire totalement son serpent ou s'il ne cachait pas quelque chose. Après tout, un Serpentard ne révèle jamais plus d'informations que nécessaire. Il devait sûrement cacher quelque chose, mais quoi il ne savait pas, et pour la sécurité du gamin, il allait le découvrir.

Il passa les semaines suivantes à le surveiller de loin ou à demander au Baron Sanglant de le suivre discrètement. Potter ne jouait plus de son instrument et passait le plus clair de son temps à la bibliothèque. Le Maître des Potions décida alors de se renseigner auprès de la bibliothécaire, Mme Pince.

« Oh ! Mr Potter est un élève toujours très calme et studieux. Je n'ai eu qu'à le houspiller l'une ou l'autre fois parce qu'il discutait un rien trop fort avec son amie, une Gryffondor, toujours la même. Quelle tragique histoire que tout ceci. » Elle soupira. « J'ai souvent du les mettre à la porte pour pouvoir fermer la bibliothèque. Il a l'esprit ouvert et s'intéresse à de nombreuses choses. »

« Sur quoi s'est portée sa curiosité ces derniers mois ? » demanda le vieux serpentard.

« Laissez réfléchir un instant … Potions et sortilèges pour se battre ou se défendre mais aussi se soigner … Il a emprunté hier deux livres de métamorphoses, un sur l'Astronomie et trois sur des créatures magiques. »

Severus interpréta tout de suite l'information. La métamorphose et l'astronomie étaient de toute évidence des ouvrages que Potter utiliserait pour faire ses devoirs. Mais comme il était en seconde année, il n'avait pas le cours de Soins aux créatures magiques. Est-ce qu'il prenait ces derniers livres par curiosité et ainsi meubler le temps afin d'oublier ou est-ce qu'il était sur un projet ?

« De quoi traitaient ceux sur les créatures magiques exactement ? »

« J'ai les titres ici quelque part, » répondit Mme Pince en feuilletant le registre de prêt. « Alors …. _Insectes et Araignées magiques … Tout sur les Créatures Légendaires … _et … _Serpents et autres reptiles._ »

L'homme la remercia et repartit vers son bureau tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Les deux premiers ouvrages ne lui donnaient pour le moment aucune piste mais le dernier était un peu plus éclairant. L'enfant était fourchelangue. Il devait sans doute s'intéresser aux serpents ou pourrait même réfléchir à faire carrière dans un métier où il devrait fréquenter ces créatures. Mais il y avait aussi le monstre … qui était un serpent. Potter était peut-être en quête de savoir quelle était cette créature … Et comme il la voyait dans ses cauchemars, il avait certainement une idée très claire de ce qu'il cherchait.

Comme il n'avait pas encore la confiance du gamin, il préféra ne pas le questionner à ce sujet. Mais il allait garder un œil encore plus vigilant. Il ne fallait pas que Potter se mette en tête d'aller affronter le monstre de la chambre par désir de vengeance.

oO°OoO°Oo

Harry trouva finalement l'information qu'il cherchait deux mois plus tard dans un petit bouquin poussiéreux et presque illisible par endroit. Il devait avoir plusieurs siècles de vie. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas eu d'autres attaques, ni d'autres rêves, comme si le monstre s'était endormi.

_De tous les monstres et créatures qui hantent nos contrées, il n'en est guère de plus étrange ni de plus mortel que le Basilic, connu également sous le nom de Roi des Serpents. Ce reptile, qui peut atteindre une taille gigantesque et vivre plusieurs centaines d'années, naît d'un œuf de poulet couvé par un crapaud. Pour tuer ses victimes, la créature recourt à une méthode des plus singulières : outre ses crochets venimeux, le Basilic possède en effet des yeux meurtriers qui condamnent à une mort immédiate quiconque croise son regard. Il répand également la terreur parmi les araignées dont il est sans nul doute le plus mortel ennemi. Le monstre, quant à lui, redoute plus que tout le chant du coq qui lui est fatal si d'aventure il lui parvient aux oreilles. _

'_Bon, ben maintenant qu'on c'est ce que c'est,'_ fit lentement Lily, réfléchissant à voix haute. _'Il ne nous reste plus qu'à savoir comment la combattre. Hagrid a sûrement un coq dans son poulailler !'_

'_Non, il n'en a plus,' _rétorqua Harry. _'Tu ne te souviens pas ? Il est allé voir Dumbledore pour l'avertir que cela faisait déjà trois fois qu'il retrouvait ses coqs morts dans l'enclos.'_

'_Si j'étais encore en vie, je pourrais t'en transfigurer un mais …'_

'_Je suppose que je suis très loin d'être au niveau pour le faire moi-même.'_

'_Oui. Il est plus facile de métamorphoser un animal en un objet, mais l'inverse est beaucoup plus difficile. Il va falloir en parler à un adulte…'_

Harry soupira.

_'__D'accord. Je vais voir Mme Pomfresh.'_

'_Non. Il faut aller voir Dumbledore.'_

'_Maman …'_

'_Harry, c'est un Basilic, un serpent tueur ! Poppy ne pourra rien du tout. Il faut demander de l'aide à Dumbledore !'_

Harry soupira de résignation et quitta la bibliothèque avec le livre en main.

'_D'accord. Et tel que je m'y attends, il va appeler Snape alors autant le chercher lui aussi … On perdra moins de temps.'_

Harry passa au bureau de son père mais il n'y était pas. Il n'était pas non plus dans ses appartements, en tous cas il ne répondait pas. En parcourant le château à sa recherche, il croisa le professeur McGonagall qui était en conversation avec – horreur ! – Lockhart.

« Bonjour, professeur, » dit-il d'une voix neutre. « J'aurais besoin d'aide. »

« Oui, Mr Potter ? » fit McGonagall en fronçant les sourcils. « Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Je cherche le professeur Snape. Je dois lui parler ainsi qu'au professeur Dumbledore de toute urgence. »

« Que se passe-t-il, Harry ? » demanda Lockhart avec son éternel sourire.

« Rien qui ne vous concerne, professeur Lockhart, » répondit le serpentard. « Cette affaire ne peut être réglée que par des personnes _compétentes_. Au vu du problème, je doute que vous fassiez partie de cette catégorie. »

« Allons, allons, Harry. Balivernes. Dites-moi ce qui vous tracasse ? Il s'agit d'une fille, c'est cela ? »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et regarda la directrice des Gryffondor avec des yeux qu'il espérait suppliants.

« Cela suffit, Gilderoy, » dit-elle.

Elle agita sa baguette et un chat argenté en sortit. Elle lui murmura à l'oreille. Alors que le félin s'éloignait, traversant un mur au passage, McGonagall se tourna vers le jeune serpentard.

« Suivez-moi, Mr Potter. Le professeur Snape nous rejoindra dans le bureau du Directeur. »

Elle poussa l'élève légèrement dans le couloir et Harry se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore dont il connaissait déjà le chemin. Ils durent supporter les babillages incessants du professeur Lockhart qui les suivait. L'élève serra les dents, comme à chaque qu'il allait en cours de DCFM. Il trouva le chemin jusqu'à la gargouille extrêmement long. Ce fut la voix de son père qui interrompit le flot d'âneries que déversait Lockhart.

« Que se passe-t-il, Mr Potter ? » demanda-t-il en arrivant, les sourcils froncés.

« Devant le professeur Dumbledore, monsieur, » répondit Harry. « Vous saurez tout. »

Ils montèrent tous les escaliers et se retrouvèrent rapidement devant Albus Dumbledore. Ce dernier était étonné par un tel rassemblement.

« Puis-je savoir ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Mr Potter ? » fit le professeur McGonagall.

Harry s'avança alors vers le bureau en présentant le livre qu'il avait emprunté.

« Page 117, » dit-il simplement.

Le vieil homme regardant l'enfant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune mais ouvrit le livre à la page demandée. Dès les premiers mots lus, Albus Dumbledore parut plus vieux et fatigués que jamais.

« De quoi s'agit-il, Mr Potter ? » demanda Snape qui n'était pas un homme patient.

« De la créature qui habite la Chambre des Secrets, professeur, » répondit Harry.

Le vieux serpentard alla se poster à la gauche de Dumbledore pour lire lui aussi le livre par-dessus l'épaule du directeur.

« Un basilic ? Vous êtes sûr ? » demanda-t-il après lecture.

« Professeur, dois-je vous rappeler qui le voit en rêve depuis le début de l'année ? Je suis autant certain de la nature du monstre que de l'identité de celui qui le contrôle. »

« Et qui le contrôle ? »

« La même personne que la dernière fois, » répondit-il en croisant le regard de Dumbledore.

« Comment le ferait-il ? » demanda ce dernier. « Il n'est pas dans le château où il aurait été vu depuis longtemps et Severus lui-même serait au courant. »

« Ah oui, » fit Harry en observant son père, jetant un coup d'œil à son bras gauche. « Cet infime petit détail … » Il reporta son attention sur le directeur. « Il n'empêche qu'il s'agit de Voldemort, professeur. J'ai trouvé un journal dans les toilettes, un journal qui étrangement avait une conscience. Il appartenait à Tom Elvis Jedusor. En rêve, je vois un adolescent à la chevelure brune avec un uniforme de Serpentard. Et il écrit son nom en lettre d'argent dans les airs avant de les réarranger pour écrire tout autre chose. Pour écrire 'Je suis Voldemort.' »

« Où est ce journal, Harry ? » demanda le vieux mage.

« Je l'ignore, professeur. Il a disparu à la bibliothèque alors que je cherchais des ouvrages pour commencer des recherches sur le monstre de Serpentard. Je soupçonne un élève de me l'avoir pris. Mais qui ou pour quelle raison, je n'en sais rien. Le journal semble vierge pour qui n'écrit pas dedans. Il n'a à première vue aucun intérêt. »

« Je vois, » soupira le directeur. « Merci, Harry pour ton aide. Tu as discuté avec ce journal alors, si je comprends bien. »

« En effet. »

« T'as-t-il révélé l'entrée de la Chambre ? Sans connaître son emplacement, nous pouvons difficilement nous occuper du basilic. »

Harry resta un moment songeur, essayant de se remémorrer la conversation avec le journal.

« Je ne pense pas, professeur. Il m'a rapporté les faits en se présentant comme le héros de l'histoire en faisant porter le chapeau à Hagrid. Comme si une acromentule pouvait pétrifier ou tuer des personnes d'un simple regard. »

'_Harry !' _s'exclama soudain Lily.

'_Quoi ?'_

'_Je viens de réaliser. Il a dit qu'une fille est morte dans les toilettes. Imagine qu'elle y soit toujours …'_

'_Tu penses qu'il s'agit de Mimi ?'_

'_Demande à Dumbledore, il était professeur à l'époque.'_

« Professeur ? »

« Tu es de retour avec nous, Harry ? » demanda ce dernier les sourcils froncés. « C'était la Voix dans ta tête, n'est-ce pas ? Elle te parlait… »

« Euh … oui … Aucune importance… Elle a une théorie pour le moins intéressante. Professeur Dumbledore, vous étiez déjà à Poudlard lors de la première ouverture de la Chambre. Vous savez qui a perdu la vie à cette époque. La Voix se demande si l'élève qui est morte n'est pas par hasard Mimi Geignarde. »

« Harry, écoutez les voix dans ta tête n'est pas une bonne chose … »

'_Allez vous faire voir Dumbledore ! Si vous aviez dit à Severus la vérité, on n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui !'_

« Je ne tiens pas à parler de cela, professeur. La Voix est présente dans ma tête depuis très longtemps et n'a jamais fait de mal à qui que ce soit. Bien qu'elle aimerait beaucoup remonter les bretelles de toutes les personnes ici présentes, elle ne cherche pour le moment que la vérité sur la Chambre et si possible tuer le monstre de Serpentard avant que nous mourrions tous. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui m'a poussé à venir vous voir ! Moi, je pensais d'abord à aller voir Mme Pomfresh ! Alors maintenant, soyez franc ou nous allons chercher l'information nous-mêmes. Est-ce que Mimi Geignarde a été victime du Basilic ? »

« Oui. Mais ce qu'elle nous a révélé à l'époque ne nous a été d'aucune utilité. »

'_C'est-à-dire ?'_

« Elle voudrait que vous développiez votre réponse. »

« La jeune Myrtle nous a révélé avoir entendu un garçon s'exprimer dans une langue bizarre. Elle pleurait dans les toilettes parce qu'elle était un peu malmenée par d'autres élèves. Elle a ouvert la porte pour dire au garçon de quitter les toilettes des dames. Et elle est morte. »

« Bien que je sache le comment, » fit Harry en réfléchissant. « Ce serait bien de savoir où elle regardait exactement, cela pourrait nous donner une idée. »

« J'avoue que depuis le temps, je ne sais plus très bien Harry. »

« Mais enfin ! » s'exclama soudain Lockhart qui avait légèrement pâli avec le sujet dangereux qui était abordé. « Tout ceci est ridicule ! Un basilic est un serpent géant ! Nous l'aurions vu circuler dans le château ! »

« Et pourtant c'est un serpent géant qui a attaqué ma meilleure amie ! » cracha Harry en se tournant vers le professeur incompétent. « Qui a attaqué Finch-Fletchley, Crivey et Miss Teigne ! Et le comble, c'est que je le vois attaquer les élèves dans les couloirs, peu avant que cela n'arrive, mais je le vois aussi dans ce qu'il semble être la Chambre des Secrets. Je le vois m'attaquer et je me vois lui planter une épée dans sa gueule ! Alors excusez-moi mais je pense pouvoir affirmer par des expériences de rêves – pardon ! – de _cauchemars_ passés qui se sont réalisés que cela se produira également ! Sachez ceci, professeur, ce genre de rêves, tous sans exception, ce sont réalisés à un moment ou à un autre. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que je me retrouve obligé à aller dans cette maudite chambre ! »

« Vous n'irez pas, Mr Potter, » fit fermement Snape en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Harry. « Pour votre sécurité et celle des autres élèves. Nous y veillerons. »

« Nous verrons bien. Le futur n'est inscrit nulle part, professeur. Je ne sais pas comment les événements s'enchaînent, mes visions fonctionnent comme des flashs. Ce n'est pas un film qui tourne et qu'il nous suffit de regarder pour en connaître tous les détails … »

oO°OoO°Oo

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, les professeurs en discutèrent entre eux mais plus avec Harry. Et ce dernier en était bien content. Il leur laissait la main. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver dans cette chambre à devoir affronter ce monstre. Et il espérait que la promesse que son père avait faite en tant que son professeur et directeur de maison serait suffisante pour l'en protéger. Pour une fois, il avait l'impression que les adultes agissaient comme ils le devaient.

Un jour, un employé du Ministère de la magie est venu à Poudlard et quelques heures plus tard, Dumbledore fut démis de ses fonctions de directeur et Hagrid fut emmené à Azkaban. Le professeur McGonagall assura alors la direction de l'école par interim.

Harry travaillait sur ses notes et commençait ses révisions en vue des examens qui approchaient à grands pas. Il repassa toutes ses notes en revue et en fit des synthèses tout en continuant à faire ses devoirs et réviser ses cours du jour. L'année précédente, il s'était départagé le travail avec Hermione mais cette année, elle-même allait devoir compter sur lui et ses notes pour réussir. Cela représentait beaucoup de boulot. Il travaillait l'essentiel de son temps soit à la bibliothèque soit sur son lit dans le dortoir des Serpentards.

Une après-midi, un peu fatigué et ayant mal aux yeux, il s'était allongé pour faire un petit somme. Petite pause bien méritée après une dure semaine de travail et de révision. Il s'endormit relativement rapidement dans la quiétude de son dortoir. Il se réveilla en sursaut quelques heures plus tard.

« Ca va, Potter ? » fit Nott à coté de lui. « Tu as une sale tête. »

« Il faut que je vois le professeur Snape, » dit rapidement Harry en farfouillant dans sa malle pour se changer rapidement.

« Ca va être dur, on est tous confinés dans notre dortoir, ordre de McGonagall. »

« Je m'en fiche, il faut que je lui parle ! C'est urgent ! »

Harry prit alors sa cape d'invisibilité.

« Tu vas encore nous faire perdre des points ? » s'indigna alors son camarade de chambrée en se levant pour empêcher Harry de sortir.

« Qu'est-ce qui est mieux ? Une coupe ou la vie de quelqu'un ? Moi je préfère perdre une coupe et sauver quelqu'un plutôt que gagner et avoir une mort sur la conscience ! Maintenant, laisse-moi passer ! »

« La vie de qui ? »

« Une élève que je vois depuis un moment en rêve. Maintenant je sais qui elle est. Et elle va mourir aujourd'hui si je ne vais pas dire aux professeurs où elle est ! Laisse-moi passer Nott ! » Il sortit sa baguette. « Laisse-moi passer ou je te neutralise ! »

Le serpentard sachant parfaitement qu'il ne faisait pas le poids face au Survivant, battit en retraite et le laissa sortir. Harry enfila sa cape d'invisibilité et sortit de la salle commune de Serpentard.

'_Maintenant, comment trouver Snape ?' _se demanda-t-il.

'_Mets ta baguette à plat sur ta main et dit _« Pointe Snape. » _Elle te guidera jusqu'à ton père.'_

Harry s'exécuta alors. Il parcourut rapidement les couloirs et monta plusieurs volées d'escaliers pour retrouver tous les professeurs réunis dans leur salle de réunion.

« Mr Potter ! » s'exclama McGonagall avec colère. « J'ai demandé à tous les élèves de regagner leur dortoir ! »

« Navré, professeur. Je dormais quand vous avez fait cette annonce. Je sais où est Ginny Weasley et je sais aussi comment la retrouver. »

Tous les regards étaient posés sur lui, tous les professeurs l'écoutaient attentivement.


	32. La Chambre des Secrets

**Chapitre 32 : La Chambre des Secrets**

_« Mr Potter ! » s'exclama McGonagall avec colère. « J'ai demandé à tous les élèves de regagner leur dortoir ! »_

_« Navré, professeur. Je dormais quand vous avez fait cette annonce. Je sais où est Ginny Weasley et je sais aussi comment la retrouver. »_

_Tous les regards étaient posés sur lui, tous les professeurs l'écoutaient attentivement._

« L'entrée de la Chambre se trouve dans les toilettes des filles et seul un fourchelangue peut l'ouvrir. Weasley est en quelque sorte … »

'_Possédée ?' _proposa Lily.

« … possédée par le journal de Jedusor. Elle n'est pas consciente qu'elle est responsable de tout ce bordel ! »

« Et maintenant, elle est dans la Chambre. Tu es un fourchelangue, Harry. Tu peux certainement refermer la porte et on la scellera. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel devant la stupidité de la proposition de Lockhart.

« Ce serait retarder l'inévitable et condamner une innocente à mourir ! Weasley meure pour redonner en quelque sorte vie à Voldemort. Je ne sais pas pour vous mais moi je ne suis pas très tenté de le voir retrouver sa pleine puissance. Si on veut avoir une chance de le tuer, autant le faire tant qu'il est encore faible. »

« Faible … faible… Mais qui contrôle un basilic ! » maugréa Lockhart dans sa barbe inexistante.

« Où est passé tout cet héroïsme et tout ce courage face au danger dont vous étiez si friand à nous raconter, Lockhart ? » demanda Snape de sa voix délicieusement dangereuse.

'_Y a rien à faire ! Quand il veut, il fait vraiment flipper !'_ avoua Harry à sa mère.

'_Mon époux dans toute sa splendeur face au combat !' _ s'extasia Lily. _'Cela le rend encore plus intimidant, ça et le fait qu'il est imprévisible … Il est un dangereux adversaire ! Par contre tu peux lui demander d'arrêter de taquiner l'autre bouffon et de bouger son joli petit cul d'Apollon !'_

'_Oh ! Merci du cadeau ! Je vais me prendre une colle ! Tu vas me le payer ! Je le vouvoie ou pas ?'_

'_Tutoie-le, histoire de le faire chier ! Cela va le faire encore plus réagir !'_

« Professeur Snape. » Les yeux sombres se plongèrent dans les yeux émeraudes. « La Voix vous demande, je cite, 'Arrête de taquiner l'autre bouffon et bouge ton joli petit cul d'Apollon !' Fin de citation. Et je ne ferais absolument aucun commentaire à ce sujet ! Il y a une Gryffondor en train de crever et ce n'est pas en se tournant les pouces ici à se taquiner du bout de la baguette que cela va s'arranger ! Maintenant, je vais ouvrir les deux portes de la Chambre des Secrets, ceux qui veulent aider et se battre n'ont qu'à me suivre ! Les autres … » Harry jeta un regard méprisant au professeur Lockhart. « … qu'ils restent en dehors du chemin ! »

Et Harry sortit.

oO°OoO°Oo

Severus fixait son serpent qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Les deux émeraudes brûlaient d'une détermination. Avant même qu'il puisse lui-même dire quelque chose, Minerva se leva.

« Mr Potter ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « J'ai demandé à tous les élèves de regagner leur dortoir ! »

« Navré, professeur, » s'excusa le gamin d'une voix neutre mais ferme. « Je dormais quand vous avez fait cette annonce. Je sais où est Ginny Weasley et je sais aussi comment la retrouver. »

Le silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce à l'entrée de Potter se fit encore plus lourd et tendu. Severus qui se tenait toujours très droit se redressa encore plus sur sa chaise et sortit sa baguette de sa manche, prêt à se lever pour aller chercher la jeune Weasley.

« L'entrée de la Chambre se trouve dans les toilettes des filles, » continua l'élève. « Et seul un fourchelangue peut l'ouvrir. Weasley est en quelque sorte … possédée par le journal de Jedusor. Elle n'est pas consciente qu'elle est responsable de tout ce bordel ! »

Une possession ?! Cela était grave ! De la magie très noire. Severus n'en avait plus vu depuis l'époque du Lord Noir lui-même.

« Et maintenant, elle est dans la Chambre, » fit un Gilderoy Lockhart relativement pâle depuis quelques jours, depuis l'annonce de la nature du monstre. « Tu es un fourchelangue, Harry. Tu peux certainement refermer la porte et on la scellera. »

'_Qu'est-ce qui ne faut pas entendre … ?'_

Severus retint un soupir à la stupide remarque de son collègue. Comme si nous pouvions arrêter aussi facilement un Basilic en fermant juste la porte. Il vit son serpent lever les yeux au ciel.

« Ce serait retarder l'inévitable et condamner une innocente à mourir ! » s'exclama Potter avec colère. « Weasley meure pour redonner en quelque sorte vie à Voldemort. »

Severus sentit une intense brûlure au niveau de son avant-bras gauche, à l'endroit où le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait marqué, comme on marque le bétail, des années auparavant. Même encore maintenant, entendre le nom de son détesté _maître_ lui donnait une réaction physique forte et douloureuse. Pas au point du doloris, mais cela lui faisait serrer les dents à chaque fois qu'un imbécile osait prononcer son nom en sa présence.

« Je ne sais pas pour vous mais moi je ne suis pas très tenté de le voir retrouver sa pleine puissance, » continua l'enfant. « Si on veut avoir une chance de le tuer, autant le faire tant qu'il est encore faible. »

« Faible … faible… Mais qui contrôle un basilic ! » maugréa Lockhart.

« Où est passé tout cet héroïsme et tout ce courage face au danger dont vous étiez si friand à nous raconter, Lockhart ? » demanda Severus de sa voix délicieusement dangereuse.

Il vit son collègue frémir – de peur ? Parfait ! – au son de sa voix.

« Professeur Snape. » Le Maître des Potions reporta son attention sur son serpent. « La Voix vous demande, je cite, 'Arrête de taquiner l'autre bouffon et bouge ton joli petit cul d'Apollon !' Fin de citation. Et je ne ferais absolument aucun commentaire à ce sujet ! »

'_Pardon ?! Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ?!'_

La colère monta dans le cœur du vieux serpentard mais il la garda contenue car l'heure n'était pas au conflit avec Potter. Ou avec la Voix … Il s'embrouilla l'esprit quelques secondes pour savoir contre qui il voulait diriger sa colère, puis il conserva l'information dans un coin de son esprit. Potter en entendrait parler. Pour le moment, le plus important était de tuer le monstre et d'assurer la sécurité des élèves. Il continua donc d'écouter les propos de son élève.

« Il y a une Gryffondor en train de crever et ce n'est pas en se tournant les pouces ici à se taquiner du bout de la baguette que cela va s'arranger ! Maintenant, je vais ouvrir les deux portes de la Chambre des Secrets, ceux qui veulent aider et se battre n'ont qu'à me suivre ! Les autres qu'ils restent en dehors du chemin ! »

Potter avait jeté un regard méprisant à Lockhart en disant cette dernière phrase. Severus apprécia cela. Cet homme n'était de toute évidence pas apprécié non plus par les élèves. Du moins pas tous. Le jeune homme sortit directement après sa harangue.

La porte se fut à peine refermée que les voix fusèrent, la plus forte étant celle de Lockhart qui disait qu'il allait partir se préparer pour aider le gamin. Severus se leva alors.

« Dans ce cas, je vous suis, Lockhart, » dit-il d'une voix ferme. « Nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher, si Potter est comme son père, il foncera tête baissée dans les ennuis. »

Il vit l'homme pâlir légèrement mais ce dernier se reprit vite et sortit avec le sourire après une petite pirouette, faisant lever les yeux au ciel le directeur de serpentard. Ils partirent rapidement vers le bureau de Lockhart, le Maître des Potions attirant à lui son kit de potions d'urgence. Il pressa son collègue qu'il savait inutile à se bouger et, heureusement, il ne tenta rien – Severus l'aurait envoyé valser – et ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage.

Ils y retrouvèrent Potter qui faisait le tour des lavabos.

« Que cherchez-vous, Mr Potter ? » demanda Severus.

« L'endroit exact de l'entrée. C'est juste ici … Il faut juste que je … Ah voilà ! » L'enfant montra un robinet qu'il ouvrit, sauf que l'eau ne s'écoula pas, comme s'il était défectueux. « Voilà l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets. »

« Dans les toilettes des filles, ce serpentard manquait vraiment d'imagination ! » s'exclama Lockhart.

« Ou alors il était un génie de la cacher à la vue de tous dans un endroit où personne ne penserait jeter un coup d'œil, » fit l'élève en haussant des épaules.

Severus vit son serpent fixer le lavabo et inspirer profondément. Puis, il se mit à siffler. Le vieux serpentard en eut des frissons tout au long de sa colonne vertébrale. Un bruit d'un mécanisme s'enclencha et les lavabos s'écartèrent les uns des autres pour dévoiler un trou béant s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs du château.

« Après vous, professeur Lockhart, » fit Potter. « Après tout, vous êtes un expert en la matière…. »

Severus se retint de ricaner. Il doutait de la véracité des propos de son serpent et devait avouer qu'il allait lui-même inviter cet imposteur à avancer en premier car il ne le voulait pas derrière lui. Et il semblerait que Potter ait la même idée. Il invita son collègue à avancer de son regard noir. Lockhart s'approcha du trou et regarda en bas.

« Vous ne voulez vraiment pas passer en pre …. AARGH ! »

Potter avait discrètement poussé son professeur de DCFM d'un sort murmuré et l'homme était tombé dans le trou.

« Ah … Cela fait du bien, » soupira l'élève en fermant les yeux avec un fin sourire.

« Il semblerait que Lockhart est incapable de mettre un pied devant l'autre, » fit Severus, moqueur, en faisant comme s'il n'avait pas vu ni entendu son serpent. « Après vous, Mr Potter, je vous suis. »

« Pourquoi sautez alors qu'il suffit d'appeler les escaliers ? » demanda l'enfant avec un sourire avant de siffler une fois encore.

Le Maître des Potions réprima un sourire alors qu'un escalier apparaissait, les sauvant tous les deux d'une glissade dans les tuyaux répugnants. Ils arrivèrent en bas des escaliers un petit quart d'heure plus tard. La tenue de Lockhart était dans un état … indescriptible. Les deux serpentards l'ignorèrent et Potter guida ses professeurs dans le dédale de couloirs.

Severus devina qu'ils se trouvaient dans les égouts du château et au vu de la largeur de certains tuyaux, il supposa que le basilic devait utiliser la plomberie pour circuler dans Poudlard sans se faire repérer. Le sol était jonché de cadavres de petits animaux. Les parois humides étaient pour beaucoup couvertes de mousses.

« Oh Merlin ! » s'exclama soudain Lockhart dont la voix était légèrement montée dans les aigus.

« Relax, » soupira Potter. « Ce n'est qu'une mue. Une bonne vingtaine de mètres à vue de nez. Le basilic est dans la Chambre principale. »

Bruit d'une chute. Severus et Potter se retournèrent pour voir que Lockhart s'était évanoui.

« Bon débarras, » dit l'élève en continuant son chemin.

Le Maître des Potions renifla de dédain et détourna le regard. Les deux serpentards s'avancèrent d'une vingtaine de mètres. Soudain, Severus entendit du mouvement derrière lui et jura. Il vit juste à temps Lockhart lancer un sortilège dans leur direction. Il poussa son élève au loin, hors du champ de tir et contre-attaqua le lâche qui se faisait passer pour un héros devant le monde entier.

'_Pathétique.'_

Il mit l'homme à terre en moins d'une minute. Hélas un tir perdu avait frappé la paroi et le plafond s'était effondré, le séparant de son serpent. Il respira la poussière et toussa.

« Potter ! »

« Je suis là, professeur, » fit la voix étouffée de l'élève au-delà de l'amas de roche. « Je n'ai rien si ce n'est quelques écorchures. »

Severus vit la tête de Potter à travers un trou. Il semblait en pleine forme. Malheureusement pour le Maître des Potions, il ne pouvait pas le rejoindre. S'il usait de magie pour déblayer le passage, il risquait de faire s'effondrer le reste de la voûte. Il allait devoir le faire pierre par pierre, à l'ancienne. Il vit son serpent regarder sa montre et son visage exprimer de la peur.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Mr Potter ? » demanda-t-il en écartant une pierre du chemin.

« Nous n'avons plus assez de temps, professeur, » fit l'élève en s'écartant de l'amas de pierres.

« Potter ? » fit Severus qui avait peur de comprendre.

« Je suis navré, monsieur, mais vous ne pourrez pas tenir votre promesse. »

Le vieux serpentard vit l'enfant disparaître au détour d'un couloir. Il l'appela mais il n'entendit plus que l'écho de sa propre voix contre les parois de ces souterrains. Il jura en promettant milles heures de colle à son serpent pour désobéir à un ordre direct et s'attela à se créer un passage dans les éboulis le plus rapidement possible.

oO°OoO°Oo

Harry ouvrit la seconde porte. Il avait peur car il savait ce qui l'attendait. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Weasley mourir alors qu'il pouvait la sauver. Il inspira profondément et s'engagea sur le chemin de dalles menant à la statue de Salazar Serpentard. Il vit Ginevra Weasley allongée sur le sol. Il la savait inconsciente. Il surveilla la bouche de la statue de Salazar tout en s'agenouillant à coté de la gryffondor. Sa peau était déjà glacée. Il regarda sa montre. Il n'avait vraiment plus beaucoup de temps.

« Rassure-toi, » fit une voix masculine derrière lui. « Elle est vivante. Mais … »

« Tout juste, » termina Harry en se relevant. « Oui, je sais. »

« Tu sais ? » fit Tom Jedusor en relevant un sourcil, perplexe.

« Oui, Tom Jedusor. Je sais bien plus de choses que vous ne le croyiez. »

La voix d'Harry était neutre, tout comme son visage. Mais intérieurement, il avait peur car il savait qui était devant lui. Voldemort. Il avait l'apparence d'un jeune homme, grand de taille avec des cheveux noirs. Il avait les contours de son apparence encore un peu floues mais il se faisait de plus en plus net à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait.

« Et que sais-tu exactement, Harry Potter ? »

« De vous, pas grand-chose. Mais j'en sais assez pour savoir qui vous êtes et ce que vous vous apprêtez à faire. »

« Eclaire-moi, » susurra Tom en tournant autour de lui.

« Vous aspirez la vie de Weasley pour revenir à la vie. » Harry vit l'étonnement sur le visage de plus âgé. « C'est à travers elle que vous avez lancé le basilic sur ces nés-moldus. Et vous voulez terminer la '_noble'_ tache que votre ancêtre a commencée. Bien que ces derniers temps, vous êtes obnubilé par une personne en particulier. »

« Et pourrais-je savoir laquelle ? »

« Moi. Tout simplement parce que j'ai vaincu celui que vous êtes devenu quand je n'avais qu'un an. »

« Je dois admettre être surpris, Harry Potter, » fit Tom alors qu'il s'était immobilisé devant le jeune serpentard. « Car tout ce que tu viens de dire est l'exacte vérité. Cela me donne encore plus envie de te connaître. » Un sourire apparut sur son visage. « Dis-moi, Harry, comment sais-tu tout cela ? »

'_Ne réponds pas,'_ conseilla Lily.

« Chaque personne a droit à ses secrets, vous ne croyez pas ? »

« Tu es définitivement un serpentard, » dit doucement Tom d'un ton détaché. « Quel dommage que je doive te tuer, tu ferais un très bon allié si tu arrives à savoir les choses si aisément. » Il fit un geste vers Weasley. « Elle disait que tu savais quand les attaques avaient lieues, comme si tu le sentais. Du moins, ce sont les rumeurs qui circulent dans Poudlard. »

« Je ne démentirai ni n'infirmerai quoi que ce soit. Quoi qu'il en soit, je refuse de devenir l'allié qui a asservi mon père et tué ma mère. Et récemment, attaqué ma meilleure amie. Vous m'avez tout pris. »

« Il te reste encore ta vie, » ricana l'héritier de Serpentard. « Je me demande d'ailleurs comment tu as fait pour survivre alors que tu n'étais qu'un bébé. »

« Allez demander à ma mère, » fit Harry en haussant des épaules. « Pas sûr qu'elle vous réponde. »

'_Et puis quoi encore ?!' _s'indigna cette dernière. _'Une petite tasse de thé et des gâteaux ?'_

Harry regarda à nouveau sa montre et soupira.

« Qu'attends-tu ? » demanda Tom dont les traits se faisaient plus nets. « Cela fait plusieurs fois que tu regardes ta montre. »

« J'attends le déroulement des événements à venir, » répondit simplement le plus jeune.

« Ah … C'est donc cela. Tu vois l'avenir. » Tom se caressa le menton, songeur, tout en détaillant son vis-à-vis. « Quel gâchis… Mais dis-moi, Harry, si tu vois l'avenir, pourquoi es-tu descendu ici ? Tu dois certainement savoir que tu vas mourir. »

« Parce qu'en moi coule le sang de mes parents, je suis le parfait mélange de ces personnes. Je suis courageux et loyal, intelligent et je n'ai pas peur d'affronter le danger si cela me permet d'aider ceux qui ont besoin d'aide. De plus, il y a une prophétie qui nous lie tous les deux. _Aucun des deux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit. _Je n'ai pas l'intention de fuir. Attaquez-moi avec la baguette de Weasley ou lancez votre Basilic à ma poursuite. Je ferais ce que j'ai à faire. »

« Tu sembles bien sûr de toi. Crois-tu que toi, un gamin de douze ans, tu as une chance contre moi ? Ou contre un Basilic ? »

« Je n'ai jamais prétendu en avoir une. C'est vous qui faites des conclusions hâtives. »

« Donc tu vas mourir et tu es venu en sachant cela. Pourquoi ? »

« Je n'ai pas vu ma mort. Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'arrivera pas. C'est plus des flashs. »

« Et comment vas-tu te battre ? »

« Je vous laisse le soin de choisir. Parler et donner la réponse pourrait changer l'avenir. Je n'en ai pas l'intention. »

« Tu n'es vraiment pas très bavard, » soupira Tom, gardant toutefois son sourire sur les lèvres. « Tout ce mystère … Et bien, il ne me reste plus qu'à voir comment tu t'en sors face au Basilic. »

Tom Jedusor se tourna alors vers la statue de Salazar Serpentard et se mit à parler en fourchelangue.

« _Parle-moi, Serpentard, le plus grand des quatre de Poudlard. »_

Harry se mit à reculer pour mettre de la distance entre lui et la statue dont la bouche s'ouvrait lentement dans un crissement de pierre. Il entendait les sifflements du Basilic ainsi que le bruit d'éclaboussures.

_« Tue-le, » _ordonna Jedusor au roi des serpents.

Et la créature fonça sur Harry alors qu'il s'éloignait en courant.


	33. Au bord de la mort

J'ai finalement écrit le chapitre plus rapidement que prévu et avec toutes ces reviews qui me supplient de le publier, je ne peux que m'incliner et obéir. Mais maintenant, je me couche XD

Bonne lecture.

Memepotter952504

* * *

**Chapitre 33 : Au bord de la mort**

Harry courait pour garder le plus de distance possible entre lui et le basilic. Il dérapa sur le sol humide et fit une glissade sur quelques mètres. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le monstre juste au-dessus de lui.

'_Maintenant, espérons que tout se passe comme prévu,'_ pria le serpentard alors que le basilic s'apprêtait à le tuer.

Un chant s'éleva dans les airs et des battements d'ailes se firent entendre. Harry sourit. Le phénix de Dumbledore était venu. L'oiseau de feu laissa tomber un morceau de tissu sur le sol juste devant le serpentard et fonça sur le basilic. L'enfant se redressa sur ses pieds et ramassa ce qu'il savait être le Choixpeau magique avant de partir dans une tuyauterie non loin. Il entendait derrière lui le basilic cracher et siffler de douleur tandis que Fumseck lui crevait les yeux.

'_Maintenant qu'il ne voit plus, je n'ai plus à craindre son regard,' _pensa Harry.

'_Oui mais comment avoir l'épée dont tu as rêvée ?' _fit Lily.

Harry tourna à une intersection. Une impasse. Il regarda derrière lui, le basilic était déjà là, sur ses traces. Se rassurant sur le fait que la créature se guidait seulement aux vibrations des sons et non plus à la vue, il ramassa au sol une pierre et la lança plus loin. Le basilic qui avait ouvert sa gueule pour mordre, la refermant lentement et s'éloigna.

'_Je pense avoir ma petite idée, maman. Selon la légende, l'épée appartiendrait à Gryffondor. Et quel autre artefact de Poudlard appartenait à cet homme ?'_

Harry repartit par le chemin qu'il avait emprunté pour rejoindre Weasley. Tom Jedusor était toujours là et attendait de savoir comment cela se finirait.

'_Je ne sais pas, mon chéri,'_ répondit sa mère après un moment d'intense réflexion.

'_Le Choixpeau Magique. Que Fumseck vient de m'apporter !'_

'_Tant que tu sais ce que tu fais…,' _dit Lily, impuissante et inquiète pour la sécurité de son fils.

Le basilic sortit du bassin dans de grandes éclaboussures. Harry ne réfléchit pas plus loin et mit le Choixpeau sur sa tête et lui demanda son aide. Rien ne lui répondit mais le serpentard savait que le Choixpeau écoutait et lisait en même temps dans son esprit. Soudain, un objet lourd lui tomba sur la tête. Harry sourit en ôtant le couvre-chef et d'en sortir l'artefact qu'il attendait. L'épée de Gryffondor.

Le sourire de Tom Jedusor se fana à la vue de celui qui était apparu sur celui du gamin.

« _Tue le garçon ! » _siffla-t-il avec colère._ « Il est devant toi ! Sens-le, sens son odeur ! Tue-le !_ »

Harry se campa sur ses pieds, prêt à combattre. Le Basilic s'enroula sur lui-même pour se propulser vers l'avant, fonçant droit sur Harry la gueule grande ouverte et les crocs suintant de son venin mortel. Le jeune serpentard de son coté vit les énormes orbites sanglants de la créature et les crochets luisant prêts à le transpercer. Harry empoigna l'épée à deux mains et pointa le bout vers le haut. De toutes ses forces, il enfonça l'arme jusqu'à la garde sertie de rubis dans la gueule du monstre et lui transperça le palais.

Il sentit alors un flot de sang noir s'écouler sur sa manche tandis qu'une douleur fulgurante irradiait son bras. Un crochet s'était planté dans sa chair, juste en-dessous du coude, et le venin du basilic se répandait déjà dans ses veines. Alors que le serpent s'écartait, le crochet se cassa net et resta planté dans le bras d'Harry. Le basilic s'écroula sur le sol de la Chambre, sifflant de douleur et d'agonie avant de mourir.

Le jeune serpentard arracha le crochet de son bras avec un geste rageur. Il voyait déjà les petites taches noires qui obstruait sa vue peu à peu. Il fixait Tom qui avait un petit sourire satisfait.

« Tu es mort, Harry Potter, » dit-il en approchant. « Mort. Le venin du basilic s'écoule lentement dans tes veines. »

Harry s'avança et s'effondra juste à coté du corps de la fille Weasley, fusillant Voldemort du regard.

« Je vais m'asseoir et te regarder mourir, Harry Potter, » fit ce dernier en s'installant en tailleur à quelques mètres de lui. « Prends ton temps, je ne suis pas pressé. »

Son visage semblait heureux et il regardait le mourant avec un plaisir sadique. Il était adossé contre la statue de Salazar Serpentard et attendait. Mais il n'avait pas remarqué un détail. Harry s'était effondré là, à cet endroit précis, à dessein. Il serrait toujours fermement le crochet du basilic.

« Ainsi finit le célèbre Harry Potter, » dit la voix lointaine de Jedusor. « Seul … »

« Epargnez-moi vos longs discours de merde ! » cracha Harry. « Je ne suis ni Harry Potter, ni seul ! Mon nom est Harry Snape ! Et je ne vais pas crever seul ici ! »

« Non, c'est vrai, la petite Weasley te suivra très bientôt, » ricana l'héritier de Serpentard.

Harry fit un sourire énigmatique à son ennemi de toujours, il avait lentement déplacé sa main pour attraper le journal de Jedusor, dans les mains de la Gryffondor, sans alerter son propriétaire de ses intentions. Une fois qu'il l'eut en main, il rassembla les dernières forces qui lui restaient.

« C'est ce qu'on verra ! » s'exclama-t-il en plantant le crochet dans la couverture sombre du journal.

« Non ! Arrête ! » cria Jedusor en se redressant, le regard paniqué avant de pousser un hurlement perçant et terrifiant.

Un flot d'encre jaillit du livre et s'écoula partout autour. Jedusor se tordait de douleur tandis que son image se faisait transpercer par des rayons de lumières avant d'exploser en millions de particules. Il avait disparu. Weasley se redressa quelques instants plus tard, moins pâle qu'avant.

« Potter, » dit-elle. « Je … »

« Non, » articula Harry qui ne voulait pas perdre ses derniers instants à bavasser pour rien. « Ne dis rien. Sors d'ici et rejoins le professeur Snape, il est plus loin dans l'anti-chambre. »

« Et toi ? »

« Cela va aller, Weasley, » fit-il avec un faible sourire. « Rejoins Snape pour qu'il voit si tu vas bien. »

« D'accord, » fit-elle hésitante avant de partir. « Je te l'envoie directement après. Tu as besoin de soins toi aussi ! »

'_Sans blague,' _ricana-t-il intérieurement alors qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue, invisible de la rousse. _'Mais rien ne peut contrer le venin du basilic. Je suis condamné. Nous sommes … condamnés.'_

Il s'allongea sur le sol, voyant de moins en moins les choses devant lui.

'_Je t'aime, maman,' _dit-il.

'_Moi aussi, je t'aime mon chéri,' _murmura sa mère en l'enveloppant d'amour.

Quelques minutes passèrent, en silence, Harry se laissant aller vers l'inévitable mort qu'il l'attendait. Puis, quelque chose de sombre passa au-dessus de lui. Il ne pouvait pas discerner ce que c'était. Il sentit vaguement des bras, le redresser et une main prendre son pouls.

« Potter ! » fit une voix lointaine qu'il reconnut tout de suite.

« Papa… »

Harry perdit connaissance avant de pouvoir dire à son père qu'il était désolé.

oO°OoO°Oo

Severus venait à peine de se glisser à travers l'ouverture qu'il avait réussi à dégager à travers les pierres. Il maudissait Lockhart et sa lâcheté et il maudissait Potter pour être parti en avant.

« Professeur ! » entendit-il alors qu'il grognait en se relevant.

Il vit Miss Weasley courir vers lui.

« Vous allez bien, Miss Weasley ? » demanda-t-il.

« Moi, ça va, monsieur, » dit-elle avec un air soucieux sur le visage. « Mais pas Potter. Il est blessé, professeur. »

« Et le monstre ? »

« Il est mort. »

« Amenez-moi à Potter. »

La rousse le conduit au travers de deux couloirs avant qu'ils ne débouchent dans une grande salle. Il observa pendant deux secondes sa beauté, puis ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un corps couché au pied de la statue de, vraisemblablement, Serpentard, non loin du cadavre du basilic.

Severus se précipita vers Potter. Il le prit dans ses bras et posa deux doigts à son cou pour sentir son pouls. Il était très faible.

« Potter ! » dit-il en le secouant légèrement.

Il vit les yeux verts émeraudes se fixer sur lui, ils étaient emplis de douleur, de résignation et de tristesse. Il sentit la faible poigne de son serpent sur ses vêtements.

« Papa …, » l'entendit-il murmurer.

Le Maître des Potions se figea. Potter devait surement halluciner et devait croire qu'il était James Potter. Severus vit ensuite l'enfant fermer les yeux. Il sut qu'il avait perdu connaissance quand il sentit la petite main relâcher ses robes. Ses onyx tombèrent sur le crochet qui se trouvaient non loin et le sang qui s'écoulait du bras de Potter. Il observa la plaie et émit une plainte.

« Non … Merlin ! Non ! Potter ! »

Il serra contre lui le corps du fils de sa meilleure amie, impuissant. Il n'avait rien contre le venin du basilic. Il entendait le souffle de Potter ralentir peu à peu, se faisant plus difficile. Une larme coula le long de sa joue tandis qu'il implorait silencieusement le pardon de Lily pour avoir échoué.

« Professeur …, » fit Weasley en s'agenouillant. « Est-ce que vous pouvez le soigner ? »

Severus plongea son regard sombre dans les yeux marrons de la gryffondor. Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, un oiseau au plumage flamboyant se posa devant eux. L'homme reconnut immédiatement, Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore. Il le vit pencher la tête et des larmes coulèrent de son œil pour tomber sur la plaie de Potter. Cette dernière se referma peu à peu et toute trace de son existence disparut pour ne laisser qu'une peau lisse et sans cicatrice.

Severus reprit alors le pouls de son serpent, il le sentit encore faible mais il ne semblait plus faiblir davantage. Il sortit immédiatement ses fioles de potions et transvasa dans le corps de l'enfant une potion de régénération sanguine et, pour être sûr, une autre contre la douleur. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire de plus qu'attendre. Il observa son visage pâle. Il semblait dormir. Mais il savait que c'était un sommeil bien plus profond que cela sans avoir l'avis de Poppy. La magie d'un sorcier le mettait instinctivement dans un coma magique quand le corps est gravement blessé. C'était dans un état d'inconscience totale qu'elle réagissait mieux pour sauver le corps. Le sorcier faisait cela par instinct de survie. Il était lui-même de nombreuses fois tombé dans le coma durant la guerre pour que sa magie le stabilise au mieux le temps qu'il reçoive des soins.

Mais la question était : Potter allait-il se réveiller ? Aurait-il la volonté de revenir ? Severus l'espérait. Il avait perdu Lily, il avait fait le con avec son fils en le prenant pour son père alors qu'il était plus comme elle. Harry Potter méritait de vivre. Plus que lui-même. Il serait prêt à changer sa place avec lui et faire honneur à la promesse qu'il avait faite à la femme qu'il aimait.

« Merci, Fumseck, » dit-il au phénix de Dumbledore. « Tu as fait du bon travail. »

L'oiseau chanta doucement. Severus se tourna vers la jeune Weasley.

« Son corps n'est plus en danger mais Potter a frôlé la mort. Toutefois, je ne sais pas s'il pourra se réveiller. » Il vit la gryffondor pâlir et une expression de culpabilité apparut sur son visage. « Mais s'il est comme ses parents, s'il est comme sa mère, il se relèvera. »

Il cala le corps de son serpent contre lui, sa tête contre son épaule et il se redressa avec sa charge dans les bras.

« Suivez-moi, » dit-il à Weasley. « Je vous ramène à l'infirmerie. »

La jeune fille le suivit en silence. Severus fit léviter un instant son serpent pour le faire passer à travers le trou dans les éboulis. Ils montèrent ensuite les escaliers pour retourner dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. En sortant, il les scella pour qu'aucune autre personne n'y retourne avant Dumbledore et quelques aurors du ministère. Et Potter, s'il se réveillait … Ce dernier pourrait refermer la Chambre des Secrets. Il mena ensuite Weasley dans l'antre de Poppy.

La Gryffondor alla immédiatement chercher l'infirmière sans demander l'avis de son professeur de potions. Ce dernier posa en douceur Potter sur le lit le plus proche. Poppy le rejoignit et lança immédiatement un sort de diagnostic. Elle soupira et passa une main dans les cheveux noirs du jeune serpentard.

« Vous allez m'entendre tous les deux, » murmura-t-elle.

« Poppy ? » fit Severus en fronçant les sourcils.

« Il va s'en sortir, Severus. Il est juste dans un coma magique. »

« Mais on ne se réveille pas toujours du coma, » rétorqua-t-il, réaliste. « Et on ne peut pas dire que Mr Potter ait une motivation pour revenir ici. »

« Oh ! Crois-moi sur parole, Severus, » fit l'infirmière en s'écartant de l'enfant. « De toutes les personnes qu'ils m'ont été données de rencontrer, les deux qui sont ici sont les plus fortes que je connaisse. Harry se relèvera. »

« Les deux ? Tu sais qui est la Voix dans la tête de Potter ? »

« Oui. Il a eu suffisamment confiance en moi pour me divulguer l'identité de la Voix. »

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Bien que j'aimerais beaucoup te le dire, Severus, c'est à Harry de prendre la décision de l'avouer à d'autres personnes. Tu veux savoir qui est dans sa tête ? Gagne la confiance d'Harry. »

Severus resta un moment songeur en observant son serpent. Puis il se souvint d'un détail de la soirée.

« Poppy, Potter a dit quelque chose tout à l'heure. La Voix m'a demandé de faire quelque chose d'une manière assez osée et … Je ne sais pas … Est-ce que je la connais ? »

« J'ai promis à Harry et à la Voix de garder leurs secrets. Mais, par curiosité, qu'a-t-elle demandé ? »

« Elle m'a demandé d'arrêter de … taquiner l'autre bouffon en parlant de Lockhart et de bouger mon cul d'Apollon. »

Poppy rit doucement.

« Oui ! Cela ne m'étonne même pas d'elle. Demande à Harry quand il se réveillera, Severus. Mais ce ne sera pas de moi que tu auras la réponse. Je ne veux pas perdre sa confiance. »

Le serpentard accepta de rester sans réponse pour l'instant. La confiance du garçon était beaucoup plus importante que de simples réponses. Potter accordait tellement peu sa confiance aux autres. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il se sente trahi. Il attendrait d'avoir lui-même la confiance de son serpent avant de lui poser la question. Il sortit de l'infirmerie et se dirigea immédiatement vers le bureau du directeur.


	34. Une autre année qui s'achève

**Chapitre 34 : Une autre année qui s'achève**

Severus coupait les mandragores. Elles étaient enfin prêtes à la préparation pour le philtre. Très bientôt, tous ceux qui avaient été pétrifiés pourront reprendre le cours de leur vie. Il était sûr que cela ferait au moins un heureux. Un de ses serpents.

Potter avait passé une quinzaine de jours dans le coma. Et comme Poppy était confiante, le vieux serpentard s'en était remis à son jugement. Il avait rapporté à Dumbledore tout ce qui s'était passé dans la Chambre des Secrets ainsi que ce qu'il soupçonnait qui était arrivé alors qu'il était dans l'impossibilité d'avancer. Le directeur l'avait accompagné en bas. Ils avaient récupéré l'épée de Gryffondor ainsi que le fameux journal de Jedusor. Severus en avait même profité pour récupérer des écailles et les glandes à venin du basilic.

Toutefois, lors des moments où Severus était venu s'enquérir de l'état de son serpent quand il était encore dans son sommeil magique, et que Dumbledore était là, il avait cru percevoir quelque chose dans le regard bleu de ce dernier. Et il n'était pas sûr de savoir exactement ce qu'il en retournait. Il avait l'impression que le directeur désapprouvait son inquiétude pour le fils de sa meilleure amie. Et si Severus interprétait bien ce regard, pourquoi le vieil homme l'avait-il ? Cela le dépassait. Et quand il avait posé la question, Dumbledore avait dit ne pas voir ce dont il parlait. Alors soit le serpentard avait rêvé, soit Dumbledore lui cachait quelque chose. Et si c'était le cas, pour le bien-être de son serpent, il le découvrirait. Mais pour se faire, il fallait déjà apprendre à connaître Harry Potter et avoir sa confiance. Et pour le moment, ce n'était pas gagné.

Au moins, une bonne chose d'arriver dans toute cette histoire, Lockhart avait été envoyé à Azkaban. Severus lui avait intenté un procès pour l'avoir attaqué et il s'est avéré, comme il s'en doutait déjà, que ce bouffon était un escroc qui s'était attribué le mérite que ce que d'autres sorciers avaient fait juste après leur avoir effacé la mémoire. Il avait été satisfait d'entendre la sentence : cinq années dans les confortables cellules d'Azkaban et après exiler dans le monde moldu avec sa magie réprimée et sa baguette brisée.

Severus jeta les mandragores fraîchement coupées dans son chaudron et mit la potion à chauffer à feu doux pour la nuit. Elle serait prête le lendemain. Il alla dans ses appartements privés et s'assit devant le feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre. L'été approchait peut-être mais sa chaleur n'arrivait pas jusque dans les cachots de Poudlard. Il s'installa confortablement avec un verre de Whisky PurFeu. Il laissa le liquide ambré brûler délicieusement sa gorge alors qu'il se remémorait l'altercation dont il avait été témoin dans le bureau de son directeur.

_Flashback_.

Severus se tenait debout juste à coté du bureau de Dumbledore, le dos contre le mur. Potter était assis sur une chaise et le directeur se tenait derrière son bureau. Le Maître des Potions était contre le fait que son serpent soit si vite hors de l'infirmerie alors qu'il venait à peine de sortir de son coma mais Dumbledore n'avait rien voulu entendre.

Potter venait de terminer de raconter les événements qui s'était passé juste après qu'il avait laissé son professeur seul : la discussion avec l'apparition du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui venait du Journal, son combat contre le basilic et le moment où il avait planté le crochet du basilic dans le dit journal.

« J'aimerais que tu examines d'un peu plus près ceci, Harry, » fit Dumbledore en prenant l'épée par la garde.

Le jeune homme refusa avec un sourire en coin.

« C'est l'épée de Godric Gryffondor, » dit-il en haussant des épaules.

« Seul un véritable Gryffondor aurait pu la sortir du Choixpeau, » sourit le vieil homme.

« Si vous voulez me dire que j'ai autant ma place à Gryffondor qu'à Serpentard, vous vous leurrez, professeur, » fit tristement Potter. « Je ne suis accepté dans aucune de ces maisons, dans l'une parce que je fais soi-disant de l'ombre à un idiot qui se croit le centre du monde et dans l'autre parce que je suis un serpentard et en plus un fourchelangue. Tout le monde me hait ou a peur de moi. Seules ma m… Seules la Voix et Hermione font exception. »

Severus nota le lapsus de son serpent. Il allait dire quelque chose vis-à-vis de la Voix qu'il entendait, semble-t-il, mais il s'était repris au dernier moment.

« Harry, je t'ai déjà qu'il n'est pas bon d'écouter les Voix dans ta tête. Elles peuvent être dangereuses pour toi et pour les autres, elles peuvent te pousser à faire de très mauvaises choses. Elles … »

Le jeune garçon se leva en colère et sa magie crépita dans la pièce, faisant voler de nombreux artefacts et objets étranges dans la pièce et les faisant s'écraser contre les murs.

« Je vous conseille fortement de ne pas dire un seul mot de plus sur elle, professeur Dumbledore. Sans elle, je serais mort bien avant de rentrer à Poudlard, ou en tout cas, en très mauvais état. Elle me guide depuis mon plus jeune âge et me prodigue l'amour dont j'ai besoin à défaut de le recevoir autre part. Et ce par votre faute ! Vous êtes en grande partie responsable de mes malheurs ! C'est bien beau de me dire que je dois me méfier et de faire attention à ce qu'elle pourrait me dire, mais je peux en dire autant de vous ! Vous manipulez les gens comme des pions sur un échiquier ! Nous l'avons compris dès le moment où nous nous sommes rendus compte que vous n'avez pas dit la vérité aux personnes qui importaient. Et nous avons aussi compris pourquoi vous le faites ! Mais rassurez-vous, vous avez probablement réussi. Il ne voudra probablement jamais de moi à cause de votre décision ! Maintenant, que les choses soient bien claires, professeur, toutes choses que vous pourriez me dire ou me demander de faire, j'attendrai l'aval de la Voix avant d'obéir. Je ne suis pas un pion sur un échiquier, je ne suis qu'un enfant qui ne demande qu'à vivre normalement ! Et votre satané prophétie, vous pouvez vous la foutre où je pense ! Vous êtes un grand sorcier, vous êtes tout à fait capable de vaincre Voldemort ! Laissez-moi vivre ma vie tranquille ! »

Et le garçon s'en était allé non sans claquer la porte du bureau. Severus s'était redressé mais comme il n'était pour une fois pas la source de la colère du garçon, il n'avait rien fait pour tenter de l'arrêter, en particulier en comprenant qu'il se cachait quelque chose derrière tout cela. Et que Dumbledore tirait d'une certaine manière les ficelles, comme souvent.

« Que veut-il dire, Albus ? » demanda-t-il. « Comment sait-il pour la prophétie ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Severus. Mais je pense, malgré tout ce que Poppy peut dire, que cette Voix est dangereuse pour Harry. »

« Vous en êtes sûr ? »

« Certain. Il ne devrait pas avoir autant de pouvoir à son âge. Cette Voix doit certainement le posséder d'une certaine manière et l'influencer dans ses décisions. Il va falloir trouver un moyen de la faire taire pour éviter qu'il devienne dangereux pour les autres et sombre dans les Ténèbres. »

_Fin du Flashback._

Severus ne savait trop quoi penser de tout cela. D'un coté, il faisait confiance en l'opinion de Dumbledore. Il lui devait tellement et avait toujours raison. Mais de l'autre, les propos de son serpent tournaient dans son esprit, ainsi que tous les faits et gestes que l'enfant avait fait sous l'impulsion de la Voix. Il n'avait jamais fait de mal à qui que ce soit. Sauf sous une extrême colère qui était pour le moins justifiée.

« Que faire ? Qui croire ? » murmura-t-il. « Si seulement tu étais là pour m'aider à comprendre, Lily. Toi seule arrivait à voir clairement dans le cœur des gens. »

Il soupira et alla se coucher.

oO°OoO°Oo

Harry mangeait en bout de table comme à son habitude. Il était penché sur son livre de métamorphose et essayait de rattraper son retard. Il voulait réussir ses examens. Et quinze jours dans les vapes à la veille de la session n'aidait pas vraiment. En plus, il devait passer ses notes à Hermione …. Du moins quand elle se réveillerait.

Il fut distrait de sa lecture par le changement de ton dans les conversations autour de lui. Il leva la tête et chercha la source de la soudaine agitation. Il vit une gryffondor aux cheveux bruns et légèrement bouclés à l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Harry laissa tomber sa fourchette et son livre et se leva précipitamment. Il traversa le réfectoire en courant et prit sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.

« Tu nous as manqués, Hermione, » murmura-t-il avec les larmes aux yeux.

« Et toi, tu ne m'as étrangement pas manqué, » fit Hermione. Harry s'écarta d'elle un peu surpris par sa remarque. « Parce que pour moi, je viens à peine de te quitter quelques heures, » expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

« Cela fait un peu plus de quatre mois, Mione, » répliqua Harry avec soulagement.

Il sortit sa baguette et attira à lui ses affaires. Il se dirigea ensuite avec son amie à la table des gryffondors, ignorant les regards des lions, en particulier Ronald Weasley, et ils tirèrent ensemble une table pour qu'ils aient leur espace neutre. Harry, après avoir lancé un sort autour d'eux pour qu'ils aient une petite bulle d'intimité, raconta à sa meilleure amie tout ce qui s'était passé. À la fin de l'histoire, Hermione saisit le livre de métamorphose de son ami et le frappa à la tête.

« Espèce … de parfait … crétin … de Gryffondor ! » s'exclama-t-elle en accentuant chaque mot par un coup. Elle reposa le livre sur la table. « Tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! »

Harry se frotta la tête, heureusement elle n'y avait pas été si fort. Il était à la fois vexé et touché par la réaction de son amie. Cela prouvait qu'elle tenait vraiment à lui.

« Mais si je ne le faisais pas, il y aurait eu bien plus de morts, Hermione. C'était Voldemort. »

Elle soupira mais se leva pour reprendre son meilleur ami dans ses bras.

« Promettez-moi de ne plus faire pareilles bêtises tous seuls, la prochaine fois, » demanda-t-elle.

'_Promis,'_ fit Lily avec un sourire.

« Oui, promis, on t'embarqueras dans nos aventures ! » renchérit Harry. « Une gryffondor avec un cerveau c'est pas assez, il m'en faudrait une deuxième. Et aussi un certain serpentard. Mais lui, je ne sais pas si je peux le compter pour le moment. »

« Qui ? »

« Snape. Il est venu donner un coup de main. Sans lui et sans le phénix de Dumbledore, je serais mort dans la Chambre. »

« Il faudrait vraiment que tu songes à le lui dire, Harry, » dit lentement Hermione en jetant un regard à la table des professeurs. « Cela vous ferait très certainement du bien à tous les deux. »

« Je ne sais pas Hermione. Il est fidèle à Dumbledore. Il le suit aveuglément. Et vu que Dumbledore m'a mis chez les Dursley en sachant parfaitement que Snape est mon père … »

« Je vois, » fit-elle songeuse. « Il faut y réfléchir sérieusement alors … »

« Tu lis en moi comme dans un livre, » sourit Harry.

oO°OoO°Oo

Severus regarda son serpent courir à travers la Grande Salle, contre toute tenue, et il le vit se jeter dans les bras de Miss Granger. Il retint un sourire et garda son visage impassible. Mais intérieurement, il était … content. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'il attendait de revoir un sourire sur le visage de Potter. Il releva un sourcil en voyant les deux enfants se diriger vers la table de Gryffondors et tirer une table à l'écart.

« Certaines choses ne changent pas, on dirait, » fit Minerva avec un sourire.

« Non, en effet, Minerva, » répondit-il. « Il est définitivement comme sa mère. »

« Il vous en aura fallu du temps pour vous en rendre compte, Severus. Enfin, … je dois avouer avoir vu aussi pendant un moment James à travers Potter mais au final … »

« Il ne lui ressemble en rien, » termina le Maître des Potions.

'_J'ai même parfois l'impression de me voir à travers lui,'_ ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

oO°OoO°Oo

Harry et Hermione passèrent beaucoup de temps ensemble pour rattraper la matière qu'ils avaient ratée, surtout la Gryffondor, et Lily les guida dans cet objectif. Ils avaient investi la Salle-Sur-Demande et disparurent plusieurs fois la nuit entière pour réapparaître au petit déjeuner le lendemain.

Severus et Minerva s'inquiétèrent de cela et vinrent les voir. Ils apprirent qu'ils révisaient pour réussir leurs examens et qu'ils leur arrivaient de s'endormir sur place entourés de leurs notes et de dizaines de bouquins.

« On ne vous l'a pas dit ? » s'étonna Minerva en relevant un sourcil. « Le professeur Dumbledore a annulé les examens de fin d'année à cause de tous les événements qui se sont passés. Vous aurez juste des travaux de vacances plus conséquents à remettre. »

« Si j'avais su, » maugréa Harry. « Je ne me serais pas tué à la tâche. J'aurais travaillé normalement…. »

« Si vous avez bien travaillé, Mr Potter, » fit Severus. « Vous n'aurez absolument aucune difficulté à faire vos devoirs de vacances. »

« Avec ma famille, cela reste encore à prouver, » répliqua le garçon d'un ton détaché. « Je verrais bien une fois à Privet Drive. »

« Maintenant qu'on ne doit plus étudier comme des tarés, » dit lentement Hermione avec un sourire en se tournant vers son ami. « Ca te dirait de venir dans la salle de musique avec ton violon et tes claquettes ? »

« _Accio Violon. Accio claquettes_, » fit immédiatement le serpentard en sortant sa baguette.

« Vous maîtrisez déjà un tel sort, Mr Potter ? » s'étonna Minerva. « Mais c'est un niveau de … » elle se tourna vers son collègue.

« … de quatrième année, » termina ce dernier. « Mais il maîtrise aussi le sortilège de stupéfixion et sait préparer des potions largement au-dessus de son niveau. »

« Et le sortilège de désillusion, le sortilège de répulsion, le levicorpus, et … »

Il fut coupé dans sa liste par la main d'Hermione.

« Harry, tu es resté trop longtemps à discuter tout seul. »

« Oh tu sais, ils sont au courant que j'ai une conscience qui me murmure des choses. »

« Oh … » Hermione releva les sourcils et regarda ses professeurs. « Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas tout dit à ce sujet ? »

« Parce que c'est le cas ! Il n'y a que l'infirmière qui sait tout et elle a promis de rien dire. Ils savent que j'ai quelqu'un de sympa dans la tête qui m'aide et me conseille et c'est tout. » Le violon et les claquettes arrivèrent dans les mains du jeune serpentard. « Maintenant on file ? »

« Faut vraiment que vous m'appreniez à faire ça, » fit la Gryffondor en observant les affaires de son ami. « Ce sort est vraiment trop pratique. »

Elle prit le bras d'Harry et le tira vers le couloir en direction de la salle de musique. « Au revoir, professeur, » dit-elle à Snape et McGonagall. « Et merci. »

Minerva et Severus observèrent les deux enfants partir en courant.

« Potter est vraiment époustouflant ! » dit la professeur de métamorphose.

« Il n'a pas cessé d'apprendre à survivre à Poudlard et a appris des sorts en conséquence, Minerva, » répondit le Maître des Potions.

« Et Miss Granger semblait ne même pas être surprise de la présence de la Voix dans la tête de Potter, » continua-t-elle.

« Minerva, voyons. C'est évident, » soupira Severus. « Miss Granger est la première personne à qui Mr Potter a accordé sa confiance. Bien sûr qu'elle est au courant. Cela m'aurait étonné que ce ne soit pas le cas. Moi ce qui me chiffonne le plus c'est la remarque de Potter au sujet de ses devoirs de vacances et sa famille. »

« Il vit chez sa tante, Pétunia Dursley, » dit Minerva en se pinçant les lèvres. « Je n'ai jamais approuvé ce choix mais Albus a insisté de le placer là. »

« J'espère pour lui que Pétunia a changé depuis l'enfance …, » soupira l'homme. « Sinon, cela doit être un cauchemar. Elle détestait la magie. Je retournerais les voir durant les vacances pour m'assurer de son bien-être et que tout se passe bien. »

oO°OoO°Oo

Harry retint Hermione par la main. Il ne voulait pas que son oncle l'interrompe en l'embarquant rapidement dans sa voiture. Il serra son amie dans ses bras. Elle allait lui manquer pendant deux mois.

« Appelle-moi s'il arrive quoi que ce soit, » dit-elle. « Lily, obligez-le à m'appeler s'il a besoin de quoi que ce soit. »

'_Je le ferais.'_

« Elle va me harceler mais pas sûr que je le fasse, » sourit le serpentard, se ramassant une légère tape sur l'épaule.

« Tu m'appelles si ta famille te cause des problèmes, » ordonna-t-elle. « Tu es revenu à Poudlard dans un état lamentable. Cela n'arrivera pas une deuxième fois. Si jamais tu as des ennuis, tu viens à la maison. Mes parents ne diront rien, bien au contraire. »

« D'accord, » capitula Harry en levant les mains. « Merci, Hermione. »

Ils passèrent ensuite ensemble la barrière, l'un à la suite de l'autre. Hermione rejoignit ses parents tandis qu'Harry rejoignit son oncle qui ne semblait pas content d'être là. Il était plutôt en colère.

« Allez viens, garçon ! » ordonna-t-il d'un ton sec. « Je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! »

'_Voilà qui promet,' _soupira le serpentard en emboîtant le pas de son oncle sous le regard inquiet d'Hermione.


	35. La Tante Marge

**Chapitre 35 : La Tante Marge**

Harry préparait le thé et les gâteaux. Rien qu'à l'idée de préparer ces derniers, il était presque en train de gémir. Tante Pétunia ne lui demandait de préparer des pâtisseries que quand la sœur d'Oncle Vernon, la Tante Marge, venait passer une semaine à Privet Drive. Et Oncle Vernon était partie trois-quarts d'heure plus tôt pour aller la chercher. Rien qu'à l'idée de devoir la supporter une semaine l'ennuyait au plus haut point car il n'allait pas pouvoir sortir comme il le voudrait.

La maison était immaculée, Dudley était devant la télévision à se goinfrer de chips – au moins, il ne sabotait pas son travail – et Tante Pétunia était dans son fauteuil à lire un magazine de couture. Harry déposa sur la table de salon, le plateau avec le thé et les gâteaux.

'_Oh ! Merlin !'_ fit Lily.

'_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?'_

'_Les infos. C'est Sirius.'_

« _Les autorités précisent que Black est armé et très dangereux. Un numéro vert a été spécialement mis en place pour permettre à toute personne qui apercevrait le fugitif de le signaler immédiatement. »_

'_QUOI ?!' _s'écria Lily. _'Mais c'est du grand n'importe quoi ! C'est un auror ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour qu'il se retrouve à Azkaban ?'_

'_Si tu veux, je me renseigne une fois de retour à Poudlard.'_

'_Oui, je veux bien. Non mais comment ton parrain a pu se mettre dans une merde pareille ?! Il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Enfin … Sauf les mangemorts …'_

'_Et Papa…'_

'… _Bref….'_

Elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Vernon et de Tante Marge dans le salon. Ils étaient tous trempés à cause de la pluie diluvienne qui tombait sur l'Angleterre depuis la veille. Molaire, le vieux bouledogue de la femme, s'ébroua sur le tapis, éclaboussant tout le monde.

« Donnez-moi vos parapluies, » soupira Harry en tendant la main. « Je vais chercher des serviettes. »

Plus loin il était de Marge, mieux le sorcier se sentait et c'était pour lui une occasion en or. Il rangea les parapluies dans le vestibule et monta à l'étage chercher des serviettes propres. Il redescendit rapidement pour les donner à Vernon et à Marge. Il s'empara de la troisième pour sécher rapidement Molaire du mieux qu'il put – le chien essayait de le mordre – pour ne pas que Tante Pétunia fasse une crise parce que l'animal avait mouillé le sol et encrassé toute sa maison. Surtout que cela allait immanquablement retomber sur lui. Et il voulait la paix.

« Qui a préparé ces gâteaux ? » demanda Tante Marge en les regardant d'un œil suspicieux.

Harry soupira.

« Moi, pourquoi ? »

« Tu n'as rien mis dedans pour nous tuer, morveux ? »

« Bien sûr, » fit l'enfant ironique. « J'ai appris lors du peu de temps libre que j'ai à concocter différents poisons à base des ingrédients anodins que l'on trouve dans la superette du coin et j'en ai mis dans les gâteaux juste pour le plaisir de vous voir mourir ! » Il soupira de dépit et prit un gâteau qu'il cassa en deux et mangea la moitié. « Hmm. Un peu sec. » Il reporta son regard vers Marge. « Voilà, j'en ai mangé ! Si c'était empoisonné, je ne l'aurais pas fait. Encore d'autres questions du genre ou je peux aller faire la vaisselle ? »

« Garçon, ne dépasse pas les bornes ! » avertit Oncle Vernon.

« Moi, je n'ai rien fait. C'est elle qui m'accuse de mettre du poison dans les aliments ! Je n'ai fait que prouver que ce n'était pas le cas. Mais bon, si elle a tellement peur, qu'elle ne mange rien d'ici, car c'est moi qui prépare chaque repas …. Je te laisse t'arranger avec ta sœur, Oncle Vernon. Moi j'ai une vaisselle à faire avant de commencer à préparer le rôti. » Il partit par la cuisine. « Non mais je vous jure…, » maugréa-t-il. « Jamais entendu une idiotie pareille. »

oO°OoO°Oo

La semaine suivante fut un calvaire alors que la Tante Marge prenait ses aises au 4, Privet Drive. La Tante Pétunia et l'Oncle Vernon le laissaient souvent tranquille après qu'il ait fait ses corvées car moins ils le voyaient, mieux ils se sentaient mais Marge en revanche, tenait à l'avoir devant les yeux en permanence pour pouvoir donner de suggestions quant à son éducation.

Harry était supposé être un pensionnaire au Centre d'éducation des jeunes délinquants récidivistes de Saint Brutus. Et pour la plus grande horreur du sorcier, il était sans cesse comparé à son cousin. Dudley était tellement parfait avec son ventre bedonnant – costaud et musclé – et sa grande intelligence – il avait tout juste la moyenne dans son collège – et elle passait également une bonne partie de son temps à avancer d'obscures explications sur les raisons qui faisaient qu'Harry était un garnement de la pire espèce.

« Ce n'est pas toi qui es responsable de ce qu'est devenu ce garçon, Vernon, » dit-elle lors du souper en fin de semaine. « Lorsqu'il y a quelque chose de pourri à l'intérieur, personne ne peut rien y faire. »

Harry retint un soupir et débarrassa la table de son assiette finie pour commencer à nettoyer la cuisine. Il sentait que s'il ne faisait pas très vite quelque chose pour s'occuper l'esprit, il allait exploser. L'idée de faire voler la Tante Marge comme il avait fait voler Lockhart ou son père lui plaisait bien, mais il risquait de se faire renvoyer de Poudlard. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire de la magie en dehors de l'école tant qu'il ne recevait pas son diplôme.

« C'est l'un des principes de base de toute éducation, » poursuivit la Moldue en prenant son verre de vin. « On le voit très bien dans l'élevage de chiens. S'il y a une tare quelconque chez la mère, on retrouvera la même tare chez ses chiots. »

'_Mais qu'est-ce qui faut pas entendre,' _soupira Lily.

Mais Harry était en colère. Par des moyens détournés, cette femme venait d'insulter sa mère. On ne pouvait pas insulter quelqu'un qui n'avait même pas la possibilité de se défendre ! Il inspira profondément pour contrôler sa magie mais il la sentait, prête à exploser. Et apparemment, une infime portion de son pouvoir lui avait échappé car le verre de Marge lui explosa dans la main.

'_Calme-toi, Harry,'_ murmura sa mère. _'Ce n'est qu'un véracrasse puant. Imagine ton père la prendre, la couper minutieusement en petits morceaux et l'utiliser comme ingrédients à potions.'_

« Marge ! » s'écria Pétunia. « Marge, est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'as rien ? »

« Non, non, » rassura la Tante Marge avec sa grosse voix en s'essuyant avec sa serviette. « J'ai dû serrer le verre un peu trop fort. Il faut dire que j'ai une sacrée poigne … »

Harry respira profondément et prit une serviette dans la cuisine pour aller chercher les éclats de verre qu'il y avait sur la table. Il remarqua du coin de l'œil les regards suspicieux que lui lançaient son oncle et sa tante. Ils se doutaient qu'il était responsable de l'explosion.

Quelques instants plus tard, l'Oncle Vernon sortit une bouteille de cognac.

« Tu te laisseras bien tenter, Marge, » dit-il.

« Juste une goutte, » minauda-t-elle en tendant son verre. « Encore un peu quand même … Un tout petit peu … Voilà, comme ça, c'est parfait. »

'_Et après, elle demande une goutte,'_ remarqua Lily. _'Le verre est plein !'_

Harry resta dans la cuisine à déjà s'occuper de la vaisselle du repas tandis que la famille Dursley mangeait le dessert. Dudley était déjà au moins à sa quatrième part de tarte.

« Aahhh ! » soupira la Tante Marge en faisant claquer sa langue contre son palais et reposant son verre de cognac – vide – sur la table. « On peut dire que ça fait du bien par où ça passe ! Moi, avec mes douze chiens, je n'ai jamais le temps de faire la cuisine, je mange toujours sur le pouce. »

Harry n'écouta pas la suite car il s'agissait d'une énième comparaison entre lui et Dudley. Il en avait marre. Heureusement, elle repartait chez elle deux jours plus tard, son calvaire allait bientôt être fini.

« Comme je le disais l'autre jour, ça vient du sang, » insista la Tante Marge. « Quand le sang est mauvais, ça ressort toujours. Je ne veux rien dire contre ta famille, Pétunia, mais ta sœur avait une tare. »

'_QUOI ?!' _s'exclama Lily.

« Ce sont des choses qui arrivent dans les meilleures familles. Ensuite, elle s'est acoquinée avec un bon à rien et on a le résultat devant nous. Tu ne m'as jamais dit ce que faisait le père de ce garçon, Vernon. »

Ce dernier ainsi que la Tante Pétunia paraissaient extrêmement tendus. Dudley, lui, avait les yeux rivés sur la télévision.

« Il … il ne travaillait pas, » répondit Vernon en jetant un coup d'œil à Harry. « Il était chômeur. »

Harry serra les poings alors que sa mère s'exclama encore de rage.

« Je l'aurais parié ! » s'exclama la Tante Marge avant de boire un nouveau – grand – verre de cognac et de s'essuyer le menton avec sa manche. « Un paresseux, un bon à rien, un ivrogne qui … »

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! » fit soudain Harry, glacial, en jetant un regard haineux à Marge.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » demanda Marge.

« Mon père n'est pas un ivrogne ! »

Un lourd silence tomba dans la pièce. Harry tremblait de la tête aux pieds tellement il était en colère. Pire, il était dans une fureur noire.

« Il est temps que tu ailles te coucher, » siffla l'Oncle Vernon qui voulait éviter un accident du monstre.

« Non, Vernon, » hoqueta la Tante Marge en levant la main, ses yeux injectés de sang fixés sur Harry. « Vas-y, avorton, continue. Tu es fier de tes parents, n'est-ce pas ? J'imagine qu'ils étaient ivres quand ils se sont tués en voiture … »

« Ils ne sont pas morts voiture, » cracha Harry. « James et Lily Potter ont été assassinés ! »

« Ils sont morts dans un accident de la route, espèce de sale petit menteur ! » rétorqua Marge alors que Vernon et Pétunia avaient pâli. « Et c'est à cause de cela que tu es devenu un fardeau pour une famille honnête et travailleuse ! Tu n'es qu'un petit insolent, ingrat et … »

Harry et Lily explosèrent de rage et la magie du jeune sorcier échappa alors à son contrôle. Étrangement, la Tante Marge ne fut pas envoyée à terre avec violence comme Harry l'avait déjà fait à Poudlard mais le résultat actuel n'était pas plus mal. En effet, la Moldue s'était tue, elle semblait ne plus savoir articuler quoi que ce soit. Puis, peu à peu, elle avait commencé à gonfler, tel un ballon, et à s'élever lentement dans les airs.

Vernon et Pétunia se précipitèrent pour tenter d'aider Marge et Molaire accourut et se mit à aboyer comme un fou. Dudley avait pour une fois depuis le début des vacances le regard fixé sur autre chose que la télévision, sa tante qui rebondissait en hurlant contre le plafond.

Harry profita de cette occasion pour quitter la salle à manger et se précipiter dans le placard. Il ne voulait pas subir les foudres des Dursley une fois que cela serait fini. Il finirait à nouveau enfermé dans sa chambre avec un maigre repas et il ne voulait pas revivre ça. Toujours en colère, sa magie crépitait et il ouvrit le cadenas d'un mouvement de la main sans problème. Il sortit sa malle et fonça rapidement à l'étage récupérer les quelques possessions qu'il avait encore dans sa chambre ainsi que la cage de sa chouette, Hedwige. Quand il redescendit, il eut à peine le temps de se saisir de sa baguette que son oncle fonçait sur lui, le visage rouge de colère.

« REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! » hurla-t-il alors qu'Harry tirait sa malle vers la porte. « REVIENS IMMEDIATEMENT ET RENDS-LUI SA FORME NORMALE ! »

« Non ! Elle l'a cherché ! Elle n'avait qu'à pas insulter mes parents ! Elle mérite ce qu'il lui arrive ! »

Il allait ouvrir la porte quand son oncle allait s'en prendre physiquement à lui. Il le menaça de sa baguette. L'Oncle Vernon recula et se plaqua contre le mur, les yeux rivés sur le morceau de bois.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de t'en servir en dehors de l'école ! »

« C'est vrai, » répondit Harry avec un rictus mauvais. « Moi, je ne peux pas. Mais ma mère est diplômée depuis longtemps. Elle peut très bien utiliser la magie ! Laisse-moi partir et elle ne te fera rien ! »

« Tu n'as nulle part où aller ! »

« Cela m'est égal. Rien ne peut être pire qu'ici. »

Harry sortit en traînant sa malle derrière lui et tenant la cage avec sa chouette à l'intérieur de l'autre. Deux rues plus loin, une fois calmé, il ouvrit la cage et laissa Hedwige s'envoler. Il savait qu'elle allait rester dans les environs. Au bout de quelques instants, il fut pris d'une légère panique mais la voix de sa mère dissipa vite ses doutes.

'_Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. C'était de la magie accidentelle. Je suis sûre que tu ne voulais pas la faire gonfler comme un ballon.'_

'_Non, mais je voulais l'envoyer valser dans le mur….'_

'_Sinon, bien joué avec ton oncle. Bien que techniquement, je ne sais rien faire.'_

'_Oui, mais ça, il ne le sait pas.' _Il soupira. _ 'J'espère que je ne reviendrais plus jamais ici.'_

Il alla s'asseoir sur un banc du parc d'à côté pour réfléchir à ses options. Il restait cinq semaines avant la rentrée à Poudlard. Il pourrait toujours appeler Hermione mais personne dans le quartier n'accepterait qu'il passe un coup de fil. Les Dursley avaient fait en sorte qu'il ait une mauvaise réputation dans le coin.

'_Pour une fois que j'ai besoin de mes rêves pour savoir comment agir ensuite …,'_ maugréa-t-il.

'_Bienvenu dans le monde des gens normaux ! On avance toujours à l'aveuglette !'_ fit Lily avec un léger sourire bien qu'elle était légèrement inquiète. _'Allez, sors ton tempérament gryffondor et on y va.'_

'_Aller où ?'_

'_A Londres. Ce sera toujours mieux qu'ici.'_

Harry respira et regarda autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun Moldu à proximité. Il réduisit sa malle et la cage d'Hedwige et les glissa dans sa poche. Il commença ensuite à marcher en direction de Londres. Il en aurait pour plusieurs heures de marche.

Il avait à peine parcouru une cinquantaine de mètres quand il sentit un frisson passer le long de sa colonne vertébrale. C'était comme si quelqu'un l'épiait. Il s'arrêta et, serrant fermement sa baguette, il observa les alentours. Il entendit un bruit venant des fourrés sur sa gauche. Comme il ne voyait rien avec la nuit sans lune, il brandit sa baguette dans cette direction.

« _Lumos, »_ murmura-t-il.

Il sursauta en tombant nez à … truffe avec un gros chien noir et hirsute. Il inspira profondément une main sur le cœur et se calma peu à peu. Il soupira et éteignit sa baguette.

« Voilà maintenant que j'ai peur d'un chien. C'est pathétique ! »

'_Dis bonjour à Patmol, Harry.'_

'_Quoi ? Dire bonjour à qui ?'_

'_A Patmol. C'est le chien.'_ Harry avisa le chien du regard. _'C'est Sirius. Il est animagus comme McGonagall. Je suis certaine que c'est lui, je le reconnaîtrais entre mille.'_

'_Okay … Si c'est bien Sirius Black, aurais-tu oublié la partie où il est supposé être un fugitif ?'_

'_C'est ton parrain et je suis persuadée que ce que les autorités ont dit à son sujet sont des conneries. Je connais Sirius depuis que j'ai onze ans. C'est un grand gamin, un blagueur et un sale petit farceur mais il n'est pas un tueur !'_

Harry soupira.

« Allez viens, Patmol. Allons dans un endroit caché où tu pourras nous raconter ton histoire, » dit-il au chien.

Il partit en avant et parcourut une dizaine de mètres. Comme il n'entendait pas le chien le suivre, il se retourna. Il se retrouva alors non pas devant un animal mais devant un homme aux cheveux sales, vêtu de haillons.

« Comment … ? » commença l'homme.

« Pas ici, » l'interrompit Harry. « Vous saurez tout quand nous serons dans un endroit sûr, Sirius Black. »

« Tu me fais confiance ? » demanda l'homme, avec quelque chose dans la voix qui semblait être de la supplication et du soulagement.

« Je n'ai pas encore d'avis sur la question. Mais ma mère vous fait confiance alors … on va dire que oui. »

Il vit l'homme froncer les sourcils.

« Je vais nous transplaner, » dit-il en approchant.

« Oh, je sens que je ne vais pas aimer, » maugréa Harry en tendant le bras.

Une seconde plus tard, les deux sorciers avaient disparu.


	36. Sirius Black

**Chapitre 36 : Sirius Black**

Harry reprit une grande bouffée d'air alors que sa tête tournait. Il sentit que l'homme, Sirius Black, le poussait lentement vers un canapé.

« Cela va passer, » dit-il doucement.

« On m'a dit ça la dernière fois, » maugréa Harry. « Et je me suis évanoui. »

'_Tu étais sous-alimenté, Harry.'_

Le serpentard avisa les lieux. Ils étaient dans un petit salon miteux et crade. La couche de poussière sur le sol et les meubles étaient vraiment épaisse et les vitres étaient dans un état indescriptible si elles n'étaient pas cassées.

« Où sommes-nous ? » demanda-t-il.

« Dans la maison de mon frère, Regulus, » répondit l'homme en préparant quelques buches pour faire un feu dans la cheminée. « A six kilomètres au nord de Scarborough. Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas très accueillant. »

« Considérant le fait que vous venez de vous évader d'Azkaban et que vous êtes recherché par les autorités sorcières et moldues, vous pouvez difficilement aller dans une agence pour louer un appartement décent. »

L'évadé s'était figé à la réponse du jeune homme. Il se tourna lentement et les yeux d'argent croisèrent les yeux émeraudes.

« Tu savais, » dit-il. « Tu savais et pourtant tu as accepté de me suivre. Pourquoi ? »

« Je vous l'ai dit, je n'ai pas d'opinion à votre sujet. Et beaucoup de choses sont arrivées cette nuit d'Halloween. Certaines personnes ont pris des libertés et des vérités ont été cachées. Ma mère vous croit innocent. Moi, je ne vous connais pas alors je me garde de tout jugement tant que je n'ai pas votre version des faits. »

« Et en admettant que je sois le monstre qu'ils dépeignent dans la Gazette ? »

« L'êtes-vous ? »

« Non. »

« Alors, il n'y a pas de raison de savoir ce qui pourrait se passer dans le cas contraire. Que s'est-il passé la nuit où Voldemort est venu ? Après que Peter Pettigrow ait trahi son ami ? »

« Tu sais cela aussi ? » s'étonna Sirius. « Pourtant personne ne le savait à part James, Lily et Dumbledore. »

'_Tu peux tout lui dire directement, Harry,' _dit Lily. _'Parle-lui du sort que j'ai lancé.'_

« Cela va vous paraître dingue mais c'est ma mère, Lily, qui me l'a dit. »

« Mais Harry … Ta mère est … »

« Morte ? » termina le serpentard avec un sourire. « Oui. Physiquement, je suis d'accord. Mais elle a lancé un sort avant de mourir_. Anima Translatio_, je crois. Son âme et sa conscience sont avec moi, dans mon esprit et elle nous écoute en ce moment. C'est comme ça que je sais toutes ces choses. C'est elle qui vous a reconnu à Little Whining. »

« Quoi ? Impossible ! »

'_Pose-moi une question, bêta,' _rit Lily.

« Posez une question à laquelle seule ma mère pourrait répondre, » invita Harry.

« De quel bord je suis et de qui suis-je amoureux ? » demanda Sirius.

« Ca c'est quelque chose que je ne veux absolument pas savoir, » fit le serpentard en se grattant la tête.

'_Malgré ses nombreuses conquêtes féminines, il est gai et est amoureux de Remus. Mais il n'a jamais eu le courage de le lui dire.'_

« Charmant. Je ne voulais vraiment pas savoir, » maugréa Harry. « Enfin… Vous êtes gai et vous êtes amoureux de Remus Lupin, lui aussi était un ami de James Potter, un autre maraudeur. »

« Tu sais visiblement beaucoup de choses à notre sujet, » convint Sirius en se frottant le visage, l'air fatigué. « Cela reste difficile à croire que Lily soit dans ta tête. »

« Ma meilleure amie n'a pas cessé de me poser des questions pendant trois mois pour savoir si c'était vrai ou non. Et Mme Pomfresh le sait aussi. Mais c'est tout. Les autres savent juste qu'il y a une petite voix dans ma tête qui me parle et me conseille. »

« Pourquoi me le dire directement alors ? » fit l'animagus, curieux.

« Parce qu'elle a confiance en vous. C'est elle qui l'a demandé. »

« Mais toi, tu n'as pas confiance. »

« J'ai dit que je n'avais pas d'opinion. Je sais que vous êtes mon parrain. Mais ce que nous aimerions savoir, c'est pourquoi vous avez été envoyé à Azkaban ? »

Sirius observa les flammes dans la cheminée, les yeux hantés par les événements qui ont suivis cette nuit tragique douze années auparavant.

« Tes parents venaient de mourir, » commença-t-il. « Je savais qui était le traître alors je l'ai poursuivi. Si j'avais su, je n'aurais jamais douté de Remus à l'époque. Jamais je n'aurais songé qu'il s'agissait de Peter. »

« L'erreur est humaine, » commenta Harry.

« J'ai poursuivi Peter pour avoir une explication et le tuer. Mais quand j'ai enfin pu mettre la main sur lui, il s'est coupé un doigt et a tué douze moldus avant de se transformer en rat. Les aurors m'ont attrapé juste après. Ils m'ont demandé si j'avais tué les Potter. J'ai juste répondu que j'étais coupable de leur mort. Alors, ils m'ont envoyé à Azkaban sans procès. »

'_Faute de procédure,'_ attaqua immédiatement Lily. _'Et coupable de quoi ?'_

« Maman demande en quoi vous êtes coupable ? »

« A l'origine, j'aurais du être le gardien du secret. Mais cela était tellement évident. J'étais le meilleur ami de ton père. Alors j'ai proposé à James de choisir quelqu'un d'autre. Et j'ai proposé Peter. C'est de ma faute, » termina-t-il dans un soupir de désespoir. « J'ai tué mon meilleur ami de cette manière. »

« Je suis désolé, » dit Harry en posant une main sur le bras de son parrain. « Mais ce n'est en rien votre faute. Et quand bien même vous auriez été coupable, vous deviez recevoir un procès. »

Sirius haussa des épaules, son regard se plongeant à nouveau dans les flammes.

'_Harry, je ne suis plus sûre,'_ commença Lily. _'Mais est-ce que Dumbledore était déjà à la tête du MagenMagot à cette époque ?'_

Le serpentard posa la question à son parrain.

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

'_C'est bon,'_ soupira Lily. _'Il ne faut pas chercher plus loin.'_

« Dumbledore a caché de nombreuses vérités, certaines me concernant directement. Normalement, j'aurais du aller vivre soit chez Severus Snape, soit chez vous. Or le professeur Snape n'en sait visiblement rien et vous, vous avez été envoyé à Azkaban sans procès alors que vous auriez été jugé innocent des crimes pour lesquels on vous accuse. » Harry s'enfonça dans le fauteuil et rejeta sa tête en arrière. « Je commence à en avoir l'habitude des manigances de Dumbledore, maintenant. »

« Pourquoi Servilus ? » demanda Sirius.

'_Aïe,'_ fit Lily.

« Voulez-vous vraiment entendre la vérité ? » demanda Harry. « Elle risque de ne pas vous plaire. »

« Au point où j'en suis, Harry, cela ne pourrait pas être pire. Je vis dans un cauchemar depuis douze ans. »

L'homme semblait fatigué de sa vie alors qu'il avait à peine trente ans.

« Ma mère était mariée à Severus Snape juste avant de se marier avec James Potter. »

« Oui et alors ? »

« Quand elle l'a quittée … elle était déjà enceinte. » Sirius regarda son filleul les yeux ronds. « James Potter le savait et, pour me protéger, il a accepté d'aider ma mère. Cela s'est passé au moment où mon père a fait le con en prenant la Marque des Ténèbres. »

Sirius fit lentement le calcul dans sa tête, comptant les mois entre le moment où Lily s'était mise avec son meilleur ami et la naissance d'Harry. Sept mois. Un peu moins de sept mois. Il soupira et se sentit plus vieux et dépassé que jamais. Il regarda son filleul. Le fils de l'homme qu'il avait malmené étant plus jeune. Il avait les yeux de sa mère mais il devait admettre qu'il n'avait rien de James. Ses cheveux mi-long, bien que propres, avaient la même coupe que celle de Servilus, certains traits de son visage lui rappelait le bâtard graisseux alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un môme. Il soupira.

« Je ne sais pas comment Lily a pu tomber amoureuse d'un tel homme. »

'_On ne critique pas !'_ s'indigna-t-elle. _'Est-ce que moi je critique tes choix de partenaires ?'_

Harry rapporta la remarque à Sirius qui se mit à rire. Son rire ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un aboiement.

« Je pense que je pourrais peut-être croire que Lily est dans ta tête, Harry, » fit-il avec un sourire. « C'est exactement le genre de remarques qu'elle dirait. »

Le jeune serpentard sourit avant de bailler aux corneilles. Sirius l'invita à se coucher dans le canapé pour passer la nuit. Lui dormirait devant le feu sous sa forme de chien. Harry sortit sa malle et l'agrandit pour sortir son pyjama. Il se coucha et s'endormit rapidement, ayant totalement confiance en l'évadé de prison qui était assis dans le fauteuil juste en face de la cheminée. Il ne sentit pas Sirius lui mettre une couverture sur les épaules.

L'animagus s'assit de nouveau devant les flammes.

« Je respecterai ton choix, James, » murmura-t-il. « Je ne laisserai pas notre haine de Snape aveugler mon jugement. Je protégerai Harry, mon vieil ami. »

oO°OoO°Oo

Severus se dirigea rapidement vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Ce dernier l'avait appelé parce que c'était urgent. Un problème de la plus haute importance.

« Ah ! Severus, » fit le vieil homme alors que le serpentard entrait dans le bureau. « Merci d'être venu aussi vite. »

« Qu'y a-t-il, Albus ? »

« C'est Harry, » répondit Dumbledore avec inquiétude. « Il a disparu. »

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Il n'est plus dans sa famille. Il a disparu. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Severus avec une voix maîtrisée.

Il ne voulait pas que Dumbledore voit son inquiétude.

« Je l'ignore. Les Dursley disent qu'il est parti après avoir gonflé sa tante comme un ballon. Des hommes du ministère sont intervenus pour la dégonfler et effacer sa mémoire mais Harry n'était nulle part dans les environs. Sa malle et sa chouette ont disparu également. »

« Vous pensez qu'il est parti de son plein gré ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, » soupira le vieil homme. « C'est bien probable. »

« Et Black ? Il s'est évadé, » réfléchit le serpentard. « Il aurait très bien pu enlever le garçon pour le tuer. »

« Il ne se serait pas préoccupé de la malle ou de la chouette d'Harry, » rétorqua doucement Dumbledore.

Severus sortit du bureau et partit immédiatement pour Privet Drive pour espérer trouver des indices sur la disparition du garçon qui auraient échappé aux aurors.

oO°OoO°Oo

Harry se leva tôt comme à son habitude. Que cela soit chez les Dursley ou à Poudlard, il devait toujours se lever de bonne heure. Il remarqua l'absence de Sirius. Il inspecta immédiatement les lieux avec plus d'attention maintenant qu'il faisait jour.

A part que la maison était sous un tapis de crasses et de poussières, elle était en relativement bonne état. Sauf une petite fuite dans le toit et des carreaux brisés. Il chercha sa baguette pour commencer à faire un peu de nettoyage car, à force de vivre avec une maniaque de la propreté, il avait hérité d'une certaine haine de la saleté. Pas au point de ne pas savoir la supporter mais … il préférait s'en passer. Il fouilla ses affaires, sa malle, … Il ne la trouva pas.

'_Sirius a du te la prendre,'_ dit Lily.

'_Bon, ben je retourne au nettoyage sans baguette,'_ soupira le serpentard. _'Quand il revient, je lui apprends le principe de demander avant de prendre !'_

'_Heureusement que c'est une maison sorcière. Tu ne seras pas pris si tu fais de la magie.'_

'_Au fait, pourquoi je ne me suis pas fait prendre à Privet Drive ? Je n'ai pas reçu de hibou du ministère,'_ demanda-t-il alors qu'il nettoyait la salle de bain.

'_Magie accidentelle, Harry. Je te l'ai dit. Et bon nombre de tes sorts ont été faits à l'extérieur. N'importe quel sorcier pourrait en faire.'_

'_C'est bon à savoir.'_

Il continua à nettoyer, avançant vers le salon et ensuite la cuisine. Il n'avait encore jamais autant utilisé sa magie sans baguette pour le nettoyage à une aussi grande échelle. Il regarda dans les armoires de la cuisine mais il n'y avait rien à manger. Il but un peu d'eau du robinet et alla s'asseoir, fatigué, dans le canapé où il avait dormi.

Il observa la maison qui était dans les tons gris argentés et les sièges verts foncés. Les meubles étaient en chêne sombre.

'_On est dans la maison d'un serpentard ou quoi ?' _demanda Harry après observation.

'_Cela fait plusieurs générations que les Blacks passent par Serpentard, un peu comme les Malfoy. Sirius est la seule exception à la règle.'_

Ne sachant pas quand est-ce que son parrain allait revenir, il s'installa plus confortablement dans le canapé et finit, au bout de quelques instants, à somnoler. Il avait faim et il avait hâte de pouvoir mettre quelque chose dans son estomac. Il finit par se rendormir totalement. Il fut réveillé quelques heures plus tard par Sirius qui rentrait dans la pièce avec un sac de toile. La première chose qu'Harry nota fut les vêtements propres et corrects – un jeans et un T-shirt – de l'homme qu'il avait vu la veille en haillons ainsi que les cheveux blonds.

« Salut, Harry. Bien dormi ? » dit-il avec un sourire.

« Oui, on va dire ça. »

« Tu as trouvé où le matériel pour nettoyer ? Et pourquoi tu as tout nettoyé ? J'aurais très bien pu le faire. »

Harry s'installa à la table où Sirius déposait un pain, du fromage et différentes charcuteries venant du magasin.

« Et vous, où avez-vous trouvé l'argent pour acheter dans une supérette moldue ? »

« Je dois avouer avoir triché, » répondit l'animagus avec un sourire coupable. « Il fallait que tu manges. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »

« Magie sans baguette, » répondit le serpentard. « Je suis habitué à nettoyer chez mon oncle et ma tante. Je n'aime pas tellement la saleté à cause de ça. »

Il réprima un léger frisson.

« Harry ça va ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Mon animagus est un chien et j'ai, donc, l'odorat un peu plus développé. J'ai senti … comme de la peur … »

« Je suis puni à chaque fois que je laisse de la saleté, ou que mes corvées sont mal faites ou quand ils ne sont pas contents tout simplement, » répondit Harry en haussant des épaules. « A la longue, on a l'habitude. »

« Tu as eu peur que je fasse la même chose ? » demanda Sirius, légèrement vexé et inquiet par l'attitude de son filleul.

« Non. J'ai agi par habitude, » répondit Harry en prenant du pain et du fromage. « J'ai juste utilisé la magie cette fois. Cela a été plus rapide. »

« Tu fais déjà de la magie sans baguette, » dit Sirius étonné.

« Oui. D'ailleurs, à propos de baguette. Prévenez-moi la prochaine fois que vous empruntez la mienne. »

« D'accord. S'il te plait, Harry, tutoie-moi. Je ne suis pas si vieux que ça ! »

Ils mangèrent dans un silence apaisant. Puis, Harry débarrassa la table, encore une fois, par habitude.

« On ne pourra pas rester ici très longtemps, » dit soudain Sirius, attirant sur lui deux billes émeraudes. « Je suis un fugitif. Ils vont penser à un moment ou à un autre à venir ici. »

« Y a-t-il un endroit où tu ne risques rien ? »

« Je ne pense pas non. »

'_Il est Lord Black,'_ dit Lily pensivement. _'Et la maison principale des Black ?'_

Harry répéta la question.

« Même si je suis Lord Black, la maison doit être surveillée. Narcissa et Andromeda en connaissent l'adresse. Et je ne sais pas lancer le sort de fidelitas, personnellement. De plus, je doute que ce sort empêche les détraqueurs de passer les barrières. »

« Les quoi ? »

'_Détraqueurs. Les gardiens d'Azkaban. En résumé, des créatures qui absorbent le bonheur des gens.'_

« Oh … super… »

« Comme tu le dis, » soupira Sirius. « En général, je passe inaperçu sous ma forme de chien mais avec toi … »

« Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas rester sous ta forme de chien à l'extérieur ? » fit Harry en relevant un sourcil. « Tu sais, je sais réfléchir. Et j'ai maman pour me guider quand je ne sais pas quelque chose. Et cela fait des années que j'ai l'habitude de me débrouiller tout seul. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un chaperon. J'ai juste besoin d'une personne sur laquelle je peux compter pour ne pas être seul. »

« Mais que feras-tu si jamais on croise des aurors ? » demanda l'animagus.

« Je maîtrise le sortilège de désillusion, le glamour, et j'ai la cape d'invisibilité de James Potter. Je sais également lancer un _stupefix_ ou un _protego_. »

« A ton âge ?! »

Sirius ouvrit grand les yeux.

« On va dire que le professeur Snape a été pendant un temps trop obnubilé par le nom que je porte officiellement et qu'il a oublié que je n'étais qu'un gosse orphelin… Il ne sait même pas que je suis le sien. Dumbledore ne lui a jamais dit et pourtant, il était là à Godric's Hollow juste après l'attaque. Il a pleuré sur le corps de maman. »

« Cela ne me dit pas pourquoi tu maîtrises des sorts qu'on n'apprend pas avant les BUSES ! »

La voix de Sirius exprimait son étonnement. Harry soupira.

« Assieds-toi, » dit-il simplement en prenant lui-même un siège. « C'est un peu long à raconter. »

Il lui dit alors qu'il avait été réparti à Serpentard deux ans plus tôt et que Malfoy l'avait pris en grippe. Et malheureusement, Snape était aveuglé par le nom des Potter et ne voyant en Harry qu'un James Potter miniature, il ne l'avait jamais cru. Après plusieurs combats à cinq contre un, Harry avait donc appris à se défendre et à se soigner seul, puisqu'aller à l'infirmerie lui causait des problèmes. Et sa mère l'avait guidé tout du long.

« Je vais tuer Servilus, » maugréa Sirius.

« Cela va un peu mieux depuis février. Il a commencé à ouvrir les yeux, je crois. Il voit plus ma mère pour le moment, je pense. Le fait que je sois musicien y est peut-être pour quelque chose. Je ne sais pas… »

« Tu es musicien ? »

« Oui. Je joue du violon et du piano. »

« Lily jouait très bien du piano, » sourit l'animagus avec mélancolie. « J'adorais l'écouter te jouer quelques berceuses le soir ou des morceaux plus enjoués. »

« Je n'ai pas de piano ici, mais j'ai un violon si tu veux. »

« Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas entendu de musique. »

Harry sourit et sortit son violon de sa malle et interpréta quelques morceaux pour faire plaisir à son parrain. Et il entendit sa mère le suivre au piano depuis l'intérieur de son esprit.


	37. Détraqueurs et Patronus

**Chapitre 37 : Détraqueurs et Patronus**

Harry passa la semaine suivante à jouer du violon dans les rues des différentes villes où son parrain les transplanait d'une part parce qu'il était trop heureux de pouvoir enfin jouer d'un instrument pendant les vacances et d'une autre, parce que les passants lui donnaient quelques pièces. Il arrivait toujours en fin de journée à avoir au moins une dizaine de livres et cela leur permettait à Sirius et lui d'avoir à manger sans avoir à voler.

Sirius passait la plupart de son temps sous sa forme animagus pour ne pas quitter son filleul. Il pouvait ainsi le protéger sans se faire repérer. Il avait tenu à ce qu'il sorte sous glamour pour ne pas se faire repérer car il était lui aussi recherché. Il avait été signalé comme disparu par la communauté sorcière. Harry avait été trop content d'être enfin hors des radars du Ministère de la Magie, des Dursley et de Dumbledore qu'il avait sauté de joie à l'idée d'être un peu libre pour une fois.

Le jeune sorcier faisait naturellement la cuisine après l'essai déplorable de Sirius à lui préparer une omelette. Harry avait ri et s'était doucement emparé de la poêle chargée en œuf et en coquilles pour les jeter et préparer un vrai repas.

« Hmm, » fit l'animagus à la première bouchée. « C'est délicieux. Où as-tu appris à cuisiner ? C'est un vrai festin. »

« Tu exagères c'est juste des œufs, du fromage et quelques morceaux de jambon, » rit le serpentard. « Je sais cuisiner depuis que j'ai l'âge de quatre ans. Ma tante m'a appris dès le moment où elle a compris que je savais faire quelque chose de mes dix doigts. Et depuis, c'est moi qui fait la cuisine, le nettoyage et le jardin. »

« Ils t'ont transformé en elfe de maison ?! » s'écria Sirius choqué et en colère. « Mais comment peut-on faire ça à un enfant ? »

« Quand on s'appelle Dursley et qu'on déteste la magie, » répondit Harry en haussant des épaules. « Au moins, cela m'aura appris à être débrouillard. T'inquiète, Sirius. On prépare une douce vengeance, maman et moi. Dès que je pourrais vivre légalement ailleurs, je porterai plainte pour abus d'enfants contre les Dursley. J'ai suffisamment de souvenirs pour ça. Et j'en profiterai pour porter plainte contre Dumbledore parce qu'il est au courant. Cela sera un 'non assistance à personne en danger' pour lui. Et avec les marques que je porte dans le dos et l'examen que Mme Pomfresh a fait sur moi, cela pourrait lui causer quelques problèmes. »

« Foutu Dumbledore, » grogna le gryffondor. « Et dire que je lui faisais confiance et que j'ai fait partie de son groupe de résistance ! La manière dont tu as été traitée me fait presque regretter de ne pas avoir rejoint Voldemort ! »

'_SIRIUS !'_

« Euh … Tu viens de choquer maman, là … »

« Désolé, Lily, mais ce qu'a fait Dumbledore est impardonnable ! Quand tu lanceras le procès contre Dumbledore, on rajoutera mon manque de procès à sa charge ainsi que le gros mensonge qu'il a fait à Servilus. J'espère que ce dernier va botter les fesses de ce vieux citronné quand il l'apprendra. »

'_Ca pour sûr. C'est de Severus que tu parles. Et arrêtes de l'appeler Servilus !'_

« Pas ce surnom, Sirius. Ou je t'appelle le clébard ! »

« Désolé. Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure. »

Ils continuèrent à manger en silence quelques instants. Sirius avait compris que son filleul aimait le silence par moment. Il ne put toutefois s'empêcher de poser une question.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire pour ton anniversaire ? » demanda-t-il.

« Rien de bien particulier, » répondit Harry. « Que je puisse déjà le célébrer sera une grande amélioration. »

« Ils ne t'ont jamais rien donné pour ton anniversaire ?! »

« Non … Enfin, oui …. Mais j'appelle ça des cadeaux empoisonnés, du moins quand ils les faisaient. Un cintre cassé, des produits ménagers que j'allais devoir utiliser pour le ménage, les vieilles fripes de Dudley, … Tu vois le genre… Pour Noël, ces deux dernières années, j'ai eu droit à une pièce de cinquante cent et un coton-tige. Même maman a fait mieux alors qu'elle n'est plus là physiquement pour me tendre la boîte ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a offert ? » fit Sirius les yeux brillants de curiosité.

« Tu as déjà vu le violon, » sourit Harry. « Elle me l'a offert l'an dernier et pour ma première année, c'était des claquettes. »

« Des claquettes ? »

'_Dis-lui l'activité que faisait Severus avec moi.'_

« Maman dit que tu as déjà vu papa avec son violon en train de taper le sol du pied. »

« Pas ça ! » s'indigna l'animagus dans un soupir. « Cela fait un de ces bouquant du diable ! »

« Eh ! Je suis relativement bon à ça ! » bouda Harry en croisant les bras. « C'est tout ce que j'ai pu faire pendant des années pour me rapprocher de mon père d'une certaine manière. On n'est pas obligé d'avoir des chaussures spéciales pour pouvoir en faire. »

« Je suis désolé, » fit Sirius en se rapprochant de son filleul, un peu coupable. « Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine. Tu as eu si peu. Je ne devrais pas réagir ainsi. »

Il prit Harry dans ses bras et le serra. L'enfant se coula dans l'étreinte presque paternelle avec plaisir.

oO°OoO°Oo

Harry marchait sur une route de campagne avec Patmol à ses côtés. Il venait de faire des courses pour leur repas du soir et il retournait dans la petite grotte qu'ils avaient dénichée quelques jours plus tôt. Ils étaient toujours en déplacement. Grâce à la magie, ils gardaient un minimum d'hygiène et de confort et s'accommodaient avec les moyens du bord.

Soudain, la température chuta d'au moins vingt degrés en l'espace de quelques secondes. Le soleil disparut pour ne plus laisser qu'un ciel gris et du givre apparut partout autour d'eux. Harry sentit son souffle se glacer tandis que le chien se mit à pleurer, la queue entre les jambes. Ce dernier tira sur la manche de son filleul pour l'inciter à avancer plus rapidement. Sauf que plusieurs créatures flottaient dans l'air en face de lui, vêtues de capes noires et dont la respiration faisait penser à un râle comme si elles avaient des difficultés à respirer.

Harry sortit sa baguette par réflexe mais ne savait pas quoi faire.

'_Maman ?'_

'_Ce sont des détraqueurs !' _paniqua-t-elle. '_Tu ne connais pas le sort. Cours !'_

Le serpentard obéit et fit demi-tour pour s'éloigner de gardiens d'Azkaban. Sauf que ces choses étaient partout autour d'eux.

« Patmol ! » paniqua Harry avant qu'un détraqueur ne vienne près de lui et aspire ses souvenirs heureux.

L'enfant s'effondra au sol en entendant au loin le cri de sa mère, la voix d'un homme qui demandait qu'il fuie. Puis le trou noir.

Sirius en voyant cela, se transforma rapidement et s'empara de la baguette de son filleul. Il rassembla les quelques souvenirs heureux qu'il avait avec ses meilleurs amis durant sa scolarité mais aussi ceux qu'il avait depuis qu'il vadrouillait avec Harry et lança le sortilège du patronus. Un gros chien tout en volutes d'argent sortit et fonça sur les détraqueurs pour les éloigner. Le gryffondor empoigna ensuite fermement son filleul et transplana au loin, dans un petit bois du Pays de Galles, à une centaine de kilomètres du lieu qu'il venait de quitter.

Il fit rapidement un périmètre autour de l'endroit où ils allaient s'installer, lançant les sortilèges de protection, avant de retourner auprès d'Harry et l'installer confortablement. Il allait rester dans les vapes quelques instants encore. Heureusement, il avait du chocolat avec lui. Il avait poussé son filleul à en acheter pour son anniversaire en aboyant et montrant les friandises. Il avait été bien inspiré. Il alluma un feu et sortit les affaires du sac de courses. Il mangea du pain et du fromage en veillant de mettre les autres aliments sous stase afin de les conserver. Heureusement, ils en auraient pour trois jours, et Harry avait encore un peu d'argent moldu. Ils auraient de quoi tenir. Autant se faire discret.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry reprit tout doucement connaissance. Il se redressa lentement et regarda autour de lui.

« Vas-y doucement, Harry, » fit Sirius en s'asseyant à coté de lui et en lui tendant un morceau de chocolat. « Tiens, manges-en un morceau. Cela t'aidera contre les effets des détraqueurs. »

Le jeune homme mangea lentement le chocolat et sentit une chaleur le parcourir. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait si froid.

« Comment as-tu fait pour survivre douze ans à Azkaban ? » demanda-t-il. « C'est tellement désagréable de subir ça une fois. »

« Je suis animagus, Harry, » répondit Sirius avec un minuscule sourire dépourvu de joie. « Je me transformais quand cela devenait trop insupportable. Les pensées d'un animal sont beaucoup plus simples et j'étais dès lors presque indétectable pour les détraqueurs. Leur pouvoir m'atteignait dans une moindre mesure dans ces moments-là. »

« Je ne veux plus jamais vivre ça, » dit le serpentard en réprimant un frisson. « Cela me rappelle … » Sirius croisa son regard. « … cette nuit-là. J'entends la voix de James qui demande à maman de fuir et le hurlement de ma mère. »

L'animagus ne dit rien mais prit son filleul dans ses bras et le serra doucement. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. De toutes les personnes qui pouvaient revivre cette nuit-là, il fallait que ce soit le plus jeune et le plus innocent.

« Sirius ? » fit Harry en s'écartant pour fixer les yeux gris de son parrain.

« Oui ? »

« Maman m'a parlé d'un sort pour se protéger de ses créatures. »

'_Le patronus,' _fit cette dernière.

« Le patronus. Est-ce que tu le connais ? »

« Oui, Harry. Mais c'est loin au-dessus du niveau d'un sorcier de ton âge. » L'animagus observa son filleul dans les yeux. « Enfin … tu maîtrises déjà plusieurs sortilèges qui ne sont pas de ton âge. Je pense que je pourrais essayer de te l'enseigner. Et ta mère le connait aussi. Elle pourra t'aider. »

'_Je l'ai toujours fait,' _rit doucement la sorcière, faisant sourire son fils.

« Je commencerais à te l'apprendre demain, » décida Sirius. « En attendant, trouve-toi un souvenir particulièrement heureux. Plus il le sera, plus ton patronus sera puissant. Réfléchis bien, ce genre de souvenirs est important. Les détraqueurs se nourrissent de joie et de bonheur pour ne laisser en mémoire que les pires horreurs de notre vie. Le patronus nous protège, un peu comme un bouclier. » Il se tourna vers le sac de denrées. « Tu as faim ? »

« Je meurs de faim, » répondit Harry alors que son estomac se manifestait bruyamment.

oO°OoO°Oo

Severus cherchait Potter depuis une semaine. Il avait trouvé dans les alentours Privet Drive des résidus de magie, d'un transplanage. Et ce n'était pas celle du gamin. Cette magie lui était étrangement, et détestablement, familière. Black. Il en était presque certain. Il l'avait suffisamment combattu pendant des années à Poudlard pour la reconnaître.

Il ressentit de la colère, de la rage même, et surtout de la peur. Il avait peur que l'enfant de sa meilleure amie, n'ait été tué par Black. Si jamais il retrouvait ce clébard et que c'était le cas. Il allait le torturer et le tuer de ses propres mains.

Il essayait de retrouver Black mais pister un sorcier qui se cachait et se déplaçait par transplanage était relativement difficile. Il refusa toutefois d'abandonner. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne le ferait pas. Il le devait à Lily. Il avait promis.

oO°OoO°Oo

Harry s'effondra pour la troisième fois, épuisé. Mais il était content. Il avait réussi à générer un patronus. Ce n'était encore qu'un simple bouclier. Mais pour un troisième essai, c'était pas mal.

« Bravo, Harry, » le félicita Sirius avec un immense sourire, révélant deux fossettes sur le visage du maraudeur. « Tu es vraiment doué ! Tiens voilà, un peu de chocolat. Tu te sentiras mieux après. »

L'animagus aida son filleul à se relever et s'asseoir contre un arbre. Il lui passa une cape sur les épaules. Il s'installa à coté de lui et s'empara d'une cuisse de poulet qu'Harry avait préparé plus tôt.

« Avec de l'entraînement, tu pourras faire bientôt un patronus corporel. Tout ce qui importe c'est de choisir les bons souvenirs, » dit-il joyeusement. « A quoi pensais-tu ? Quel souvenir tu as choisi ? »

« La première fois que j'ai vu maman, » répondit Harry. « Dans ma tête, je veux dire. Cela a été l'un des moments les plus heureux de ma vie. »

« Je suppose que c'est compréhensible pour un orphelin, » fit Sirius en ébouriffant les cheveux de son filleul.

« Eh ! T'as pensé au moins à t'essuyer les mains avant de toucher mes cheveux ! » s'indigna le serpentard. « J'ai pas besoin de graisse supplémentaire ! J'aime bien ressembler à mon père mais pas à ce point-là ! »

'_Harry !'_ s'exclama Lily. _'C'est parce que ton père passe sa vie devant un chaudron qu'il a les cheveux aussi gras !'_

Et pendant que la mère sermonnait son fils, Sirius éclatait d'un rire clair et joyeux, semblable à un aboiement.

Lors des jours suivants, le jeune serpentard continua à s'entraîner à lancer le sortilège. Ils retournèrent aussi en ville car ils arrivaient à la fin de leurs réserves et qu'il fallait qu'ils mangent. Alors Harry reprit son activité de violoniste de rue pour amuser les passants et, surtout, les touristes qui lui glissaient volontiers quelques pièces dans son étui.

Au bout d'une quinzaine de jours, il réussit à former un patronus corporel. Mais il eut une drôle de sensation en le faisant. Harry n'eut pas le temps d'analyser comme il sentait plus avant que le choc et la joie lui tombèrent dessus.

« Lily, » murmura Sirius en observant la biche argentée avec un sourire.

« _Quoi ? »_ fit la voix de cette dernière qui émanait de l'animal.

« Maman ?! » s'écria Harry étonné. « Il va falloir qu'on m'explique là ! »

Il ne put retenir plus longtemps le sort qui l'épuisait fortement et le choc l'avait quelque peu surpris. Et agréablement.

'_C'était … bizarre,'_ intervint Lily de retour dans la tête de son fils. _'J'avais l'impression de flotter… Mais au moins je voyais avec autre chose que tes yeux !'_

« Une explication serait trop demandé ? » haleta Harry en prenant un morceau de chocolat. « Ma mère était dans le patronus ! Comment c'est possible ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Harry, » fit Sirius en levant les bras, complètement perdu. « Avant même de te retrouver, je ne savais même que c'était possible de glisser son âme dans le corps de quelqu'un d'autre et que les deux âmes puissent coexister sans danger ! Je pense que tu es un cas unique ! »

Le serpentard soupira.

« Je ne peux donc jamais rien faire comme tout le monde ? Enfin, il va falloir que je m'entraîne parce que c'est vraiment épuisant. Ce serait un bon moyen pour convaincre mon père, non ? »

'_Oui, que ce soit moi qui parle, pourquoi pas ? Mais un long entraînement s'impose alors.'_

« Fais attention à ton noyau magique alors, Harry, » prévint l'animagus. « J'approuve l'idée mais il ne faut pas oublier que c'est un sortilège très puissant et que tu es encore très jeune. »

« En tous cas, j'arrête pour aujourd'hui. Trop crevé. »

« Sage décision, » sourit Sirius. « Tu ferais mieux de faire tes devoirs. Si McGonagall n'a pas changé, elle n'appréciera pas que tu ne les aies pas fait. »

« C'est pas elle la pire, » fit Harry avec un sourire. « Papa est de loin le professeur le plus exigeant et le plus flippant de Poudlard. Il arrive même à terroriser des gryffondors au point de les faire pleurer ou s'évanouir. Tu devrais voir Londubat en cours. J'ai pitié de lui. Dès qu'il croise papa dans le château, il est à la limite de fuir en courant. »

« Londubat ? Neville ? Le fils d'Alice et de Franck ? »

« Lui-même. Il est assez peureux pour un Gryffondor. Maintenant, le Choixpeau a eu certainement une très bonne raison de le mettre dans cette maison. »

« Les Gryffondors ne sont pas catégorisés que par leur courage, » fit lentement Sirius avec un sourire. « Il y a aussi la hardiesse, la force, la bravoure et la détermination qui nous définissent. Tu as certaines de ces qualités, Harry. »

« Je sais. Le Choixpeau hésitait entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. »

« La fierté, l'ambition, la ruse et le dédain des règles. La grandeur et la noblesse. La provocation aussi … »

« Je ne sais pas où t'as été pêché le dédain des règles, Sirius, » intervint Harry avec un sourcil relevé en sortant ses cours de sa malle. « Mais avec mon père comme directeur de maison, je préfère même pas enfreindre une règle si je ne veux pas finir avec un mois de retenues à récurer des chaudrons ! Déjà qu'on est soumis à un rythme de vie assez stricte … Enfin, rien qui ne me change beaucoup des Dursley … Maman compare ça au service militaire chez les moldus. Sinon, on ne peut pas dire que j'ai beaucoup d'ambition ou que je sois à la recherche de grandeur. Je suis plus un survivant qu'autre chose. »

« C'est ce qui fait de toi un serpentard, Harry. Ton intelligence et ta capacité à t'adapter juste pour survivre … Et tu le fais encore plus honnêtement que moi. On ne vole même plus grâce à toi. Donc on a moins de chance de se faire repérer. »

« Je n'aime pas voler. Je l'ai déjà fait suffisamment chez mon Oncle et ma Tante. Je préférerais ne plus avoir à le refaire Sirius, sauf en cas d'extrême nécessité. »

« Ca, je l'avais compris, Harry, » sourit l'animagus. « Tu es quelqu'un d'honnête. C'est rare chez les Serpentards. »

« Seulement quand j'ai pleinement confiance en quelqu'un, Sirius. Si je n'ai pas confiance, je garde mes secrets. »

« Et tu as bien raison. Allez, fais tes devoirs. »

Sirius se transforma en chien pour vérifier le périmètre tandis qu'Harry se plongeait dans son devoir de métamorphoses.


	38. Poudlard Express

**Chapitre 38 : Poudlard Express**

Quand Harry reçut sa lettre de Poudlard, pour s'assurer que l'enveloppe ou le hibou ne soit pas pister, le deux fugitifs prirent connaissance de ce dont le plus jeune aurait besoin et ils transplanèrent rapidement pour un autre endroit en laissant le parchemin derrière eux. Et juste à temps car Severus, Dumbledore et quelques aurors arrivèrent sur place l'instant qui suivit.

Sirius passa ensuite commande par hibou une fois qu'Hedwige les rejoignit. Il avait joint le numéro de son coffre à Gringott's, les Gobelins se chargeraient du reste. Il avait prévenu ces derniers. Le fugitif pouvait difficilement aller chercher des sous dans ses coffres sans se faire repérer par les sorciers et ainsi se faire arrêter. Mais il pouvait toujours faire ses achats de manière anonyme auprès des vendeurs. Le système sorcier était aberrant. Harry avait donc reçu cette année encore, bien que pour une tout autre raison, tout son matériel par livraison. Et c'était bien pratique.

Il lut ses nouveaux manuels, surtout potions, métamorphoses et DCFM, et s'entraîna pour les deux dernières matières. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir été au Chemin de Traverse. Il n'y était pas retourné depuis sa visite avec Hagrid. Il aurait bien aimé refaire un tour de la librairie. Mais il devrait se contenter de la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

Le jour de la rentrée, Sirius les fit transplaner aux abords de King's Cross. Harry avait pris contact par téléphone avec Hermione pour qu'elle l'attende devant la barrière.

« Je ne t'accompagne pas jusque la barrière, Harry, » fit l'animagus en restant dans l'ombre de la ruelle. « Mais je ne serais pas loin de Poudlard. Tiens, voilà ton autorisation pour Pré-au-Lard. »

« En espérant qu'ils l'acceptent. »

« Officiellement, je suis ton parrain, Harry. Je suis l'un de tes parents. Ils ne peuvent pas refuser une autorisation, même de ma part. »

Harry sourit et prit son parrain dans ses bras.

« Je te tiens au courant pour le rat, » dit-il en s'écartant. « Je trouverais un moyen pour l'attraper et te faire innocenter. »

« Fais d'abord attention à toi, » répliqua doucement Sirius. « Peter peut s'avérer être très dangereux. S'il a pu trahir James et tuer tous ces moldus, il pourra très certainement te tuer. »

« Sauf que quand je le piègerai, je m'arrangerai pour que mon père soit là. Qui de mieux qu'un mangemort pour attaquer et combattre un autre mangemort ? Surtout un aussi lâche que Pettigrow ? »

« Serpentard, » sourit Sirius. « J'ai hâte de voir ça ! Allez, file. »

Harry partit pour la gare ferroviaire en laissant son parrain derrière lui. Il avait passé les plus belles vacances de sa vie, même si c'était dans des conditions plus que déplorables. Au moins, il s'était amusé et avait pu être lui-même et avec quelqu'un qui l'appréciait pour qui il était. Il n'y avait pour le moment que deux personnes qui l'appréciaient ainsi : Hermione et Mme Pomfresh. Et il espérait bientôt pouvoir ajouter son père à la liste.

Il retrouva Hermione là où il lui avait demandé, juste devant la barrière, du coté sorcier. Elle lui sauta au cou et le serra contre lui.

« Ca va ? Tu n'as rien ? » demanda-t-elle, inquiète en l'inspectant sous toutes les coutures. « Ils ont dit dans les journaux que tu avais disparu. »

« T'inquiète. Je n'ai rien. Il ne faut pas croire tout ce que dit la Gazette du Sorcier. Je te raconterais à Poudlard quand nous serons loin des oreilles indiscrètes. C'est une assez longue histoire. » Quelque part au loin, un sifflet retentit, annonçant le départ du train. « Nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher, » ajouta-t-il en s'emparant de la malle de son amie puisqu'elle tenant dans bras un chat roux au museau écrasé.

« Et ta malle ? Et Hedwige ? » fit Hermione.

« Hedwige est déjà partie pour Poudlard et ma malle est dans ma poche. »

« Oh. »

Ils montèrent dans le train et cherchèrent un compartiment vide où ils pourraient s'installer. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, alors que le train avait déjà démarré, ils durent se mettre à l'évidence que tous étaient pleins et ils décidèrent de rentrer dans un déjà occupé. Il y avait un homme endormi contre la fenêtre. Il était habillé de robes usées grises et semblait très fatigué.

'_Oh. Oh,' _fit Lily.

'_Qu'y a-t-il, Maman ?'_ demanda Harry en rangeant la malle de son amie sur le repose bagage.

'_Remus.'_

'_Lupin ? Le loup-garou ?'_

'_Oui. C'est lui. Il dort juste devant toi ! Ca risque de compliquer les choses avec Sirius tant qu'il n'est pas innocenté. Il peut le repérer grâce à son odorat. »_

'_Ah.' _Il réfléchit un instant. _'Je pense plutôt que si nous arrivons à le convaincre ou à l'amener devant Pettigrow, on aura un allié de plus.'_

'_Espérons. Il a sale mine.'_

'_La pleine était il y a deux jours maman ….'_

'_Hmm… Tu as raison. Je n'y avais pas pensé.'_

Les deux amis s'installèrent calmement et Harry observa le chat.

« Tu t'es fait un nouvel ami, à ce que je vois. »

« Oui. Pattenrond. Il a des gènes de fléreur. C'est mon familier. Il s'est imposé à moi à l'animalerie quand j'ai voulu m'acheter un animal de compagnie. Je n'ai même pas eu l'occasion de choisir. J'étais un peu sceptique au début mais finalement je suis contente. Il est très intelligent. » Elle regarda l'homme. « Tu crois qu'il dort. »

« Vu qui il est, je n'en doute pas, » répondit Harry. « Il doit être exténué. »

« Qui ? »

« Tu te souviens de la bande de James Potter ? Avec Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow ? »

« Euh … Oui ? » Son regard brun se porta sur les valises de l'homme. « Oh. Je vois. Hmm. Ce n'est pas risqué ? »

'_S'il a pu étudier à Poudlard, je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne pourrait pas enseigner,'_ commenta Lily.

Harry rapporta la remarque de sa mère.

« Elle marque un point. Tu veux faire quoi ? On ne peut pas faire trop de bruit. On risquerait de le réveiller. Tu crois que si on le réveille par accident, il va s'énerver ? »

« Hermione, » rit Harry. « De ce que je sais, c'est le plus sage des quatre. Ne te tracasse pas. Mais sinon, on peut faire quelque chose de calme. Je crois que je vais dessiner. Cela fait un moment que je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion. »

« Je vais lire le livre de Snape alors. J'aimerais revoir les premières potions. On est susceptible de l'avoir à la première heure demain. Je ne voudrais pas paraître ridicule parce que je ne sais pas une réponse. »

Le serpentard leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu sais qu'il ne va jamais t'interroger ? » dit-il en riant doucement tout en sortant sa valise pour en sortir son carnet de croquis. « Moi, pour le cours de potions, tant que je suis avec ma partenaire favorite, je m'en fiche. J'ai toujours que des EE ou des O. »

« En même temps avec le père que tu te tapes, comment veux-tu être nul en potions ?! »

« Et ma mère aussi était douée en potions. Elle me donne beaucoup d'astuces ! »

« Elle était mariée à un Maître des Potions … »

Harry soupira et s'installa en face de la tablette pour être plus à l'aise avec son cahier sur la table. Et il commença à dessiner alors que son amie s'installait à côté de lui et ouvrait son livre de potions. Ce fut le calme pour les premières heures du trajet. Ils prirent tous les deux des patacitrouilles quand la vieille sorcière passa avec son chariot.

« Je vais finir par être jalouse de tes talents, Harry, » fit soudain Hermione qui regardait ce que son ami faisait.

Il venait de reproduire Patmol quand il dormait devant le feu. Il avait une petite idée de ce qu'il aimerait faire comme peinture prochainement, pour lui-même. Mais il voulait d'abord représenter certains sujets qui y apparaîtraient sous différents angles pour trouver le modèle parfait pour la composition parfaite.

« Quoi ? » dit-il en posant son crayon. « N'importe quoi, Hermione, » rit-il. « Cela fait des années que je dessine. Il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps avant d'arriver à un résultat passable. Cela demande juste de la patience et de la persévérance devant l'échec. Et comme je n'avais que ça à faire de mes temps libres dans mon placard … »

« Il est très bien fait, » dit la gryffondor en posant sa tête sur son épaule. « Tout ce que tu dessines en général est super. Tu sais faire des portraits ? »

« Oui. Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry avec les sourcils relevés.

« J'aimerais envoyer à mes parents quelque chose de moi à Poudlard mais pas quelque chose de sorcier comme une photo. Il ne pourrait pas la mettre dans leur salon. Alors un dessin … »

« Pourquoi pas. Je peux aisément faire un portrait de toi mais tu voudrais quoi comme décor derrière toi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Quand tu sauras, dis-moi et je te le ferais avec plaisir, Mione. »

Il replongea dans son carnet pour commencer un nouveau croquis. Cette fois-ci celui d'un loup gris. Il n'en avait encore jamais dessiné. Cela allait être un petit challenge pour lui pour avoir le loup parfait.

Les heures passèrent et ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus de Poudlard. Petit à petit, le ciel s'assombrit à mesure que le jour déclinait. Il ne faisait pas beau en ce premier septembre. Il plut tout du long du trajet. Soudain, le train s'arrêta brutalement. Harry grogna de frustration. Il venait de déraper et de défigurer son loup.

« Pourquoi on s'arrête ? » demanda Hermione en regardant sa montre. « On n'est pas arrivé. »

Les lumières s'éteignirent, les plongeant dans l'obscurité de la nuit tombante. Le serpentard eut un mauvais pressentiment, comme quelque chose de déjà vu, ou plutôt ressenti dans ce cas-ci, et sortit sa baguette. Sa peau se couvrit peu à peu de chair de poule alors que la température baissait.

« Mets-toi derrière moi, Hermione, » ordonna-t-il alors qu'il avait une petite idée de ce qui se passait.

« Harry ? » fit-elle, inquiète tout en lui obéissant. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Les gardiens d'Azkaban. Les détraqueurs. Ils sont ici. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et une forme encagoulée apparut. Une main putréfiée était agrippée à l'embrasure tandis que le détraqueur rentrait dans leur espace. Harry n'attendit pas de ressentir les effets que donnait la créature et brandit sa baguette.

« _Spero Patronum. »_

Sa biche argentée sortit de sa baguette et fonça sur la créature et la menaça avec ses sabots pour la chasser. Le jeune homme avait toutefois entendu un écho à sa voix, bien plus grave et profond tandis qu'un loup d'argent était apparu au côté de sa mère. Harry poussa mentalement sa mère à aller à gauche tandis que le patronus de Remus Lupin partait sur la droite et, ensemble, les deux sorciers chassèrent les détraqueurs du train.

Le serpentard s'assit, essoufflé, après avoir annulé le sort et fut plus que ravi de ressentir à nouveau sa mère dans son esprit. Il ferma les yeux et s'appuya contre le dossier du fauteuil. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit l'homme le secouer doucement.

« Ca va, » murmura Harry. « Juste épuisé par le sortilège. »

« C'était un beau patronus, jeune homme, » dit la voix rassurante du professeur Lupin. « Bonne initiative mais évitez d'en refaire un dans un avenir proche. Vous êtes encore bien trop jeune. Vous pourriez endommager votre noyau magique. »

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'entendre un vieil ami ? » demanda le serpentard en ouvrant les yeux. « Vous parlez comme lui. »

« Qui ? »

« Patmol. »

Les yeux bruns de Remus Lupin s'agrandirent de surprise, tandis qu'une lueur d'inquiétude se faisait voir dans son regard.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Lunard. Il ne m'a rien fait, » murmura Harry plus faiblement. Il bailla. « Je crois que je vais piquer un roupillon avant le banquet, moi. »

Il s'allongea confortablement sur la banquette devant le regard inquiet d'Hermione et celui ébahi de Remus Lupin. Ce dernier se garda toutefois de tout commentaire et donna un morceau de chocolat à la gryffondor avant de sortir du compartiment pour s'assurer que tous les élèves allaient bien.

oO°OoO°Oo

Harry était fatigué et irrité. Fatigué parce qu'il ne s'était pas assez reposé à son goût après son patronus. En plus, Malfoy et compagnie étaient venus l'enquiquiner un moment dans le train juste avant l'arrivée en gare, heureusement, Remus Lupin était revenu à ce moment-là pour récupérer ses affaires. Mais n'empêche. Le blondinet ne semblait toujours pas avoir compris qu'il ne fallait pas venir le chercher. Un jour, il allait le tuer en l'envoyant valser de colère. Et le comble, c'est que ce ne serait qu'un accident …

Là, il était au banquet de début d'année. Il n'avait pas prêté attention à la répartition. Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était que cette soirée se termine rapidement, que son père fasse son speech de début d'année et qu'il puisse enfin aller se coucher. Il était encore éveillé et pourtant il ne rêvait plus que de son oreiller.

Il suivit les autres élèves de serpentard, tel un zombie, dans les couloirs et rejoignit la salle commune. Il ne broncha même pas quand son père apparut des ombres, comme il en avait le don, pour surprendre les pauvres premières années. Il écouta distraitement le 'discours de bienvenue' de Snape, n'enregistrant rien mais sachant déjà à quoi s'attendre de l'année à Poudlard après deux ans à y avoir vécu et y avoir suivi les cours. La seule différence qu'il avait – enfin que sa mère avait – enregistrée était la présence des détraqueurs autour de l'enceinte de l'école.

« Des questions ? » demanda Snape à la fin de son speech. « Bien. »

Les élèves commencèrent à s'éloigner, les uns pour s'installer dans les fauteuils, les autres pour se diriger vers le tableau d'affichage. Harry, lui, se dirigea vers le dortoir.

« Pas si vite, Mr Potter, » fit la voix de son père dans son dos. Il soupira. « Veuillez me suivre. »

« Monsieur ? »

« Le directeur demande à vous voir. »

'_Oh ! Génial… Moi qui voulais tellement me coucher et récupérer de ta sortie obligatoire.'_

'_Plus vite ce sera réglé, plus vite tu pourras aller te coucher, Harry…,'_ répondit doucement sa mère. _'Mais fais attention à ce que tu dis. Dumbledore profitera que tu es crevé pour te manipuler et te faire dire certaines choses. Déjà que tu as laissé filtrer à Remus que tu as passé du temps avec Sirius.'_

'_Hein ? J'ai fait ça moi ?'_

'_Oui.'_

'_Oh la galère …,' _soupira Harry.

'_Heureusement que c'était à Remus que tu l'as dit. Il y a des chances qu'il ne dise rien. Les Maraudeurs sont du genre loyal en général.'_

'_Dis ça à Pettigrow…'_

'_Fais juste attention à ce que tu dis, Harry. D'accord ?'_

'_Ca marche.'_

Pendant qu'il discutait avec sa mère, il suivait son père en silence dans les couloirs. Ils arrivèrent à la fois trop et pas assez vite au bureau de Dumbledore au goût de Harry. Mais sa mère avait raison. Comme il ne pouvait pas y échapper, autant que cela se passe le plus vite possible et qu'il fasse attention à ne pas faire de bourde.


	39. Petite mise au point

**Chapitre 39 : Petite mise au point**

Harry entra dans le bureau de Dumbledore et y retrouva le directeur accro au citron et Remus Lupin. Ce dernier semblait inquiet pour le jeune serpentard.

'_Bon, là j'ai fait une sacrée bourde,' _ soupira-t-il.

'_Peut-être pas, personne ne sait que les Maraudeurs étaient des animagus. Caché que tu as été avec Sirius pendant plus d'un moins aurait été compliqué, surtout quand je vois leur tête. Mais de là à devoir tout divulguer …'_

'_J'aime pas marcher sur des œufs …'_

'_Pense à me préparer une bonne omelette sans laisser de coquille dans la poêle.'_

'_Est-ce que c'était une blague ?' _fit-il, étonné. _'Tu me fais une blague à un moment pareil ?!'_

Il soupira alors qu'il saluait le directeur et s'installait dans le fauteuil. Remus s'installa sur le siège sur sa gauche. Il remarqua que son père tirait une tête de six pieds de longs tout en fixant le loup-garou. On aurait dit qu'il avait mangé un citron bien amer.

'_Cela va être super, l'ambiance ici …,'_ confia-t-il à sa mère.

« Où étais-tu, Harry ? » demanda alors Dumbledore, avec une trace d'inquiétude dans la voix presque effacée par le soulagement qui était parfaitement audible.

« Pas chez mon Oncle, professeur. »

« Nous le savons, cela, Mr Potter, » fit le professeur Snape en grinçant des dents. « Nous sommes allés à Privet Drive. Nous voulons savoir où vous étiez ! »

La voix du Maître des Potions avait claquée mais elle n'eut aucun effet sur la fatigue d'Harry. Il ne pouvait qu'être plus irrité. Et le fait qu'ils soient allés chez ses tuteurs …

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il en regardant son père. « Vous êtes allés à Privet Drive ? Je serais curieux de savoir quel mensonge mon oncle a encore inventé pour déformer la vérité ou pour dire que je suis un délinquant de la pire espèce ! Est-ce qu'il vous a montré ma chambre ? Est-ce que vous avez pensé à regarder dans le placard sous l'escalier ? Est-ce que vous avez bien observé les murs de cette parfaite petite maison _normale !_ Avez-vous oublié qui était Pétunia Evans ? A ce qu'il paraît, elle n'a pas changé d'un iota depuis l'époque où elle vivait à Cokeworth. Cela a même empiré depuis qu'elle est avec son mari. Mais je suppose que vous n'avez pas cherché plus loin et que vous les avez cru sur parole, comme toujours quand il y a des adultes en jeu. Le grand Potter dit directement un mensonge. »

'_Harry !'_

'_Non maman, je suis crevé ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur à ça ! En particulier s'il attaque le sujet comme ça !'_

« Non, je n'étais pas chez mon oncle et ma tante, » continua-t-il sur sa lancée. « Je ne voulais risquer de finir comme l'an dernier. J'ai préféré fuir. J'ai été un peu partout dans le pays. »

« Où étiez-vous, Potter ? » fit Snape menaçant en se dressant de toute sa hauteur. « Vous étiez avec Black ? Ne le niez pas. Je sais encore reconnaître la magie de ce chien galeux ! »

« J'en sais rien ! » s'écria Harry en se levant. « Je ne savais pas toujours où il nous transplanait ! Si vous pensez qu'il m'a fait du mal, vous vous leurrez ! Sirius était gentil avec moi. Il m'a protégé et a cherché à remplir le rôle qui aurait du être le sien avant qu'un connard y mette son grain de sel ! »

« Langage ! 10 points en moins pour Serpentard ! »

« Ecoutez ! Je suis crevé ! Je n'ai pas totalement récupéré du patronus que j'ai fait dans le train et je ne suis pas du tout d'humeur à me battre pour vous faire comprendre les choses ! Surtout que vous allez me faire le discours du genre : 'je suis grand, tu es petit ! Je suis malin, tu es bête ! J'ai raison, tu as tort !' sans chercher plus loin. Alors je vais dire simplement ceci. Je n'ai fait absolument aucun rêve. Aucun cauchemar m'avertissant d'un quelconque danger ! Je pense que vous êtes un peu familier de la chose, n'est-ce pas professeur ? » Il lança un doigt accusateur à son père. « Je n'ai rien vu, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à voir. Et je ne vais pas me plaindre qu'enfin un homme ait daigné se comporter comme un père avec moi ! J'ai adoré passé du temps avec Sirius Black même si nous étions toujours en vadrouille ! Lui au moins, ne m'a pas enfermé dans une chambre sans nourriture et m'empêcher d'aller à Poudlard ! J'ai pu faire mes devoirs sans aucune difficulté ! Il a passé commande pour que je puisse avoir mon matériel ! Et il m'a conduit à la gare ! Trois choses que sont supposés faire des parents ou des tuteurs ! Je suppose que vous n'avez pas oublié votre passage à Privet Drive, l'an dernier ? »

Harry se rassit brutalement sur la chaise et frotta son visage et en particulier ses yeux fatigués.

« Et nous qui pensions que vous aviez ouvert les yeux …, » soupira-t-il. « Vous êtes intelligent et vous persistez à faire l'autruche. »

« Cela suffit, Harry ! » s'exclama Dumbledore. « Assez ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu dois cesser de faire confiance aux voies dans ta tête ! »

« Déjà, professeur, » siffla Harry avec colère. « Il n'y a qu'une voix. Et cela n'a pas du tout déranger Sirius qu'elle soit là si elle n'a fait que me protéger toutes ces années, me guider dans mes choix ! Au contraire, ils s'apprécient ! Vous avez juste peur de qui elle pourrait être et ce qu'elle pourrait faire ! Et vous êtes vexé de ne pas avoir sa confiance mais si vous vouliez vraiment la confiance des gens, il fallait déjà commencer par faire votre boulot et dire la vérité au lieu de vous empêtrer dans vos mensonges ! » Il croisa les bras. « J'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire ! La dernière fois que j'ai vu Sirius, c'était à la gare de King's Cross et je ne sais pas où il a l'intention d'aller ensuite. Il ne me l'a pas dit et, pour lui, pour sa sécurité, je n'ai pas demandé. »

« Black est dangereux, Potter ! » dit Snape d'un ton catégorique.

« Pour qui ne sait pas la vérité et essaie de l'attaquer, oui, c'est clair qu'il est dangereux ! » Il se tourna vers Lupin. « Et vous ? Vous en pensez quoi de votre ami ? Vous le croyez vraiment capable de ce qu'il a fait ? Vous pensez vraiment que Sirius ait pu faire cela ? Est-ce pour cela que Sirius n'a pas eu de procès ? Parce que tout le monde le jugeait d'office coupable des crimes dont on l'accuse ? »

« Sirius a avoué, Harry, » soupira le loup-garou avec une peine perceptible dans la voix, ainsi que de la trahison.

« Non. Il a avoué être _responsable_ de la mort de son meilleur ami, il n'a jamais dit être un traître ! Enfin, je ne vais pas apprendre à des aveugles à voir, je vais vous laisser tâtonner et trouver la vérité par vous-même. Cela avait eu le bénéfice de fonctionner un peu l'an dernier. Je devrais reprendre cette méthode. Avec un peu de chance, Mme Pomfresh sera plus ouverte d'esprit que vous ! Ou Hermione ! »

« Je t'interdis de faire colporter de fausses rumeurs dans l'enceinte de cette école, Harry ! » ordonna Dumbledore.

« Vous n'êtes pas mon père, professeur, vous ne pouvez pas m'interdire de parler ! Si je veux parler, je parle ! »

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas nous donner l'identité de la Voix ? » demanda Snape en relevant un sourcil.

« Je ne me rappelle pas avoir donné l'identité de la Voix à Mme Pomfresh. Tu t'en souviens toi ? » demanda-t-il tout haut à sa mère avec une moue pensive.

'_Non.'_

Lily laissait son fils s'énerver. Il était bien trop fatigué pour être subtil. Il faisait ressortir son tempérament gryffondor pour une fois. Intervenir de trop et pour modérer Harry ne ferait que l'énerver encore plus. Ce serait contre-productif. Dumbledore et Severus se débrouillaient très bien tous seuls pour l'énerver. Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Elle n'a fait que poser les bonnes questions et interpréter les signes que nous avons laissés. Car j'en laisse des signes. Plusieurs mêmes. Je n'ai jamais cessé d'en donner. Mais personne n'est là pour les interpréter. Vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous-même, professeur ! »

« Et Black, il a pu les interpréter ces signes ? »

« J'ai déjà dit ce que j'avais à dire de Sirius. Mais si vous voulez vraiment le savoir, oui, il a ma totale confiance. J'ai vécu une quarantaine de jours avec lui. Je pense que s'il avait voulu me tuer, et j'en aurais rêvé au préalable, ce qui n'est pas le cas, vous ne croyez pas qu'il a eu largement le temps de le faire ? »

« Il veut sûrement faire baisser votre garde pour vous attaquer dans le dos comme le lâche qu'il est ! » cracha Snape.

'_Severus ! Sirius est tout sauf un lâche !'_

« Lui lâche ? » ricana Harry. « Ne prenez pas vos désirs pour des réalités, professeur. Mais vous avez un raison un Maraudeur est lâche ! Mais ce n'est pas celui que tout le monde croit ! » Il croisa le regard de Lupin et il vit celui-ci déglutir. « Maintenant, enlevez-moi mes points pour mon arrogance, mon impertinence ou tout ce que vous voulez, mettez-moi en retenue jusqu'à la fin de ma scolarité si vous voulez, connectez vos neurones quand vous voudrez enfin chercher la vérité ! Moi maintenant, je vais me coucher ! Et avant que vous n'osiez le penser comme vous en avez pris l'habitude ces deux dernières années, je suis trop crevé pour me pavaner dans les couloirs ou préparer un mauvais coup comme l'aurait fait James Potter ! J'ai fait un patronus, je l'ai maintenu plus longtemps que d'habitude pour chasser les détraqueurs et cela a sérieusement puisé dans mes réserves ! Bonne soirée, professeurs ! »

Harry se dirigea vers la porte.

« Nous n'en avons pas fini, Potter ! » claqua la voix de Snape.

« Moi oui, je n'ai plus rien à dire. Mais si vous voulez, je pique mon roupillon ici et je vous oblige à me porter jusqu'à mon dortoir … » Le Maître des Potions voulut répliquer. « C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Bonne nuit ! »

Et Harry sortit. Une fois dehors, il soupira de soulagement mais aussi de frustration et prit le chemin de sa salle commune.

Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau, Lupin regardait la porte. Il n'avait presque rien dit durant toute l'altercation.

« Il était sincère, » fit-il soudain, interrompant Severus et Albus dans leur discussion.

« Je vous demande pardon, Remus ? » demanda Dumbledore.

« Harry était sincère. Pas une seule fois, son cœur ne s'est emballé, à part pour exprimer sa colère. A part cela, il était sincère. Il n'a dit que la vérité. »

« Il pense qu'il s'agisse de la vérité, Remus. Il se fait manipuler, » répliqua doucement Dumbledore. « Si vous pouvez avoir la confiance d'Harry et le remettre sur le droit chemin durant l'année, ce serait apprécié. Il ne fait confiance qu'en peu de personne. »

« En qui a-t-il confiance ? »

« Son amie Granger, une gryffondor avec qui il traîne tout le temps, » répondit Severus d'un ton neutre. « Et Poppy. »

« Je ferais ce que je peux, » promit le loup.

oO°OoO°Oo

Severus rentra dans ses appartements en grognant de frustration. Il pensait avoir avancé avec le gamin Potter et finalement, il se retrouve de nouveau à la case départ. Tout cela parce qu'il s'était laissé emporter. Il voulait rester calme durant la discussion.

'_Au moins, il n'a fait valser personne …'_

Il soupira et s'installa dans son canapé avec un verre de Whisky PurFeu. Malgré le fait que son serpent ne voulait rien dire, il avait été malgré tout très bavard. Le seul problème, c'était qu'il avait parlé par énigme. Ne restait plus qu'à lui de la résoudre. Et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Il avait de nombreuses choses à penser. Il fit venir à lui un parchemin et de l'encre et commença à écrire une liste pour mieux visualiser et se donner plusieurs objectifs à lui-même durant l'année sans les oublier cette fois.

_To do list : _

_O quel est le problème exact chez les Dursley ?_

_O découvrir les signes et les comprendre_

_O pourquoi Black n'a pas tué Potter alors qu'il a trahi son meilleur ami ?_

_O Pourquoi Black n'a pas eu de procès ? _

_O découvrir l'identité de la Voix _

_O Que cache Dumbledore ? Quelles sont ces vérités ? _

_O Essayer d'avoir la confiance du garçon pour l'amener à se confier. _

Il soupira. Cette année n'allait pas être de tout repos.


	40. Buck l'hippogriffe

**Chapitre 40 : Buck l'hippogriffe**

« Vas-tu enfin me dire ce qui se passe ? » demanda Hermione en s'installant dans le canapé. « Où étais-tu durant les vacances ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelée ? »

Les deux amis s'étaient réfugiés dans la Salle-Sur-Demande pour le temps de midi après être passés par les cuisines. Harry avait demandé un petit salon tranquille pour pouvoir parler à son amie loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Les couleurs étaient claires, entre le brun et le beige, chaleureuses.

« J'étais avec mon parrain, Sirius Black et avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit sur lui, sache qu'il est innocent. »

« Quoi ? »

« Sirius n'a jamais tué personne. C'est Pettigrow. »

« Le rat qui a trahi James Potter ? »

« Oui. Sirius s'est échappé d'Azkaban parce qu'il a appris que Pettigrow est à Poudlard. »

« Comment il le sait ? »

Harry sortit un article de la Gazette du sorcier où l'on pouvait voir une photo de la famille Weasley.

« Regarde sur l'épaule de Weasley, » dit-il en montrant le plus garçon. « Le rat. C'est lui. »

« Croutard ? » s'étonna la Gryffondor. « Non. Tu me fais marcher, là … »

« Même pas. Pour le moment, maman et moi on cherche un plan pour réussir à l'attraper et le retransformer. Si Pettigrow est vu vivant, Sirius pourra avoir un procès et il sera innocenté. »

« Parce qu'il n'a pas déjà eu un procès ? »

« Non, justement. Il n'en a pas eu. Et c'est une faute de procédure selon maman. On pense que c'est Dumbledore qui est le responsable dans cette histoire. »

« Pourquoi Dumbledore voudrait-il faire cela ? »

« Pour m'isoler et me rendre plus malléable. Que je lui obéisse au doigt et à l'œil et il veut me laisser chez les Dursley alors que Mme Pomfresh a dit justement que ma garde devait impérativement leur être enlevée. Il n'a rien fait. Je suis bien content d'avoir vécu tout ce temps avec Sirius ! J'ai fait gonfler la Tante Marge comme un ballon et j'aurais fini enfermé sans nourriture si j'étais resté à Privet Drive. J'ai préféré fuir tant que j'en avais l'occasion. »

« Enfin, tu es en vie. C'est le principal, » soupira Hermione en prenant son ami dans ses bras. « Tant que ta mère approuve, je n'ai rien à dire. Mais cela ne m'empêchera jamais de m'inquiéter. » Elle s'écarta. « Si je peux vous être d'une quelconque utilité pour le plan de coincer ce rat, faites-moi signe. »

'_Harry, fais-le.'_

'_Maman, non pas aujourd'hui. __Ce week-end plutôt.'_

'_D'accord.'_

« C'est promis, on te tient au courant. Pour le moment, on cherche un plan pour l'attraper. Or, je n'ai pas accès à la tour de Gryffondor. »

« Moi oui, mais cela poserait problème si les témoins ne sont que des enfants. Personne ne leur accordera crédit, aussi nombreux soient-ils. »

« Donc, il faudrait que cela se fasse devant un professeur, ou même plusieurs …, » réfléchit Harry. « Mon père d'office. Je verrais bien McGo et Lupin aussi. »

« A propos de Lupin, Harry, » fit Hermione songeuse. « Tu vas le mettre dans la confidence ? »

« S'il arrive à lire les signes, pourquoi pas. Sirius est totalement dans la confidence en tous cas. »

« Il sait tout ? »

« Absolument tout. Je ne lui ai rien caché. »

« Même ton affiliation ? »

« Oui, même ça. Il l'a plutôt bien pris. Il se range à la décision de James et accepte de me protéger. »

« Au moins il n'est pas dégoûté par l'idée. Je pensais que c'était la haine entre ces deux personnes. »

« C'est le cas, » soupira le serpentard. « Mais Sirius fait des efforts pour passer au-dessus de ça. J'espère que mon père le fera aussi, quand il saura. »

« Tu vas lui dire ? »

« Oui. Je vais laisser plus d'indices cette année. Parce que j'en ai marre. J'ai l'intention de faire un procès à Dumbledore et de rectifier les erreurs qu'il a faites. Je veux mon père et je l'aurais. Mais j'ai malheureusement un caractère aussi explosif que le sien. »

'_Non, encore plus explosif. Tu tiens plus de moi que de lui à ce niveau-là,' _ intervint Lily.

« … Ah non, plus explosif que lui apparemment. Bref … cette année, je pense être un peu plus ouvert vers l'extérieur quant à la démonstration de mes talents, dans la salle commune ou dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Histoire de lui ouvrir les yeux. La question est, est-ce que tu vas me suivre ? »

« Si c'est pour la bonne cause, pourquoi pas, » sourit Hermione. « Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais complètement nulle, non plus. J'ai juste moins de talent que toi. Si tu penses que cela peut aider ton père à ouvrir les yeux. »

« Nous le pensons. J'espère juste que, quand il le saura, il m'acceptera. »

'_Il t'acceptera Harry. Tu nous ressembles, tellement qu'il ne pourra pas en croire autrement.'_

« Si jamais ce n'est pas le cas, tu auras toujours ta mère et Sirius, Harry. Tu ne seras plus tout seul et tu ne retourneras plus chez les Dursley. Enfin, une fois que tu auras fait ce qu'il faut pour. »

Le serpentard sourit et commença à manger en parlant des premiers cours de la journée. Ils venaient de suivre ensemble leur premier cours de Runes. Juste après, ils allaient suivre le cours dispensé par Hagrid. De cela, ils étaient à la fois curieux et inquiets, parce que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient réussi à ouvrir le _Monstrueux Livre des Monstres_ et n'avaient donc pas pu le lire. Plus le fait que le demi-géant avait une perception du danger plus que douteuse.

« J'espère que Malfoy va écouter mon conseil à ce niveau-là. »

« Ah ? » fit Hermione les yeux écarquillés. « Tu donnes des conseils à Malfoy, maintenant ? »

« Juste un. Bien écouté en cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. J'ai rêvé qu'il se faisait méchamment amoché par un drôle d'oiseau. Il s'est moqué de moi. »

« On verra. C'est Malfoy aussi. Si jamais il est blessé, ce sera de sa faute ! »

« Sauf que cela retombera sur Hagrid, Hermione. Je préférerais lui éviter des problèmes… »

« On va garder Malfoy à l'œil alors, » décida la gryffondor avant de mordre dans son sandwich.

Ils terminèrent leur déjeuner en discutant de leurs vacances respectives, Hermione était partie en France avec ses parents et avait visité tous les châteaux de la Loire, ainsi que Versailles. Elle avait fait aussi une descente dans l'une ou l'autre librairie, faisant rire son meilleur ami à ce sujet. Ils sortirent ensuite de leur refuge pour se diriger travers les couloirs et en dehors, le parc, vers la cabane de Hagrid pour leur premier cours de soins aux créatures magiques.

Le géant semblait impatient de donner son premier cours. Cela se voyait. Il trépignait d'impatience devant la porte de sa cabane, Crockdur à ses pieds. Il les invita tous à le suivre et il les mena à la lisière de la forêt interdite, à proximité d'un enclos vide. Il leur demanda avec enthousiasme d'ouvrir leur livre.

« Comment on fait pour l'ouvrir ? » demanda Malfoy de sa voix traînante en sortant son livre ficelé avec un morceau de corde.

Tous les élèves sortirent le leur, certains avaient fait comme Harry, à savoir une ceinture, d'autres serrés dans des sacs étroits, d'autres encore, parmi les nés-moldus, avaient utilisés des pinces serrantes ou du papier collant.

« Personne n'a … n'a réussi à ouvrir son livre ? » demanda Hagrid stupéfait en regardant ses élèves.

Il croisa le regard d'Harry et Hermione qui lui firent un sourire triste et un regard d'excuse.

« Le vendeur lui-même ne savait pas comment les calmer, Hagrid, » dit doucement la gryffondor. « Ils s'entre-dévoraient dans une cage. »

Hagrid soupira, soudain mal à l'aise.

« Il faut simplement leur caresser le dos. »

Harry releva un sourcil et s'empressa d'appliquer la consigne de son ami. Le livre se mit à ronronner de plaisir. Il enleva la ceinture et put ouvrir l'ouvrage sans risquer de se faire mordre.

« Oh, sommes-nous bêtes ? » fit ironiquement Malfoy. « Il suffisait de les caresser ! On aurait dû le deviner tout de suite ! »

« La ferme, Malfoy ! » soupira Hermione. « C'est lassant à la longue. Quelle page, Hagrid ? »

« Page 49, » répondit le géant qui tentait de se reprendre. « Je vais cherchez les créatures magiques. Attendez-moi ici, je ne serais pas long. »

Et Hagrid disparut dans la forêt.

« Vraiment, cette école est tombée bien bas, » dit Malfoy d'une voix forte. « Dumbledore devient sénile s'il a osé nommer ce lourdaud professeur ! Mon père va avoir une attaque quand je lui raconterai ça … »

« Que Dumbledore devienne sénile, à la rigueur, » intervint Harry d'une voix neutre. « Ce n'est pas moi qui vais te contredire. Mais pour le reste, je te conseille fortement de te taire Malfoy. Et d'être _attentif_… »

« Oh ! Potter ! La ferme ! »

« Je t'aurai prévenu, » soupira Harry en haussant des épaules avant de porter son regard entre les arbres.

Il entendait du bruit et plusieurs créatures approchaient avec Hagrid. Elles étaient une douzaine. Elles avaient la tête et les pattes avant d'un aigle mais les pattes arrières et la queue ressemblaient plus au corps d'un cheval.

'_Des hippogriffes,'_ fit Lily, joyeuse en frappant dans les mains. _'Qu'ils sont beaux !'_

Harry était relativement d'accord avec elle. Une fois passé le choc de la première rencontre avec une créature mi-cheval, mi-oiseau, on pouvait apprécier comment le vent chatouillait leur plumage, et comment ce dernier se transformait progressivement en pelage. Ils étaient vraiment magnifique. Et chacun avec une robe de couleur différente : des nuances de gris-bleu, vert bronze, blanc-rosé, marron-rouge ou noir d'encre. Harry ne put s'empêcher de surveiller Malfoy du coin de l'œil.

'_Oui, jusqu'à ce que Malfoy fasse le con et se fasse attaquer par le gris…,' _répliqua-t-il.

'_Tu n'auras qu'à le stupéfixer !'_

'_Non. S'il fait le con, je compte plutôt faire en sorte qu'il ait une dette de vie envers moi. Cela le fera chier !'_

'_Serpentard.'_

'_Aurais-tu par hasard oublié dans quelle maison j'ai été réparti ?'_

'_Fais juste attention…'_

« Bon ! » s'exclama Hagrid en frappant dans ses mains. « Qui veut venir leur dire bonjour ? »

Personne ne semblait emballé par la proposition, ils reculèrent encore plus de la barrière de l'enclos. Harry choisit toutefois de s'approcher et de rentrer dans l'enclos, lentement tout en gardant le regard fixé sur les créatures.

« C'est bien, Harry, » sourit le géant avant de se tourner vers les autres. « La première chose qu'il faut savoir sur les hippogriffes, c'est que ce sont des créatures très fières. Extrêmement susceptibles ! Surtout, n'insultez jamais un hippogriffe ou cela pourrait bien être la dernière chose que vous ferez de votre vie ! »

Harry remarqua du coin de l'œil que Malfoy n'écoutait rien du tout et discutait à voix basse avec Crabbe et Goyle.

'_C'est déjà mort pour lui,' _ soupira Harry. _'Bon, ben, je passe au plan B quand il fera le con.'_

« On doit toujours attendre que l'hippogriffe fasse le premier geste, par politesse, » continua le professeur. « Il faut s'avancer vers lui et le saluer en s'inclinant et attendre. S'il vous salue en retour, vous avez le droit de le toucher. Sinon, je vous conseille de vous éloigner assez rapidement sans pour autant le provoquer. Leurs griffes font énormément de dégâts, vous pouvez me croire. » Hagrid se tourna alors vers Harry. « Harry, tu es prêt ? Tu peux essayer avec Buck, le bleu-gris un peu plus à l'écart. »

Harry marcha lentement en portant son regard vers le fameux Buck. Quand ce dernier eut tourné la tête vers lui, il avança d'un pas. Par politesse. Le jeune serpentard s'arrêta à une dizaine de mètres lui et s'inclina tout en gardant un minimum de contact visuel avec la créature. Au départ, il ne se passait rien. Buck fixait Harry d'un air hautain sans faire le moindre geste. En voyant cela, Harry qui avait bien écouté Hagrid décida de faire un pas en arrière et ne pas provoquer l'animal. Mais à cet instant, l'hippogriffe plia soudain ses pattes de devant et s'inclina profondément.

« Bravo, Harry ! » s'exclama Hagrid en applaudissement, suivi par ceux plus timides des élèves. « Vas-y. Tu peux le toucher maintenant ! Caresse-lui le bec ! »

Le serpentard fit un mince sourire et s'avança lentement en tendant le bras. Il lui caressa le bec et aussi le plumage autour de sa tête d'oiseau. Buck ferma paresseusement les yeux et se laissa faire avec plaisir. Les élèves applaudirent avec plus d'entrain, sauf Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle qui semblaient déçus.

'_Tu veux monter dessus ?' _demanda Lily.

'_Tu déconnes, j'espère ?'_

'_Non. Ce sont de superbes destriers ! Et c'est nettement plus sympa que de se tenir assis sur un balai !'_

Au même instant, Hagrid lui fit la même proposition. Harry hésita deux secondes avant de passer à coté de l'hippogriffe tout en continuant de lui prodiguer quelques caresses et de monter sur son dos. Il avait après tout confiance en Hagrid et en sa mère. Si les deux le proposaient, alors pourquoi pas …

« Ne lui arrache surtout pas de plumes, » conseilla le géant. « Il ne risque de ne pas aimer ça ! »

'_Sauf qu'il n'y a que des plumes …'_

'_Ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux t'agripper à son encolure. Et serre les jambes. Et penche-toi légèrement en avant. Voilà.'_

Harry s'était installé relativement confortablement sur le dos de l'animal, juste derrière ses épaules, suivant les conseils de sa mère et au bout de quelques secondes, Hagrid donna une tape sur l'arrière-train de l'hippogriffe. Ce dernier déploya ses ailes et les battit fortement. Progressivement, il prit de l'altitude et il vola autour de l'enclos sous le regard de la classe. Le jeune serpentard n'était pas à l'aise. Malgré le fait qu'il suivait les conseils de sa mère, il se sentait balloter, chaque battement d'ailes menaçait de le désarçonner et il avait peur de tomber. Il préférait de loin voler sur un balai. Puis, Buck entama une descente brutale, faisant légèrement paniquer Harry, et atterrit au sol en trottinant. Le serpentard se redressa alors et descendit de l'animal. Il ne le fit toutefois pas trop rapidement pour ne pas le vexer. Il lui caressa à nouveau la tête et s'éloigna pour rejoindre Hermione.

En voyant qu'Harry n'avait subi aucun dommage, les autres élèves pénétrèrent prudemment dans l'enclos et s'approchèrent des créatures et commencèrent à s'incliner non pas sans une certaine appréhension. Dans l'ensemble, tout se passait très bien sous l'œil vigilant d'Hagrid. Le jeune serpentard restait toutefois un rien en retrait avec son amie Hermione pour surveiller un petit blondinet stupide qui avait la tête de quelqu'un qui préparait un mauvais coup.

« C'est simple ! » dit soudain Malfoy au bout de quelques instants pour attirer l'attention des autres sur lui. « Cela doit l'être si même Potter y est arrivé. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel mais se rapprocha sentant que cela allait être le moment où l'idiot ferait le con comme il le savait. Le blond se tourna alors vers un hippogriffe.

« Je parie que tu n'es pas du tout dangereux. N'est-ce pas, espèce de grosse brute répugnante ! »

Tout se passa alors à la vitesse d'un éclair. L'hippogriffe s'éleva sur ses pattes arrière, tel un cheval, et attaqua férocement d'un coup de patte, armée de ses griffes acérées. Elle allait s'abattre sur Malfoy qui avait levé un bras protecteur, complètement paniqué. Harry s'était précipité sur lui pour le pousser au loin et se prit le coup de patte de la créature sur tout le bras gauche, faisant deux séries de trois estafilades, une sur son humerus juste en dessous de l'épaule, l'autre sur son avant-bras. Il sentit sous le coup brutal, quelque chose se casser. C'était définitivement différent des coups de Dudley. Il hurla de douleur en s'agrippant avec son bras valide.

Hagrid réagit rapidement et maîtrisa rapidement l'hippogriffe et le fit sortir de l'enclos. Harry, quant à lui, serrait les dents en fusillant Malfoy du regard. Ce dernier pleurait parce qu'il était blessé à son visage. Il s'était cogné contre une pierre et saignait et il voulait s'en prendre à Harry qui était responsable. Sauf que de nombreux élèves s'interposèrent cette fois. Harry était sérieusement blessé et en plus il s'était interposé pour sauver le blond insolent.

« Il t'a sauvé, Malfoy ! » s'exclama Neville Londubat. « Tu as une dette envers lui. Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce que cela veut dire ! »

« Il m'a blessé ! »

« Tu aurais subi bien pire s'il ne s'était pas interposé, » siffla Hermione alors qu'elle venait de prendre une ceinture pour faire un garrot improvisé le temps qu'ils arrivent à l'infirmerie. « Tu aurais du l'écouter quand il te disait d'écouter Hagrid ! Il ne faut pas insulter les hippogriffes. Crois-moi, là, tu as de sérieux ennuis parce qu'à cause de toi, un élève a été blessé ! »

« La ferme, sale Sang-de-Bourbes ! » cracha Malfoy. « Mon père en entendra parler ! »

« Et moi, je l'attends de pied ferme, ton père, » siffla Harry entre ses dents serrées, les yeux meurtriers alors qu'il tenait son bras contre lui.

'_Maman, préviens Mme Pomfresh,'_ dit-il en sortant sa baguette.

'_Okay, j'y fonce. Toi, ramène-toi vite à l'infirmerie.'_

« _Spero patronum_. »

La biche argentée partit en détalant en direction du château sous les yeux émerveillés des élèves. Harry sentit que cela drainait progressivement sa magie mais il tint le coup. Il arriverait à tenir. Accompagné d'Hermione et Neville, il partit pour l'infirmerie tandis que les autres élèves se chargeaient d'un coté de prévenir Hagrid et de l'autre maintenir Malfoy et ses acolytes loin des hippogriffes. Une chose était sûre, avec tous les élèves contre lui, le blond allait sérieusement déguster cette fois-ci.

oO°OoO°Oo

Mme Pomfresh était en train de panser le bras d'Harry avec le plus de douceur possible quand Snape débarqua dans l'infirmerie avec colère.

« Potter ! » s'exclama-t-il en arrivant en trombe. « Est-ce que je pourrais avoir votre version des faits ? »

« Qu'est-ce que Malfoy a encore pu raconter comme inepties ? » soupira Hermione en secouant la tête. « Allez, je te laisse Harry. La prochaine fois que tu choisis de jouer au héros, sauve quelqu'un qui en vaut la peine. D'accord ? »

« D'accord. » Il fit une moue réflexive en la regardant sa meilleure amie avant qu'un sourire apparaissent sur son visage. « La prochaine fois, tu n'auras qu'à jouer la demoiselle en détresse et je serai ton preux chevalier en arm…. Aïe ! Mme Pomfresh ! Ca fait mal ! »

« Tu arrêteras de dire des bêtises comme cela, » fit-elle avec un sourire. « Merci d'avoir envoyé le patronus, cela m'a permis de tout rassembler à temps. »

« C'était le but. Merci à vous de m'avoir guéri. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Snape. « Mr Malfoy est en ce moment même en train de rédiger une lettre à son père pour faire renvoyer le garde-chasse et faire exécuter l'animal dangereux qui vous a attaqué ! »

« Déjà, il ne nous pas attaqué nous mais lui ! » répliqua Harry dans un soupir. « Je l'avais prévenu d'écouter attentivement le cours pour éviter cet incident et il n'a rien voulu entendre. Hagrid a très bien dit que les hippogriffes sont susceptibles et détestent être insultés. Et lui, comme un con, il a insulté Buck ! Il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui-même ! Il a pas écouté ! Buck allait le frapper alors je me suis interposé, c'est tout ! Mais je vais envoyer moi-même un courrier à Lord Malfoy avec la véritable version des faits et il y a de nombreux témoins qui vont appuyer ma version des faits ! Hors de question qu'Hagrid se fasse renvoyer ou que Buck se fasse abattre juste parce qu'il n'est pas foutu d'écouter les consignes ! C'est comme s'il faisait exploser un chaudron en cours ! Non, c'est de sa faute ! »

Severus soupira en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

« J'enverrai moi-même une lettre à Lucius, » dit-il ensuite. « Poppy ? »

« Les plaies sont presque guéries. Il doit juste appliquer le baume sur les blessures matin et soir durant les trois prochains jours. Et il doit garder son bras le plus immobile possible pour laisser le temps à son os de se fortifier. L'animal lui a cassé le bras. »

« Il peut continuer à suivre les cours normalement ? »

« Oui. Mais il ne doit pas trop bouger son bras alors vas-y mollo avec lui en potions d'accord ? » dit Poppy en souriant au Maître des Potions.

Ce dernier fit un hochement de tête et partit en maugréant qu'il allait avoir une énième discussion houleuse avec un Lord en colère. Quand il fut sorti, l'infirmière se tourna immédiatement vers Harry.

« Explique-moi comment tu sais faire un patronus et surtout comment tu as fait en sorte que Lily se retrouve à être ce patronus, » dit-elle précipitamment mais avec un doux sourire sur les lèvres, rassurantes.

« Ben, en fait … »


	41. L'épouvantard

**Chapitre 41 : L'épouvantard**

Harry passa les jours suivants à faire attention à son bras. Il transportait ses affaires rétrécies dans sa poche pour ne pas avoir à les porter et toujours garder sa baguette à porter de main. Il savait qu'à un moment où à un autre, Malfoy et ses amis allaient lui tomber dessus. Cela arrivait à chaque fois. Même si son père mettait son grain de sel maintenant, il y avait peu de chance que les choses changent. Malfoy se prenait pour un roi. Il gardait juste à l'esprit que le blond avait une dette envers lui. Cela pourrait peut-être lui servir. Il gardait bien précieusement cet atout de côté.

Les cours de potions se passèrent calmement. Harry s'était installé à coté d'Hermione comme à son habitude et c'était elle qui l'aidait à la préparation de ses ingrédients quand il fallait les couper. Pour le reste, il arrivait sans trop de mal à brasser sa potion. Elle n'était pas parfaite mais difficile de faire les choses parfaitement quand on n'a que la moitié des membres valides … Au vu de la situation, il était malgré tout ravi du résultat.

Le cours qu'il attendait surtout avec impatience était son premier cours de DCFM avec Lupin. Il espérait enfin avoir un cours digne de ce nom. D'après sa mère, ce serait le cas. Et il voulait la croire, mais cela faisait malgré tout deux années de suite que les professeurs de DCFM laissaient à désirer … Alors il trépignait sur place.

Harry s'installa dans la classe. Le loup-garou n'y était pas. Hermione et lui sortirent leurs affaires et attendirent patiemment en discutant, comme le reste des élèves. Quand l'homme entra dans la salle avec son cartable usée, il semblait dans un état tout aussi miteux que la première fois qu'Harry l'avait vu mais au moins, il semblait avoir meilleur mine et surtout le sourire.

« Bonjour, » dit Lupin. « Rangez vos livres dans vos sacs, vous n'en aurez pas besoin. Nous allons faire quelques travaux pratiques. Prenez votre baguette et suivez-moi. »

Harry sourit à l'idée et fut l'un des premiers à se lever, rangeant toutes ses affaires d'un coup de baguette. Hermione ayant fait de même était la seconde. Le professeur les mena à travers les couloirs jusqu'à la salle des professeurs. Le jeune serpentard s'arrêta quelques secondes en avisant son père dans un fauteuil. Il ne s'attendait pas à le voir là.

'_C'est la salle des professeurs, Harry …,'_ soupira Lily.

Hermione le poussa légèrement sur le coté pour que tout le monde puisse entrer. Lupin les guida jusqu'au fond de la salle où il n'y avait qu'une vieille penderie sous l'œil inquisiteur de Snape.

'_Oh. Oh,' _fit Lily alors que la penderie se mettait à trembler. _'Je crois comprendre ce que va être l'exercice. C'est un épouvantard.'_

Les paroles de Lupin confirmèrent les propos de sa mère. Harry avala difficilement sa salive en comprenant les conséquences. Il avait lu la théorie sur ces créatures. Et il ne semblait pas être le seul à appréhender le moment où la créature quitterait la penderie pour les effrayer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un épouvantard ? »

Harry et Hermione levèrent la main.

« Harry ? »

« Ce sont des créatures métamorphes qui prennent l'apparence qui nous effraie le plus. »

« Exact, dix points pour Serpentard, » sourit Lupin. « L'épouvantard qui est dans la penderie n'a encore aucune forme pour le moment car il ne sait pas encore ce qui pourrait faire peur à la première personne qui se présentera de l'autre coté de la porte. Nul ne peut dire à quoi ressemble un épouvantard quand il est tout seul mais, lorsque je le laisserai sortir, il prendra immédiatement la forme qui fera le plus peur à chacun d'entre nous. Ce qui signifie que nous avons un énorme avantage sur lui. Qui peut me dire pourquoi ? »

Harry et Hermione ainsi que quelques autres levèrent la main pour répondre.

« Vous, Miss … ? »

« Hermione Granger, professeur, » répondit la gryffondor. « Comme nous sommes relativement nombreux dans cette classe, il ne saura pas quelle forme prendre pour nous effrayer tous en même temps. Il pourrait commettre une erreur et au final donner un résultat étrange, voire comique, ce qui pourrait directement le neutraliser. »

« Exactement, » approuva le professeur. « Dix points pour Gryffondor. Il vaut toujours mieux se trouver en compagnie de quelqu'un lorsque l'on a affaire à un épouvantard. Et comme votre camarade l'a souligné, il existe un moyen très simple de se débarrasser d'un épouvantard, mais qui exige une grande concentration mentale. Pour le neutraliser, il suffit en effet d'éclater de rire. Il faut l'obliger à prendre une forme que vous trouvez désopilante. Pour commencer, nous allons nous exercer sans baguette. Répétez après moi … _Riddikulus _! »

« _Riddikulus, »_ répéta le chœur des élèves.

« Très bien. Mais c'était la partie la plus facile. Car le mot seul ne suffit pas. Neville, accepteriez-vous de venir essayer le premier. »

La penderie se mit à trembler à nouveau. Mais elle n'était pas la seule. Londubat avançait vers le professeur en tremblant presque comme une feuille.

« Très bien, Neville, » dit Lupin. « Pour commencer, quelle est la chose qui vous fait le plus peur au monde ? »

Neville sembla marmonner quelque chose mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

« Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas compris ce que vous m'avez dit, » fit joyeusement Lupin.

Neville lança un regard affolé dans le coin où se tenait encore le professeur Snape avant de se retourner, vivement.

« Je le sens mal, » murmura Harry à son amie. « On connait tous la peur de Londubat. »

« Ca promet d'être drôle, » répondit Hermione avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

« Devant la personne en question ? »

« Quoi ? Il est toujours là ? » fit-elle en regardant en arrière. « Oh merde ! »

'_Langage !'_ réprimanda Lily.

Harry sourit doucement.

_'Et c'est toi qui dit ça alors qu'il t'arrive souvent d'employer un vocabulaire assez ….'_

'_C'est bon, Harry ...,'_ soupira-t-elle. _'Sinon, elle a raison. Cela promet d'être drôle !'_

« Le professeur Snape, » dit Neville un peu plus fort alors que des ricanements se faisaient entendre dans la classe, surtout de la part des Serpentard.

« Le professeur Snape …, » répéta Lupin en fixant l'homme en question avant d'aller se pencher à l'oreille du gryffondor lui souffler quelques mots.

Le Maître des Potions soupira en levant les yeux au ciel en comprenant qu'il allait avoir son image complètement détruite en voyant l'éclat dans les yeux du loup. Même la satisfaction d'inspirer la plus grande peur d'un élève n'arrivait pas à contrecarrer cela.

Tous virent Londubat s'avancer vers l'armoire et Lupin ouvrir en ouvrir la porte d'un coup de baguette. Une nouvelle version du professeur Snape, tout aussi effrayante que l'originale, s'avança vers le gryffondor. Ce dernier recula d'un pas, tout tremblant, alors qu'il tenait sa baguette tendue. L'épouvantard-Snape sembla chercher sa propre baguette dans les poches de sa robe noire.

« _R… R… Riddikulus ! »_ s'exclama Neville en montant dans les aiguës.

Un claquement sec résonna dans l'air. L'épouvantard se retrouva alors vêtu d'une longue robe verte ornée de dentelles, un grand chapeau surmonté d'un vautour empaillé qui avait connu des jours meilleurs, et un énorme sac cramoisi à la main.

Lily éclata de rire à la l'intérieur et Harry se retint avec difficulté de ne pas suivre son rire contagieux. Et ce fut le cas de nombreux serpentards. Tout le monde trouvait cela drôle, c'était indéniable, mais il y avait malgré tout le véritable Severus Snape dans la pièce. Les gryffondors n'eurent toutefois pas autant de retenue.

« Tout le monde en une file, » fit Lupin qui ne pouvait pas réprimer un sourire. « Vous passerez chacun à votre tour ! »

Harry et Hermione se mirent directement en file derrière les autres. Difficile de savoir exactement ce qui vous fait vraiment peur tant que ce n'est pas devant vous. Surtout quelqu'un comme Harry qui avait déjà vu et vécu tant de choses effrayantes. Cela pouvait être Voldemort, le basilic, le troll, le cerbère, … Il y avait un peu l'embarras du choix.

Les élèves s'avancèrent chacun à leur tour devant la créature et cette dernière se transforma au fur et à mesure. Pour Parvati Patil, elle ressemblait à une momie enveloppée de bandelettes ensanglantées. Après le sortilège, la momie se prit le pied dans une bandelette tombée au sol et elle tomba au sol et sa tête se détacha et roula un peu plus loin sous les rires des autres élèves. Pour Ronald Weasley, cela était relativement effrayant. Une énorme araignée, géante, une acromentule couverte de poils répugnants sur tout le corps. Elle faisait cliqueter ces pinces coupantes en avançant vers le rouquin. Un coup de baguette plus tard et l'araignée se retrouva sans pattes et roulait sur elle-même comme un tonneau.

Quand Hermione s'avança, se fut une McGonagall très déçue qui lui annonçait qu'elle avait raté la totalité de ses examens et qu'elle devait partir de Poudlard et ne plus être une sorcière. La gryffondor semblait sur les bords des larmes, complètement tétanisée.

« Ce n'est qu'un épouvantard, Hermione, » lui dit alors Harry pour la soutenir. « Ce n'est pas vrai. »

« _Riddiculus ! »_

Le professeur McGonagall prit alors la forme d'un chat et se mit à tournoyer sur elle-même en poursuivant sa queue.

'_Pauvre Minerva,'_ rit Lily.

'_C'est mieux ça pour elle que ce que Londubat a fait à papa. Et devant lui en plus !'_

'_N'importe quoi ! Allez à ton tour !'_

Harry s'avança devant l'épouvantard-chat qui poursuivait sa queue. Ce dernier se transforma pour prendre la forme de deux personnes. Il y avait une femme rousse aux yeux verts qui hurlait en colère sur une autre personne aux cheveux noirs.

'_Oh Harry….,'_ murmura Lily dans sa tête.

En effet, le jeune serpentard voyait sa mère crier sur son père. Ce dernier avait le regard flamboyant et le visage déformé par la haine. De temps en temps, l'homme lançait des regards noirs à Harry.

« _Vas-tu enfin te réveiller, Sev ? Il est temps que tu assumes tes bêtises et tes responsabilités ! Je ne peux pas le faire à ta place ! » _s'exclamait l'épouvantard-Lily.

« _Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Lys ! » _cracha l'épouvantard-Snape. _« C'est tout bonnement impossible ! Tu dis ça pour me faire culpabiliser mais cela ne marche pas avec moi ! Je ne suis pas un pion que tu peux manipuler ! »_

_« Et Dumbledore alors ? Tu te laisses bien manipuler par ce vieux citron pourri jusqu'à la moelle ! Là, je te parle d'Harry ! »_

_« Ce n'est pas possible ! Il n'est pas … »_

« RIDDIKULUS ! » hurla Harry en brandissant sa baguette.

L'épouvantard-Lily s'installa devant un piano tandis que l'épouvantard-Snape s'emparait d'un violon sombre. Ils interprétèrent un morceau moldu. Ils arboraient tous deux un sourire et échangeaient un excellent moment. L'épouvantard-Snape tapait même des pieds au rythme de la mélodie, tournant et tournoyant dans le mouvement, son archet glissant fluidement sur les cordes de son violon. En écoutant, Harry reconnut le morceau. _Popcorn_ de Hot Butter. Sa mère le lui jouait souvent.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue tandis que tous avaient les yeux rivés sur un Snape souriant joyeusement et qui jouait d'un instrument. Le jeune serpentard eut un faible sourire et se frotta le visage avec sa manche. Il croisa le regard de Lupin et de son père ensuite, ils avaient les sourcils froncés en le regardant. Ce furent surtout les onyx sombres et orageuses de Snape qui le poussèrent à sortir de la salle en courant. Il partit aussi vite qu'il le put se réfugier dans la Salle-Sur-Demande. Il avait heureusement gardé son réflexe de se balader avec toutes ses affaires. Il pourrait très bien rester cacher là un moment.

'_Voilà qui n'est pas très gryffondor, Harry,'_ fit sa mère plus pour le taquiner que le réprimander. _'Tu as bien choisi, je trouve. Cela n'a fait rire personne parce que tous étaient trop choqués mais … Je suis fière de toi, mon chéri.'_

'_Mais il avait l'air en colère. Tellement en colère …'_

'_Parce que tu lui as rappelé son passé sans qu'il ait toutes les données. Tu as arrêté l'épouvantard avant …'_

'_Je ne voulais pas l'entendre. J'en aurais fait des cauchemars.'_

'_Je sais, Harry. Je ne te le reproche pas,' _fit-elle en enveloppant son fils dans un cocon d'amour._ 'N'y pense plus. Cela va passer.'_

oO°OoO°Oo

Severus s'était levé en voyant l'épouvantard de Potter. Il se voyait lui-même subir les foudres de son ex-femme. Mais comment l'enfant pouvait-il avoir une peur pareille ? Que savait-il de la relation qu'il avait eue avec Lily ? Qu'est-ce que cet enfant n'était pas ?

'_Bon sang ! Potter ! Pour une fois que j'allais apprendre quelque chose à votre sujet pour mieux comprendre ! Vous dites donner des signes mais cela ne me rend pas la tâche facile !'_

Il fut soudain estomaqué en voyant la scène suivante. Il se voyait comme autrefois, avec violon et claquettes alors qu'elle jouait au piano. Comment l'enfant pouvait-il savoir cela ? Comment pouvait-il savoir toutes ces choses sur le passé ? Comment pouvait-il savoir autant de choses sur lui ?

Il fronça les sourcils et croisa le regard de Lupin. Ce dernier haussa les épaules, ne comprenant pas plus que lui tout cela. Tout ce qu'il savait tous les deux, c'était que cela semblait avoir sérieusement bouleversé le jeune serpentard. Ils virent un sourire triste sur le visage de ce dernier avant que les yeux onyx rencontrent les yeux d'émeraudes.

Severus vit un éclat de peur dans les yeux de son serpent et se demanda pourquoi. Il n'était certes pas content que tout le monde puisse dorénavant l'imaginer jouant du violon ou faisant des claquettes mais c'était une activité comme une autre. Il préférait largement cela à une image de lui en robe en dentelle et un sac à main rouge ! Il vit le garçon sortir en courant de la salle sans demander son reste, ce qui le rendit encore plus curieux et intrigué.

Il fit signe à Miss Granger de s'approcher.

« Où va-t-il ? » demanda le Maître des Potions en croisant les bras sur son torse.

« Je ne sais pas, professeur, » répondit-elle.

« Vous êtes toujours ensemble, inséparables. Vous devez bien avoir une idée ! »

« Possible, professeur. »

« Je suis son directeur de maison et je vous demande pour lui de me dire où il est ! Alors dites-le-moi, Miss Granger, ou sinon je sévirais ! »

« Très bien, » soupira-t-elle. « Il est sûrement parti dans la Salle de musique mais s'il n'y est pas alors, je ne sais pas où il peut être. »

Severus retint un soupir et sortit en trombe de la salle des professeurs pour aller en salle de musique. Il ne remarqua pas le regard que Lupin lança à la gryffondor. Il avait entendu aux battements de cœur de cette dernière qu'elle mentait.

A la fin du cours, il ramena tous les élèves dans la classe, il demanda à cette dernière de rester.

« Pourquoi avez-vous menti au professeur Snape ? » demanda-t-il en relevant un sourcil.

« Je n'ai pas menti. »

« Je sais parfaitement reconnaître quelqu'un quand il ment, » rétorqua Remus Lupin sans pour autant être désagréable. « Pourquoi ne pas avoir dit au professeur Snape où se trouve exactement Harry ? Il est son directeur de maison. »

« Maudite ouïe canine, » marmonna Granger entre ses dents tout en se frottant la tête.

Remus se tendit et un frisson de peur remonta le long de sa colonne.

« J'ai menti, » avoua-t-elle à contrecoeur. « Parce que je sais que Snape va le brusquer et que cela risque de finir comme la dernière fois. L'an dernier, Harry a envoyé valser plusieurs professeurs quand il était en colère ou quand il était dans ses derniers retranchements. Là, dans l'immédiat, mieux vaut que ces deux-là ne se croisent pas où Harry risque de faire quelque chose qu'il regrettera toute sa vie. »

« Où est-il ? »

« En sécurité. »

« Où ? »

« Que ferez-vous avec cette information, professeur ? »

« Je voudrais aider Harry. Je voudrais aider votre ami, Hermione. »

« Ce n'est pas d'aide dont il a besoin. Enfin pas pour le moment. Là, il a besoin d'être seul ou en bonne compagnie. Et Snape ne fait pas partie de cette catégorie pour l'instant. »

« J'aimerais quand même savoir où est Harry pour m'assurer qu'il va bien. »

« Très bien. Si vous devez demander, jamais vous ne saurez. Si vous savez, il suffit de demander. »

Remus fronça les sourcils quelques secondes face à l'énigme avant de soupirer de compréhension.

« Là, effectivement on ne peut pas le suivre si on ne sait pas ce qu'il a demandé. Dites-lui de me voir quand vous le verrez, s'il vous plait, Hermione. Je dois lui parler de certaines choses. »

Hermione interpréta le visage de son professeur comme de l'inquiétude et réfléchit. Puis, elle décida de tout simplement se jeter à l'eau en sachant parfaitement ce que les créatures subissaient de la part du ministère et de la population en général.

« Professeur, si vous voulez lui parlez de Lunard … » Remus Lupin se tendit et pâlit. « … N'ayez aucune crainte, nous ne le dirons à personne. Certains secrets méritent d'être gardés. »

« Comment savez-vous… ? »

« Harry … Il m'en a parlé en première année, de quatre amis qui faisaient les idiots à Poudlard. Et il m'a dit que vous étiez l'un des quatre. C'est tout. Je veillerais juste à ne pas sortir du dortoir la nuit à certains moments … particuliers, » termina-t-elle avec un sourire avant de se diriger vers la porte. « Oh et vous devriez avoir confiance en Harry. Il peut paraître fou mais ce n'est pas le cas. Si vous faites ce qu'il attend des adultes, alors vous aurez sa confiance. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'Harry attend des adultes ? » demanda Remus les sourcils froncés.

« Il attend qu'ils agissent avec intelligence, qu'ils cherchent la vérité et arrêtent de gober les mensonges de certaines personnes. »

« Pourquoi ne nous dit-il rien alors ? On pourrait l'aider ? »

« Sauf que quand c'est justement une des personnes qui proposent de l'aide qui ment, c'est délicat de dire la vérité et être écouté. Hors, il n'a pas été écouté pendant longtemps. Il n'a plus confiance aux adultes à l'exception de Mme Pomfresh. Ne faites pas la même erreur que les professeurs Snape et McGonagall, monsieur Lupin. Vous feriez une grossière erreur. Bonne fin de journée. »

Et elle sortit en laissant un loup-garou perplexe.


	42. Lupin et Snape

**Chapitre 42 : Lupin et Snape**

L'incident avec l'hippogriffe fut très vite oublié et Harry avait reçu une lettre du Lord Malfoy. Ce dernier le remerciait d'avoir sauvé son fils et que s'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit, il se ferait un 'plaisir' de l'y aider. Le jeune serpentard avait très bien compris que c'était pour pouvoir se débarrasser de la dette que la famille Malfoy avait dorénavant envers les Potter. Il pensait qu'Harry, vu sa jeunesse, allait en profiter mais malheureusement pour Lucius Malfoy, Harry était quelqu'un de très réfléchi et avait déjà une idée qui germait dans son esprit quant à la manière de demander remboursement. Après tout, Lucius Malfoy était un avocat très réputé et il était de notoriété publique qu'il n'appréciait pas Dumbledore ….

Il avait déjà un pion. Il ne restait plus qu'à placer les autres. En attendant, il suivait les cours. Il réfléchissait à la manière dont il devrait parler à Remus Lupin car il devait le rejoindre dans son bureau. Est-ce qu'il pouvait se permettre de tout lui dire ou est-ce qu'il devait faire attention à lui ? D'une certaine manière, il se doutait qu'il était toujours d'une certaine manière loyal aux Maraudeurs, sinon l'animagus de Sirius aurait été signalé. Mais d'un autre coté, il était du coté de Dumbledore. Difficile de savoir de quel coté l'homme était réellement …

'_Tu verras bien ce soir après les cours, Harry,' _l'encouragea Lily. _'Et je serais là aussi pour juger de sa fiabilité.'_

Et le soir, le jeune serpentard se présenta au bureau du nouveau professeur de DCFM, non pas sans appréhension.

« Ah, bonsoir Harry, » fit joyeusement Remus Lupin en ouvrant la porte. « Merci, d'avoir accepté mon invitation. »

L'enfant fit un petit sourire et entra dans le bureau. Il s'installa et accepta volontiers la tasse de thé que le loup lui tendit.

« De quoi vouliez-vous me parler, professeur ? »

« De plusieurs choses en réalité, » répondit l'homme après avoir bu une gorgée de son propre thé. « Tu as raconté certaines choses à ton amie, Hermione. J'apprécierais assez bien que tu ne le racontes pas à d'autres personnes. »

« Hermione est ma seule amie, monsieur. Je n'ai pas l'intention de parler de votre petit problème de fourrure à qui que ce soit d'autre. Après tout, j'entends bien une Voix dans ma tête et on me prend pour un dingue quand on n'a pas besoin de moi alors … »

« Qui est cette Voix, Harry ? » fit Remus, curieux. « En général, c'est jamais bon signe d'en entendre. Tu prétends qu'elle n'est pas dangereuse. Mais c'est difficile pour nous d'en juger si on ne peut pas entendre ce qu'elle dit ou communiquer avec elle. »

« De toutes les personnes qui ont pris connaissance de son existence, vous êtes le premier professeur à venir me poser des questions ou vouloir communiquer avec elle. Les autres veulent que j'arrête de l'écouter, voire peut-être trouver un moyen de la faire taire, tel que je commence à connaître Dumbledore. »

« Le _professeur_ Dumbledore, Harry, » réprimanda doucement Remus, songeur. « Qui est la Voix ? »

« A vous de trouver, monsieur. Mais si jamais vous découvrez son identité, n'en parlez à personne, je n'ai pas envie d'être un phénomène de foire. Enfin plus que d'habitude. »

« Je ne peux pas te promettre cela si je découvre qu'elle est dangereuse. »

« Elle ne l'est pas. Elle m'aide depuis mon plus jeune âge. »

« Est-ce que je peux lui parler directement ? Pour m'assurer de cela. »

« Elle vous écoute déjà, » fit Harry en haussant des épaules. « A vous de poser les questions, mais elle ne répondra pas de manière directe à chaque fois. Si toutefois, elle a envie de répondre. »

« C'est elle qui commande ? » demanda Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui et non. Cela dépend. Je suis totalement maître de mes mouvements et je peux faire tout ce que je veux mais je peux être réprimandé si je fais une bêtise ou félicité si je fais quelque chose de bien. C'est elle qui fait mon éducation. Elle me dit ce qui est bien et ce qui ne l'est pas. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui est bien et ce qui ne l'est pas ? »

'_Beaucoup de choses le sont et d'autres pas. C'est vague comme question ça !'_ répondit Lily. '_Il va falloir être plus précis !'_

« Je vois, » répondit Remus en se frottant le front en entendant la réponse de la bouche d'Harry. « Tu as un serpentard dans la tête. »

« Déjà c'est une, car c'est une femme. Et elle est une gryffondor. Au point que cela peut être pénible par moment. »

'_Eh ! Tu as du sang et un tempérament de gryffondor toi aussi !'_

« Ce n'est pas si mal d'être gryffondor, » dit Remus sans avoir entendu la remarque qu'Harry s'était bien gardé de transmettre. Elle était réservée pour lui uniquement. « Et de ce que j'ai entendu de toi, tu aurais eu parfaitement ta place chez les lions. »

« Oh ! M'en parlez pas ! D'un autre coté, j'aurais très certainement eu plus d'amis si j'y avais été réparti dès le départ. Mais je suis un serpentard dans l'âme alors je ne suis pas mécontent de ma maison. Juste de mes camarades en fait. »

« Ils t'en font baver, hein ? » demanda doucement le loup en reprenant une gorgée de son thé.

« Surtout un. Malfoy. Il pense que je veux lui faire de l'ombre alors que moi je veux la paix et la tranquillité. Et il me cherche des noises pour que je sois puni et il espère sans doute qu'un jour je sois renvoyé. Pas de chance pour lui, le professeur Snape commence à se réveiller. »

« Voudrais-tu m'expliquer ? »

Harry accepta volontiers. Il avait l'impression de parler avec un psy. Il n'en avait jamais rencontré mais il savait que sa tante en avait vu un et de la manière dont il l'avait entendue plus d'une fois parler de ses séances, cela y ressemblait. Il parla du manque de confiance qu'il avait envers les professeurs en général depuis la première année, ses rêves étranges et pour certains macabres, les avertissements qu'il avait plus d'une fois donnés sans que personne ne l'écoute. Du moins jusqu'à l'ouverture de la Chambre des secrets. Il parla également de ses gros problèmes avec Drago Malfoy et ses amis et pourquoi Snape ne faisait rien.

« Il te prenait pour James ?! » s'étonna Remus Lupin. « Merlin ! Il est évident que tu tiens plus de Lily que de lui. Quel aveugle ! » L'horloge dans la pièce se mit à sonner, attirant le regard du loup. « Vingt-et-une heure. Tu ferais mieux d'y aller, Harry. Autant t'éviter des ennuis avec Severus. »

« Merci. Au revoir, professeur. »

Harry sortit et prit directement le chemin des cachots. Il n'avait pas parlé plus que cela de la Voix sauf quand elle lui donnait des conseils ou lui enseignait des choses pour le permettre de se protéger et d'avancer. Et Lupin n'avait pas posé de questions directes à son sujet, cherchant juste à comprendre à son aise.

'_Enfin un qui a compris directement ce qu'il doit faire,' _dit-il à sa mère. _'Un serpentard qui va se faire battre par un gryffondor … C'est d'autant plus affligeant que c'est papa le serpentard, là …'_

'_Oui mais Remus a un avantage sur ton père.'_

'_Ah ?' _

'_Il utilise le loup qu'il a en lui. Il sait quand tu mens, il sait aussi quand tu te sens mal à l'aise ou sur tes gardes. Et c'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas été direct. Il cherche les réponses et c'est en discutant qu'il y arrive. Si tu le vois toutes les semaines, je lui donne jusqu'à Noël avant de découvrir le Poteau Rose !'_

'_Pari tenu !'_

'_Eh ! Mais j'ai pas parié !'_

'_Oh que si !'_

'_Non !'_

Harry éclata de rire en descendant les escaliers. Cela allait peut-être être une relativement bonne année à Poudlard.

oO°OoO°Oo

Le lendemain de la pleine lune, Harry et Hermione partirent en cours en se demandant comment cela allait se passer. Allaient-ils avoir deux heures de fourche ou est-ce qu'un autre professeur allait assurer le cours ? En entrant dans la salle de DCFM, ils eurent leur réponse en la personne du professeur Snape dans ses éternelles capes noires et son regard sombre et froid.

« Bien, » fit le Maître des Potions alors que le dernier élève s'était installé. « Le professeur Lupin n'a laissé aucune indication sur les sujets qu'il vous a fait étudier jusqu'à présent … »

« Nous avons étudié les épouvantards, les strangulots, les …, » commença Hermione.

« Taisez-vous ! » l'interrompit sèchement Snape. « Je ne vous ai rien demandé. Je voulais simplement mettre en lumière le manque d'organisation du professeur Lupin. »

« Vu les deux professeurs qu'on s'est tapés avant, » commenta Harry. « Il est très bien. C'est le meilleur que nous ayons eu jusqu'à présent. »

Plusieurs élèves approuvèrent le commentaire d'Harry, tant chez les Gryffondors que chez les Serpentards.

« Vous vous contentez de peu. Lupin ne vous surcharge pas de travail. Apprendre à se défendre contre des strangulots est du niveau d'un élève de première année. » Snape prit le manuel d'un élève et le feuilleta. « Aujourd'hui, nous allons plutôt étudier … les loups-garous ! »

'_Non ! Il ne va pas oser ?!'_ s'écria Lily.

'_Apparemment oui, il vient de le faire,' _répondit Harry en attrapant le bras d'Hermione pour la dissuader d'intervenir.

« Ouvrez vos livres page 394. Immédiatement ! »

Les élèves obéirent en échangeant des regards maussades et Harry fusilla son père du regard avant de le faire.

« Qui peut me dire la différence entre un animagus et un loup-garou ? »

Harry et Hermione levèrent la main. Voyant cela, Snape choisit d'interroger son serpent pour ne pas avoir à interroger une gryffondor.

« Un animagus est un homme qui choisit de se transformer en animal. Un loup-garou n'a pas le choix à chaque pleine lune. Il ne se souvient plus qui il est et pourrait tuer son meilleur ami s'il le croisait. De plus, il ne réagit qu'à l'appel de ses semblables. »

Malfoy imita le cri d'un loup juste avant de ricaner avec ses amis. Son rire mourut dans l'œuf au regard noir de Snape. Le reste du cours se passa en silence, les élèves prirent notes de ce qui était marqué dans le manuel et aussi de ce que le Maître des Potions ajoutait, jugeant l'ouvrage très largement incomplet. A la fin des deux heures, ils reçurent un devoir de deux rouleaux de parchemin sur la façon de reconnaître et de tuer les loups-garous.

Harry resta plus longtemps et attendit que le dernier élève soit sorti pour refermer la porte pour prendre la parole.

« Très malin de donner un cours sur les loups-garous, professeur, » dit-il en croisant le regard noir de son père. « Précisément le jour où le professeur Lupin est malade et où par une curieuse coïncidence c'est justement la pleine lune. Faites-le virer, professeur Snape, et on ne vous le pardonnera jamais ! »

Il sortit ensuite rejoindre sa meilleure amie en laissant son professeur de potions réfléchir à ce 'on' qui était très certainement le jeune Potter et la Voix.

'_Donc la Voix connaît et apprécie Lupin. Où est-ce que c'est Potter qui apprécie Lupin ? En même temps il a vécu à Black pendant un mois … Ce cabot a sûrement raconté certaines _histoires_ … ! Il a sûrement avoué à son filleul qu'il avait un loup-garou pour ami et qu'il l'utilisait pour effrayer les autres !'_

oO°OoO°Oo

Harry et Hermione descendaient vers l'entrée de Poudlard. C'était le jour de la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Le serpentard tendit au professeur McGonagall son autorisation de sortie et cette dernière couina en voyant la signature.

« Mr Potter ! Je ne peux pas vous laisser sortir ! » dit-elle précipitamment.

« Et pourquoi donc, professeur ? » demanda Harry en se retournant. « Sirius est mon parrain. Par conséquent, il peut tout à fait signer ce formulaire. Passer une bonne journée. »

« Mais Potter … »

La professeur de métamorphose ne put continuer car le froid des détraqueurs commençait à se faire sentir. Les créatures s'étaient approchées en sentant que des jeunes gens aux souvenirs heureux plus qu'appétissants se rassemblaient au même endroit. Harry, qui s'entraînait régulièrement, sortit sa baguette et lança son patronus. Il ne s'épuisait plus aussi vite que cela en le créant. Et cela plaisait à sa mère de se dégourdir les pattes. Même si ce n'était qu'en image. Maintenant elle voyait avec ses propres yeux.

Tous autour de lui admirèrent la belle biche argentée qui marchait à ses cotés. En se rendant compte de la chaleur qu'elle générait et qu'elle repoussait les détraqueurs, les élèves se rapprochèrent du serpentard et, tous ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers le village sorcier. McGonagall depuis le portail d'enceinte ne put s'empêcher une larme de couler en reconnaissant le patronus. Elle savait qui elle représentait. Sa douce lionne aux cheveux roux. Lily Evans.

Harry et Hermione profitèrent de leur samedi pour aller chez Honeydukes pour se faire une réserve de sucreries pour les moments de folies entre eux. Ils allèrent aussi refaire leur stock d'encre et de parchemin à la petite librairie-papeterie et restèrent un bon moment devant les rayons de livres. Harry alla aussi s'acheter de nouveaux gants et un bonnet pour l'hiver parce que les siens commençaient à se faire vieux et un peu petit. Il en profita pour se faire refaire un nouvel uniforme de Poudlard puisqu'il n'avait pas été chez Mme Guipure.

Les deux amis s'éloignèrent ensuite de la ville pour se diriger vers la Cabane hurlante. Harry s'était lancé sur eux deux un sortilège d'indifférence pour ne pas se faire repérer par Malfoy et sa bande. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant les barrières et discutèrent en mangeant quelques sucreries. En entendant un grognement de chien derrière lui, le jeune serpentard se retourna rapidement baguette en main.

« Patmol, on ne fait pas peur aux gens comme ça ! Vilain chien ! » dit-il en soupirant.

« Patmol ? » fit Hermione. « Oh. D'accord. Enchantée, » dit-elle en approchant.

Le chien aboya joyeusement et se laissa caresser par les deux enfants. Harry sortit un sac minuscule de sa poche et l'agrandit d'un coup de baguette.

« Je me doutais que tu serais là, » dit-il en souriant au chien. « Je suis passé par les cuisines. »

Il vit une étincelle dans les yeux gris du chien et l'animagus se dressa sur ses pattes arrières pour sauter sur son filleul et lui lécher le visage tout en remuant la queue de joie et d'amusement.

« Oh ! Pitié Patmol ! Tu baves ! Eurk ! C'est dégoutant ! _Recurvite ! »_

L'enfant tendit ensuite le sac au chien.

« Tout est sous sort de stase déjà. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Sirius aboya et renifla le sac, essayant de deviner ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir dedans. Soudain, une explosion retentit, venant du château, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Tous les regards se portèrent sur Poudlard.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce que Fred et Georges ont encore fait ? ! »

« Fred et Georges ? » fit Harry les sourcils froncés en regardant sa meilleure amie. « Weasley ? »

« Oui, les jumeaux. Ils ne voulaient pas aller à Pré-au-Lard parce qu'ils avaient un truc sur le feu ! Non mais regarde ! Ca vient de la tour des gryffondors ! Cela ne peut être qu'eux ! »

« Vous feriez mieux d'aller voir ce qu'il se passe, » fit une voix masculine derrière eux.

Harry sourit et se retourna pour prendre son parrain dans ses bras.

« Merci pour la nourriture, Harry. »

« Cela t'évitera de voler. »

« Aller, filez. Si jamais tu as des nouvelles, passe près du Saule Cogneur. »

« Tu dors dans la Cabane hurlante ? »

« Non mais j'y passe souvent. Cela me rappelle quelques souvenirs. Cela me rend un peu nostalgique. »

« Des nouvelles de quoi ? » demanda Hermione.

« Pettigrow, » répondirent les deux autres en même temps.

« J'y travaille, Sirius. Mais pour le moment, j'ai peut-être déjà un plan pour le procès. »

« Ah ? »

« Je pensais nous faire représenter par Lucius Malfoy. Son fils a une dette envers moi. »

« Petit malin. Et comment tu as fait pour la dette. »

« Le con s'est jeté devant un hippogriffe pour le sauver ! » fit Hermione en lançant un regard lourd au serpentard. Sirius écarquilla les yeux, une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard.

« Eh ! Maman était d'accord ! »

'_Pas que tu te fasses charc… »_

« Quelqu'un vient ! » fit Sirius avant de précipitamment se retransformer en chien, de prendre le sac et de partir.

« Tiens tiens, » fit Malfoy en arrivant avec ses amis. « Vous cherchez la maison de vos rêves ? »

« Malfoy, lâche-moi, c'est lassant, » soupira Harry.

« Je vais profiter que nous soyons seuls et à l'extérieur de Poudlard pour te régler ton compte ! »

« Tu as une dette envers moi, Malfoy ! » cracha Harry. « Ton père ne sera pas heureux d'apprendre la manière dont tu traites la personne qui a sauvé ta vie ! »

« Et pourquoi tu l'as fait ?! Tu veux de l'argent ? Mon influence ? »

« Rien de tout cela m'intéresse ! Tu me connais bien mal ! J'ai suffisamment d'argent pour vivre tranquillement ma vie et j'ai, malheureusement, ma célébrité. Non, je t'ai sauvé seulement parce que moi, au moins, j'appliquer les règles de la maison serpentard ! Rappelle-moi quelle est la règle numéro un, Malfoy ! »

Le blond fusilla sa nemesis de son regard acier mais ne répondit rien.

« Crabbe ? Goyle ? La règle numéro un ? » Aucun des deux ne répondirent. Harry soupira. « Hermione ? »

« A ce qu'il parait ce serait un truc style les trois mousquetaires. 'Nous sommes un. Serpentard est la maison.' »

« La ferme, Sang-de-Bourbe ! »

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent et haussèrent des épaules en même temps. Ils regardèrent à nouveau le château et prirent le chemin du retour en ignorant royalement le blond. Ce dernier n'apprécia pas et sortit sa baguette.

« Si tu n'as pas envie d'être stupéfixé, » fit Harry en se protégeant du maléfice cuisant. « Je te conseille de ne pas en lancer un autre. Parce que sinon, j'attends ce soir en fin de soirée pour prévenir Snape afin qu'il vienne te chercher. Et on ne sait jamais quel genre de créatures rodent la nuit … »

Il ricana en continuant son chemin. Hermione se mordait la langue pour ne pas éclater de rire et Lily était aux anges. Malfoy et ses amis étaient légèrement blancs et partirent le plus loin possible d'Harry et de la Cabane Hurlante. Mais le jeune serpentard savait que ce n'était que partie remise. Un jour ou l'autre, Malfoy aurait du répondant à nouveau.

Sur le chemin qui remontait vers le château, il n'y avait presque personne. En approchant des grilles, Harry relança son patronus pour se protéger des détraqueurs et sa mère vint se poster entre lui et Hermione.

« _Je me demande ce que les jumeaux Weasley ont fait pour qu'il y ait une explosion pareille_, » dit la biche. « _La dernière en date, du moins à ma connaissance, c'était James et Sirius qui l'avaient causée. Tous leur dortoir avait brûlé et tous les garçons de cinquième à l'époque ont du dormir chez les Poufsouffles._ »

« Des élèves peuvent dormir dans un autre dortoir que le leur, » s'étonna Harry.

« _Quand les circonstances l'exigent, oui. »_

_«_ Cela pourrait être super si les Gryffondors se retrouvaient à Serpentard, » commenta pensivement Harry. « Cela permettrait d'avoir Croutard à portée de main. »

« _L'idée est pas mal mais ce serait une cohabitation explosive à coup sûr. »_

« On a l'habitude, » sourirent les deux amis.


	43. Des Lions dans le nid de Serpents

**Chapitre 43 : Des Lions dans le nid de Serpents**

Harry lisait dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Il avait laissé son amie s'informer de l'incident à la tour de Gryffondor et était parti. Soudain, les discussions dans le salon principal cessèrent, le faisant lever la tête. Il vit à l'entrée de la salle une trentaine de gryffondor de tous âges. Il releva un sourcil mais avait compris le problème grâce à l'allusion de sa mère plus tôt dans la journée. Il vit avec plaisir Hermione se tenir parmi eux, mais aussi tous les Weasley, dont le plus important, Ronald.

« Suite à un incident, » commença Snape à l'adresse de ses serpents. « Cette poignée de gryffondors logera dans notre nid pour un temps indéterminé. Une fois que leur salle commune sera à nouveau accessible et vivable, les lions retourneront dans leur fosse. En attendant, tachez de vous entendre, je ne tolérerai aucun comportement déplacé ! Mr Flint, Miss Harper, occupez-vous de leur montrer leur chambre, un lit a été ajouté dans chaque chambre et vos affaires vous attendent déjà. »

Curieux, Harry se dirigea vers son dortoir, dans sa chambre, suivi de Nott, et ils virent tous les deux qu'il y avait bien un troisième lit.

« Je me demande quel lion on va se taper, » marmonna Nott.

« Tant que ce n'est pas le plus jeune Weasley, » répondit Harry en se retournant. « Oh ! Non ! Tuez-moi ! »

En effet, se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, Ronald Weasley et son rat.

« Je suis autant ravi que toi, Potter, » grogna le roux en entrant pour s'installer. « Tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à mes frères ! Ils ont encore joué aux alchimistes et raté une nouvelle expérience. »

« C'est en forgeant qu'on devient forgeron, » dit Harry en haussant des épaules. « Je retourne dans la salle commune, Nott, je te laisse le soin de lui montrer tout. Si c'est moi qui le fait, il y aura un meurtre. »

« Cela promet d'être une cohabitation explosive, » maugréa l'autre serpentard. « Et moi qui aime la tranquillité… »

Harry était retourné dans le salon et s'installa à une table dans un coin. Il savait qu'Hermione arriverait rapidement. Elle arriva dix minutes plus tard avec une tête de six pieds de long.

« A voir ta tête, tes nouvelles colocataires doivent être aussi plaisantes que le mien, » commenta-t-il.

« Parkinson et Greengrass. »

« Greengrass est encore sympa quand il n'y a pas Malfoy & co autour. Sinon moi, c'est Weasley. »

« Lequel ? »

« Ronald. »

Elle fit une grimace et observa la salle commune avec plus d'attention. Les meubles en chêne sombre, les fauteuils en cuir noirs, le feu de cheminée, les fenêtres s'ouvrant sur les profondeurs du lac. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le piano et ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

« Tu peux, si tu veux, » dit le serpentard qui avait suivi le regard de son ami.

« Tu l'as déjà fait ? »

« Une fois. A Noël. En première. Il n'y a avait que Davis et Greengrass. Et Snape. »

« Oh. Et ça a été ? »

« Elles ne me lâchaient pas, trop curieuses de savoir ce que j'avais reçu alors que je lisais le livre que tu venais de m'offrir. J'ai explosé et j'ai joué un morceau. C'est tout. »

« Oh ! Et les autres ? Ils ne savent pas ? »

« Ils doivent se douter que je joue du violon puisque Malfoy l'a vu l'an dernier mais c'est tout. Personne ne m'a encore jamais entendu ici. Sauf Greengrass et Davis. »

« On verra pour un autre soir, sans doute une soirée défi. »

'_Oh chouette !' _s'exclama Lily.

« Pourquoi je suis le seul à ne pas savoir ce que c'est ? » demanda Harry en relevant un sourcil.

« Il arrive souvent que nous faisons une soirée défi à la tour de gryffondor. On met des noms dans un chaudron et le nom pioché doit faire le défi qu'on lui lance, toujours dans le respect du règlement pour ne pas avoir d'ennuis, mais cela peut être très osé. J'y participe parfois. »

« Si tu participes, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Enfin, j'aurais intérêt à participer puisqu'elle ne me lâchera pas. »

'_Le 'Elle' t'entend ….'_

« Cela pourrait être amusant, » sautilla Hermione sur sa chaise. « On fait quoi ? Maintenant, je veux dire ? »

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit quel décor tu voulais pour ton portrait, » fit Harry au bout de quelques instants.

oO°OoO°Oo

BIP ! BIP ! BIP ! Clac !

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » hurla une voix endormie.

« Relax, Weasley, » maugréa Harry. « C'est le réveille matin ! »

« Mais il n'est que six heures ! »

« Bienvenue à l'armée, » soupira le serpentard tandis que Nott se levait lui aussi. « Règlement de la maison serpentard. »

« Je suis un gryffondor ! »

« Et tu loges chez nous jusqu'à nouvel ordre, » intervint Nott après avoir baillé. « Alors tu la fermes et tu t'adaptes. Ou c'est Snape qui vient te chercher par la peau du cou ! »

« J'ai hâte de voir ça, personnellement, » fit Harry avec un rictus moqueur. « Ne me prive surtout pas de ce plaisir Weasley. Je suis sûr que toute la maison serpentard rirait. »

Et Harry sortit avec ses affaires pour aller prendre sa douche.

'_Harry,'_ fit Lily avec un ton mécontent.

'_Maman, j'ai juste dit cela pour le forcer à se lever et lui éviter des ennuis avec Snape. Je l'ai prévenu que s'il ne voulait pas une humiliation comme seul papa sait les faire, et bien il n'a qu'à se lever.'_

'_Bon d'accord. Mais tu aurais pu lui dire autrement.'_

'_Non. Il ne m'a jamais fait de cadeau, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais être tendre. Si je voulais vraiment être chien, je n'aurais rien dit.'_

oO°OoO°Oo

Un samedi après-midi, Harry lisait les titres des ouvrages à une bibliothèque de la salle commune vert-et-argent à la recherche de quelque chose de tranquille à lire. Il y avait vraiment de tout mais toujours venant du monde sorcier : essais, roman à l'eau de rose, des thrillers, des horreurs, des policiers, roman à suspense, … Il avait l'embarras du choix.

« Eh ! Potter ! » fit la voix de Georges. « Tu veux venir jouer ? »

« A quoi ? » demanda Harry en se retournant pour regarder le rouquin.

« Hermione nous a dit que tu voulais bien participer à une soirée défi, » répondit Fred avec un immense sourire. « On s'apprête à en faire une, ça te tente ? »

« Mets mon nom dans le chaudron, » fit le serpentard avec un sourire. « Cela changerait comme activité. On ne fait jamais rien de spécial ici. »

« Parle pour toi, Potter ! » siffla Malfoy. « On n'est pas tous des gryffondors ou des attardés mentaux. »

« Tu sais ce qu'il te dit l'attardé mental ? » fit Harry en se tournant vers le blond. « J'en ai rien à faire ! Je suis le fils d'une gryffondor. J'ai un tempérament gryffondor sur les bords. »

« Que sur les bords ? » fit Hermione en arrivant et passant un bras par-dessus l'épaule de son ami.

« Je suis aussi serpentard, Hermione … »

« Ce qui serait encore plus drôle pour la soirée. On est toujours entre Lions. Jeter un serpent dans la fosse m'a l'air d'être une idée délicieuse. »

« Dit comme ça, cela ne présage rien qui vaille, » fit Harry en pinçant les lèvres. « Tu me prépares quoi ? Et d'ailleurs tu ne m'as pas vraiment expliqué ce qui va se passer. »

« Tu connais Gage ou Vérité ? »

« Oui, dans la théorie. »

« C'est plus ou moins la même chose sauf que c'est toi qui choisis si ta victime doit faire un gage ou raconter quelque chose. »

« Traitre. »

« Oh c'est drôle. On arrive à de sérieux délires parfois. Allez, viens. On va s'amuser. »

« J'en connais une qui va prendre du bon temps, » renchérit Harry en pensant à sa mère.

'_Ca tu peux en être sûr !'_ fit cette dernière. _'Manque plus que le popcorn ! Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour pouvoir participer à une de ces soirées une fois encore. Juste pour le plaisir !'_

Sous les yeux curieux des serpentards, ceux haineux de Malfoy, Harry suivit son amie dans un coin de la salle commune où il y avait un petit chaudron rempli de morceau de parchemin avec des noms dessus. Au bout de quinze minutes, tous ceux qui voulaient participer étaient présents. Harry était le seul serpentard.

« Harry, » fit George avec un immense sourire. « Tu veux bien que je t'appelles par ton prénom ? » Ce dernier lui fit un sourire encourageant. « Comme tu es le nouveau et surtout le seul serpentard, c'est toi qui à l'honneur d'être la main innocente. Pioche un nom et lance un défi ! Et que la ChallengeParty commence ! »

Harry se leva et se pencha au-dessus chaudron pour y plonger sa main. Il fixa les gryffondors devant lui avec un petit sourire serpentard sur les lèvres. Tout en prenant un parchemin au hasard, il réfléchissait à ce qu'il pourrait bien proposer. Il regarda le nom. Il fit un sourire encore plus grand.

« Fred Weasley, » dit-il en posant le parchemin sur la table. « Alors … Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être amusant ? »

Le rouquin s'était relevé au garde à vous, prêt à attendre la sentence.

« Il paraît que vous aimez faire des expériences et concocter quelques produits … Et si … Et si tu en utilisais un sur toi ? »

Fred s'avança en avant et s'inclinant profondément.

« Tes désirs sont des ordres, » rit-il avant de prendre une part de gâteau de son sac.

Harry fronça les sourcils et se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu prendre mais eut rapidement la réponse. En l'espace de quelques secondes, Fred Weasley se transforma en un gros canari et battit des ailes en chantant. Il resta ainsi trente secondes sous les rires des autres gryffondors et même quelques serpentards qui observaient le jeu de loin, ricanèrent.

« Allez, à mon tour, » fit le roux en reprenant forme humaine et se précipitant sur le chaudron. « Katie, ma belle, tu vas faire … Réfléchissons … » Un éclat malicieux brilla dans les yeux de Fred. « … Fais une déclaration d'amour à quelqu'un. Tu as le droit d'être bicurieuse. »

La jeune Katie en question se leva en marmonnant quelque chose du genre « Je savais que cela allait me retomber dessus un jour … »

Elle déclara alors sa flamme à Neville qui se retrouva rouge comme une tomate, sous les ricanements et les encouragements des autres gryffondors. Katie piocha ensuite un nom, Seamus Finnigan.

« Avec quelle célébrité aimerais-tu passer la journée et pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Avec Lockhart ! » s'écria le gryffondor en se levant en sautillant. « Je l'emmène en cours de potions et je lui fais exploser mon chaudron à la figure ! Je fais tellement exploser de choses que pour une fois ce serait pour la bonne cause ! »

'_On dirait que ce bouffon en a marqué plus d'un !' _commenta Lily en riant.

« Percy Weasley, » fit alors Seamus. « As-tu déjà fait quelque chose d'interdit par le règlement ? »

Le rouquin à lunettes écaillées pâlit sous la question. Il était préfet et avouer qu'il avait déjà désobéi au règlement était un peu … limite.

« Euh … Pour ma défense, j'avais douze ans, » commença-t-il, gêné au bout de quelques instants de lourd silence. « Je n'arrivais pas à dormir et je suis sorti dans les couloirs… Je marchais tranquillement jusqu'à ce que je croise Miss Teigne. Pour éviter de me faire prendre par Rusard, je suis parti en courant dans la direction opposée et j'ai eu le malheur de croiser Peeves. C'était dans le couloir aux armures, près de la tour de l'horloge. Je ne sais pas trop ce que Peeves faisait mais il n'était pas très content que je l'interrompe. Il a fait tomber toutes les armures du couloir et je me suis retrouvé sous trois d'entre elle sans la possibilité de pouvoir bouger. Rusard m'a trouvé comme ça. J'ai écopé d'un mois de retenues. » Il se leva et plongea sa main dans le chaudron. « Neville. »

Le blond redressa la tête et écouta le préfet de gryffondor.

« Si tu pouvais changer une chose dans ta vie, quelle serait-elle ? »

« Mes parents, » murmura le Neville, un voile triste sur les yeux.

'_Pourquoi ?' _demanda Lily. _'C'est quoi le problème avec Alice et Franck ?'_

Harry murmura la question à son amie Hermione qui lui répondit tout aussi bas.

« Toi tu as perdu ta famille sous la baguette de Voldemort, celle de Neville est devenue complètement folle. On dit qu'une certaine Black a torturé ses parents jusqu'à la folie. Ils ne savent plus qui ils sont et ne reconnaissent personne. »

'_Pauvre Neville.'_

Ce dernier se secoua légèrement et sourit en prenant un nom dans le chaudron.

« Ron. Tu vas nous montrer tes talents de danseur. »

« Ah non, Neville, pitié ! Pas ça ! C'est vraiment la honte ! »

« Le ridicule ne tue pas Weasley, » intervint doucement Harry.

Ron se leva et attendit deux secondes.

« Pas de musique. Pas de danse, désolé. »

Il se rassit.

« Et tu ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça, Weasley ! » s'exclama Hermione. « Si tu veux de la musique, tu vas en avoir. »

« Et qui va la mettre ? Toi ? On n'a même pas de radio ! »

« Il n'y a pas que la radio Weasley. Il y a un piano juste là. »

« A moins que quelqu'un ne sache en jouer, il n'y aura pas de musique. »

« S'il n'y a que cela pour te faire plaisir, Weasley, » fit Harry en se levant. « Je joue, tu danses. »

« Tu joues ? »

« Danse, Weasley, » soupira Harry en s'installant devant le piano.

Harry entama directement le rythme entraînant de _Sweet Dreams_ de Eurythmics sous les yeux ébahis de tous les serpentards qui ignoraient tous, à l'exception de deux jeunes filles, qu'il savait jouer aussi bien. L'air leur était inconnu, Harry n'ayant pas chanté cette fois, pour que Weasley puisse faire son défi. Défi qui se retrouvait plus être des pitreries qu'une danse mais cela avait le mérite de faire rire les gryffondors.

« Hermione Granger, » fit alors Weasley, essoufflé. « Que fais-tu en général avec Potter ? »

« De la musique, Weasley. On joue presque tous les jours. »

« Eh ! Mais on veut entendre nous aussi. Fais-nous partager ! » s'exclama Lavande. « Hermione ! Hermione ! »

La brune se mordit la lèvre et regarda son meilleur ami. Ce dernier haussa des épaules.

« Hermione, je viens de jouer du piano devant tout le monde ! Si tu crois que cela me dérange de faire plus … J'ai dit que j'allais plus m'ouvrir cette année, je crois non ? »

« Tu veux interpréter quoi ? » demanda-t-elle en se levant.

« Je te laisse le choix, je m'adapterais, » répondit Harry en faisant venir à lui son violon.

« Disney ? »

« Si tu veux. »

Elle s'installa confortablement et se mit à faire glisser ses doigts sur le clavier. Le serpentard sourit au morceau et posa son archet sur la première corde de son violon. Il suivit sa partenaire qui avait décidé d'interpréter _Ce rêve bleu_. Il chanta même volontiers, surprenant encore plus ses camarades. C'était une soirée défi et le coté gryffondor d'Harry était de sortie. Il allait se lâcher cette soirée. Ils acceptèrent volontiers de jouer d'autres morceaux dans la soirée mais les challenges ne furent en rien oubliés.

La salle commune de Serpentard vit et entendit de nombreuses choses : une jeune gryffondor de première année qui fait le tour de la salle dans la marche du canard en caquetant, un autre qui racontait sa plus grande honte, un autre encore, la pire blague qu'il ait pu faire, Fred et Georges échangèrent leur T-Shirt, plusieurs personnes durent se lancer des mots doux.

Mais le plus dur et le plus choquant, et surtout pour les deux qui ont du accepter de le faire, ce fut quand Ginny Weasley, influencée par une idée de ses frères, défia Hermione et Harry de s'embrasser sur la bouche. Les deux jeunes s'étaient regardés avant de briser rapidement le contact visuel, complètement rouges.

'_Allez, Harry, ce n'est qu'un bisous. Vous allez pas non plus faire des enfants !'_

« Bon allez, je suis une gryffondor ! » fit Hermione, juste au même instant et elle posa ses lèvres sur celle de son meilleur ami.

Ce dernier fut encore plus rouge du reste de la soirée mais ne se formalisa pas plus que cela de l'audace d'Hermione car c'était un défi au final et qu'il avait accepté de jouer le jeu. Ils passèrent une excellente fin de soirée, à s'amuser. Il fallut que Snape vienne les chasser et les envoie dans le dortoir sous menaces mielleuses de retenues s'ils n'avaient pas déguerpis dans les dix secondes.

'_J'ai passé une excellente journée !'_ s'exclama Harry en s'allongeant dans son lit.

'_Moi aussi. Faudrait en faire plus souvent !'_

'_Je vote pour,' _rit Harry en se glissant dans son esprit pour terminer sa soirée avec elle.


	44. Début d'un plan

**Chapitre 44 : Début d'un plan**

Harry chercha pendant les quelques jours qui suivirent l'arrivée des gryffondors dans la maison de Serpentard à trouver un moyen de coincer Pettigrow, le forcer à se montrer et ainsi innocenter son parrain. Sauf que pour cela, il fallait impérativement des adultes. Mais il fallait surtout piéger le rat sans qu'il s'en rende compte et être capable de le retrouver s'il s'enfuit.

« Il nous faudrait la Carte, » confia-t-il un soir à son amie.

« Hmm ? » fit-elle en relevant la tête de son essai de sortilège.

« Je disais qu'il nous faudrait la Carte. Tu sais ? Celle des Maraudeurs. »

« Tu sais où elle est ? »

« Patmol m'a dit qu'elle était chez Rusard. Lui et les autres se sont fait coller en fin de septième pour se faire confisquer la Carte et permettre ainsi à d'autres, probablement leurs enfants, de s'en servir s'ils se montrent dignes des premiers Maraudeurs. »

« Donc elle est dans le bureau de Rusard. Une idée pour la récupérer ? »

« Faire une grosse bêtise. »

« Là tu nous intéresses ! » s'exclamèrent deux voix dans son dos, le faisant sursauter.

Harry se retourna vivement, baguette en main, et la pointa sur les jumeaux Weasley. Il soupira.

« Bande d'imbéciles ! » siffla-t-il ensuite. « Il faut pas surprendre les gens comme ça ! Et puis, comment avez-vous entendu la conversation ? Je mets toujours une bulle d'intimité. »

« On s'est permis de la briser, » rit Fred.

« On t'a entendu parler de faire une bêtise, » ajouta Georges, le visage rayonnant.

« Quoi d'autres ? » demanda Harry, suspicieux.

« On t'a entendu parler de la Carte de Poudlard … »

« … Et d'un certain Patmol. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était la Carte de Poudlard, » fit le serpentard après quelques secondes en les invitant à s'asseoir. Il retraça la bulle d'intimité autour d'eux quatre et Hermione en profita pour lâcher son devoir pour écouter ce qui se tramait avec plus d'attention. « Où est-ce que vous avez vu la Carte ? » demanda-t-il ensuite.

« Nous n'avons jamais dit que nous l'avons vue, » firent les jumeaux, mal à l'aise.

« Non, tu as juste évoqué le fait qu'il s'agissait de la Carte de Poudlard alors que j'avais dit la Carte du Maraudeur. Rien ne laissait entendre dans ma formulation qu'elle cartographiait le château. Tu t'es trahi tout seul, Fred. Où est-elle ? »

« Pourquoi tu la veux ? » demanda Georges.

« Mission de la plus haute importance et classer confidentiel ! »

« On peut aider ? »

« Peut-être. Mais j'ai besoin de la Carte, » fit Harry avec un sourire malicieux alors qu'il commençait à comprendre qui était en possession de l'artefact.

« Que proposes-tu en échange de la Carte ? » demanda Fred.

« Eh bien, je pourrais … hmm … » Il regarda Hermione dans les yeux. « Je ne sais pas … Peut-être vous présenter un Maraudeur, voire deux…. »

« Vrai ?! » s'exclamèrent les jumeaux avec des étoiles dans les yeux. « Ce sont nos idoles ! »

« On revient, Harry, » s'exclamèrent-ils joyeusement.

oO°OoO°Oo

Harry observait la Carte du Maraudeur avec sa mère. Il avait fini les cours. Hermione avait encore deux heures d'Arithmancie. Il recherchait le nom de Pettigrow. Il voulait mener Lupin à lui faire confiance et aussi avoir confiance en lui. Après ses nombreuses discussions avec l'homme, il sentait qu'il pouvait le faire.

Un vent froid s'éleva et le fit frissonner. Il observa la surface grise du lac qui reflétait la couleur du ciel. C'était la mi-octobre. Et l'automne s'était bien installé. Il observa un instant les feuilles mortes avant de reporter son regard sur la Carte.

'_Va voir Remus, Harry. Tu as déjà vu le nom de Pettigrow, hier soir. Si tu lui dis, il t'écoutera.'_

'_Je préfère revoir le nom d'abord.'_

'_Le temps que tu rejoignes son bureau, il pourra être n'importe où ailleurs … Et tu devras le chercher à nouveau.'_

Le serpentard soupira et admit sa défaite. Il replia soigneusement la Carte et se dirigea vers le château en quête de son professeur de DCFM. Il le retrouva dans son bureau à corriger des copies.

« Professeur, est-ce que je peux vous parler ? »

« Bien sûr, Harry, » sourit le loup. « Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Harry lança immédiatement un _Collaporta_ sur la porte ainsi que des sorts pour garantir leur intimité.

« Harry ? » fit Remus, inquiet par tant de précautions.

« Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez me dire sur Peter Pettigrow ? » demanda le serpentard en approchant.

« C'était un ami, » soupira le professeur en s'asseyant sur le bord de son bureau. « Un jeune brun un peu trouillard. Il faisait partie de notre groupe. Sirius l'a tué ainsi qu'une douzaine de moldus après avoir trahi tes parents. Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? »

« Et si je vous disais que Pettigrow n'était pas mort…, » avança Harry.

« Impossible. »

« Et si je vous le prouvais alors …, » proposa l'enfant en sortant la Carte.

Remus fit un sourire en coin.

« Je me disais bien qu'elle devait être quelque part. Elle n'était plus dans le bureau de Rusard. C'était donc toi qui l'avais ? »

« Non, je l'ai récupérée à des chenapans que je ne dénoncerais pas. Je sais depuis longtemps que Pettigrow est en vie. Mais difficile de le crier sur tous les toits sans preuve. Alors je suis partie à la recherche de cette Carte. »

« Tu as vu le nom de Peter ? » demanda Remus en tendant la main pour prendre la Carte. Le ton qu'il employait était dubitatif. « Tu en es sûr ? »

« Je l'ai vu hier soir, mais je n'arrive pas à le retrouver pour le moment. La Carte est grande. »

Remus releva un sourcil amusé et sortit sa baguette. Il doutait que son vieil ami soit encore en vie mais la Carte serait effectivement un moyen de le prouver.

« _Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, »_ dit-il en tapant la Carte.

Il la déplia totalement sur son bureau devant Harry. On pouvait voir tous les murs et les moindres recoins de Poudlard dessinés ainsi qu'une multitude de bannières grouillantes comme des fourmis à travers le château. Sur chaque bannière, il y avait un nom. Le serpentard voulut se pencher pour commencer à chercher Pettigrow quand Remus l'arrêta avec un sourire.

« Tu croyais quand même pas que nous fouillons toutes les étiquettes quand nous étions à la recherche de quelqu'un, » dit-il, un brin moqueur, une certaine lueur dans le regard.

'_Ca c'est le Remus Lupin que je connais !'_s'exclama Lily. _'Intelligent, et un brun malicieux !'_

Harry sourit tandis que le loup pointait sa baguette sur la Carte.

« C'est Lunard. Montre-moi Queudver ! »

Toutes les bannières disparurent une à une sur le vieux parchemin jusqu'à ne plus en rester qu'une seule dans la salle commune des Serpentards, là où logeait pour le moment Ronald Weasley. Remus Lupin s'assit brutalement sur sa chaise, le visage décomposé par une expression de choc, de tristesse et de culpabilité. Harry laissa l'homme intégrer la nouvelle. C'était lourd à digérer. Apprendre qu'une personne que vous croyiez morte depuis des années est toujours en vie mais qu'en plus vous avez toujours pensé qu'une autre personne était coupable dans sa mort … Il y avait de quoi être bouleversé au-delà de l'imaginable.

Au bout de dix minutes de silence, Harry prit la parole.

« Si cela peut vous consoler, Sirius ne vous en voudra pas trop car il a lui-même douté de vous et il le regrette. Il n'a jamais été le gardien du secret. »

« Quoi ?! » s'exclama Remus en relevant vivement la tête pour croiser le regard émeraude d'Harry.

« C'était Pettigrow le gardien du secret. »

« Mais je pensais… »

« Sirius vous expliquera mieux que moi, » fit Harry en haussant des épaules. « Je suis venu vous en parler parce que je sais que vous m'auriez écouté avec la Carte là où d'autres ne l'auraient pas fait. J'aurais besoin de votre aide pour attraper ce rat et faire innocenter Sirius. »

« Je veux bien t'aider, Harry. Si tu me promets qu'après, tu sois honnête avec moi. Quand nous discutons, il t'arrive de mentir et de détourner la vérité. J'aimerais que cela cesse et que tu sois honnête. »

« Seriez-vous en train de me faire du chantage, professeur ? » fit le serpentard avec un sourcil relevé. « Aidez-moi et on verra. Ce serait plus facile de vous parler de certaines choses plus tard. Trop de nouvelles d'un coup pourrait vous mettre en état de choc. Je ne suis pas sûr que Sirius apprécierait que je transforme son loup préféré en légumes … »

« En légumes ? »

« Peu importe… Quelque chose de pas sympa et j'ai pas envie de me faire tuer ! »

« Pour l'attraper, il va falloir lui tendre un piège en dehors de la salle commune, » réfléchit Remus en regardant la Carte.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je n'y ai pas accès, je ne suis pas un directeur de maison. »

« Hmm. » Harry resta un moment silencieux. « Le professeur Snape est le directeur de ma maison. »

« Il ne nous a jamais apprécié. Il ne me laissera jamais entrer. »

« Sauf si j'arrive à le convaincre. »

« Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore. Mais nous allons trouver. »

« Qui inclus-tu dans le nous, Harry ? »

« Vous, Sirius, Hermione, la Voix et moi. »

« Sirius ? Il est ici ? »

« Pas loin. Je ne sais pas exactement où. »

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas vraiment parlé de ton mois avec lui, d'ailleurs. »

« On le fera une autre fois. Avec lui, si possible, » sourit Harry. « J'aimerais entendre d'autres anecdotes sur les Maraudeurs. »

« Si cela te fait plaisir, je te raconterais autant de choses que je peux sur ton père, Harry. » Harry ne préféra pas encore répliquer à ce sujet-là. Le loup le saurait bien assez tôt. « Allons voir Severus. Autant lui en parler le plus vite possible. »

« Ca risque d'être explosif, » marmonna Harry en suivant son professeur de DCFM.

« J'ai entendu, » dit ce dernier.

« Je sais. »

« J'étais le plus calme des quatre, tu sais, » confia l'homme alors qu'ils marchaient côte à côte dans les couloirs.

« Vous oubliez de mentionner le fait que c'était vous qui aviez les meilleurs idées. »

« Je posais aussi un hola quand elles devenaient trop dangereuses entre les mains de Cornedrue et Patmol. »

« Même quand elles touchaient les serpentards ? » demanda Harry dubitatif.

« Oui, même là. Sinon, il n'y aurait certainement plus de dortoir de Serpentard depuis longtemps. On l'aurait fait exploser. »

Le serpentard grimaça tandis qu'ils arrivaient au niveau des cachots. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers le bureau de son père et frappa à la porte.

« Mr Potter ? » fit le Maître des Potions en ouvrant. « Et Lupin ? »

« Il faut que nous te parlions, Severus. En privé. »

Snape releva un sourcil mais les laissa entrer sans un commentaire. Une fois la porte refermée, Remus y installa immédiatement les sortilèges pour garantir leur intimité sous le regard insondable du maître des lieux.

« Alors ? » fit ce dernier.

« On aurait besoin de ton aide pour régler un problème dans ta salle commune. »

« Et de quel problème s'agit-il ? » demanda Snape avec un regard suspicieux pour le loup. « Je ne te laisserais pas faire à nouveau tes mauvaises blagues, Lupin. »

« Nous étions que des enfants, Severus, » soupira le loup. « Là, le sale tour, je le réserve à un rat qui se cache dans ta salle commune. »

« Qui ? »

« Peter. »

« Pettigrow ? » ricana le serpentard. « Tu te fiches de moi, Lupin ? Il est mort ! Black l'a fait exploser avec une douzaine de moldus ! »

« Ce n'est pas vrai, » intervint Harry qui regardait les deux hommes interagir. « C'est Pettigrow qui a tué les moldus avant de disparaître. »

« Et qu'est-ce que vous en savez, Potter ? Vous êtes influencé par Black ! Et toi Lupin, tu veux juste défendre ton clébard avec un mensonge gros comme Poudlard ! »

Harry observa les deux hommes se disputer devant lui, ne sachant trop que faire. Ils étaient tous les deux des professeurs. Il avait certes déjà fait valser son père de colère mais c'était de la magie instinctive. Un éclat et une perte de contrôle. Là, il agirait volontairement contre deux professeurs et pourrait s'attirer de très gros ennuis, surtout de la part de son père.

'_Maman ?'_

'_Je ne sais pas, Harry. Remus ne voudra pas lui montrer la Carte, je pense. Cela reste un secret de Maraudeur.'_

'_Et comment on fait pour le convaincre ? Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir écouter Remus. Ni moi. Pour changer.'_

'_Moi, il m'écoutera.'_

'_Tu sais ce que cela signifie ? Si je te sors, il faudra tout dire en une fois.'_

'_Moi j'attends cela depuis des mois ! C'est toi qui t'enferme et refuse de lui dire parce que tu es rancunier ! Aussi rancunier que lui !'_

A ce moment-là, les deux adultes empoignèrent leur baguette et allaient commencer un duel devant Harry.

'_HARRY ! MAINTENANT ! AVANT QU'ILS NE S'ENTRETUENT !'_

« _SPERO PATRONUM ! »_ hurla-t-il en brandissant sa baguette.

Une ravissante biche argentée apparut et s'interposa entre les deux sorciers. Ces derniers s'étaient immobilisés en la voyant.

« _MAINTENANT VOUS VOUS CALMEZ ! » _hurla Lily. _« VOUS N'AVEZ PLUS QUINZE ANS ! »_

« Lily ? » fit Remus en état de choc.

« Impossible ! » cassa Snape. « Elle est morte ! »

« _Je pense savoir beaucoup mieux que toi ce qui m'est arrivé ! Tu voulais savoir qui était la Voix ? C'est moi ! _» s'exclama-t-elle en frappant le sol d'un de ses sabots. «_ Et Remus dit la vérité ! Pettigrow est vivant ! C'était lui le gardien du secret ! Maintenant, Sev ! Tu vas me faire le plaisirs de les écouter attentivement ou je te jure que je me fâche très sérieusement et je donnerais à Harry l'autorisation de te botter les fesses ! »_

_« _Parce que quand il m'envoie valser, il reçoit ton autorisation peut-être ? » cracha Severus.

« _Non ! Il s'énerve juste et n'écoute pas dans ces cas-là ! J'ai été très fâchée contre lui quand c'est arrivé ! »_

« Je confirme, » dit Harry en se grattant la tête d'un air coupable. « Et je m'en veux un peu de vous avoir blessé, professeur. Et de m'être énervé aussi. Est-ce qu'on peut s'attarder sur le problème de Pettigrow, je suis limité en temps pour créer le patronus. Et non, je ne sais toujours pas comment ma mère peut parler au travers, et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir cherché ! Il faudrait qu'on trouve un livre sur le sortilège qu'elle a lancé pour ça … »

« Quel sortilège ? » demanda Snape en regardant la biche et son serpent.

« _Plus tard, Sev ! D'abord, je veux que ce rat paye pour ce qu'il a fait ! Il a trahi James en donnant la localisation de Godric's Hollow à Voldemort. Et il a tué après des moldus ! Sirius est innocent ! Et Pettigrow est là, dans la salle commune de Serpentard ! A portée de main ! Alors maintenant, tu bouges ton joli petit cul, tu nous ponds un plan d'enfer pour l'attraper devant un maximum de témoins ! Car il est hors de question que Sirius reste un fugitif ! »_

« Tu me devras une très bonne explication, » siffla Snape.

« _Si t'es pas foutu de voir les signes qu'Harry te donne, je ne suis pas responsable …. Qui aurait pu lui dire que tu aimes manger un délice au chocolat avec de la crème de noix de coco ? Hmm ? Qui aurait pu lui raconter ces moments que nous avons passés ensemble à jouer de la musique ? »_

« Est-ce qu'on peut parler de ça à un autre moment ? » demanda Harry. « Je tiendrais pas longtemps ! »

« Arrête le sort Harry, » demanda doucement Remus, plus inquiet par l'enfant et son cœur qui battait plus rapidement sous l'effort. « Tu nous as convaincu pour le moment. Il y a toujours moyen de lui parler à travers toi. »

« Oui mais est-ce que vous allez seulement m'écouter ou continuer à faire l'autruche ? » demanda l'enfant en jetant un regard à son père.

« J'écouterai, » dit Snape. « Cela ne voudra pas dire que je serai d'accord ! »

« _Tu auras intérêt à ouvrir les yeux sur certaines choses Sev. Remi, va à la volière et appelle Hedwige et envoie un message à Sirius en lui disant que cela vient de moi. Je le veux ici dans vingt minutes ! Je vais faire couler Pettigrow et je vais faire couler Dumbledore ! »_

« Dumbledore ?! » firent les deux professeurs, les yeux écarquillés.

« _Oui, vous avez très bien entendu, »_ fulmina la biche. « _Dumbledore ! »_

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Harry et s'approcha de lui. Ils échangèrent un regard et Harry sourit.

« Bientôt, » murmura-t-il en faisant disparaître le patronus.

« Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas abuser de ton patronus pour ton noyau magique, Harry, » réprimanda doucement Remus, toujours un peu sous le choc d'avoir entendu Lily.

« La prochaine fois, on vous laisse vous entretuer alors …, » soupira le jeune serpentard en allant s'asseoir. « Elle a voulu intervenir alors je l'ai laissée faire. Je voulais pas me ramasser une retenue parce que je le faisais moi-même. Et puis, je comptais vous l'annoncer à tous les deux à un moment ou à un autre. Il fallait juste que vous lisiez les signes. »

« Pas très évident vos signes, Potter, » siffla Snape.

« Et vous savez pas encore le pire … Mais une nouvelle à la fois. Enfin deux ici. Professeur Lupin pourriez-vous faire ce que ma mère a demandé, s'il vous plait. »

« Très bien … Mais plus de cachotteries, Harry. »

« Je finirais sûrement comme ingrédients à potions d'ici la fin de la semaine avec toutes les nouvelles que vous apprendrez, » fit Harry en haussant des épaules.

Snape fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Il fallait d'abord se débarrasser du rat dans sa salle commune. Le reste pourrait attendre plus tard.

« Comment comptez-vous vous y prendre pour l'attraper ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton froid en s'installant derrière son bureau, les mains jointes sous son menton.

« Le pousser à se révéler et devant des témoins serait préférable au cas où Dumbledore voudrait réitérer ses tentatives de manipulations, » répondit Harry d'un ton neutre en croisant le regard sombre de son père. « Sirius n'a pas eu de procès parce que Dumbledore voulait faire en sorte que je sois malléable. Il m'a envoyé chez ma tante. Il pouvait le faire une fois mon parrain mis hors course. On peut dire que j'ai eu une enfance aussi joyeuse que la vôtre, professeur. »

Snape se tendit.

« Qui t'a dit pour mon enfance ? » siffla-t-il, les yeux dangereux.

'_Oh, je t'en prie, Sev ! Réfléchis !'_

« Maman. Comment j'aurais pu peindre un portrait d'Eileen Prince sinon ? Elle m'a parlé de certaines choses, m'a montré les souvenirs d'autres choses. C'est pour ça que je sais autant de choses sur vous et sur les Maraudeurs… J'écoute vos histoires depuis si longtemps … »

« Il faudra que j'ai une petite discussion avec Pétunia, plus tard, » maugréa le Maître des Potions.

« Une fois Dumbledore hors du chemin, je comptais porter plainte pour maltraitance, » confia Harry. « En fait, j'espérais pouvoir le faire dès la première année mais quand il s'est avéré que Dumbledore était un plus grand manipulateur que prévu, on a préféré bien réfléchir à la manière dont on allait procéder. »

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que les secrets et les manigances de Dumbledore, dont je commençais à avoir des doutes, ne concernent pas que Black ? »

Harry lança un regard douloureux à son père et détourna le regard.

« Potter, » avertit Snape.

« Pas maintenant. Vous ne l'accepterez pas ! Pas comme ça ! »

« Qu'est-ce que je n'accepterai pas, Potter ? Ne présumez jamais à mon sujet ! »

« C'est pourtant ce que vous avez fait avec moi sans même me connaître, » rétorqua Harry sombrement. « Dès le premier soir, au premier regard, vous m'avez pris en grippe. Et vous avez essayé de m'humilier en potions plus de fois que je ne pourrais les compter. Merlin merci qu'il y avait maman pour m'aider dans certains cas exceptionnels en particulier pour les questions auxquelles je n'étais pas supposé pouvoir donner de réponses. »

« Ce qui explique la même méthode de travail, » comprit Snape. « Quel sortilège ? »

« Monsieur ? »

« Quel sortilège elle a utilisé ? »

« Anima translatio. »

« Le transfert d'âme ? » s'étonna le vieux serpentard. « Mais en général, l'âme d'origine meurt. »

« Merci, c'est très … rassurant ! »

'_Dans l'année qui suit le sortilège,'_ rassura Lily. _'Et c'est parce qu'il y a une lutte pour le contrôle du corps. Je n'ai jamais cherché à te contrôler Harry.'_

Le fils rapporta la théorie de sa mère à son professeur.

« C'est possible. Elle a sûrement lu ce sort dans un de mes livres. »

'_Oui, enfin je crois._'

« Et une fois qu'on a Pettigrow ? »

« Contacter les aurors et Lord Malfoy. »

« Lucius ? Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai besoin d'un avocat et Lord Malfoy me doit un service. »

Ils furent interrompus par le retour de Remus Lupin avec un gros chien noir.

« Patmol, » sourit Harry en se levant.

« Bonsoir Harry. Lily, » fit l'animagus en serrant son filleul dans ses bras après avoir repris forme humaine. « Serv … ! »

« Sirius …. »

« Désolé. Snape. »

Le susnommé releva un sourcil en voyant son serpent foudroyer son parrain du regard.

« Qu'as-tu dit exactement Harry ? » demanda alors Sirius.

« Ils viennent d'apprendre pour Pettigrow, maman et toi, c'est tout. »

« Parce qu'il y a encore autre chose ? » demanda Remus.

« Oh oui, Lunard. Et tu vas tomber de haut. Toi aussi, Snape. Mais si on attrapait le rat pour qu'on ait ensuite le temps de discuter du reste. »

Snape et Remus hochèrent la tête, les sourcils froncés, intrigués par les paroles du chien en regardant Harry. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être pire que d'apprendre ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre ?


	45. Peter Pettigrow

**Chapitre 45 : Peter Pettigrow**

Harry sortit de sa poche sa cape d'invisibilité et la tendit à son parrain.

« Harry ? »

« Tu vas créer une émeute. Autant que tu restes discret le temps qu'on le trouve. »

« D'accord, » soupira-t-il. « Mieux vaut qu'il ne me voit pas venir. »

« Sang-Pur, » dit Snape au mur après avoir lancé un regard noir à la cape.

« Quel manque d'originalité, » remarquèrent les gryffondors.

« Tiens, maman a dit ça aussi, la première fois, » rit Harry en suivant son père dans la salle commune.

Sirius, camouflé, lui emboîta le pas, et ensuite Remus. Ces derniers restèrent près l'entrée tandis que Severus faisait le tour de la salle commune. Il y avait quelques élèves qui regardaient Remus avec les sourcils froncés mais ils ne dirent rien puisqu'il était venu avec le Maître des Potions. Harry se dirigea vers Hermione pour lui faire comprendre discrètement que c'était le moment.

Elle lui montra du doigt Ronald Weasley dans un canapé à jouer aux échecs avec un autre gryffondor, son rat endormi sur les genoux. Le serpentard sourit et se déplaça pour s'installer à coté du rouquin. Le rat, toujours endormi, était à portée de main. Il examina les pattes avant du rongeur. Il lui manquait bien un doigt. Il croisa le regard du loup, puis celui de son père.

Ce dernier se posta juste devant Weasley en regardant le rat sur ses genoux avec dégoût. Le rouquin regarda le professeur, méfiant et inquiet. Il croisa le regard d'Harry ensuite.

« J'ai rien fait ! » dit-il toute de suite, pensant qu'Harry venait de dire un mensonge sur son dos.

« Dans ce cas, vous ne trouverez pas d'inconvénient à poser votre rat sur cette table, » susurra Snape en montrant la petite table de salon.

« Qu'allez-vous lui faire ? »

« Rien du tout s'il se trouve que cet animal est innocent, » répondit Snape d'une voix neutre.

« Innocent de quoi ? »

« D'avoir rongé les cordes de mon violon, » inventa rapidement Harry.

« Il n'a jamais fait ça ! »

« Un test le prouvera très rapidement, » rétorqua le Maître des Potions en jetant un regard à son serpent. « Sur la table ! Tout de suite ! »

Weasley qui avait attrapé son rat et le serrait contre lui décida d'obtempérer pour ne pas attiser les foudres de Snape. Il posa son rat maintenant agité sur la table. Le rongeur partit rapidement en courant avec de petits cris craintifs en voyant la baguette de Snape pointée sur lui. Il sauta à terre et se dirigea vers la porte. Le rat fit un dérapage en voyant Remus Lupin lui lancer un regard noir.

« Alors, Peter, » grogna le loup alors que son regard devenait ambré. « On se balade dans Poudlard pendant qu'on jette ses amis en pâture ? »

L'animal partit en direction du dortoir. Sauf que Sirius choisit ce moment-là pour sortir de sous la Cape d'invisibilité en étant devant la porte menant aux chambres des garçons.

« Ne songe même pas à t'échapper, Queudver ! » aboya-t-il. « Tu es fichu ! »

« SIRIUS BLACK ! » hurlèrent plusieurs élèves.

« Silence ! » La voix de Snape claqua. « Pettigrow, je n'ai pas l'intention de jouer à chat et à la souris ! » continua-t-il menaçant. « Tu es coincé sans possibilité de sortie ! Rends-toi ! ... Ou pas ! J'ai besoin de renouveler mon stock de queue de rat … »

Couinement craintif. Le rat s'était figé, tremblant au milieu de la salle commune. Hermione s'était approchée de Sirius pour lui fournir sa baguette au cas où. Severus retransforma le rat en ce qu'il était auparavant, à savoir un petit homme rondouillard. Pettigrow avait les mimiques d'un rongeur avec son nez retroussé et sa manière de renifler autour de lui. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps à l'état de rat. Il avait les cheveux bruns grisonnant et de petits yeux clairs et fuyants. Harry lui lança un regard de haine.

« _Incarcerem, »_ cracha-t-il. Harry s'approcha et donna une claque à l'homme en face de lui. « Pour les Potter ! »

« Pourquoi Peter ? » demanda Remus, glacial. « Pourquoi avoir vendu James et Lily à Voldemort ? »

« Je ne voulais pas les trahir, » couina le rat qui se tortillait pour tenter de se libérer de ses liens. « Mais vous n'avez pas idées des capacités que le Seigneur des Ténèbres possède. » Queudver fixa alors Sirius. « Si t'avais été à ma place, qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait ? »

« J'aurais emporté le secret avec moi dans la tombe, » répondit le fugitif. « J'aurais préféré mourir que de trahir mes amis ! » Il empoigna le rat par le col. « Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait ! Pour toi c'est aller simple pour Azkaban ! »

« Je te ferais couler avec moi ! » cracha le rat.

« Sauf que cette fois-ci je vais avoir mon procès et je dirais à tout le monde la vérité sous véritaserum. Tu accepteras de me le préparer Snape ? »

« J'ai quelques fioles dans mon armoire personnelle, » fit le serpentard. « Lupin, contacte les aurors. Je me charge personnellement du rat et du cabot. »

« Allez-y doucement avec le cabot, professeur, » demanda Harry. « Je tiens à récupérer mon parrain en un seul morceau et sain d'esprit. »

Snape renifla mais ne dit rien et mena les deux prisonniers – car malheureusement Sirius devait se rendre – hors de la salle commune.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Potter ? » demanda Malfoy qui avait suivi la scène, silencieux.

« Rien qui ne te regarde directement, Malfoy, » sourit Harry. « Mais contacte ton père. Il se pourrait que j'ai besoin rapidement de ses services, » ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers le piano pour jouer un peu pour se détendre. Il avait réussi un pas. Il avait passé une étape. Enfin, non, plusieurs. Et il aurait bientôt atteint le bout du chemin. Il espérait que d'ici la fin de l'année tout soit dit, et surtout accepté, mais sinon, il savait déjà qu'il ne retournerait pas chez les Dursley. Quoi que puisse faire Dumbledore. La machine était en marche. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Et il en était heureux.

Tous les élèves le regardèrent faire un moment avant de commencer à discuter des derniers événements pour avoir des réponses. Hermione rejoignit son ami et ils jouèrent en duo. Puis soudain, elle s'arrêta horrifiée.

« Hermione ? »

« J'ai oublié de lui redemander ma baguette ! »

Harry éclata de rire et la rassura.

« Tu lui demanderas plus tard. Célébrons dignement cette victoire, tu veux ! »

« Tu as raison ! _We are the Champions, My friend … »_

_« No time for losers, 'cause we are the champions ! »_

oO°OoO°Oo

Harry reçut du courrier alors qu'il était à la table des Serpentards. Il releva un sourcil, lui qui ne recevait jamais de courrier, et le déballa. Il sourit en l'ouvrant et avisant la signature. C'était une lettre de son parrain. Cela faisait quinze jours qu'il attendait des nouvelles. Il n'avait pas pu lui parler lorsqu'il était allé témoigner.

Le professeur Snape l'avait conduit plusieurs fois à Pré-au-Lard en semaine pour qu'il puisse rencontrer Lucius Malfoy afin d'ouvrir un dossier pour accuser Pettigrow et innocenter Sirius. Lord Malfoy avait souri quand il avait compris qu'il allait s'attaquer en toute légalité au nom de Dumbledore. Cela ternirait un peu son image bien que le manque de procès pouvait être excusé par le fait que c'était encore la guerre à cette époque et que le monde magique était sans dessus-dessous.

Comme le blond avait assuré qu'il obtiendrait gain de cause pour la libération de Sirius et qu'il récupère ses droits de tuteur envers son filleul, Harry avait souri et avait immédiatement parlé du second dossier que Malfoy avait le droit ou non de traiter avec le premier. A savoir les Dursley et les mauvais traitements qu'Harry avait subis chez eux. Mme Pomfresh s'était fait un plaisir de fournir son dossier médical. Et le jeune serpentard avait fourni des souvenirs de sa vie pour appuyer le dossier. Il avait vu les deux adultes, Snape et Malfoy, serrer les lèvres alors qu'il racontait ce qu'il vivait et ce qu'il devait faire à Privet Drive depuis son plus jeune âge. Et leurs yeux lançaient des éclairs quand ils apprirent que c'était Dumbledore qui l'avait placé dans cette maison et que malgré la demande de Mme Pomfresh, il avait refusé de l'y enlever en début de seconde année.

Comme Harry était encore trop jeune pour être présenté dans un tribunal sorcier où il y aurait la présence des détraqueurs à proximité, seuls ses souvenirs comme preuve, ainsi que ceux des autres élèves présents dans la salle commune et le témoignage de Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Severus Snape et Poppy Pomfresh seraient pris en compte pour les différents procès.

Maintenant, Harry et Lily attendaient juste le verdict. Et ils venaient de recevoir leur réponse en la lettre de Sirius.

_Cher Harry, Chère Lily_

_Vous serez ravis d'apprendre que je suis à nouveau libre. Toutes les charges ont été abandonnées. La sentence pour Pettigrow est le baiser du détraqueur et elle devrait être bientôt appliquée. Il le mérite clairement pour la trahison et les horreurs qu'il a commises. Je regrette juste qu'il ne subisse pas quelques années à Azkaban en compensation de celles que j'y ai passées à sa place. D'un autre coté, le fait qu'il paie ainsi me rassure car, si j'ai pu m'évader d'Azkaban, il le pourra certainement. _

_Autre bonne nouvelle qui devrait vous plaire, le dossier Dursley a été pris en charge par le service de protection de l'enfance sorcier et une perquisition au domicile Dursley devrait se faire sous peu. Dumbledore ne semblait pas ravi du tout malgré son sourire. Son ton était un peu froid quand il m'a adressé la parole. Je n'ai naturellement pas écouté un traître mot de ses avertissements, tous te concernant d'ailleurs, comme quoi la Voix dans ta tête serait dangereuse et qu'elle pourrait te mener sur le chemin des Ténèbres et que tu rejoignes Voldemort quand il reviendra si toutefois il revient … Si ce vieux citronné savait seulement contre qui il avait réellement affaire, il tomberait de haut ! _

_Autre bonne nouvelle ! La plus importante ! Je suis officiellement ton tuteur légal ! Du moins, jusqu'à ce que tu règles ton dernier problème et si le problème en question l'accepte … Est-ce que cela te dit de passer le réveillon à la maison ? J'ai déjà envoyé une invitation à Remus. Et si d'ici là, tu as avoué la nouvelle à Snape, il sera naturellement invité. _

_Je te souhaite une bonne journée et à bientôt, _

_Sirius. _

'_Cela expliquerait le regard un peu sombre que Dumbledore te lance depuis quelques jours,'_ commenta Lily.

'_Attends que papa apprenne la vérité et que lui aussi attaque Dumbledore …'_

'_Je paie pas cher de sa peau à ce vieux fou ! Severus peut être tellement machiavélique !'_

Harry sourit à cette dernière remarque en jetant un regard à la table des professeurs. Il croisa le regard de son père et ils restèrent un moment connecté.

'_Tu voudrais que je lui dise comment ?'_ demanda-t-il.

'_Et si tu le faisais de la même manière qu'avec Poppy ?'_

'_La chanson ?'_

'_Oui, il ne l'a jamais lue en entier. Maintenant qu'il sait que je suis là, le courant passera plus vite. Mais il doit avoir cette clef indispensable.'_

'_D'accord. Je vais la lui préparer alors.'_

'_Tu vas d'abord en bibliothèque faire tes devoirs, jeune homme ! Tu as un essai en métamorphose pour dans deux jours !'_

'_Oui, Maman !'_ obéit Harry en se levant pour se diriger rapidement vers l'antre de Mme Pince.


	46. Le fils de la panthère

**Chapitre 46 : Le fils de la panthère**

Severus se leva comme à son habitude et se prépara pour aller dans la Grande Salle. Il y trouva ses serpents tous attablés, Potter étrangement était un peu moins à l'écart ces derniers temps et discutaient avec Granger, mais aussi Greengrass, Davis et les jumeaux Weasley. Tous attablés à la table des serpentards. Au moins, Potter souriait. Et un grand sourire. Il s'installa et se servit à manger.

Au moment du courrier matinal, une chouette blanche vint à sa rencontre. Il reconnut immédiatement le familier de Potter et jeta un regard sur ce dernier. Il était lui-même penché sur son courrier. Le Maître des Potions décida de l'ouvrir.

_Professeur, _

_Vous vouliez des réponses. Les voici. Toutes les réponses les plus importantes à mes yeux se situent dans cette chanson que j'ai écrite l'an dernier et dont vous avez lu un extrait. Vous avez trouvé cette fable bien triste mais vous n'avez pas vu le signe. Probablement parce que vous ne l'avez lue ni entendue en entier. _

_Je vous suggère de la lire quand vous aurez du temps pour l'analyser correctement et, même si elle est courte, accordez-vous du temps supplémentaire pour ingurgiter la dernière nouvelle que vous y trouverez. Quand vous l'aurez comprise et que vous aurez passé le moment de déni, venez me voir pour qu'elle vous explique tout. Je vous accorderai l'accès à mon esprit et vous pourrez la voir. Enfin, j'espère que vous pourrez._

_Cordialement._

_Harry. _

Severus fronça les sourcils et avisa le rouleau de parchemin qui accompagnait la lettre. Il releva les yeux et porta son regard sur la table des serpentards. Il croisa les émeraudes de son serpent et hocha la tête. Il vit l'adolescent lui faire un sourire triste et se lever avec Hermione Granger et les quelques autres avec qui il avait partagé son repas.

'_Heureusement que l'on est dimanche …,'_ pensa le Maître des Potions en se levant pour gagner ses quartiers et décrypter l'énigme que Potter venait de lui envoyer.

Il s'installa confortablement dans son salon avec une tasse de café – il était trop tôt pour le Whisky - et entama la lecture du poème de son serpent.

L'histoire d'une panthère noire qui tombe fou amoureux d'une biche et avec qui elle se marie. Un chasseur semait la terreur dans la forêt et fait de la panthère son chien de chasse en la marquant. En voyant cela, la biche qui attendait un enfant a préféré fuir pour la survie de son enfant. Et pour cela, elle se marie avec un autre, un cerf. Sauf que le chasseur les retrouva à cause d'un rat et les deux cervidés moururent pour sauver l'enfant de la panthère. Ce dernier avait vaincu le chasseur. Mais le fantôme de la biche guidait son fils dans la vie et le mena jusqu'à son père. Mais la panthère ne reconnut pas son fils et il ne pouvait pas voir le fantôme de celle qui fut sa biche. L'enfant avait une amie lionne qui le calmait dans ses colères alors que les autres se moquaient de lui et le méprisaient. Tout le monde voyait un faon alors qu'il était en réalité une jeune panthère. Et même le père se rend compte de son erreur mais trop tard.

Il y avait dans cette histoire de nombreuses choses qui semblaient familières au serpentard, et il savait de par la lettre de Potter qu'il y avait un signe caché dans le texte qui ne demandait qu'à être trouvé. Il relut plusieurs fois le texte au point de le mémoriser et se mit à réfléchir. Petit à petit, il lui sembla rassembler les pièces du puzzle en identifiant la lionne comme Granger et la biche comme Lily. Et à partir de là, il identifia le reste. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à mettre un nom sur la panthère noire.

Une réponse unique s'imposa à son esprit mais il la réfuta rapidement, se disant que c'était tout bonnement impossible et il en chercha une autre. Puis, se rendant compte qu'il faisait exactement ce que son serpent avait écrit, il réfléchit plutôt pas en quoi cela n'était pas possible, mais bien plutôt en quoi cela _était_ possible. Alors, Severus se mit à compter. Potter était né une peu plus de six mois, presque sept, après le départ de Lily. Ce qui signifiait que Potter … qu'Harry était …

« Par Salazar ! »

Un flot de culpabilité le prit alors qu'il intégrait ce fait dans sa conscience. Lui qui se sentait déjà mal avant pour l'injustice qu'il avait fait subir à l'adolescent depuis le début, la vie misérable qu'il avait vécue, les insultes et les moqueries, … tout en somme. Severus se sentait responsable, se sentait coupable du sort d'Harry. En prenant la Marque, il avait fait fuir sa femme et avait condamné son fils à une vie de malheurs. Il repensa aux deux cadeaux que Pot … non, qu'Harry lui avait offert. Les fleurs de Lys et le portrait avec sa propre mère et songea que malgré qu'il avait été le pire des enfoirés, lui … Lui n'avait jamais abandonné.

Quand il se releva, il remarqua qu'il avait manqué le repas de midi. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle commune des serpentards. Il n'y trouva pas son serpent mais Davis et Greengrass s'y trouvaient. Il les rejoignit et apprit qu'Harry avait envie d'être seul et que tout le groupe s'était dissous. Severus se dirigea alors vers la salle de musique. Il était là et jouait de son violon en regardant par la fenêtre. L'air était relativement triste. Il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer.

« Harry, » fit le Maître des Potions, incertain quant à la marche à suivre.

Il l'entendit jouer sa dernière note avant de s'arrêter et de croiser son regard. Il y lut de l'appréhension et une note d'espoir.

« Harry, je … je ne savais pas. Je te le jure, » fit-il en s'approchant lentement. « Si j'avais su, j'aurais assumé mes responsabilités et tu n'aurais jamais subi tout cela. »

« Vous n'êtes pas responsable, monsieur, » répondit Harry en contrôlant sa voix pour qu'elle ne trahisse aucune émotion. « Dumbledore a tout fait pour vous garder dans l'ignorance. Lui et James savaient pour moi. »

« Potter savait ? Et il a accepté ?! » s'étonna le Maître des Potions en s'arrêtant devant son fils. « Pourtant nous étions les pires ennemis du monde. »

« Tout simplement parce que je n'étais qu'un enfant innocent. S'ils avaient survécu, ils vous auraient tout dit. »

Severus serra les poings de colère contre lui-même, contre Dumbledore et contre Voldemort. Il remonta ses boucliers d'occlumancie pour maintenir son calme et ne pas tout faire foirer comme il l'avait fait ces dernières années.

« Harry, je …, » Il inspira profondément. « Je suis désolé. Pour tout. J'ai été un idiot. »

« Quand ? » demanda le fils. « Me regardez pas comme ça, c'est maman qui demande ! »

« J'ai été un idiot d'accepter la Marque des Ténèbres en pensant qu'il pourrait nous donner un avenir meilleur et j'ai été un idiot en voulant voir Potter en toi. »

Il vit un sourire triste sur les lèvres de son fils. Il posa une main mal assurée sur son épaule.

« Ecoute-moi Harry, » dit-il après un long instant de silence. « Je ne suis pas quelqu'un tout ce qu'il a de plus patient et … et j'ai quelques difficultés avec les enfants … » Il croisa le regard des deux émeraudes et put presque imaginer Lily le regarder tellement l'émotion qu'ils exprimaient lui rappelait sa belle rousse. « … Mais si tu acceptais de me laisser une dernière chance, j'aimerais essayer d'apprendre à te connaître et être un père pour toi. Si tu veux bien toujours de moi. »

Severus se figea quand il reçut en bloc en enfant dans les bras. Il referma instinctivement ses bras autour du corps de son fils et le serra maladroitement contre lui. Il finit par poser son menton sur la tête d'Harry et attendit, silencieux.

« Si tu savais depuis le temps que j'attends que tu me dises ça, » sanglota l'adolescent en le serrant. « J'attends depuis si longtemps. Et elle aussi. A un moment j'avais même perdu espoir de te l'avouer. »

« L'an dernier, je suppose. » Il le sentit acquiescer. « Tu ne vois pas quand les choses se passent bien ? »

« Non, je ne rêve que des horreurs et de la mort. Pour le reste, je suis comme tout le monde. Je ne sais rien et je tâtonne. »

« Est-ce que je peux parler à ta mère ? » demanda Severus en l'écartant en douceur de lui. « J'ai besoin de comprendre. »

« J'ai dit que tu pourrais entrer dans mon esprit et tenter de communiquer avec elle. Je garderai mes barrières baissées. »

Severus fit un hochement de tête et sortit sa baguette en bois d'ébène.

« Tu es prêt ? »

« Oui, je suis prêt … papa. »

« _Legilimens. »_

Severus arriva devant d'épais nuages d'un blanc laiteux. Il s'avança et remarqua que les volutes s'écartaient sur son passage, s'enroula parfois autour de ses pieds ou sa cape. Il arriva finalement dans une sorte de bibliothèque avec un piano et des fauteuils, le tout dans des nuances de vert et de rouge. La première chose qui capta son regard fut une silhouette élancée à la chevelure flamboyante qui se tenait juste devant le piano.

« Lys, » dit-il avec émotion. « Depuis tout ce temps, tu étais coincée ici. »

« Bonjour Sevy, » dit-elle en s'approchant pour qu'ils ne soient plus séparés que par quelques centimètres.

Le Maître des Potions se tenait bien droit mais avait la tête penchée pour regarder son ex-femme dans les yeux. Il faisait une tête de plus qu'elle … Ses yeux onyx étaient débordant d'émotions alors qu'il admirait à nouveau le visage de la femme qu'il n'avait jamais pu cesser d'éprouver des sentiments forts balançant entre amour et haine depuis qu'elle l'avait quittée. Les yeux de Lily, deux émeraudes des plus purs, pleuraient déjà de joie alors qu'elle glissait une main sur le visage du vieux serpentard.

« Pardonne-moi, Severus. Je devais le protéger … »

« Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que je suis heureux que tu l'aies fait, » l'interrompit-il doucement alors qu'il caressait son visage et écartait une mèche pour la glisser derrière son oreille. « Mais je crois que je peux comprendre tes raisons. Tout est de ma faute. Si j'avais été moins idiot, rien de tout cela ne se serait passé. »

Il entoura Lily de ses bras et la serra tout contre lui pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Et même si c'était d'esprit à esprit, le Maître des Potions se sentit, quelque part, à nouveau entier et une larme coula de ses yeux.

« Bon, je vous laisse faire vos retrouvailles en privé, » dit Harry, faisant sursauter son père.

L'adolescent ricana de ce fait alors qu'il se dirigeait vers une pièce à part.

« C'est ton esprit, Harry, » fit Severus. « As-tu conscience que c'est paradoxalement impossible que ce soit privé alors que nous sommes dans ta tête ? »

Le jeune serpentard sembla réfléchir quelques secondes à cette question puis haussa des épaules.

« Je vais faire comme si je n'avais jamais entendu cette remarque particulièrement pertinente, » répondit-il en refermant doucement la porte avec un sourire.

« Laisse Sev. Il veut nous donner un semblant d'intimité, » sourit Lily en s'écartant légèrement pour croiser les sombres onyx.

« Raconte-moi tout, Lys, » demanda Severus avec extrêmement de sérieux. « Depuis le début. »

« Cela prendra du temps mais je crois que j'ai une meilleur idée …, » sourit-elle. Le serpentard releva un sourcil alors qu'elle le tirait doucement par la main vers une autre porte. « Je vais te montrer ce que tu as à savoir. »

« Un cinéma ? » fit le Maître des Potions avec une moue dubitative.

« C'est juste la représentation qu'Harry en a. Il n'est jamais allé au cinéma. Pas une seule fois. Ma sœur et son connard de mari sont des enfoirés. Non, c'est un projecteur de souvenirs. C'est ici qu'Harry a appris à te connaître et à t'imiter aux claquettes, soit dit en passant. Il voulait te ressembler et te rendre fier de lui si jamais vous vous croisiez. Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à cet accueil froid quand je t'ai vu lors de sa répartition… »

Severus grimaça alors qu'elle sélectionnait quelques souvenirs et qu'elle se rapprochait du projecteur. Ils s'installèrent l'un à coté de l'autre et il put voir l'histoire de son fils depuis ses touts débuts. Le fils en question arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard avec deux boîtes de popcorn. En voyant les sourcils froncés de son père, il répliqua.

« Hors de question que je manque le visionnage de ce film ! C'est mon préféré ! »

« L'histoire de ta vie est ton film préféré ? » demanda Severus, incrédule.

« Bon d'accord, ce n'est pas le cas, mais j'ai passé de bons moments quand même. Et puis, profite ! Tu auras tous nos commentaires ! »

« J'en ai de la chance ! Deux gryffondors ! »

« Je suis un serpentard, moi ! »

« Avec un ascendant gryffondor, » rit Lily.

« M'en fiche ! Je suis un serpentard ! On a choisi cette maison pour que je sois plus proche de toi, … papa. »

« Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à devoir m'habituer à l'idée, » ricana Severus.

« Oh ! A l'idée, je suis habitué. Et je t'appelais déjà comme ça avant, dans ma tête, tout seul … enfin, avec maman, » ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard faussement vexé de sa mère. « C'est le dire à voix haute qui est plus compliqué. Et surtout devant toi. »

« Donc, l'an dernier, c'était vraiment moi que tu voyais ? »

« Quand ? »

« Dans la Chambre des Secrets. »

« Oh ! Oui. Je pensais mourir. Et dans tes bras. Je ne pouvais pas partir sans te le dire au moins une fois ! »

Quand Severus vit le souvenir dans lequel Lily lançait le sort du transfert d'âme, il la serra un peu plus contre elle.

« Je ferais des recherches sur ce sort et ses effets et voir si on peut l'inverser, » murmura-t-il à l'oreille de la rousse.

« Tant que tu ne tues pas maman dans le processus, fais ce que tu veux, » fit la voix d'Harry du rang juste devant.

« Je croyais qu'on avait de l'intimité…, » dit le vieux serpentard.

« Tu as dit toi-même que c'était impossible d'être en privé dans la tête de quelqu'un d'autre, » rétorqua le fils en riant alors qu'il se retournait. « Non. Plus sérieusement, fais ce que tu veux tant que cela ne la détruit pas, d'accord. »

« J'ai une fois perdu ta mère, Harry. Même si elle doit vivre dans ta tête jusqu'à la fin de tes jours pour survivre alors je l'accepterai et je vivrai avec. Mais ce serait plus facile pour moi si vous n'étiez pas deux contre moi. »

« Par moment, j'avais plutôt l'impression que vous étiez tous les deux contre moi, » dit pensivement Harry. « C'était facile de te fuir, mais alors maman, presque impossible ! Et encore plus de la mettre en sourdine ! »

« Pas facile d'être ado et d'avoir sa mère sur le dos, hein ? » ricana Lily. « Baguerra ! »

« On n'est même pas sûr que mon animagus sera une panthère et toi tu m'appelles déjà Baguerra. »

« C'est toi qui a écrit la chanson, Harry, » se défendit Lily avec un sourire sous le regard curieux et un brin moqueur de Severus. « Pas moi ! Fallait choisir autre chose ! »

« Ce n'est qu'une chanson ! »

« Et elle était très bien écrite, » complimenta Severus.

« Vrai ? Tu l'aimes bien ? » fit l'adolescent avec les yeux pétillants.

« Déjà dans sa version brouillon, elle avait du cachet pour ce que j'en avais lu. Mais je n'allais certainement pas te complimenter. Moi complimenter un Potter ? Sûrement pas ! »

« Je suis un Snape ! »

« Je ne le savais pas ! »

« Dumbledore, je vais en faire du citron farci ! » décréta Harry en se dressant sur ses pieds dans le fauteuil. « Il va faire une overdose de citron comme pas permis ! Je vais ruiner son image de papy gâteau à ce gros manitou suprême ! Et tout cela avec la collaboration de Maître Malfoy ! »

« Lucius en sera plus que ravi ! Ca c'est sûr ! »

« Depuis quand tu es ami avec Lord Malfoy ? » demanda Lily.

« Depuis que je suis un homme largué, un mangemort et que je faisais partie tout comme lui du premier cercle du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je suis le parrain de Drago. »

« QUOI ?! » hurla Harry en faisant volte-face. « Donnez-moi la corde que je me pende ! »

Une corde avec un nœud du pendu arriva dans sa main. Harry le regarda un instant, puis se rappelant qu'il était dans son esprit et qu'il pouvait avoir tout ce qu'il voulait rien qu'en y pensant, il haussa des épaules et la balança dans un coin.

« C'était une expression, » soupira-t-il. « Maudit esprit qui réagit au quart de tour ! »

« Sauf que c'est ton esprit Harry ! » répliqua Lily avant d'éclater de rire.

Même Severus se permit un sourire en coin, contaminé par l'hilarité de la belle rousse, rire qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis si longtemps.


	47. Etre un père

**Chapitre 47 : Etre un père **

Severus ne changea pas sa manière d'appeler son fils durant les cours comme il le lui avait demandé mais il ne montra toutefois plus aucune animosité ou froideur à son égard. Il le traitait comme n'importe quel autre de ses serpents. Avec neutralité. Ce qui ne parut pas plaire à son filleul. Ce dernier était de plus en plus en colère avec Harry. Il allait falloir régler ce problème assez vite et lui faire comprendre. Il attendit la fin d'un cours, juste avant l'heure de midi heureusement, pour se faire.

« Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, restez un moment, » demanda-t-il.

Il vit Harry froncer les sourcils et obéir calmement, rangeant juste ses affaires dans son sac. Drago lui avait haussé les sourcils et fusillait l'autre serpentard du regard.

« Monsieur ? » demanda son fils.

« Vous allez me faire le plaisir de commencer à vous entendre tous les deux, » ordonna Severus d'une voix calme et autoritaire en posant ses mains à plat sur son bureau. « Cette guerre a assez duré ! »

« Je n'ai rien fait, professeur, » s'exclama Drago. « C'est Potter ! »

« Drago, cela suffit tes mensonges ! Ton père ne t'a pas éduqué comme cela et moi non plus ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de traiter Harry correctement ou cela ira très mal pour toi ! »

« Harry ? Depuis quand tu l'appelles par son prénom Severus ?! »

« Depuis quand tu parles à ton parrain de cette façon, Malfoy ? »

« La ferme Potter ! » siffla le blond. « Je ne t'ai pas sonné ! »

« Non, mais toi tu me cherches depuis la première année alors que j'ai jamais rien fait ! Je veux juste vivre ma vie tranquillement et t'as décidé de me la pourrir ! »

« Et moi, j'aimerais bien que mon filleul et mon fils s'entendent histoire que je ne sois pas partagé entre deux feux ! » claqua Severus d'une voix forte.

« Moi, je ne demande que ça, papa, » soupira Harry en s'installant sur une chaise. « Je n'aime pas me battre, personnellement. Mais avec lui, j'ai l'impression de voir Big D et j'ai juste envie de partir en courant pour me cacher et avoir la paix. »

« Big D ? » demanda le père.

« Dudley, mon cousin. »

« Ce délinquant ?! »

« Mets Malfoy et Dudley l'un à coté de l'autre et tu verras qu'à part leurs cheveux, leurs notes et la magie, ils ne sont pas très différents. J'ai autant pris sur la figure par la bande à Big D que par celle de Malfoy. La seule différence, c'est qu'ici je peux utiliser la magie et les potions pour me défendre et me soigner. »

« Il faut vraiment que j'aille rendre visite à Pétunia ! » maugréa le père.

« Sans moi, tu veux, » grimaça Harry. « Je l'ai assez vue pour le restant de ma scolarité et peut-être même de ma vie. Et c'est pareil pour les autres Dursley. J'ai assez pris sur la figure moralement et physiquement, je pense. »

« Le petit Potter est en manque d'affection ! »

« Drago ! » La voix du Maître des Potions claqua. « Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris quand j'ai dit qu'Harry était mon fils ? »

« Quoi ?! Impossible ! »

« C'est vrai. J'ai vérifié, Drago. Et maintenant, j'aimerais que tu le respectes. Si vous n'êtes pas faits pour vous entendre, cessez au moins d'être des ennemis. Chacun dans votre coin ! Trouve-toi quelque chose à faire. Harry semble déjà avoir ses activités favorites après les cours. »

« Ce n'est pas possible, parrain ! Tu ne peux pas t'être acoquiné d'une Sang-de-Bourbe ! »

« Je t'interdis d'insulter ma mère, Malfoy ! » fit Harry avec colère.

« Du calme. Drago, tu sais parfaitement que je n'approuve pas toute cette idéologie du sang comme ton père. Je suis moi-même un Sang-Mêlé. Harry en est un aussi. Et je déteste particulièrement les injures, surtout d'aussi grossières que celle que tu viens d'employer. Si je te prends encore à l'employer, je te jure que je te nettoie la bouche avec du savon que tu en ressentiras encore le goût après une semaine ! »

« Mais … Severus … ! »

« Non, Drago. J'ai fait de nombreuses erreurs et j'ai bien l'intention de les réparer ! Toutes ! Et la première est celle-ci. Soit tu apprends à accepter Harry et vous devenez amis, soit tu me verras de moins en moins souvent parce qu'il est hors de question que je n'élève pas mon fils ! »

Le blond se renfrogna et n'ajouta rien. Severus vit Harry retenir un soupir et il releva un sourcil. Il le vit secouer lentement la tête.

« Drago ? Est-ce que je peux compter sur toi ? » demanda-t-il ensuite.

« Tu ne me laisses pas le choix de toute façon. Soit je fais ami-ami avec Potter soit je perds mon parrain … J'accepte si tu réponds à ma question. »

« Laquelle ? » fit Severus suspicieux.

Il n'est jamais bon de marchander avec un serpentard.

« Pourquoi tu continues à l'appeler Potter en cours alors qu'il est ton fils ? »

« Dumbledore, » répondit Harry à sa place. « Il sait qu'il est mon père depuis le début mais il a tenu à ce que cela reste cacher. Et tu connais déjà par les journaux le reste de l'affaire. »

« On va le faire payer, Drago. En attendant que cela soit réglé, Harry restera Potter. »

« Après il prendra le nom de Snape ? »

« Non, je vais prendre le nom de la reine d'Angleterre …. Réfléchis avant de dire des bêtises, Malfoy ! »

« J'accepte de faire un effort, » capitula le blond. « Mais mon père sera au courant ! »

« On t'a pas attendu pour avertir Maître Malfoy, » ricana Harry. « Il semblait trop heureux d'écraser encore une fois le nom de Dumbledore et de te départir de ta dette. »

« Je ne t'avais rien demandé ! »

« Suffit ! » s'écria Severus. « Vous allez me rendre dingue ! »

« Fallait pas te reproduire avec une Gryffondor Sang-de-Bourbes, cela fait des résult… »

Severus vit Harry sortir sa baguette et lancer un sort. Le pauvre Drago se retrouvait à parler sans voix et il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué. Du moins pas tout de suite.

« Ah ! Cela fait du bien. »

« Et cela a le mérite d'être non violent, » fit le père avec un rictus sur les lèvres alors qu'il sortait sa propre baguette. « Drago, je t'avais dit que la prochaine grossièreté serait accompagné d'un passage au savon. Le voilà. Tes parents et moi ne t'avons pas appris à être aussi grossier ! »

Drago se mit à cracher des bulles alors qu'il arborait une grimace de dégoût.

« Faites la paix maintenant, s'il vous plait, » demanda Severus après quelques instants, le temps que son filleul essaie de se laver la bouche pour ôter, sans succès, le goût du savon.

Harry tendit une main volontaire, preuve de sa bonne foi, à Drago. Ce dernier la serra avec réluctance mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, et s'il continuait sur cette pente, il avait tout à perdre. Severus savait qu'il savait qu'il était en grande partie responsable. Et il savait son filleul suffisamment intelligent pour savoir ce qu'il risquait.

« Bien, » dit-il.

« Euh Papa … Il faudrait que j'aille manger, j'ai presque rien avalé ce matin. »

« Filez, et Drago, évite que la nouvelle s'ébruite tant que ce n'est pas public, d'accord ? »

« Très bien, » soupira son filleul. « Je tiendrais ma langue. »

Severus vit les deux adolescents sortir et espérait que tout irait pour le mieux à l'avenir entre ces deux-là. Mais il savait aussi que cela prendrait du temps. Rome n'a pas été conquise en jour, après tout …

oO°OoO°Oo

« … Mr Londubat est comme toujours une catastr…, » disait Severus avant d'être brutalement interrompu par l'ouverture de la porte de la salle des professeurs.

Ils étaient tous rassemblés comme tous les quinze jours pour faire un bilan des élèves à problèmes, les soucis scolaires et disciplinaires, … Severus parlait des cas les plus problématiques à son cours et Londubat avait une fois encore fait exploser son chaudron dans sa salle de classe, cette semaine.

Dumbledore venait d'entrer dans la salle des professeurs et se dirigeait vers le fond de la salle pour se poster devant le Maître des Potions.

« Vous avez une explication, Severus ? » demanda-t-il en lui tendant sèchement un parchemin. « Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour vous, voilà comment vous me remerciez ? »

Severus regarda le parchemin. Une convocation à comparaître. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard bleu flamboyant de la personne qu'il avait pendant longtemps respecté à tort.

« Je vous dois beaucoup, Dumbledore, je vous l'accorde. Je vous dois ma liberté, je vous dois un poste à Poudlard, mais rien ne justifie le mensonge que vous avez gardé durant toutes ces années ! » Il se leva pour être en face à face avec le vieil homme. « Rien ne vous donnait le droit de me cacher l'existence de mon fils ! »

« Comment savez-vous … ? » fit Dumbledore en reculant de quelques pas.

« Harry le savait. Il l'a toujours su ! Et vous, vous êtes responsable de sa vie misérable chez ces horribles moldus alors qu'il aurait pu vivre avec moi ! Mais vous avez préféré une vie de malheur pour un enfant juste pour une prophétie ! Vous êtes capable des pires sacrifices pour le plus grand bien, Dumbledore ! Mais je ne vous laisserai plus jamais vous approcher d'Harry ! Jamais ! » Il rendit le parchemin à Dumbledore. « Ceci n'est que le résultat de ma plainte et au vu de tout ce dont vous êtes responsable dans la vie d'Harry, c'est bien peu comparé à ce que j'aurais fait à une époque ! »

« Est-ce une menace, Severus ? » fit sombrement Dumbledore.

« Non, j'énonce un fait ! Je ne suis plus un mangemort ! Je ne fais plus ces horreurs ! Mais vous, Dumbledore, au final, vous êtes pire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Derrière vos allures de grand-père bienveillant, vous êtes un fourbe manipulateur au point de sacrifier un enfant pour le monde sorcier ! Un enfant ! Même le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'enverrait pas un enfant au combat ! »

« Mais Voldemort … » Severus serra le point gauche alors que son bras le picotait douloureusement « … s'attaquait et s'attaquera à nouveau à Harry et d'autres personnes. A l'époque, tous les mangemorts étaient en fuite ! Je ne pouvais pas cautionner cela ! »

« Et après ? Quand tout risque était écarté ? » siffla le Maître des Potions. « Vous auriez pu me le dire et j'aurais été cherché mon fils à Privet Drive ! »

« J'aurais à nouveau besoin de vous quand il reviendra, Severus ! »

« Oubliez. Ma couverture est grillée depuis la première année. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a avoué à Harry qu'il savait la vérité. S'il revient, je ne vous serais d'aucune utilité. Je mourrais. »

« Ne soyez pas ridicule ! »

« Je ne le suis pas ! Trouvez-vous un autre espion si toutefois vous en aurez un jour besoin. Mais moi, je ne participerais pas à une autre guerre. »

Severus s'écarta du vieil homme et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Nous n'en avons pas fini, Severus ! »

« Moi oui ! Et avant de faire quelque chose que je pourrais regretter, je préfère sortir. » Il se tourna vers ses collègues. « Veuillez m'excuser. »

Et Severus sortit. Il avait parcouru une centaine de mètres dans les couloirs quand des pas précipités se firent entendre derrière lui.

« Severus, attends ! » fit la voix de Lupin. Le Maître des Potions s'arrêta et se tourna vers le loup. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par Harry est ton fils ? C'est celui de J… »

« Non, c'est le mien, Lupin. Lily s'est réfugiée chez Potter pour le protéger. J'ai une autre dette envers Potter, deux dettes que je ne pourrais hélas jamais rembourser. Excuse-moi mais je ne suis pas d'humeur à faire la conversation avec toi. »

« Il faut que je contacte Sirius. »

« Pas la peine, » dit Severus en s'éloignant. « De nous tous, il a été parmi les premiers à être au courant de tout. Bonne fin de journée, Lupin. Et n'oublie de passer prendre ta potion ce soir ! »

oO°OoO°Oo

Harry, Hermione, Daphnée Greengrass, Tracey Davis et Neville s'étaient retrouvés dans la salle de musique. Depuis qu'il y avait, semble-t-il, un cessez-le-feu entre Harry et Malfoy, les serpentards commençaient à s'approcher plus librement du jeune serpentard sans crainte des représailles. Ils discutaient simplement assis sur des poufs et des oreillers transfigurés. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien. En même temps, Tracey jouait aux échecs avec Neville et semblait sur le point de gagner. Hermione lisait distraitement un livre, allongée sur une série d'oreillers et Daphnée observait ce qu'Harry dessinait sur une grande toile.

« Tu vas faire quoi de ce dessin après ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Le peindre et le suspendre dans ma chambre, bien sûr. »

« Tu es si bon que cela ? »

Pour toute réponse, Harry sourit et sortit de son sac son cahier à croquis.

« Tu n'as qu'à juger par toi-même, Daphnée, » dit-il simplement avant de se pencher à nouveau sur sa toile pour terminer les contours de sa chouette dans le coin supérieur droit.

Alors qu'il continuait à discuter gaiement avec les autres, répondant aux questions curieuses de Daphnée quant à ses dessins, son père entra dans la pièce dans une envolée de cape. Il le vit s'asseoir devant le piano et rester silencieux et immobile.

'_Oula ! Lui il s'est sérieusement énervé contre quelqu'un !' _fit Lily.

'_Comment tu le sais ?'_

'_La posture de son dos et le fait qu'il soit venu ici. Il ne l'a pas fait une fois en deux ans.'_

'_Peut-être qu'il le faisait quand personne n'était là …'_

'_Joue pour lui, Harry. Cela l'apaisera.'_

'_Okay,'_ fit-il en se levant pour rejoindre lui aussi le piano. _'Tu as des suggestions ?'_

'_Du classique. Mozart, Beethoven, Chopin, … Ce genre de compositeurs.'_

Harry sourit et s'installa. Il sentit le regard de son père sur lui alors qu'il commençait par jouer un morceau calme et apaisant. Au fur et à mesure qu'il faisait courir ses doigts sur les touches et que l'air s'emplissait de la douce mélodie, il vit progressivement les mains pâles de son père se desserrer et s'aplatir sur ses robes noires. Au bout de ce qu'il lui sembla une heure à ne rien faire d'autre que jouer, et il adorait le faire, il sentit l'homme à coté de lui bouger et il vit une main se poser sur une des siennes et il s'arrêta. Il tourna la tête pour croiser les sombres onyx de son père. Il vit du coin de l'œil que tous ses amis étaient partis pour les laisser seuls. Sûrement à l'initiative d'Hermione. Toutes leurs affaires avaient disparues sauf les siennes.

« Merci, Harry. »

« De rien. »

« J'imagine que c'est ta mère qui t'a dit que cela m'aiderait. »

« Oui. Qui t'a énervé au point de venir te réfugier ici plutôt que ton bureau ?'

« Dumbledore ! »

'_Qu'est-ce que le vieux gâteux amateur de citron a encore fait ?' _demanda Lily en soupirant.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Il est venu se plaindre pour la convocation à comparaître au tribunal. »

« Oh si peu, » ricana le jeune homme. « Qu'il se taise et qu'il y aille, point barre. Il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui-même d'être dans cette situation ! »

Severus soupira mais n'ajouta rien. Il n'y avait rien de plus à dire. Harry qui voulait changer les idées de son père, proposa quelque chose.

« Est-ce que tu veux jouer avec moi ? »

« Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas joué, Harry, » avoua le vieux serpentard à regret. « Je n'ai plus touché au violon depuis que ta mère m'a quitté. »

« Tu peux toujours essayer. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais oublié comment jouer. C'est mécanique. Tes doigts se souviendront rapidement des mouvements. »

« Tu tiens vraiment à m'entendre jouer, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je tiens d'abord à te changer les idées parce que tu as l'air aussi sombre qu'en cours, voire plus. Et aussi, j'aimerais essayer de découvrir toutes les facettes de l'homme que ma mère a épousé. » En voyant le sourcil relevé de son père et se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, il ajouta. « Non, peut-être pas _toutes_ les facettes. »

Severus ricana légèrement.

« Je veux bien retenter l'expérience. Ta mère et moi, nous nous complétions beaucoup, les potions et les sortilèges, la musique. Sa capacité à comprendre et à utiliser les runes rendaient mes potions encore plus puissantes. A coté de cela, on aimait se balader dans la nature et discuter. »

Harry amena à lui son étui à violon et le tendit à son père avec un sourire.

« Il est magnifique, » dit ce dernier en le sortant et préparant l'archet.

« C'est un cadeau de maman, mais c'est Hermione qui l'a choisi. Maman passe par elle depuis deux ans pour lui faire savoir ce qu'elle veut acheter pour moi pour Noël. »

« Et comment elle le fait savoir ? » demanda Severus curieux. « Parce que si elle le transmet, tu n'as plus la surprise puisque tu répètes l'information. »

« Je ne parle qu'anglais, papa. Maman me faire écrire dans une autre langue et Hermione se charge de le traduire plus tard et d'acheter avec l'argent du coffre de maman. »

« Oh. Et tu n'as jamais songé à vouloir parler une autre langue ? »

« Je vais peut-être me mettre au français. Mais pas à l'italien. Pas tout de suite. Je tiens encore à ce que maman me fasse quelques surprises. Elle peut en faire tellement peu … »

« Je vois, » fit doucement le Maître des Potions alors qu'il calait l'instrument contre son épaule. « Voyons si tu as raison, » ajouta-t-il ensuite avec un petit sourire.

« A quel sujet ? »

« Si je peux toujours jouer malgré autant d'années sans pratiquer. »

« Je t'écoute, » sourit Harry en s'installant en tailleur sur le tabouret devant le piano.

Severus fit glisser l'archet sur les cordes du violon et joua lentement. Ses notes étaient un peu maladroites et parfois fausses mais, finalement, après une demi-heure à reprendre l'instrument en main, il dut admettre que son fils avait raison. Il avait joué pendant tellement d'heures durant toutes ces années que ses doigts se souvenaient encore où et comment se poser pour obtenir telle note.

« Est-ce que tu veux m'accompagner ? » proposa-t-il ensuite.

Le sourire éblouissant de son fils lui suffit comme réponse alors qu'Harry se réinstallait correctement devant le piano et ensemble, les deux serpentards jouèrent quelques morceaux, le plus jeune suivant son père qui avait un répertoire de mélodies et de chansons plus réduits que lui. De plus, Harry ne voulait pas encore jouer un morceau trop compliqué ou partir en improvisation et risquer de perdre son père en route alors que ce dernier se remettait à peine au violon. Il avait le temps pour ces choses désormais. Et le temps, il le prendrait avec son père.

* * *

**Petite annonce : Je ne renonce pas à cette fic. Je la mets juste en pause parce que cela fait 32 chapitres de suite que j'écris sans perdre haleine et j'avoue que pour le suivant … page blanche …. Snif snif … J'ai une idée de la suite mais le souci c'est que j'ai un énorme trou entre le moment présent et l'idée en question. Genre un trou de six mois ! Je vais attendre un peu et reprendre mes autres fics en cours. Il faut juste que l'inspiration me revienne sur celle-ci.**

**Bisous et à bientôt.**

**Memepotter952504**


End file.
